Truth or Dare: Super Smash Bros Brawl
by Zea900
Summary: Do you hate a certain character in Brawl and Marth's Final Smash on them over and over again isn't cutting it? Then torture them here! Rated T for language and sexual/totally gross themes.
1. LET THE DARES BEGIN!

Zea: Yay! *Happy dance*

Arynne: Um…what's up with you?

Zea: New fanfic!

Arynne: Yeah. We're doing a Super Smash Bros. Brawl fanfic.

Zea: Yep. But not just any fanfic. It's a…

Zea and Arynne: TRUTH OR DARE FANFIC!!!!

Zea: But before I say anything else…I'd like to thank keybladeboy for inspiring me to write one of these! Also, I'd like to introduce you to my co-host, Arynne!

Arynne: *Waves*

Zea: Arynne is my best friend ever and she has agreed to do this with me! Now…onto the rules

Audience: *Sarcastic cheer*

Zea: *Pulls out a big effin rifle* SHUT UP BITCHES!!! *happy mode* Arynne?

Arynne: First of all…all dares must be submitted in your reviews. No PMing!

Zea: Secondly, it MUST involve the characters of Brawl and/or the games that they come from (yes this includes outside characters).

Arynne: Will we include Assist Trophies and Pokemon?

Zea: Hell… why not?

Arynne: Oh! And you guys can also make us do dares too!

Zea: Alrighty…open the portal!! *opens portal and all 36 Smash contestants comes out*

Arynne: Alright. You do what we say or we blow all your heads of. Understood?

Smashers: 0_0 *nods*

Zea: Yay! Alrighty…SEND IN YOUR DARES!!

Arynne: OR ELSE!! *Loads rifle*


	2. How Many Discs Does YOUR Neck Have?

Zea: Yay! We have some dares!

Arynne: Really? Wow…that was fast.

Zea: I know! I guess people love my irresistible charm!

Arynne: Or maybe they just want something funny.

Zea: Shut it. *Happy mode* Now for some DARES!!!

_Hmm! This shall be interesting!_

Dares:

Pit: Confess his undying love with Samus  
Falcon: Take his anger out on Snake, not Pit!

Truth:

Shadow: Why are you so grumpy most of the time?  
Sonic: Why did Sega put you in Nintendo, because Sega and Nintendo are rivals?

I hope you update soon!

_~Pit Fan_

Pit: *Reads dare* But I don't love Samus…

Zea: Well you do now! *Hypnotizes Pit into thinking he loves Samus*

Pit: *Walks over to Samus* Samus, I love you. I can't stop thinking about you and your big breasts. Will you marry me?

Samus: WHAT?!?!

Captain Falcon: WHAT?!?!

Zea: Arynne! Quick!

Arynne: *Shoves dare in front of C. Falcon's face*

Captain Falcon: *Starts beating Snake mercilessly*

Zea: Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark.

Arynne: Ooooh. Crotch shot.

Captain Falcon: *Throws Snake over a cliff*

Zea:…Alright! Shadow?

Shadow: Well I'm kinda Sonic's opposite and you know how cheerful he can get.

Arynne: Okay…Sonic?

Sonic: Cause I'm cool like that!

Zea: NEXT DARES!! *Happy dance*

_Hm.. People've done this before (like me!) but, I'll give it a try.  
1) I dare Snake to break Sonic's neck slowly...  
2) I dare Wario to go a year without eating garlic  
3) I dare Pikachu to evolve into riachu!  
It'll be interesting to see how this fic turns out..._

_~Mr. Pichu_

Zea: What? We have to bring Snake back? Alright. *Brings Snake back to life* Now…go break what Sonic has of a neck.

Snake: It's show time. *Starts breaking Sonic's neck disc by disc*

Arynne: I think I'm gonna be sick.

Zea: *Gives Arynne a barf bag and pulls out popcorn for herself*

Snake: *Breaks the last disc* Done.

Zea: That was AWESOME!!! Wario…you can't eat garlic for an entire year.

Wario: *Jaw drop*

Zea: *Makes all the garlic in the world disappear* Have fun vampires!

Wario: *Fetal position*

Zea: What's next, Arynne.

Arynne: We have to turn Pikachu into Riachu.

Zea: Alrighty! *Makes Ash magically appear*

Ash: Yes! I finally have a Thunder Stone!

Zea: *Snatches the Stone from Ash* Thanks kid. *Pushes him over a cliff*

Arynne: Alright. How do you do it?

Zea: Um…I don't know. Let me try something. *Throws the stone at Pikachu*

Pikachu: *Gets hit in the head and faints*

Arynne: Nice going! You killed it!

Zea: Naw. I only knocked it out. Let me try again. *Shoves the stone up Pikachu's ass*

Arynne: It still didn't work.

Zea: Ya think? Well…since we have no clue how to do that last one – And since we lost the Thunder Stone for about a week – MORE DAREZZ!!!!

_Interesting...I'm playin'_

There's already 2 fics about daring the brawlers/smashers made by Pit Fan and Mr Pichu but I don't mind if people like you make more of these fics.

(Dare) All swordsmen: Have a 5-minute brawl without any weapons and no idems.(Just your fists and feet)

(Dare) All Bosses from SSE and every SSB game: Have a 5-minute brawl

(Truth) Ike: How do you feel since you're new to this whole brawl thing?

_~Clear Blue_

Zea: Yes. We know that. Alright you heard the man! – Or woman – Empty your pockets!

Marth: *Throws his sword away*

Ike: *Throws his away too*

Pit: *Does the same*

Meta Knight: *You know what he does*

Link: *Throws his sword in and starts emptying his pockets*

-One hour later-

Link: *Takes out his Ball and Chain and hesitates*

Arynne: Put it down!

Link: B-but…I'm afraid she'll get lonely.

Zea: Well too bad! *Takes the Ball and Chain and throws it down a bottomless chasm*

Link: CINTHIAAAAAAA!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Zea: Suck it up! *Pushes him in a giant cage with the rest of the swordsmen*

Arynne: Alright! We want a good fight with lost of blood and broken noses! BEGIN!!!

-5 totally action-packed and bloody minutes later-

Zea: And the winner is…

Arynne: IKE!! *Holds Ike's arm in the air*

Ike: Cool! What do I win?

Zea: This! *Pulls out a gun and starts shooting Ike* Yay!

Arynne: *Throws a bloody Marth out of the cage and ushers all of the bosses in*

Zea: Like before. Lots of broken bones and blood! BEGIN!!!

-5 totally awesome minutes and one broken cage later-

Zea: Holy shiznicks! That was even better than the last one!

Arynne: Yeah! Some of the audience members even got killed!

Zea: But our ultimate boss is…

Arynne and Zea: TABUU!!! YAYYYY!!!!

Petey Piranha: *Starts crying*

Zea: Oh my god! What the hell is up with the crying?

Arynne: I dunno. But before we leave Ike has to say something *Shows him the truth*

Ike: I like it. I get to beat the living shit out of people and not get arrested.

Zea: 0_0…ookay.

Arynne: Now…if you guys are having trouble picturing us. Then we'll give you a physical description.

Zea: Obviously, we're female (NOT lesbians so don't even THINK about it). I have brown hair which is fairly long and I have hazel (greeney-brown color) eyes.

Arynne: I'm blonde with brown eyes and I'm shorter and skinnier than Zea.

Zea: WHICH DOES NOT MAKE ME FAT!! Bye!


	3. CROTCH SHOT!

Zea: We have more dares.

Arynne: Really?

Zea: Not as many as last time but I got tired of waiting for more.

Arynne: Well…it IS the holidays. People are busy.

Zea: Yeah, unlike me.

Arynne: So what did you get for Christmas?

Zea: Oh! I got an electric guitar! *Takes out a Fender Stratocaster and plays a super awesome riff*

Arynne: Um…Zea?

Zea: What?

Arynne: You just burned down the entire set.

Zea: Holy shiznicks! I love this thing!

Arynne: Aren't we gonna do some dares now?

Zea: Yes. But first, I'd like to introduce somebody. He's going to be another co-host cause he wouldn't leave me alone about it. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Kite.

Kite: ZEAAAA!!! *Tackles Zea and starts kissing her*

Zea: Get off me! *Pushes him off her* Great! Now people are gonna send in dares to make us go on dates or something! All for MY torture!

Arynne: Can we just move onto the dares now?

Zea: Yes!

_I dare shadow to kick every male character in their crotches hard and to confess his love to lyn.  
Have captain falcon and snake go a decade without **  
trap 5 random smashers in a unseeable room and see what happens_

_~the1undzeonli1_

Zea: More dares for Shadow. Alright. Do what you gotta do.

Shadow: *Kicks every male in here and hesitates at Captain falcon*

Zea: Yes! He's a guy!

Shadow: *Kicks Captain Falcon and then kicks Kite* Done.

Zea: Wait…you're a male too. *Kicks Shadow so hard it send him to the freakin' MOON!* Yay! Wait…he had another dare…oh well. I guess he'll have to miss it.

Shadow: *On the moon* I LOVE YOU LYNN!!!!!!!!! *Runs out of air and dies*

Zea: Alright. *Shows Captain Falcon and Snake their dares*

Snake and Captain Falcon: *Fetal position*

Zea: Now. Link, Ike, Marth, Pit and Zelda. GET IN THE ROOM!

The Five Smashers: *Get in the room*

Zea: *Locks the door while eating a Ferrero Rocher* Mmmm…I love these.

Arynne: Well…what're we gonna do for the next ten minutes?

Kite: *Gives Zea a perverted look*

Zea: No.

Kite: *Super sad face times 3657*

Zea: *Pokes Kirby and eats another Ferrero Rocher* This is…surprisingly fun.

-ten boring minutes later-

Zea: *Unlocks door and opens it* HOLY SHIZNICKS! GUYS GET OVER HERE!

Arynne and Kite: *Runs over and look in the room* 0_0

-Link, Ike, Marth and Pit are dead with Zelda standing up in the corner-

Arynne: What happened?

Zelda: They fought over me…

Kite: For what?

Zea: For what?

Zelda: My love… they all ganged up on Link then they killed each other.

Zea: *Starts crying over the loss of Marth*

Kite: *Starts crying because now he knows Zea likes someone else*

Arynne: *Starts crying because everyone else is*

Zea: Next *sob* dares.

_Dares:  
Zelda: Sing Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru.  
Link: Kiss Zelda.  
Marth: Sing I Feel Pretty, or what ever that songs called.  
Zea: Invite Toon Zelda into the fic for the rest of tha fic.  
Peach: Commet suicide!  
_

_~Saya Utada_

Arynne: Zelda…you know this song?

Zelda: Actually…I do. *Starts singing it*

Zea: Wow…it's in Japanese too. Very nice Zelda.

-like…three minutes later-

Kite: Wow...she even fixed my broken heart.

Zea: That was really pretty… *Brings Link back to life and shows him his dare*

Link: YESS!!! *Makes out passionately with Zelda*

Arynne: Alright. *Puts them in a room* Marth…you know this song?

Marth: *Looks at the title* Um…no.

Zea: *Whispers the lyrics to Marth and then giggles because she got to whisper to Marth*

Marth: Oh…okay… *Ahem* I feel pretty, oh so pretty. I feel pretty witty and GAYYYYY!!!!!

Kite: *Pisses himself laughing*

Zea: Shut up! *Slaps him*

Arynne: Zea…you have a dare.

Zea: Yay! *Reads it* That's it?

Arynne: Yepp.

Zea: What? No…torturing anybody or making love with Marth? Come ON people. *Brings Toon Zelda there*

Toon Link: ZELDA!! *kisses her*

Zea and Arynne: Awwww….

Kite: Chomp *Bites Zea's hair* :3

Peach: *Reads dare* Do I have to?

Zea: Yes *Hypnotizes Peach*

Peach: *Takes Ike's sword and cuts her head off*

Arynne: Why do you only get those awesome powers?

Zea: Cause I'm cool! *takes out a gun and shoots Arynne, not realizing Kite is still chewing on her hair* Byee!


	4. Tim Hortons

Zea: Holy crap.

Arynne: What?

Zea: Dare overload, dare overload, dare overload… *head explodes*

Kite: What's up with her?

Arynne: *Reads all the dares they have and her head explodes*

Kite: Let me see! *Reads dares and head explodes*

Zea: *Magically gets her head back and brings back Arynne and Kite's heads*

Zea: Right…now we'd better get started

_Okay then...I can make some fun ones!  
1- Make Mr Game & Watch and Ike love each other.  
2- Make Pokemon Trainer break Olimar's helmet killing him.  
3- Make Peach and Zelda fight to the death over Link.  
4- Make Jigglypuff admit that she is pretty much useless.  
5- Make Fox love...some random character, but gets rejected and commits suicide.  
Okay! Sounds good! Go!_

_~RedKirKin_

Kite: *Reads first dare* Is that even legal?

Arynne: I really don't know…

Zea: Why Mr. Gay Man Watch? Well…actually…that would make sense since they're both men.

Arynne: But Ike's not gay.

Zea: It really pains me to do this buuuut… *Hypnotizes Ike and Mr. Game and Watch to love each other*

Ike: *Hugs Mr. Game and Watch but gets cut because he's nothing but a 2-D object* AHHHHHH!!! PAPER CUT!!! *Runs away screaming in agony*

Kite: Pokemon Trainer, you have to break Olimar's space helmet thingie.

Pokemon Trainer: *Gets Charizard to do Rock Bash and it breaks Olimar's helmet*

Olimar: *Runs out of air and dies*

Arynne: Waaaaait… don't all living things need oxygen to survive?

Zea: Um…yeah. What're getting at?

Arynne: Well I'm just saying that Olimar's a living thing and he died when the Pokemon Trainer broke his helmet when there was oxygen here-

Z ea: *Pushes Arynne off a cliff* Yeah, whatever. We don't need any long rants. *Hypnotizes Peach into thinking she loves Link* You, princesses love Link right?

Both: *Nods*

Kite: *Throws them in a cage* Good! Now…FIGHT!

-6 minutes later cause I'm to lazy to write any detail-

Arynne: *Finally hauls herself up from the cliff*

Zea: ZELDA WINS!!! Which is really no surprise. *Throws Link in the cage with Zelda and pulls a curtain down over it* Have fun guys! Alright…what's next?

Arynne: Jigglypuff has to admit that she's useless…

Kite: It's about time someone said that!

Zea: *Walks over to Jigglypuff* Jigglypuff, are you useless?

Jigglypuff: Jiggly!

Arynne and Kite: Works for me.

Fox: *Reads dare without reading the suicide part* KRYSTALLL!!!! *Runs over to Krystal and tries to hug her but goes through her cause she's a hologram and falls off a cliff and dies*

Zea: Works for me! Next dares!

_Another Dare fic. Awesome._

I dare Zea and Arynne to play Philips CD-i games until you finish them.(Also torture Jigglipuff any way you want)  
I dare Mario and Sonic to destroy all of Snake´s boxes (yet again)  
I dare Sonic to not eat Chili dogs until I say so.  
I dare Mario and Link to not rescue the princes until I say so. (Also Mario will not pasta)

Truth:  
Samus: Do you have a crush with somebody?  
Andross: Why do you look so cheap?  
Fox, Falco and Wolf: Why do you 3 use landmasters in your final Smashes?

_~DDT 4_

Zea: No…NOT THE CD-i!!!!! *Fetal position*

Arynne: *Cries*

Zea: No…we have to do it. *Starts playing on with Arynne*

Arynne: *Keeps making Link jump off a cliff* RONK N' ROLL SUICIDE!!!!

Zea: Arynne! If you keep doing that then we'll NEVER finish the game!

Arynne: Fine *Pouty face*

-four hours of pure torture later-

Zea and Arynne: *Eye twitch before they both faint*

Kite: *Drags Zea off to do "CPR" on her* (You know why I have CPR in quotation marks)

Zea: *Wakes up to see Kite making out with her* EWWW!!! *Pushes him off her then reads her dare* YES!!!

Arynne and Zea: *Throw the computer a Jiggly thus, squishing her*

Zea: Ah…that feels much better. Now…Sonic and Mario. You know what to do.

Sonic: Again? What do they mean by 'again'? We never destroyed them before this!

Mario: Whatever *Starts burning Snake's boxes*

-one hour later-

Snake: *Comes home to see his house burning to the ground and drops his coffee* NO! MY COFFEE!!! *Starts licking it off the ground*

Zea: Aww, Snake! Now I want Tim Hortons! Thanks a lot! *Runs over to Tim Hortons and comes back with an extra large French vanilla cappuccino* Ahh…much better.

Arynne: Hey! Why didn't you bring ME back anything?

Zea: Cause you didn't ask.

Arynne: *Pouty face*

Kite: Alright…Sonic no eating chili dogs. *Starts eating Sonic's secret stash of chili dogs*

Sonic: But I don't eat chili dogs…

Arynne: Then who's secret stash of chili dogs is that?

Wario: First garlic, then MY CHILI DOGS!!!! *Runs over Kite with his motorcycle*

Zea: Thanks Wario! *Takes a sip of her French vanilla* Alright. Um…but Link and Mario don't save princes… oh well that makes this dares a hell of a lot easier. Oh…and Mario. You can't eat pasta.

Mario: *Jumps in a canal in Venice, Italy and drowns*

Arynne: Awww….poor Mario.

Zea: Yep…he was a pretty cool plumber. Alright…now for some truths.

Samus: Nobody. I swear. Okay, maybe except for Micheal Jackson. But that's it!

Zea: *Spits French vanilla on Lucas* Alright. PERMANENTLY DAMAGED FOR LIFE!!!!

Arynne: *Ears break off*

Andross: Hey…it's expensive to look this cheap.

Kite: *Eye twitch*

Fox, Falco and Wolf: *Speechless*

Zea: Umm…ookay. MORE DARES!

_YAY! Another one of these (laughs evily)!_

If the garlic dare is still active, I dare 5 random smashers which at least one is Wario to be locked in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Preferably the basement where you know who lives (if you don't, look it up).

I dare Mario and Luigi to trade places. In that case, have all opposites switch places

I dare Kirby to eat all of Olimar's pikmin

That is all.

_~U.N. Owen Was Dimentio_

Zea: *Laughs evilly with you* I know. And thanks for catching onto the vampire thing! *Gives you a cookie* Hmm…Wario, R.O.B., De De De, Olimar and Donkey Kong. *Teleports them to the basement of Scarlet Devil Mansion*

5 Smashers: *Get raped by vampires*

Zea: Um…I'll just have them switch bodies since I have no clue what you said there. *Switches Mario and Luigi*

Mario (who is now Luigi): *Looks down his overalls* Mamma Mia! He's so… TINY!!!

Luigi: *Looks down his overalls and faints*

Arynne: Wow…alright. Kirby, eat all of Olimar's Pikmin.

Kirby: *Sucks in all six Pikmin but coughs out a giant fire ball when he swallows the red one*

Kite: Woah! *Ducks*

Zea: *Looking at Kite's burnt hair* Next dares *Starts poking it*

_Shadow; make Sonic use Chaos Blast. You may have a fire shield and 6 of the Chaos Emeralds (obviously Sonic would need one to do it, that's why it's only 6, not all 7)_

_~TARDIDreviewer_

Zea: Take it away Shadow! *Continues poking Kite's hair*

Kite: *Sighs because it's the only way Zea will touch him*

Shadow: *Gives Sonic a Chaos Emerald and puts up his fire sheild*

Sonic: SONIC BLASTTTTTT!!!!!!!!

-super awesome explosion!!!one!!1!!!!shift+1!!!!-

Zea and Arynne: *Ducking behind Shadow* Woah.

Shadow: *Smiles cause he has two girls ducking behind him*

Zea: That…was…AWESOME!!!!

Arynne: I know! Even Kite's dead!

Zea: Alright. *Brings everybody back to life* Next dares

_YAY if you like violence randomness and chaos I got the dares for you._

Truths: Gannondorf and Bowser- confess your deepest darkest most embarrasing secret so everyone can laugh it in your faces

Dares: Mario- use a 1up on Peach  
Wolf- Shoot anyone you don't like  
Peach- Play with a gender swap gun

Hope its okay

_~Anonymous_

Zea: YESH! We LOVE violence, randomness and chaos! Ohh…I can't WAIT to hear this. *Takes out popcorn*

Bowser: I-I…I love you, Peach.

Peach: *Faints*

Everyone: *Laughs at Bowser*

Ganondorf: I'm gay…

Everyone: *Ears break off, but they still laugh*

Zea: *Puts Mario and Peach in a titanium room and hides in a bunker with everyone else*

-5 seconds later-

-super big explosion-

Mario: *Blasts through the roof of the room*

Peach: *Comes out with her hair stuck off everywhere and without any clothes on*

Kite: *Drools* (Because he is looking at Zea)

Zea: *Puts Peach's clothes back on her* Alright. Wolf. *Hand him the biggest rifle the world has ever known* Go crazy.

Arynne, Kite and Zea: *hide behind a protective shield*

Wolf: *Shoots everybody then shoots himself*

Arynne: Wow…he was emo.

Kite: Who knew?

Zea: *Brings everybody back and give Peach a gender swap gun*

Peach: *Starts fiddling with it and accidentally shoots Captain Falcon*

Captain Falcon: *Nothing happens*

Zea, Arynne, and Kite: 0_0 ookay…

Zea: *Takes the gun back* Um…maybe I should get rid of this before anything else goes wrong *Shudders at the thought of turning Ganondorf into a lesbian*

Arynne: Wait…I feel like we're forgetting something.

Kite: *Looks at Zea*

Zea: No.

Kite: *Sad face*

Zea: *Goes over to the cage and goes inside*

Link and Zelda: *Still making out*

Zea: You two, out.

Link and Zelda: Awww…*Go out of the cage*

Zea: WE'RE FINALLY DONE!!! *Super happy dance!*

Arynne: Bye guys!

Kite: *Gives Zea a longing look* 


	5. BAZOOKA TIME!

Zea: Wow…you people certainly are quick. You really like this fanfic, don't you?

Arynne: I guess so.

Kite: Now, before we get another dare overload…we're gonna start now.

_I'm back!_

Dares:  
Zea: I dare you to torture anyone you like for the next chapter all you like with a bazooka and keep reviving those people so you can kill them later.

Marth: I dare you to claim that you are a girl and change your name to Martha.

Wolf: Run over Fox one million times with your Landmaster.

I'll be back with new dares!

_~Pit Fan_

Zea: It's a good thing we did this one first. *Takes out a bazooka* Kite…I'll give you five seconds… RUN!!!

Kite: *Runs for five seconds*

Zea: *Chases after him and shoots him* RUN BITCH!! RUNN!!! *Evil laughter*

Arynne: Um…sorry but Marth really is a guy. And his name isn't Martha. So…Wolf?

Wolf: We're gonna have fun with this thing *Jumps in his Landmaster and starts running over Fox*

-one million run-overs later-

Wolf: *Jumps out* Done.

Arynne: *looks at what's left of Fox* Woah. I want one of those…more dares!

Zea: *Still shooting Kite*

_hello! uguisumode here to say this!  
Dares  
Kite: stop thinking about Zea or do anything well Physicaly  
Peach: to ran away with all of Wario's Possessions and Wear NOTHING that has or is related to PINK!  
Zea: BRING IN ROY!_

Truths:  
Zelda and Peach: Why is most of your clothing pink?  
Snake: why did Konami bring you over?  
Samus: Why are you so heartless?

Thats all for me to say!  
Uguisumode! Over and Out!

_~Uguisumode_

Arynne: Um…Kite's kinda busy so I'll tell him later.

Peach: *Goes into Wario's house and steals everything (including the house)*

Wario: *Comes home to no house and starts crying*

Peach: *Changes into something purple*

Zea: *Stops shooting Kite for a second and opens a portal. Then goes back to shooting Kite*

Roy: *Jumps out of the portal* Hey guys!

Arynne: ROY!!! *Glomp!*

Zelda: But my clothing isn't pink… (I'm talking about the TP Zelda)

Peach: Maybe because I'm a PRINCESS!!

Snake: Hasn't Konami hade games with Nintendo before? (Like Harvest Moon?)

Samus: I am not! Did you see me rescue Pikachu from that mean old generator? *Cuddles Pikachu*

Arynne: *Still hugging Roy* More Dares!

_Dare: Ike and pit have to make out  
Truth: Why does Lucas cry so much_

_~The Anti-Naruto Association_

Ike: Do I seriously have to?

Arynne: Yes…you have to.

Ike: Seriou-

Pit: *Runs over and starts making out with Ike*

Everyone: *Gasps*

Arynne: Pit! Are you gay?

Pit: *Stops* Naw. I just wanted to get it over with.

Ike: Oh thank god…

Lucas: You would too if you were separated from your brother! *Starts crying*

Arynne: *Gives Lucas and Roy a cookie* NEXT!

_Ok... Olimar's species only can breathe methane and oxygen is poisonous for him.  
So, dares! (and truths)  
1)(dare) Olimar become revived and kill pokemoin trainer and PT, no pokemon fo you!  
2) (truth) Does Ike like Zelda. JOO BETTER OR ELZE I KILL YOU  
3) ZEA add me into the story. I torture for the fun of it. I'm a pichu with a red baseball caqp on. Nuff said.  
4) Snake must shove a grenade up Sonic's **! (slowly)  
Yeah, and finally.  
5) Shiek: Kill Zelda and make out with Link  
6) ENJOY IT LINK ENJOY IT! _

_~Mr. Pichu_

Arynne: First of all…thank you for clearing that up for us, Mr. Pichu. Neither me or Zea play Pikmin so we don't know. Methane…? Hmmm…

Zea: *Revives Olimar and continues to shoot Kite*

Olimar: *Beats the crap out of PT*

Ike: 0_0 Um…yes…?

Zea: I'm sorry, but there's too many people here. And plus…Kite and Arynne are very close friends of mine. Sorry. *Continues shooting*

Arynne: Alright! What's up with Snake doing something to Sonic slowly? Seriously? Whatever. *Plays with Roy's hair*

Snake: *Shoves a grenade up Sonic's ass and pulls the pin*

Sonic: *Explodes before the grenade even goes off*

Arynne: Ouch. Wait…aren't Zelda and Sheik the same person? Um…sorry about that one too. It's just not possible.

Link: *Sigh of relief*

_yay! Thanks for using my dares and truths!_

Truth time: All the girls have fifteen seconds to admitt who they like.  
This is more of a question but to Zea, are the Melee character here?

Dares: Pikachu- (I SO FRIGGIN LUV U!) Shoot Wario with as many guns as you can find.  
Everyone: Light a bonfire and use Wario's dead corpse to full it.  
Samus: Make up a dare for yourself that involves someone you don't like and a rocket launcher  
Meta Knight: Give up your mask for 2 chapters

_~Pikana_

Arynne: Haha…you're very welcome! Let's start with Zelda!

Zelda: Link.

Peach: Mario.

Samus: Michael Jackson.

Jigglypuff: Jiggly! (Kirby!)

Arynne: Zea! I guess that includes us too! I like Roy.

Zea: Marth! And only Roy is here. No other Melee characters. (It's a BRAWL fancfic people)

Pikachu: Pika! (Thanks!) *Goes all over the world stealing every gun he can find and comes back*

Arynne: Wow…I'm actually feeling kinda…sorry for Wario

Wraio: Reall?

Arynne: NO! Take it away Pikachu!

Pikachu: *Shoots Wario one time with each gun*

-3, 476, 257, 900 shots later-

Arynne: *Pours gasoline over Wario and lights him on fire* BURN BABY BURN! DISCO IFERNO!

Samus: *Fires the rocket launcher at Kite* Might as well help Zea.

Kite: *Gets blasted to the freakin' MOON!!!*

Zea: Thanks Samus! *High five!*

Meta Knight: *Takes off his mask and The Phantom of the Opera plays*

Everyone: *Screams and faints*

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zea: Thank you Pit Fan! I really enjoyed this chapter! But I'd also like to apologize. Sorry everyone for such a lack of detail. I'm just too lazy to write anything decent. You can throw anything at me now. *Ducks behind Marth*

Arynne: Also…the thing about the Melee characters…Yes, we know Roy is a Melee person but he was one of Zea's favorites and I like him too so. We decided to bring him in. NOBODY ELSE! Understood?

Zea: Also…I'm sorry Mr. Pichu. Three people is enough. I dunno what's wrong with me. It's just so hard keeping track of everybody (we have 40 characters here). But thank you for sending in your dares. It's really appreciated! Good night everyone! (Well…it's night for me anyways)


	6. The Love Game

Zea: *Wakes up* Ughn…what happened? *Remembers Meta Knights distorted face* Oh…that well *Pokes Arynne and Kite* Wake up guys. We have to do more dares…

Arynne: Ugh…more? My eyes are still screaming in agony.

Kite: Mine too.*Sees Zea poking him and smiles*

Zea: Stop it. Now…let's get started.

_I'M BACK (and too lazy to log in, and ate to much sugar)!_

I dare Wario to do the McRoll'd dance from youtube until he's as light as Kirby

I dare EVERYONE to do the Caramelldansen until someone collapses from doing it

I dare Samus to use be cloned so there's 100 of her and have them all use their final smash on Captain Falcon at the same time

I dare Pokemon Trainer to catch Lucario

I dare Snake to not use any weapons in a Brawl against anyone you chose

I dare Olimar to use Porky's spider machine in a Brawl against either Earthbound character

Also, Lucas also cries a lot because his mother was killed when he was young and his brother committed suicide right in front of him.

_~ U.N. Owen was Dimentio_

Arynne, Zea and Kite: *Watch the McRoll'd video on youtube.

Zea: That's…

Arynne: Just…

Kite: Not…

All three: Possible…

Zea: He's too fat to move his legs that fast! Not even I can move mine that fast!

Arynne: And plus…nothing's lighter than Kirby. *Bumps Kirby like a volleyball*

Zea: Yay! I LOVE this dance! *Puts Caramelldansen music on full blast*

Everyone: *Starts dancing*

Zea: *Squeals when she sees Marth dancing*

Arynne: *Squeals when she sees Roy dancing*

Kite: *Squeals when he sees Zea dancing*

-5 hours later-

Everyone (Except Zea): *Collapses at the exact same time*

Zea: *Doesn't notice anyone around her collapse and continues dancing as energetically as she was in the beginning*

Arynne: Zea, you can stop now. Zea? Zea! ZEA!!!!!

Kite: *Drags himself over to the sound system and turns it off*

Zea: *Stops dancing* What? What's going on? *Sees everyone on the floor* Ohh… whatever. Let's move onto the next one.

Pokemon Trainer: *Lazily throws a Poke Ball at Lucario*

Lucario: *Goes inside the ball because he's so out of energy*

Pokemon Trainer: Yay.

Kite: Alright, Snake. *Takes away all his weapons*

Zea: I choose…Link.

Snake: Hey! That's no fair! He still has all of his weapons! *Throws a temper tantrum*

Arynne: Whatever you baby. *Throws him in Smashville with Link*

-three minutes later-

Snake: AHHHHHHH!!!! *Ping!*

Arynne: And the winner is…

Zea: Link! *Claps*

Kite: *Throws Olimar into the Pig Machine and slaps the door shut*

Arynne: Since Lucas is too much of a pussy to fight. Ness! Get out there!

Zea: *Teleports Olimar and Ness to the Porky boss battle stage*

-Three minutes later because, once again: I'm too lazy-

Kite: NESS WINS!!!

Lucas: Yay, Ness! *Hugs him*

Ness: Let go of me! *Pushes Lucas away*

Lucas: B-but you're the only f-friend I have…*runs away crying*

Zea: *Sniffle* more dares.

_Shadow; take Wolf's rifle from chapter 4. kill whoever you want with that._

Sonic; Uset he Chaos emeralds and Super emeralds BEFORE Shadow kills you. You cannot die for the next 2 chapters when you will run out of Rings and exit Hyper Form.

My OC is needed for the next dare

Falcon: Colldie Falcon Punches with Falnic (my OC, pretty much a slow Sonic with the Falcon Punch...)

_~TARDISreviewer_

Zea: *Hands Shadow the biggest rifle the world has ever known then gets in a bunker with Arynne and Kite*

Sonic: *Uses the emeralds*

Shadow: *Shoots everyone and then shoots Sonic repeatedly*

Sonic: *Doesn't die*

Shadow: Dammit! Why won't he die? *Shoots himself*

Zea: Alright. *Brings everyone back to life and opens a portal sending in Falnic*

Arynne: Now before anyone says ANYTHING! Falnic is only here for like…a few seconds and will leave soon afterwards. Yes…we can do dares with other people but not ones that take up more than a chapter. But, you will not be able to co-host ANY chapter for ANY amount of time. Hope you understand that.

Kite: Alright guys! Do your stuff!

Capatain Falcon and Falnic: FALCON…PAAAAAUUUUNCHHHHH!!!!!!!

-Totally awesome explosion!!!!-

Zea, Arynne and Kite: *Behind a protective shield* SWEET!!!

Zea: *Brings everyone back* Next!

_(Truth) All swordsmen to admit who they love.  
(If there's more than one swordsmen who likes the same lady, then I'll give you a three minute brawl and whoever wins can have her.)_

Happy Holidays to all! :D

_~Clear Blue_

Zea: Happy Holidays to you too! *Gives you a cookie*

Arynne: Alright, men! *Crosses fingers behind her back, hoping Roy will say he loves her*

Link: Zelda.

Pit: Samus.

Marth: Zea.

Zea: YES! *Glomps Marth*

Roy: Arynne.

Arynne: Yay! *Huggles Roy*

Ike: Zelda.

Everyone: Ooooooo.

Zea: *Warps Link and Ike to Final Destination* FIGHT!!!

-Three minutes later-

Link: Gah! *Gets launched off the screen*

Zea: Ike wins! And here is your lovely prize. *Pushes him towards Zelda*

Kite: *Runs to some random Chinese restaurant, grabs a samurai sword and comes back* ZEA!

Roy: But Kite, you're not even a swordsman.

Arynne: Well…he DOES have a sword. Alright, Marth and Kite. You guys have to fight.

Zea: *Warps Kite and Marth to Castle Siege* GO!

Kite: *Charges Marth from behind*

Marth: *Turns around and stabs Kite*

Kite: *Faints*

Marth: Sucker.

Zea: Yay! Marth wins! *Warps both of them back*

Kite: *Starts to wake up*

Arynne: Oh yeah, we forgot to mention last chapter that you have to stop crushing on Zea.

Kite: WHA?!?! *Dies*

Zea: More dares!

_Dare:Wolf has to do cosplay of any human character  
Truth: Bowser, how old are you?_

_~The Anti-Naruto Association_

Wolf: *Reads dare* Do I have to?

Zea: Yes. And since humans don't have fur or tails. *Takes out sheers and a big knife then shaves Wolf of all his fur (Only leaving a Mohawk on top of his head) and cuts off his tail* There.

Wolf: *Cries* My beautiful fur! My beautiful, beautiful fur!

Zea: Now, dress up as anyone you want.

Wolf: *Goes into a changing room*

-five minutes later-

Wolf: *Comes out dressed as Mario* It's-a me, Mario!

Mario: Hey! He's-a me!

Arynne: No duh.

Zea: Now, stay like that for the rest of the chapter. I know it doesn't say so but, you'll do it anyways.

Arynne: Bowser?

Bowser: I'm 25.

Zea: *Eye twitch* Well…that's gonna permanently scar me for life. Now…last dares.

_Pichu:Curses!  
Me: Eh. Dares!  
1) have yoshi try to pry the thunder stone from Pikachu's... yeah...  
2) Zap him if he fails Pikachu!  
3) HAve wario get a killer wedgie fromKirby!  
And finally.  
4) admit your love to kirby, jigglypuff!_

_~Mr. Pichu_

Zea: Good. At least SOMEONE remembered that Pikachu was constipated for the LAST 4 CHAPTERS! *Gives Yoshi a coat hanger* Get it out, now.

Yoshi: *Goes over to Pikachu and shoves the coat hanger up Pikachu's ass and starts wiggling it around*

Zea: Alright. While we're waiting, Kirby give Wario the Atomic Wedgie.

Kirby: *Reaches down Wario's pants, grabs his underwear and pulls it up over his head*

Wario: *Dies*

Arynne: I'm not fixin' that. *Walks away*

Zea: She already did that in the last chapter. READ IT, BITCH! Now, let's check in on Yoshi again.

Yoshi: *Holds up a Thunder Stone covered in crap*

Arynne: Eww.

Zea: Wait…where's Meta Knight?

Meta Knight: *Some where in England making out with a girl named Kristine*


	7. Robots In Desguise!

Zea: Wow…two chapters in one day! (Have I gone completely insane???)

Kite: I'm Baaaaaack!

Arynne and Zea: *Sarcastic cheer*

Zea: Let's just get thing started.

_Very, ah, interesting. =D But why do the guys get to kiss girls they LIKE? And vice versa? I say... mix it up a little.  
For dares...  
-Peach must kiss Wario for twenty seconds;  
-Link must make out with Jigglypuff for twenty seconds;  
-and Zelda must make out with Kite for twenty seconds.  
(You're favorited! This is pretty funny. =D)_

_~15 Shades of Red_

Zea: Wow…some people actually think this is funny. Thank you so much! *Hugs*

Arynne: Um…well…I really don't know. Shouldn't it be like that?

Zea: I guess… alright, Peach. Get to it.

Peach: Um…*kneels down next to Wario and starts kissing him*

Zea: Ewww…

Arynne: PERMANENTLY DISTURBED!!!!!

-15 seconds-

Peach: *Stops kissing Wario and dies*

Kite: Woah.

Zea: Link, you're next.

Link: *Stares at Jigglypuff* Do I seriously have to?

Arynne: Yes. Now do it! *Takes out a bug effing rifle*

Link: *Tries to kiss Jigglypuff but can't even get his arms around her* I failed.

Arynne: Yes, yes you did. *Blows his freakin' head off*

Kite: *Smiles when he reads his dare*

Zea: It's Zelda not Zea.

Kite: *Keeps smiling but less widely*

Zelda: I seriously have to make out with that pedophile?

Zea: Yes, now DO IT!

Kite: *Grabs Zelda and starts kissing her*

-twenty seconds later-

Kite: *Stops kissing Zelda* You're almost better than Zea.

Zelda: Eww.

Zea: More dares before I get sick.

_Mwuhahaha  
Dares:  
Give lucario chocolate, happy pills, a Bazooka, and a poster that says ganondorf tried to rape him last night.  
have cream kill everyone with her voice from shadow the hedgehog  
have rob and the custom robo star in an episode of transformers_

_~the1undzeonli1_

Arynne: *Reads the first dare* That's pretty creative. Wow.

Zea: *Shoves chocolate and happy pills down Lucario's throat and puts him in a room with the bazooka and the poster*

-A few minutes later-

Lucario: *Comes out with the bazooka and a huge smile on his face* You tried to rape me last night? *Runs over to Ganondorf so fast he is nothing but a blur* Then you must DIE!!! Weeeeeee!! *Shoots like carazzyyy!!!*

Ganondorf: *Dies*

Kite: WOAH!

Zea: *Opens a portal*

Cream: *Comes out* Hi everybody!

Everyone: *Dies instantly*

Cream: Oh dear. *Goes back in the portal*

Zea: *Comes back to life* Well…that was…interesting *Brings everyone back to life*

Arynne: *Runs to the Transformers studio with pictures of R.O.B. and Ray MK2*

-20 minutes later-

Zea: *Eating a Toblerone bar* (Shut up. I love chocolate)

Arynne: *Comes back panting*

Zea: *Gives Marth a piece* Well?

Arynne: They'll put Ray on, but not R.O.B.

Zea: When is it gonna air?

Arynne: Tonight. (Once again, I'm too lazy)

-Later that night-

Zea, Arynne and Kite: *At Zea's house watching TV*

Zea: Alright, it's about to come on.

-30 minutes later-

Zea: That…sucked.

Kite: We stayed up till 1:00 in the morning just for THAT?!?!

Arynne: Yepp.

Kite: Well, what're we gonna do now?

Zea: Who want's to play Guitar Hero?

Arynne and Kite: *Raise their hands*

Zea: Alright! *Starts playing behind her back*

-one hole night of Guitar Hero later-

Link: Oh my god…what happened to you three.

Zea: Guitar Hero…

Arynne: All night…

Kite: No…sleep…

All three: *Collapse from exhaustion*

Peach: Wait…if they're gonna sleep…then who will host the rest of the chapter?

Marth: Me and Roy could. I mean…Zea and Arynne like us anyways.

Roy: Alright, let's move on to the next ones!

_Bowser's only 25! i thought he was 40!_

Dare: Cookie baking contest! Ike, Marth, and Zelda are the judges  
Truth: Does Link REALLY love Zelda?

_~The Anti-Naruto Association_

Marth: I thought he was older than that.

Roy: Aww…no way! Why do you get to be the judge?

Marth: Because I have a secret passion for cookies.

Roy: 0_0 _Well he must have a very high metabolism._

Ike: Alright! Everyone to you cooking stations!

Zelda: Ready? On your mark…get set…BAKE!!!

-One delicious hour later-

Zelda: And the winner is…

Ike and Marth: KIRBY!!!

Kirby: HIIII!!!!

Marth: *Reads Link's question* Pffft! That's a pretty stupid question! Uh…n-no offense or anything.

Link: Of course I do! Have you NOT seen me make out with her in chapter 3? AND chapter 4?

Roy: Yeah. What he said. …NEXT!!

_here are some very random dares_

Kirby:let peach use you as a basketball  
Peach:use Kirby as a basketball  
Zea:attack Kite with a weapon of your choice

_~ice comet_

Peach: *Dribbles Kirby and shoots him through a hoop*

Kirby: *Gets stuck in the hoop*

Marth: Um…alright. Wait…we're gonna have to wake up Zea for this next dare. *Nudges Zea gently* Zea? Wake up. Zea? Hello?

Roy: It's not working.

Marth: I can see that, General Obvious. Zea? Wake up, love. *Kisses her*

Zea: *Wakes up* Woah. I just had the strangest dream and…oh…hi Marth.

Marth: *Shows Zea her dare*

Zea: WHAT?!?! We got that far already? How in the hell did we do that?

Roy: Me and Marth hosted the rest of the show so you guys could get some sleep.

Zea: Wow…thanks. Alright. This is gonna be easy. *Takes out the Biggest Rifle the World Has Ever Known and blasts Kite to smithereens with it* There. *Goes back to sleep*

Marth: Um…alright.

Roy: I guess that's it. Bye guys! *Waves*


	8. The Finger Puppet Army

Zea: Ahh…well now that we've caught up on our sleep. It's time to start the dares. Oh! And thank you Marth and Roy for filling in for us! *Hugs Marth*

Arynne: Um…Zea? You might wanna come over here.

Zea: *Walks over to Arynne and looks at the reviews page* Oh no…we have another dare overload. And I just posted TWO FREAKIN' CHAPTERS YESTERDAY!

Kite: Well we'd better get started. Before we get more mid-chapter (He means while I'm writing it). *Shudders*

_Time for some torture._

I dare Zea and Arynne to kill all your least favorite characters and put the ones you like. (any kind)  
I dare Samus to make out with Micheal Jackson then kill him.  
I dare Gray fox and Shadow to replace Snake and Sonic for a 3 months. (with their own move set)  
And I dare to invite Rosalinda and fight Peach (the winner keeps Mario)

Truth.  
Barbara: Have you played Guitar Hero?  
Sonic: Do you like Amy? (with Amy hiding and hearing)  
Toon Link:Who do you prefer; Toon Zelda or Tetra?

_~DDT 4_

Zea: Um…what'd he say we had to do with the ones we like?

Arynne: I dunno. It doesn't make sense.

Zea: Oh well. *Kills Olimar, R.O.B. and Wario* Your turn.

Arynne: *Kills Lucas, Wolf and Kite*

Zea: Oh wait…I forgot we could kill him. *Kills Kite again* Yay!

Samus: YESS!!!

Zea: Sweet Jesus! You want ME to bring IT…HERE?!?!

Arynne: That's what it says, that's what you gotta do.

Zea: *Opens a portal and hides with everyone else*

MJ: *Comes out of the portal* Hmmm…well…this place is different. I wonder if there are any little boys around here.

Samus: *Starts making out with MJ*

Everyone In Hiding: *Eyes break into a million shards* (My god…you have no idea how much this is gonna haunt me)

Smaus: *Stops making out with MJ and strangles it with her whip*

Zea: Are you done yet?

Samus: Yes.

Zea: *Brings everyone's eyes back* Well?

Samus: *Big smile*

Arynne: *Shudders* I can't believe you like making out with a thing that rapes little boys.

Zea: *Burning MJ's corpse* Let's move on before this gets any worse.

Kite: *Reads dare* Three months? Wow…

Zea: Whatever. *Kicks Sonic and Snake to Afghanistan and brings in Shadow and Grey Fox*

Shadow: Heh. Good to be back.

Grey Fox: *Sees Samus and faints*

Arynne: 0_0 Um…ookay…

Zea: Um…we don't know who Rosalinda is. And I doubt Google is gonna help me so… let's move on.

_Shadow: Shoot Ness wiith a stun gun._

Sonic: While he's stunned, crack his bat.

Ness: once you recover, use your Cracked Bat, and fight every boss from your game. You may have the same sized party as usual. You may all have the best possible equipment with the obvious exception of the bat.

_~TARDISreviewer_

Zea: Ugh…we're gonna have to bring back Sonic. *Brings back Sonic who has a bullet hole in his head* Um…*fixes it*

Arynne: *Gives Shadow a stun gun*

Shadow: *Shoots Ness with it*

Sonic: *Steals the bat and cracks it over his knee* You're too slow!

Ness: *Takes the bat and heads out with his party*

-One day later-

Zea: *Sleeping on the floor*

Arynne: *Sleeping on the floor*

Marth and Kite: *Staring at Zea because she's cute when she sleeps*

A Very Battered Ness: *Comes out of nowhere* I'm back!

Zea: *Wakes up* MARTH, HELP ME!! *Sees Marth and covers her mouth*

Arynne: *Wakes up* My god Ness…what took you so long?

Ness: Well YOU try fighting every boss of Earthbound with a broken bat!

Arynne: No thanks.

Zea: Let's just move on before Ness throws a hissy fit.

_SO FreakING FUNNY!  
Truth:  
kite: Why DO you have a thing for Zea?  
Zea: Why do you hate Kite so much?_

Dare:  
(as much you hate Kite so much)  
Kite: Continue with the Bashing Eyebrows and the Lovesick Puppy Eyes...JUST CONTINUE WITH THE CRUSHINGNESS OF THE PERSON NAME ZEA...(for this chapter only)  
ZEA: Slap At LEAST 4 people you choose.  
Bowser: DO the Paffendorf dance.  
WARIO: Have Yima rate your Wardrobe and well everything you have  
(only for a bit)

_~uguisumode_

Zea: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy this! (You have no idea what I do to write this)

Kite: Well…because she's so pretty and sweet and she'd make the perfect girlfriend.

Zea: Because. He's a pedophile. And you should hear all the perverted stuff he says when we talk on MSN.

Kite: *Reads his dare* YES! *Big puppy eyes*

Zea: Oh no…not THE PUPPY EYES!! Must…look…AWAY!! *Slaps Mario, Peach, Ike and Fox*

Arynne: *turns on Peffendorf music* Take it away Bowser!

Bowser: *Starts dancing*

-5 minutes later-

Bowser: *Faints from exhaustion*

Zea: Right *trying not to look at Kite's puppy face* Since I have no idea who Yima is. (The power of Google didn't help me) We can't do that one so…NEXT DARES!!!

_Nice story! Awesome! Hilarious! Magnumptious! I made up that last word!_

Anyways,  
I have some interesting dares lined up here... ahem... give me a moment to let my ego inflate, lawls:  
1: I dare Waluigi to kiss Samus WITHOUT using his lips, figure that one out, and with Pit's newfound love for Samus this is sure to get interesting  
2: I dare Wario to take an advance physics class and calculous at the same time  
3: I dare Pit to paint himself all over with shiny gloss and carry around muffins going, "I'm the muffin faery!"  
4: I dare Pit to paint himself all over with shiny gloss and carry around miffins going, "I'm the muffin faery!" and BELIEVE IT!  
5: I dare Severus Snape to summon an evil alien squad of thomas Jefferson finger puppets and become their leader by making a mini fingerpuppet of himself and feed it everyday with blueberry muffins that have whipped cream and no less than three coloured sprinkles, but they can't be red because otherwise they puppets would blow up, and I dare Snape to order the puppets to destroy every single person with their puppet madness. Wait a minute, Snape isn't in SSBB...too bad!  
6: If you are all still alive, I dare Zea, Kite, and Arynne to be at the mercy of all the SSBB characters, allowing THEM to ask the dares and the truths and YOU GUYS have to obey!

Have fun with those dares!

_~Krisella_

Zea: Wow…we have a new reviewer! *Gives you a cookie* I can't believe it! People think this is so great that they're making up words I can't pronounce about it! *Gives you a giant cookie*

Arynne: *Reads first dare* Um…with out his lips?

Kite: That's not possible…

Zea: Um…let's just move onto the next one.

Wario: *Head explodes from just seeing those words*

Link: *Pokes Wario's dead body*

Zea: Um…

Pit: *Paints himself with shiny gloss and takes a basket of muffins* I'm the muffin faery! I'm the muffin faery! (he believes it!)

Zea: *Takes a chocolate chip muffin from Pit's basket* Yippie! I gots a MUFFIN!!!

Kite: *Continues with the puppy face* But Zea…I wuv you…

Zea: *Gives him a piece of her muffin*

Arynne: *Reads the nest dare* That's pretty…creative. Almost as creative as when Zea get hyped off Pop-Tarts and candy canes (I seriously do).

Snape: *Creates a giant army of finger puppets and feeds them blueberry muffins met to the specifications* Now go my finger puppets! RULE THE WORLD!!!

Finger puppets: *Destroy everyone with their finger puppet madness*

Zea: *Puts up a protective shield at the very last minute* Woah…that's pretty destructive.

Arynne: Yepp.

Kite: *Batters eyelashes* Can I get a kissy?

Zea: No. Now…shut up.

Arynne: *Reads the next dare* Um…0_0 Well they're not alive so I guess we're not at their mercy. YES!!

Zea: Let's just move on.

_I'm back!  
Dares:  
Everyone: Go to my DeviantART page and tell me what you think of my work.(I'm Twighlightblossom)  
Zelda: Sing every song on Utada Hikaru's Exodus Album.  
Zea: Bring in Saya Otanashi from Blood+ and have her make out with Zelda. (Do this after you look at DeviantART page to see what I mean)  
Zea: Have Link and every guy who loves Saya watch Zelda and Saya make out.  
~Saya Utada_

Zea: I'm really sorry, but I couldn't find you account. Can you send me a link or something? And since I know nothing about Utada Hikaru. I can't do those dares either. (Some Nightmare, maybe?). So let's move on.

_Link's a meanie...  
Dare:Drawing contest! Roy, Ness, and Pit get to judge!  
Truth: Why does Ness wear a hat?_

_~The Anti-Naruto Association_

Roy: Alright everyone! Get your pencils at ready!

Ness: On your marker… (Get it? Marker? Hahaha-ookay…never mind)

Pit: Get set…

Roy Pit and Ness: DRAW!!

-10 minutes later-

Roy: And Lucas wins, with his lovely drawing of a cat!

Lucas: It's a pig! A PIGGY!! *Runs off crying*

Pit: Hey, wait! You forgot your prize! Oh well…*Eats Lucas's cookie*

Ness: Well…if you really wanna know. *Takes off his hat to revel UTTER BALDNESS!!!*

Zea: Woah. Alrighty… Next dares!

_"Poster saying ganondorf raped him" OMG! LOLZ!  
DAres!  
1) Roy and MArth: MAke out with Zea and Aryanne! (mwahahaah..)  
2) Ike: AetherKite repeatedly. When he's at 20%, finish off with a Great Aether!  
and  
3) MEta Knight: Break up with "Kristine"  
4) Kristine: KILL HIM!_

_~Mr. Pichu_

Zea: *Reads Marth and Roy's dare and almost faints* YES!

Marth: *Reads his dare* YES! *Makes out passionately with Zea right in front of Kite*

Roy: *Makes out passionately with Arynne*

Kite: *Cries*

Ike: *Aethers Kite until 20% damage* GREAT AETHERRRRRRR!!!!!!

Kite: *Gets blasted off the screen* I LOVE YOU ZEAAAAA!!!!

_Somewhere in and opera house in France_

Meta Knight: I am sorry my dear Kristine…but I must go. *Turns around to leave*

Kristine: No, Phantom. You mustn't. You finally got me away from Roul. You can't leave me here.

Meta Knight: I'm sorry my love. My heart will yearn for you.

Kristine: *Pulls out a dagger* No…YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME!!!! *Kills Meta Knight then kills herself* (Do any of you get my Phantom of the Opera joke?)

_Back at the truth or dare studio_

Zea: *Reluctantly stops making out with Marth* Well…that's it for this super long chapter. I was one of my most enjoyed. Good night everyone (and if I'm not here until January 2nd, Happy New Year!)!!!


	9. Beach Party!

Zea: Aaaaaand, we're back! Yay! Wait…where's Meta Knight?

Arynne and Kite: *Playing Monopoly while they were waiting for more dares* I dunno.

Zea: Why are you guys playing Monopoly?

Arynne: Cause we're bored.

Zea: Well you must be pretty bored. Well, we have more dares now.

Kite: Hang on…just let us count our money.

-A few minutes later-

Kite: How much do you have?

Arynne: 1,000$

Kite: Ha! I have 1,500$!! In yo face! *Victory dance*

Arynne: Whatever *Gives Kite 5 real dollars*

Zea: You guys done now? Good. Let's move on.

_So Ness wears a hat/wig odd...  
Dare: Go to the beach, IN THE WINTER!_

_~Anti-Naruto Association_

Zea: All of us?

Arynne: I guess so…

Kite: *Squeals at the sight of Zea in a bikini*

Zea: Um…I guess we're gonna have to.

-A few minutes later-

Zea: Alright. Everyone ready?

Everyone: Yep!

Zea: Kite? Kite? Are you ready? Helloooo? *Waves a hand in front of his face*

Kite: *Drools because Zea's in a bikini*

Zea: KITE!!! *Slaps him*

Kite: Ow!

Zea: Are you ready?

Kite: *Rubbing cheek* Yes.

Zea: Alright! To Florida! *Opens a portal to go to Florida*

-At Florida-

Arynne: Alright! So…what do we do now?

Zea: Who wants to have a volleyball match?

Arynne: Ooooohhh! Me! Me! I do!

Zea: Haha, alright. A volleyball match it is. Now, kiddies and animals, get out of here.

Kids and Animal…things: *Go off to other places*

Zea: Alright…we have…me, Arynne, Kite, Marth, Roy, Zelda, Ike, Peach, Pit, Mario, Luigi and Samus. Twelve, perfect!

Arynne: Alright. Time to vote team captains!

Marth: I vote Zea!

Zelda: Hmmm…I vote…Kite.

Link: Oooh! Leave it at that! I want you guys to make a bet.

Zea: Hmmm…alright. If I win, you have to leave me alone for the rest of the story.

Kite: But if I win. You break up with Marth and go with me.

Marth: What?!?! Zea, don't do it! What if you lose?

Zea: Don't worry, I won't. Alright. *Shakes hands with Kite*

-One epic volleyball match later-

Zea: *Spikes the ball and scores the final point* YES!!

Kite: *Cries*

Zea: Alright. Time to go home now and do more dares. *Warps everyone back*

_Ness: get revenge on Sonic by using your newly replaced bat *replaces bat* by knocking him out and stealing the Chaos Emeralds... don't give them back until a certain point. AND DON'T LOSE THEM! Who knows what would happen if Eggman got his hands on them? Also be prepared to learn something from 2005._

Sonic: After recovering from the bat attack, fight every boss from the first 3 games (Sonic 1, Sonic 2, S3&K) without rings. You will recieve the Chaos Emeralds and 50 Rings ready for Doomsday Zone.

Shadow: Teach Ness how to do Chaos Blast without an Emerald.

_~TARDISreviewer_

Zea: No clue what you're talking about. (Sorry, I've never played Sonic before) NEXT!

_OMFG I LOVE THIS STORY! AND I LOVE YOU GUYS *giant cookies for Zea and Arynne* NO SHARING WITH KITE!_

Haha..I'm random. ANYWHO...

Dares:  
Lucas: You have 3 minutes to mercilessly(is that even a word...) beat up Ness, who is defenseless and tied up to a tree. (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!)  
Pokemon Trainer: Try to catch Pikachu in a Poke Ball (have fun with that...)  
Zea: Make out with Kite. (so he'll die.)

Truths:  
Pit: Are you SURE you're not gay??  
Ike: Did you enjoy that kiss from Pit? (YOU BETTER'VE NOT!)

_~LilJewGirl_

Zea: *Gasp* Thank you so much! *Hugs you and takes a bite of her giant cookie*

Arynne: *Keeps hers away from Kite*

Kite: *Big googly eyes* But I like the cookie. (Sorry, Over the Hedge joke)

Arynne: *Ties Ness to a tree* Go ahead Lucas!

Lucas: *Uses his PSI and whatnot on Ness for a full three minutes*

Ness: *Dead*

Zea: 0_0 Woah. *Bites cookie*

Pokemon Trainer: *Attacks Pikachu with all three of Pokemon*

Pikachu: *Faints*

Pokemon Trainer: *Searches pockets for a Poke Ball* Uhh…oh crap…I don't think I have one…

Pikachu: *Wakes up and walks away*

Pokemon Trainer: AWWWW FU-

Kite: *Drops a soundproof cage over the Pokemon Trainer*

Zea: *Reads her dare* NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!!! *Cries deep sobs*

Arynne: *Pats Zea* It's okay. It doesn't affect anything between you and Marth…right?

Marth: *Reads Zea's dare* WHY?!? WHY WOULD SHE MAKE OUT WITH THAT IDIOT AND NOT ME?!?! *Cries deep sobs*

Arynne: 0_0 Guess it does…

Zea: *Goes over and makes out with Kite*

Marth: *Sees Zea making out with Kite and dies*

Kite: *Dies*

Zea: *Cold shower and burns clothes* That is something I never want to do again.

Pit: I'm positive I'm not gay.

Arynne: Hey! He's positive. You can't get any better than that!

Ike: NO! I did NOT enjoy that kiss! In fact, it was the worst kiss I've EVER received!

Pit: Well…*Sniff* if you feel about me that way…*runs off crying*

Ike: Pit! I can explain! It's Zelda! *Chases after him*

Zea: *Comes back with her hair soaking wet* Ahh…much better *Revives Marth*

Arynne: Let's move on.

_er...thank very much.  
and i wish you a VERY HAPPY UH... NEW YEAR!!  
http:///translate_c?hl=en&sl=ja&tl=en&u=.jp/bemani/popn/gs/10/ch_&usg=ALkJrhhw-Tct8EPt9ZiuY37A1DM08tkJeg  
that is Yima.  
Everyone:  
MUST WATCH ALL OF THE BARNEY SERIES...  
Zea:Give out a Restraining order from Kite to touch your or do anything physical to you or your body from 10 ft.  
Marth: have a BRAWL between you and Kite to be with Zea.  
Marth and Roy: Must sings something to Zea and Arynne  
And that is all for the NEW YEAR!_

_~Uguisumode_

Zea: Happy New Year to you too!

Arynne: Yeah, the link don't work. We tried. Ten times. (Seriously I did)

Zea: NOOOOOOO!!! *Fetal position*

Link: Who's Barney?

Arynne: An evil purple dinosaur that comes to haunt the mind of little kids.

Zelda: 0_0 ookay.

Zea: But, we must. *Puts in a DVD with the entire Barney series on it*

-17 hours later-

Everyone: *Dead*

Zea: *brings everyone back to life* NEVER do that AGAIN! *Reads her dare* Yes! *Takes a restraining order she had in her pocket since chapter 3 and gives it to Kite*

Kite: *Cries*

Zea: That's what you get you bastard. *Warps him and Marth to Final Destination (Just to give Marth an advantage with his Final Smash)* Now, FIGHT!!!

Marth: *Gets the Smash Ball and kills Kite*

Arynne: Marth wins!

Marth: Haha, yes!

Zea: Now Marth, I think you have to me something. (I'm not putting in the titles of the songs. Figure it out and whoever gets them right gets a cookie!)

Marth:

**Saw you walk into the room,**

**Thought I'd try to talk to you.**

**Babe am I ever glad,**

**You wanted me to.**

**It's been two years to the day,**

**Half the time I've been away.**

**I know I'm not there enough,**

**But that's gonna change**

**Cause I'm comin' back to show you that,**

**I'm keepin' the promise I made.**

**When I'm with you, I'll make every second count,**

**Cause I miss you, whenever you're not around.**

**When I kiss you, I still get butterflies years from now,**

**I'll make every second count, when I'm with you.**

**Yeah we've had our ups and downs,**

**But we've always worked them out.**

**Babe am I ever glad,**

**We got this far now.**

**Still I'm lyin' here tonight,**

**Wishin' I was by your side.**

**Cause when I'm not there enough,**

**Nothin' feels right.**

**So I'm comin back to show you that,**

**I'll love you the rest of my life.**

**When I'm with you, I'll make every second count,**

**Cause I miss you, whenever you're not around.**

**When I kiss you, I still get butterflies years from now.**

**I'll make every second count, when I'm with you.**

**Whatever it takes I'm not gonna break,**

**The promise I made.**

**When I'm with you, I'll make every second count,**

**Cause I miss you, (Miss you, miss you) Yeah.**

**When I'm with you, I'll make every second count,**

**Cause I miss you, whenever you're not around.**

**When I kiss you, I still get butterflies years from now.**

**I'll make every second count, (Every second count)**

**When I'm with you**

**(Na na na na na, na na na na na na)**

**When I'm with you**

**(Na na na na na, na na na na na na)**

**When I'm with you**

**(Na na na na na, na na na na na na)**

**When I'm with you, yeah**

**(Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na) *Crickets chirping***

Zea: Awwww, Marth! *Kisses him*

Arynne: Roy?

Roy:

**Take a breath I pull myself together,**

**Just another step until I reach the door.**

**You'll never know the way,**

**It tears me up inside to see you.**

**I wish that I could tell you something**

**And take it all away.**

**Sometimes I wish I could save you,**

**And there's so many things that I want you to know.**

**I won't give up till it's over,**

**If it takes you forever I want you know.**

**When I hear your voice it's drowning into whispers,**

**You're just skin and bones there's nothing left to take.**

**No matter what I do, **

**I can't make you feel better.**

**If only I could find the answer,**

**To help me understand.**

**Sometimes I wish I could save you,**

**And there's so many things that I want you to know.**

**I won't give up till it's over,**

**If it takes you forever I want you know.**

**If you fall stumble down,**

**I'll pick you up off the ground.**

**If you lose faith in you,**

**I'll give you strength to pull through.**

**Tell me you won't give up,**

**Cause I'll be waiting if you fall.**

**You know,**

**I'll be there for you.**

**If only I could find the answer,**

**To take it all away.**

**Sometimes I wish I could save you,**

**And there's so many things that I want you to know.**

**I won't give up till it's over,**

**If it takes you forever I want you know.**

**I wish I could save you,**

**I want you to know.**

**I wish I could save you.**

Arynne: *Gasp* Oh Roy! That was so sweet! *Kisses him*

Zea: Well, I hoped you enjoyed 2008 everyone!

Arynne: And we wish you a joyous new 2009!

Both: Byee!! *Waves*


	10. The Happy Not Ending

Zea: Gah! Two chapters in one day again! God…I have to figure out a way to use my time better.

Arynne: We got more dares.

Kite: No duh.

Zea: *Cracks her fingers* Well…might as well get started.

_It's me, again.  
Zelda, Link, Pit, and Ike: Sing Raion by Jinn with Zelda singing, Link and Ike playing guitars, and Pit playing drumbs.  
By the way, if you want a link to my DeviantART page there's one on my YouTube Chanel. Just look up sayastudios on YouTube.  
~Saya Utada_

Zea: First of all, I saw the video. It kinda scared me but…yeah. Secondly, there aren't two guitars. One of them is a bass (It has four strings instead of six) which I will make Ike play.

Arynne: *Gives Link Sakito's guitar and Ike Ni~Ya's bass* (Sorry, Nightmare has me hooked) Alright! Get to it!

-4 minutes later-

Everyone: *Clappity*

Zea: Yay! That was really good! Now, I found the link to your DA account. You're a very good artist! *Clappity* Alright, next dares.

_Dares:  
1)make eggman and wario have a farting contest  
2)lock everyone the same room as eggman and wario, and have them trapped in there for 3 hours  
3)Lock all the little children in the same room as michael jackson and ganondorf  
4)have zelda and toon zelda fight over who gets to make out with marth  
5)winner has to make out with marth for 20 minutes straight  
6)have zea kill the winner with a leons gunblade_

_~the1undzeonli1_

Zea: *Eye twitch* Seriously? My god…*Shudders*

Arynne: *Puts Wario in the room* We need Eggman!

Zea: Oh! Sorry. *Warps Eggman there* There.

Arynne: *Shoves him and the rest of the Smashers in the room*

Marth: Poor Marth and Roy. They have to put up with this.

Kite: *Mocking Zea*

Zea: ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! *Kicks Kite in the balls*

Kite: *Dies*

Zea: *Through a microphone in the room* Alright. Whoever causes the biggest explosion wins! GO!

-5 minutes later-

-BIG HUMONGIUS EXPLOSION THAT OBLITERATES THE ENTIRE WORLD!!!!!-

Zea and Arynne: *Floating in space still in their protective bubble*

Zea: Um…who let out that last one?

Arynne: *Looks at footage from a hidden camera* Um…Eggman. Wow…he actually managed to outfart Wario.

Zea: Well yeah. Wario's been off garlic for over a week.

Arynne: True. So…when are you gonna bring the world back?

Zea: I wanna visit Pluto! I was devastated when they changed it to a moon.

Arynne: Okay.

-One long trip to Pluto later-

Zea: *brings the world back and revives everyone that was living on it* Wow, I feel like God right now. I HAS THE ULTIMATE POWER!!!!!

Arynne: Right. *Pops protective bubble and her and Zea are warped back to the studio*

Zea: Right, let's move on. *Brings MJ back to life and locks him and Ganondorf in a room with Ness, Lucas, Toon Link and Ice Climbers*

Arynne: *Reads the next dares when Zea's not looking* _Hmmm…Zea'd probably get mad if she saw one of those Zelda's making out with Marth. I'll do those dares without her knowing and then after twenty minutes of making out, I'll let her see._

Zea: What're you thinking?

Arynne: Uh…um…what to get at Tim Hortons.

Zea: Oh! If you go there I want a French Vanilla.

Arynne: Got it *Leaves to prepare the fight and everything*

Zea: Alright. While she'd gone, I might as well check on the kids and the rapists. *Skips over to the room and opens it* HOLY SHIZNICKS!!!!

Everyone in the room: *Dead*

Zea: Oh god…*Brings everyone back to life and send MJ away*

Kids: *Hide behind Zea*

Zea: What the HELL did you do them? And what the HELL did they do to you?

Ganondorf: Um well…me and MJ raped one of them and then they all ganged up on us. But before we died, we killed them.

Toon Link: Zea, that scary man raped me! *Points at Ganondorf*

Zea: Good going! Now you have them emotionally scared for life! *Gives each of the kids a cookie*

Kids: *Runs off*

Ganondorf: Now, where's Marth? I haven't seen his hot bod in a long time.

Zea: *Pulls back on his collar* What, did you just say?

Ganondorf: That Marth has a hot bod…

Zea: YOU'RE CRUSHING ON MARTH?!?! YOU BASTARD!! *Gives Ganondorf a big kick in the balls* Marth is mine, and mine ONLY!!! Wait…where is he?

-Meanwhile-

Arynne: Alright! Zelda wins! *Puts her in a room with Marth* Let the make out session BEGIN!! *Runs to Tim Hortons*

-Twenty minutes later-

Arynne: *Runs back panting* Here's your French vanilla.

Zea: Oh, thanks! What took you so long?

Arynne: Uh…there was a big line up. Now, how about we go for a walk?

Zea: But we have to do more dares… *Walks right by Zelda and Marth who are making out and sees them* OH NO YOU DIN'T!! *Takes out her gunblade and shoots Zelda* Bitch, that's what you get for makin' out with my man!

Arynne: Alright, let's move on!

Zea: Wait…huh?

_O...A cookie. Thanks! :D_

(Dare) Pokemon Trainer: Catch Pichu and give it to Mr. Pichu.  
(Dare) Ike and Zelda: Get in a room for ten minutes.  
(Dare) Link: Get angry at Ike because he has Zelda.

_~Clear Blue_

Zea: You're very welcome! Now *Gives Pokemon Trainer and extra Poke Ball* Go crazy.

Pokemon Trainer: *Throws Poke Ball at Pichu*

Pichu: *Gets captured because it's so weak*

Pokemon Trainer: *Gives Poke Ball to Mr. Pichu*

Kite: *Shoves Ike and Zelda in a room with a bed* Have fun!

Link: Don't worry, I'm already angry. *Tries to beat the door of the room down but figures out it's made of titanium* Crap…

Arynne: MORE DARES!!!!

_EPIC DARE!  
Ness: Make out with Paula  
Lucas: STOP BEING SUCH A BABY!  
Zea: Put up with Kite for a year.  
Kirby: Kill Neil. (Kirby's boss from the Perfect Kirby series on Newgrounds)  
Roy: Make up a new moveset. Who knows, maybe you'll get put in the next game!_

-JRol, the Kirbyfan

Ness: *Grabs Paula and makes out with her*

Lucas: NO! *Runs off crying*

Zea: Sorry, no can do *Points to restraining order*

Kirby: *Goes on an epic adventure and kill Neil with his SPICY CURRY OF DEATH!!!!*

Roy: *Goes off to make a new moveset*

Kite: Right…NEXT!

_Bold song I don't get.  
Hm... what random spontainous evil can you do..._

Truths: Kirby- When you eat where and how does your food go?

Dares (YaYZ)- Pikachu- Kiss me (Yes I am a obsessed Pikachu fan)

Who ever hasn't had a dare (Kite if everyone has)- Blow yourself up in the most painful way possible

Bowser- Drink eight gallons of stinkant juice

Yoshi- Count all the spelling and grammar errors in the chapter

_~Pikana_

Kirby: I…really…don't…know…

Zea: I don't blame you. It's sooooo KAWAIII!!!! (Kawai is cute in Japanese)

Pikachu: *Gives Pikana a kiss on the cheek*

Arynne: Awww…

Zea: Um…I know some people haven't had dares but, Kite, blow yourself up anyways.

Kite: *Puts a nuclear bomb down his pants and blows up*

Zea: What's stinkant juice?

Yoshi: One.

Kite: Moving on.

_Hehe, genius...  
Dares  
Have Meta Knight randomly come back from the dead and have him chug 12 cans of pop and see what happens!  
Tie Wario to a chair and dangle garlic an inch from his face but have him unable to get at it!  
Truth  
Shadow, if any one of the Smashers was about to get killed in some horrible and painful way, and you were forced against your will to save one of them (and remember, there is NO way out of it) who would you choose to save?  
Keep up the awesome job guys! I'll be sure to read more!  
~ Tongue of the Viper_

Zea: *Revives Mata Knight and gives him 12 cans of pop* Chug it, now.

Meta Knight: *Starts chugging*

-10 minutes later-

Meta Knight: *Explodes*

Kite: AHAHAHAHAHA!!! THAT WAS AWESOME!!!

Arynne: Right. *Already tying Wario to a chair*

Zea: *Dangles the garlic just one inch away from his face* You want it, don't you? C'mon boy, get the garlic, get the garlic.

Wario: *Tries frantically to get the garlic and dies of exhaustion*

Kite: I love my job!

Zea: Let's just move on.

_You've NEVER played the Sonic games? YOU MUST DIE!_

Everyone: Kill them. The main damage will come from Sonic in Hyper Form, and Shadow's CHAOS BLAST, then Shadow Rifle.

GO WILD AND GET THEM TO PLAY THE SONIC GAMES!

_~TARDISreviewer_

Zea: Who's 'them'?

Arynne: I dunno.

Zea, Kite and Arynne: *Turns around to see the Smashers slowly approaching with weapons and menacing smiles*

Kite: Oh…I guess they mean us.

Zea: Thank you, Mr. Obvious.

Arynne: Well…what do we do now?

Zea: OH SHI- *Gets swarmed by the Smashers and is killed along with Arynne and Kite*

Smashers: *Cheer because they actually got to kill the hosts*

Zea: *Magically comes back to life and revives Arynne and Kite* I REALLY hope you guys had fun with that because you are REALLY gonna get it when we start the next dares.

_I'M BACK!!_

WO!

OK back to business:

Dares:  
Marth: Kiss Arynne (I'M SO EVIL!)  
Roy: Kiss Zea (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)  
Ike: APOLOGIZE TO PIT BEFORE I COME OVER THERE, TAKE OUT MY SUPER QUADRUPLE AWESOME ATOMIC RAY THINGIE AND BLAST YOUR ** TO NEXT YEAR!!

Truth:  
Marth: Do you realize that you look like a girl with that crown on your head?  
Snake: Out of everyone you've Brawled, who were you most shocked in losing to? (DON'T LIE AND SAY I'VE NEVER LOST TO ANYONE OR I'LL ALSO USE MY SUPER QUADRUPLE AWESOME ATOMIC RAY THINGIE ON YOUR ** AND BLAST YOU TO NEXT YEAR!)  
Lucas: Was it fun beating up Ness?

~_LilJewGirl_

Zea: *Reads the first two dares* What kind of demented person ARE you?

Marth: *Grabs Arynne and makes out with her*

Roy: *Grabs Zea and makes out with her*

Kite: Riiight. While those guys are busy over there, let's move on. Ike, Apologize to Pit.

Ike: *Very flatly without emotion* I am very sorry Pit.

Kite: *Yanks Marth away from Arynne*

Marth: HEY! What about Zea and Roy?

Kite: Just leave them. Now bud, you got a truth. *Shoves the truth in Marth's face*

Marth: Um…no… Do I seriously, though?

Kite: Whatever, Snake.

Snake: I seriously have never lost to anyone.

Zea: *Finally stops making out with Roy* Alright, are we done this set…? Yes? Alright. NEXT DARES!

_Hi! It's Starbrook!_

Dares:  
1) Samus, I dare you to use your final smash on Kite.  
2) Kirby: Use your final smash on Kite.  
3) Marth: Propose to Zea.  
4) Roy: Propose to Arynne.  
5) Mario: Burn ALL of Olimar's Pikman!  
6) Olimar: You can't kill Mario and you can't bring more Pikman back for the rest of the chapter.

Truth:  
1) Olimar: Why do you like Pikman so much?  
2) Ganondorf: Why are you so ugly?

Well, that's it for now. Oh, and Happy New Year!

_~Starbrook_

Zea: Wow, a new reviewer. Cool. Now Samus, do your stuff!

Samus: IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZA!!! *Shoots Kite with her Zero Laser*

Arynne: HAHAHAHA!!! I love that phrase!

Zea: *Brings Kite back to life* Kirby?

Kirby: *Does his Final Smash*

Zea: *Tries his soup* Mmm…very good. But you might wanna add in some more salt.

Kirby: *Pouty face*

-Meanwhile-

Marth: *Nudges Roy to look at their dares*

Roy: Seriously? Wow, this is gonna be AWESOME!

Marth: Shhh! We can't let them know. Before they come and read the dares.

Roy: Right.

Both: *Pull out their rings they had since chapter 2*

Zea: Oh hey, Marth. Do you know what the next dares are?

Marth: Yep. *Gets down on one knee and opens the ring box* Zea, will you marry me?

Zea: *Gasp* Oh, Marth. YES!! *Kisses him*

Arynne: That was his dare?

Roy: Yup. And here's mine. *Gets down on one knee and opens the box* Arynne, will you marry me?

Arynne: YES! *Hugs him* This is the best dare EVER!!

Roy: *Kisses Arynne*

Kite: Well…while those guys are having their special moments, how 'bout we move on?

Mario: *Starts up Mario Finale* OH YEAH, HIYAAAAAAAAA!! *Burns all of Olimar's Pikmin*

Olimar: *Sniff* B-because they're m-my only f-friends.

Kite: God, why do we have so many outcasts here?

Ganondorf: I'M NOT UGLY! You're just jealous of my dashing looks!

Kite: Um…no, we're not. So…we're done now! FINALLY! Byee guys!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey guys. This is the real life Zea here. The one that writes the story? Yeah, that's me. Now, before anyone says ANYTHING about the first part and today being January 2nd, I started this chapter YESTERDAY! Yes, I was very busy and this is a really long chapter. Now, you wanna know how dedicated I am to this? I'm having DREAMS about it. DREAMS, people! Dreams that takes place in EGYPT! Ohhh yes! Altough I also had a dream where my brother got attacked by a dog. ANYWAYS! Just thought I'd give you that little piece of information. And make you realize that I HAVE A LIFE TOO and that how hard I'm actually working on this. Alright, Happy New Year guys! I hope you got done over bigtime at the parties! Zea…OUT!


	11. The Epic Volleyball Match

Remember that volleyball match we had in chapter 9? Well…since I didn't go into much detail (Well…really, non at all) I'm going to write a chapter all about it. I'm bored anyways, and since I used up all the dares on that last gargantuan chapter I have nothing to do. Now, get ready for EPICNESS!!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Sun beat down mercilessly on the twelve competitors. Each ready to be assigned to a team captain, who was yet to be chosen. Marth raised up his hand,

"I choose Zea!"

"Hmmm…I pick…Kite" Zelda added in. She thought it would be interesting to have hater and lover against each other. Link piped up,

"Ohhhh! Leave it at that! I want you guys to make a bet!" The elfin boy shouted.

Zea pondered this statement deeply. It would be very interesting to have a bet against Kite. She could use this to her advantage.

"Alright," She said, "Kite, if you lose, then you have to leave me alone for the rest of the story." _Haha, _she thought to herself, _He doesn't stand a chance._

"And if you lose," replied a very confident Kite, "You break up with Marth and go with me." Marth's eyes widened with shock. No, he couldn't lose his love to that retard. "Zea!" He shouted, "Don't do it! What if you lose?" He shuddered at the thought. Zea turned around and winked at him,

"Don't worry, I won't" Then, she shook hands with Kite. Both captains stood next to each other and face the crowd of ten. Zea picked first.

"Arynne." Kite cringed inwardly, he knew Arynne loved volleyball, thus, she was really good at it. It would defiantly bring down his team. He picked next,

"Samus." She was very athletic; probably more than Arynne, he made sure to put her up in front.

"Marth" Zea smiled widely as she said the Prince's name. Kite knew that having him on her team would boost her confidence and make her play better. So, he decided to down it a little.

"Roy" He saw Arynne's eyes widen slightly at his choice. He smiled inwardly; this would defiantly bring down her gameplay.

"Um…Ike." Zea thought Ike would be a great spiker because of his brute strength.

"Link"

"Zelda"

"Pit" Kite thought Pit would be good too; he could fly so I'd get him up higher for a better spike.

"Luigi" Zea knew Luigi's jumping power was greater than Mario's but she didn't think Kite knew because he was smiling triumphantly at her.

Both teams lined up on either side of the court. Eye of the Tiger was playing in the background as the teams stared each other down. One thought running through each of their minds: _We WILL win. _

About quarter way into the match, a crowd had formed to watch the volleyball game of pure epicness. Indeed, it was very epic. Kite cursed mentally at himself as he saw that Zea's team had a four point lead. He glanced over at her; and she caught his gaze. She had a smile on her face screaming: _I have you now._

Ike jumped up as the ball was set and spiked it. The next thing anyone knew, it was on the ground on the other side of the net in a little crater. Zea smiled to herself, Ike had held true to his spiking ability. He came over and gave her a high five with an ear-to-ear smile on his face. Zea wasn't a bad player herself; she was really good at bumping the ball and getting it up high. Perfect for Luigi's spike. He jumped up and beat the ball down so hard, they had to get a new one because it was almost burned to a crisp.

Both teams were tied; 20 to 20. This last point would decide the winner of the match and the bet. Kite and Zea were both bursting with determination. It was Marth's serve, he winked at her as he hit the ball to the other side of the court. Pit spiked the ball but Zelda dove in and saved Zea's team from loss. Zea set the ball and Arynne made a huge leap; she spiked the ball downwards and scored the final point. Zea cheered with triumph and hugged her best friend. She was going to have to give Arynne a VERY big cookie for this.

Kite dropped to his knees. He'd lost. His one chance to be with Zea, was gone. He was so close to winning, but that damned Zelda just had to save the ball. He looked up to see Zea's hand outstretched towards him. He took it, "Good game," she said and then walked off to celebrate her victory with the rest of the team.

Marth lifted Zea up on his shoulders. She bent down and whispered into his ear, "I told you I would lose." She giggled as he stuck his tongue out at her. She looked over to see Arynne next to her, sitting on Roy's shoulders. The two friends embraced once more and cheered with everyone else. The cries of the seagulls and the roar of the waves made it sound like the beach itself was cheering with them.

Kite came over to share Zea's victory. He knew it was pointless to try to get her away from Marth now. So he decided to leave her alone and be 'just friends'. Although he had to admit, she did look very pretty with her hair blowing around in the wind like that. He shook that thought out of his head and cheered again.

As the sun setted on the horizon, casting orange and pink in the sky, Zea opened a portal to take everyone back to the studio. She'd have to thank The Anti-Naruto Association for this wonderful day. Everyone stepped in and were warped back, prepared for the next torture to come.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well…I hope you enjoyed that. It was just a little something to do. I know it's short, but…yeah. Now you know how I write real storied and not the script kind I have in this fic. Yeah, the thing about Arynne and volleyball is true though. She loves it and she's really good and has a wicked spike. But I will admit…I suck at volleyball. And pretty much every other sport. I do get the ball up nice and high…too high. But…yeah. I'll be waiting for your dares, people! So send 'em in!


	12. The Biker Kiddies

Um…sorry this chapter took so long. School has started up again and I was just bombarded with homework. I'm lucky I have time to work on this now. Yeah, I was at the mall all day with my friend today (Not Arynne) and I bought a new sweater. It's green. Well…anyways! Let's move onto the dares before someone falls asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zea: Wow…

Arynne: What?

Zea: I just noticed…the dares just suddenly stopped. I mean, we'd have a major dare overload by now but, we barely have enough for one chapter.

Kite: Nice. I guess it's where school started up again.

Zea: Let's move on!

_Yeah I'm very demented. Thanks for pointing that out!! But I'll be nice with these dares/truths._

Dares:  
Marth: You can beat up Kite now! (I would like it if you'd kick him in the...yeah...a gazillion time!)  
Everyone: Try not to laugh while seeing Kite in extreme pain.

Truths:  
Marth: You seriously didn't know that you look like a girl with that crown? (Yes, I'm sorry but you do. Zea won't be the one to tell you because she's too mesmorized over you to care.)  
Everyone: How did YOU celebrate the holidays?

_~LilJewGirl_

Marth: *Kicks Kite in the balls a gazillion times then cuts him up into tiny pieces with his sword* There.

Everyone: *Tries so hard not to laugh that milk starts squirting out of their ears*

Marth: Whatever. *Takes crown off and burns it*

Zea: *Glomps him* Now he just looks hotter! SQUEEEEEE!!!!!

Arynne: We spent it doing this and that's all.

Zelda: I miss my bed…

Zea: Shut up *Takes out a rifle and shoots her*

_(insert Mewtwo laugh here) I have some EVIL dares...  
Marth: Kiss Zea for 48 minutes!  
Roy: DO the same for ARYNNE! Hehehe.  
Kite: MAke out with a rock while Zeqa shoots you repeatedly with a machine gun  
and also  
Olimar: GEt some red fireproof Pikmin and get Mario with each Pik having a starman... (hehehehe)  
Mewtwo and Lucario: Fight for the place of SSB4!  
And finally...  
Zea and Arynne: Give a love potion to Marth and Roy and then they'll fall in love with you for 2 chapters...  
I'm in a good mood so those dares are your presents. Eat your heart out Marth and Roy.  
Wait, do you give presents on New YEars?_

_~Mr. Pichu_

Zea: *Brings Kite back to life* You're gonna have to host for the next 48 minutes.

Kite: Wh-

Zea: *Already gone in a room with Marth*

Arynne: *Gone in a different room with Roy*

Kite: Um…I'm gonna have to do my dare after so…Olimar?

Olimar: *Plucks out fireproof red Pikmin with Starmen*

Mario: Oh shi- *Gets killed by Pikmin*

Olimar: *SPINS RIGHT RIGHT ROUND!!!!*

Lucario and Mewtwo: *Fight until they die at the exact same time*

Kite: Um…I guess both of them will make it…?

Link: Well…what're we supposed to do now? Zea and Arynne can't do their dares until they come out. And it's only been five minutes.

Kite: *Stares at the sky*

-43 minutes later-

Zea and Arynne: *Come out of the rooms with their hair all tangled up*

Kite: 0_0 What happened to you two?

Zea: They ran their fingers through our hair too many times.

Arynne: But still…that was the best 48 minutes of my live.

Zea: Hell yeah. *High fives Arynne*

Kite: *Points to his dare*

Zea: Oh… *Takes out a machine gun*

Kite: *Starts making out with some random rock on the beach*

Random People: *Stare at Kite and shield their children's eyes*

Zea: *Shoots Kite with a machine gun times*

Arynne: *Prepares Marth and Roy's love potions while Zea is shooting Kite*

Zea: Right, now. *Takes Marth's love potion and gives it to him* Hey, you wanna have some cream soda? I don't like it anyways.

Marth: You don't? Well…I suppose I'll have some. *Drinks it and is effected* Actually, I'd rather have you. *Sweeps Zea off her feet and takes her to Altea*

Roy: Um…what's up with him?

Arynne: I guess cream soda has that effect on him. Would you like some of mine?

Roy: Sure *Takes the potion and drinks it* I love cream soda, but I love you more. (Yes, very cheesy, I know.) *Sweeps Arynne off her feet and runs in some random direction*

Kite: Um…Next dares.

_i've decided to be put away when more dares need this to be put more  
AND ADVISORY!  
this dare will be gory... Very sorry.  
Dares:  
(Zea) have Tran (my avatar) to be in a brawl with anyone you choose (she's about the size of Kirby or Metaknight and YOU CAN NOT CHOOSE ANYONE WHO IS ABOUT THE SAME SIZE OR SMALLER THAN HER!)(SUPPOSEDLY MALE)  
(Zea) you must kill at least 3 people:  
1. is the person you love the most  
2. the person who annoys you the must and  
3. any random smasher..  
(Arynne) Same thing 3 people same rules.  
(Zea and Arynne) send those 6 people to medical science and see what they do to them_

Very sorry for the goryness but A DARE is A DARE!  
oh and the Restraining Order expires today!  
Tran and I! Uguisumode is OUT!

_~Uguisumode_

Kite: Don't worry, we LOVE gory dares!

Zea: *Runs back with Marth chasing her* I pick…Link. *Warps him and Tran to Halberd*

-One awesome fight later-

Zea: Tran wins! *Gives her a cookie and warps her back*

Arynne: *Pokes Zea* I think you should see this.

Zea: 0_0 NO! NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!

Arynne: Not doin' it.

Zea: You bet your ass we're not. Holy shiznicks, are you freakin' INSANE?!?!?

Arynne: God only knows what gonna happen! And we're NOT killing our fiancées so forget it! NEXT!!!

_Mwuhhahahahaha  
on this dare, we will see how far kite will go for Zea  
(restraining order is null and void in this chapter)  
1) Kite must be kicked by every single smasher in the crotch, if he does that without screaming, he can make out with zea for 20 minutes  
2) have ike reapedly stab jigglypuff for 20 minutes  
3) have sonic do the 3 minutes of the mc'rolled video_

_4) make ganondorf straight and snake gay  
5) have kirby, toon link, popo, nana, ness, and lucas form a biker gang_

Zea: *Ties Kite in a spread eagle position and opens up a booth* Come one, come all! Get a free shot to kick this retard in the balls! But try not to make him scream!

Zelda: *Steps up and kicks Kite with her five inch heels*

Kite: *Screams and dies*

Zea: …you can continue kicking his anyways!!

-After all of the Smashers have had a chance to kick Kite-

Ike: *Starts stabbing Jigglypuff*

-20 minutes later-

Ike: *Faints of exhaustion*

Sonic: *Starts dancing*

Everyone: 0_0 Wow…

-3 minutes later-

Sonic: *Dies from exhaustion*

Wario: I'm glad I didn't do that dance.

Zea: Yeah, and you're pretty damn lucky you didn't.

Arynne: *Reads dare and eyes fall out*

Zea: Um…*Reads the next dare and faints*

Pit: Woah…we're not doing that one.

Marth: *Does 'CPR' on Zea* (Again, quotation marks)

All 5 kids and Kirby: *Put on a whole bunch of leather and hop on tricycles*

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright. That's chapter 12. Ugh…I'm so tired. It's really late and I still need to type up another thing for a friend. Now, about chapter 9 and 11. I've noticed some mistakes and I realized that I'm stupid and can't type. In chapter 9, it says that I scored the last point and in chapter 11 it says Arynne did. **Arynne really did score the last point!!!! **And also, at the part where Zea whispered Marth's ear, it's 'wouldn't' not 'would'. **WOULDN'T, people!** So…yeah. One more thing, there's probably a lot of mistakes in this chapter. I'm really tired and too lazy to fix them so don't even bother telling me that. And no more dares saying to point them out! Please? *Puppy face* Well…anyways, I'll see you at then next chapter!


	13. The Unlucky Chapter

Eheheheheh…sorry guys. You can blame this on school again. I swear, I'm posting chapters as fast as I can and when I do they'll be nice and lengthy because of all the dares I get during the week. So…enjoy what you're about to read and SEND IN THOSE DARES!!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zea: Alright, we're backies!!!!

Arynne: Backies…? Have you been eating Pop-Tarts again?

Zea: Yep! And look! My toaster has a Pop-Tart setting! *Takes toaster and shoves it in Arynne's face* See?

Kite: Um…yeah. You can stop that now.

Zea: I'm sorry, but the effect takes 9 hours to wear off.

Kite and Arynne: NINE HOURS?!?!

Zea: *Nods really fast*

Arynne: Alright. Let's just get started before her head blows up.

_Let's see. I know._

I dare Snake to sing 'I got a jar of dirt'  
I dare Sonic to get whipped by Amy. (inside of a room)  
I dare Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser to do 'Hotel Mario' from CD-i Philips.

Truth  
Ike: How heavy is your sword?  
Gray Fox: Do you have a crush on Naomi? (MGS character)  
Zea and Arynne: Who do you think is the worst character that they put in Brawl?

_~DDT 4_

Snake: I don't know that song.

Arynne: None of us do.

Zea: *Locks a very reluctant Sonic and a very excited Amy in a titanium room* Have fun!

-5 minutes later-

Sonic: *Blasts through the roof and to the moon*

Amy: *Comes out with a big smile on her face*

Arynne: Did you have fun?

Amy: *Nods*

Zea: Good. *Pushes her off a cliff*

Kite: *Drags in a computer and shoves the Mario gang in front of it*

-One hour later-

The Mario Gang: *Explodes*

Zea: 0_0 Is that game really that bad?

Arynne: Well…just think about it. The Zelda ones we played were bad enough to permanently disturb us for life so…yeah. It's that bad.

Zea: …makes sense. Ike?

Ike: *Gives his sword to a Batista (wrestler)*

Batista: *Can't lift it*

Ike: That heavy.

Zea, Arynne and Kite: 0_0 woah.

Zelda: *Hugs Ike*

Link: *Commits suicide*

Zea: Hmm…I could use that for entertainment. Now, Grey Fox?

Grey Fox: No. I don't.

Arynne: Aww…too bad. Alright, Zea; the floor's ours.

Zea: Wario.

Arynne: R.O.B. defiantly.

Kite: How come no one asks me anything like that? *Sniffle, tear*

Zea: Cause nobody likes you. *Shoots him with a rifle* Next!

_Hahaaha... BEt you were REALLY happy bout those last few dares, huh?  
Well, I got more.  
MArth: I dunno, suprise Zea (in a romantic way)  
Roy: DO the same as MArth for Aryanne!  
Snake: (ah, one of teh classics) Break sonic's neck, slowly and painfully as possible!  
Eat ytour heart out, Marth and Roy_

_~Mr. Pichu_

Zea: Yes, yes we did. A lot.

Arynne: But what's with the 'eat your heart out' thing? (Sorry, I'm curious.)

Marth: Hmmm…*Gets an idea and runs off*

Roy: *Follows Marth*

Zea: Alright; now while we're waiting for them. *Brings Sonic back from the moon*

Kite: Snake?

Snake: It's show time. *Slowly breaks Sonic's next disc by disc*

Arynne: No wonder why it's a classic. I never get tired of watching this. *Takes out a video camera and records it so she can watch it whenever she wants to*

Zea: *Eats some popcorn*

Snake: There. *Flies away on a magical unicorn*

Arynne and Kite: 0_0 Um…

Zea: AW MAN!! I WANT ONE OF THOSE!!!!

Marth: *Comes and takes Zea somewhere*

Zea: Where are we?

Marth: That doesn't matter right now. Just look over there. *Points in a random direction*

-A fireworks display starts and at the end it says 'I love you Zea'-

Zea: Awww, Marth! *Kisses him*

-Meanwhile-

Roy: *Takes Arynne in his bedroom*

-3 hours later-

Arynne: *Comes out* I will never be the same woman again.

Roy: *Comes out as well* That was the best three hours OF MY LIFE!!!!!

Kite: Let's just move on before I get sick.

_Sonic and Shadow; Race to see who is truly the ultimate.  
If Sonic wins, Shadow gives up ALL his guns. If Shadow wins, Sonic has to do everything a certain pink hedgehog wants. Also, no using the Chaos Emeralds._

_~TARDISreviewer_

Zea: *Sets up a race track that goes around the entire world* Alright guys, line up!

Sonic and Shadow: *Go to the start line*

Arynne: On your mark…get set…GO!!!!

Sonic and Shadow: *Take off running*

-30 seconds later-

Sonic and Shadow: *Cross the finish line at the same time*

Kite: Is it a tie?

Arynne: No, I wouldn't say so yet.

Zea: You two, follow me. *Goes in a room with Arynne and Kite following her*

-10 minutes later-

Zea: Thanks to out super awesome high-speed cameras that can slow things down to one million frames per second, the winner of the race is…

Zea Kite and Arynne: SONIC!!!

Arynne: With a victory of one millisecond! (That's waaaaay faster than you can blink your eyes people. That takes 182 milliseconds)

Shadow: Damn it! *Starts emptying his pockets*

-one hour later-

Shadow: *Hesitates at his bazooka*

Zea: Get rid of it. Now.

Shadow: No…I-I can't. She's my favorite.

Zea: *Throws the bazooka down a bottomless chasm*

Shadow: CRYSTAL!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!

Arynne: Is it just me, or am I getting the sense of déjà vu?

Zea: Yeah, I know. Whatever.

_1) link and toon link and snake must shove all their weopons up warios ** or feed them to kirby  
2) give ike crack and heroine and him in a room with all the assist trophies  
3) have kite switch bodies with chris thorndyke and have every smasher use him as a punchbag  
4) have marth switch bodies with wario  
5) if zea refuses to do the 4th dare, kite must kill marth_

_~the1undzeonli1_

Link: I think we'd rather feed them to Kirby.

Toon Link: Yeah, because we know that we're actually gonna get then back.

Both: *Feed all of their weapons to Kirby*

Kirby: *Explodes*

Kite: What did you feed him?

Toon Link: All our weapons.

Link: *Reads label on his bomb bag* 'Warning: do not feed bombs to little pink balls of fluff' Ohh… could explain something.

Zea: Riiight. Now…*Shoves a crapload of crack and heroin down Ike's throat and shoves him in a titanium room*

Arynne, Zea and Kite: *get in a protective bubble just in case*

-30 seconds later-

Ike: *Breaks the door down* I fight for my friends, I also do crack and heroin. *Uses Great Aether on everybody*

Zea: Woah…. *Brings everybody back to life and Ike off crack* Alrighty, since we have no idea who Chris Thorndyke is we'll just move onto the next one. *Reads it* HOLY SHIZNICKS!!!! NO!!!

Kite: Um…Zea? *Points to the one below it*

Zea: Hmmm…well it only says if I refuse. So…Arynne?

Arynne: I refuse to do that dare. You know what that could do to Zea?

_Awesome story :) Now for some dares, my nickname says it all :D Just pick the few you'd like, there are too many to be used, I guess. I dunno :S_

Dares:

Zelda: Make out with Toon Link(careful not to get your dress dirty while you kneel)  
Link: Watch them jealously, then make out with Toon Zelda for revenge.  
Ganondorf: Make out with Toon Gan...WAIT, WHAT?AAHH!!  
Toon Zelda: Slap Link cuz she thinks he's a pedophile.

Err... Link: On the Bridge of Eldin stage, wait until that fat pig riding on a boar comes, and kill him, then get on his boar, and ride it around the arena, running over three Smashers .

Toon Link: On the Pirate Ship stage, sweep Zelda off her feet and carry her into that red boat on the side and sail away while Ganondorf sings the marriage song and Link starts desperately swimming after the boat to catch up with his true love . Angst.

Truth:

Both Links: WHY ARE YOU FRIGGIN MUTES IN THE GAME?  
Ganondorf: Are you a sadist?  
Zelda:Would you rather watch Link or Toon Link die a horribly painfully slow death? (err... I was frustrated... ^^; )

Yeah, that's about it :) Choose the ones you'd like, I love 'em all :D Great story you guys, you're awesome :) Good luck with the rest :D

_~Legend of Zelda 4 Life_

Zea: I totally agree with your nickname. The Legend of Zelda is the best video game series ever. Now…onto the dares.

Zelda: *Puts down a mat in front of Toon Link and makes out with him*

Link: FIRST THAT SHOW-OFF BLUE HAIRED DUDE…NOW THE **TOON **VERSION OF **ME**?!?!?! *Gets so mad he makes out with Toon Zelda for revenge*

Toon Zelda: *Slaps Link* Get away from me!

Link: WHY AM I NOT WANTED IN THIS WORLD!!!! *Commits suicide*

Zea: *Brings him back to life* Hey, elf boy. You still have another dare.

Link: *Kills King Bulbin and gets on his boar then runs over Ike…Ike…and…Ike (WTF?!?) and then runs the boar off a cliff*

Arynne: Um…why is Link so suddenly suicidal?

Kite: Maybe 'rock n' roll suicide' had something to do with it.

Arynne: Shut up. *Punches Kite*

Zea: What?!? We're gonna have to bring Link back AGAIN?!?! *Brings Link back to life*

Toon Link: *Sweeps Zelda off her feet and jumps on the King of Red Lions (That's the name of the red boat)*

Link: WHY MUST SHE ALWAYS BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!?!?!?!?!?! *Jumps in the water and drowns purposely*

Zea: I ain't bringing him back again!

Toon Link: We don't…really…know…

Zelda: Hmm…I'd say Link. It's funny to see him die over and over again.

Zea: Moving on…

_At least it's not a Q&A fic...  
(Dare) To Zelda: Turn into Shiek and stab every tall in the shins.  
(Truth) To Fox: You love Wolf, don't you? ADMIT IT OR DIE!!(Points gun)  
(Truth) To Wolf: You love Fox, don't you? ADMIT IT OR DIE!!(Points gun again)  
(Dare) To Fox&Wolf: BE LOCKED IN THE ROOM FOR MANY AN HOUR!!...With muffins...  
(Dare)To Zea: Play basketball- but using a mudkip as the ball.  
(Dare) To C.F: i dare you to falcon the next person to say "Show me your moves"- and if you say, you have to falcon punch yourself.  
(Truth) To Marth: Admit your love for...GRAPE JUICE!!  
(Dare) To Link: I dare you to fight Toon Link, no weapons but toon Link has a star and big mushroom. Enter the arena.  
(Dare) To Samus: I dare you to out shoot Vincent Valentine...Vincent? What're you doing? Go Shoot! WTF?!?  
Vincent- LUCRECIA!  
Me- GOD DAMMIT!!  
Well, that's all I've got, have fun with it...And don't mess up my gender, got it?  
Best Regards, Hakkyou._

_~Hakkyou000_

Zelda: *Turns into Sheik* Alright, who's tall?

Zea: Um…Robert Waldo is… (Robert Waldo holds the record for the world's tallest man) *Brings Robert back to life*

Sheik: Woah…*Stabs him anyways*

Fox: Err…no. I don't *Gets shot*

Wolf: HELL NO!! ARE YOU CRAZY?!?! *Gets shot*

Kite: Well…now that they're dead. *Hands Zea a Mudkip*

Zea: Ah crap. I suck at basketball. *Shoots Mudkip at a net and misses* Crap!

-1 hour and no baskets later-

Zea: *Shoots and gets Mudkip stuck in the net* AWWW!!! COME ON!!!! *Stomps away angrily*

Capatain Falcon: *Falcon Punches Falco*

Falco: Show ya moves! *Dies*

Arynne: Um…ookay.

Marth: I don't have a love for grape juice…

Kite: Although Lucas does.

Zea: Y'know, screw the dares with Link in them. He's just gonna commit suicide and I'm tired of bringing him back.

Samus: *Shoots Vincent Valentine*

Vincent: *Shoots Samus before the bullet reaches him*

Both: *Dies*

Kite: Now THAT was cool.

Arynne: It most certainly was.

Zea: Moving on…

_Yay! More dares:_

(Dare) All female characters: Admit who they like. (If same guy, three minute brawl.)

_~Clear Blue_

Zea: Um…didn't we already do this in one of the earlier chapters?

Arynne: I think… well, we gotta do what we gotta do.

Zea: Alright. Marth.

Arynne: Roy.

Zelda: Ike.

Peach: Pit.

Samus: Michael Jackson. (It's his real name XD)

Jigglypuff: Kirby!

Toon Zelda: Toon Link.

Kite: What? No Brawls? Awww…*Throws away popcorn*

_*GASP*  
YOU STOLE MY MARTH!_

DARES  
, dump zea and go out with me.  
2. zelda and sonic in a to the death fencing match.  
3. kite have a cookie

I WILL BE BACK !  
-catskid100

Zea: No way! He's mine, bitch! *Gets in a catfight with catskid100*

Marth: I'm kinda liking this…

Arynne: Riiight. *Gives fencing swords to Zelda and Sonic* Go crazy.

-One super awesome fencing match later-

Sonic: *Gets blasted to Pluto*

Kite: Zelda wins!!! *Gets a cookie* -gasp- thank you so much! *Chomp*

Arynne: Well…since Zea is still in that catfight…I suppose we're done here. Alright, bye people! *Waves*

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My god, this chapter took me all weekend to write. It's so long T_T Or maybe it was because I was over at my friends. Whatever. I'm trying to get chapters posted as quickly as possible. So just hang in there, alright? And if you were wondering Robert Waldo reached a height of 8'11.1" Woah. That's big. Adios people!


	14. GIGANTIC COOKIES!

Alright, guys. I have a day off school today (Yay water problems!!!!) and I finished all my homework yesterday so…it's the perfect time to post another chappie!! But seriously, I'm working my ass off on this and me falling on it when I slip on the ice is NOT helping (yepp…it's happened already) so I'll just stop talking now and start the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zea: Alright, now that I didn't slip on the death trap of ice we have out there –seriously, can someone put some salt on it or something? - Let's begin!

Arynne: *Comes in rubbing her butt*

Zea: You fell, didn't you?

Arynne: Yepp.

Zea: Alright, hopefully Kite will fall and have a concussion. Now, DARE TIMEEE!!!

_^_^ I love the story! I'm a bit late I know, but better late than never. (I give you some gigantic cookies, like LilJewGirl did, but no twist this time. BUT DON'T SHARE WITH KITE!)_

I just got a truth, since there are so many dares:

Everyone: Did you see the Brawl Taunt videos on Newgrounds? (They're on Youtube too). Here's the link to both:

Part 1: /watch?v=HWkThLXiVRo  
Part 2: /watch?v=zzxCAbI17Jw

So...what did you think??

_~TheAuraIsWithMe_

Zea: *Gasp* Thank you!!! *Chomp* Well, he's not here yet so I'll just have to eat it really fast.

Arynne: And about the video link thing; you don't have to worry about it. We already saw them. And they're quite funny.

Marth: *Watches the first one* WHAT?!?! I'm not GAY!!! And I do NOT have a thing for Ike!!

Zelda: *Giggles* It's true. Link always does that when you kick him there.

Ike: I AM NOT CHEAP!!! You're just jealous of my dashing good looks and my hot girlfriend!

Zea: Riiiight. *Takes a bite out of her cookie* Moving on…

_Okay... Err... Seems like you don't like dares with Link, so I'll just lay off for a while XD_

-Toon Link: Face off against Giant DK in Jungle Japes area for 30 minutes .

-Zelda: Grab a poison mushroom (the ones that make you small) and keep trying until you beat Bowser, DK and Ganondorf on the F-Zero race track arena :D (PS: Good luck!)

Truths:

Link: If you could be with a random female smasher for the rest fo your life, who would it be?

Link again: WHY ARE YOU SO SUICIDAL ALL OF A SUDDEN? o_O

Zelda: Have you ever whooped Link's $$ in a battle, or does he always beat you? _

Heh, okay, imma done ^_^ Great story guys, you rock :D

~Legend of Zelda 4 Life

Zea: Hmmm…this should get interesting. *Warps Toon Link to Jungle Japes*

Toon Link: AHHH!!!!! EVIL GIANT MONKEY THING!!!! *Jumps in the water and dies*

Arynne: Um…

Zea: Alrighty, *throws a poison mushroom at Zelda* Go crazy.

Ganondorf: *Hits Zelda*

Zelda: *Dies instantly*

Arynne: 0_0 that is one gay guy you do NOT want to mess with. *Bites cookie*

Zea: Good thing we didn't make him straight. *Shudders and takes a bite of her cookie*

Marth: Um…Zea, you have to bring Link back again.

Zea: Oh for god's sake! *Brings Link back to life and ties him to the wall*

Link: How stupid can you people get? I WANT TO BE WITH ZELDA!!!!

Aryne: Alright. Then why are you suicidal?

Link: CAUSE I WANT TO BE WITH ZELDA!!!!

Ike: Woah, alright dude. You can have her if you want her that much. She's no good in the bed anyways.

Zelda: Excuse me? Are you saying you're breaking up with me?

Ike: In a sense…yeah.

Zelda: *Takes Zea's bazooka and blasts Ike to the freakin' MOON!!!* Bastard. And yes, I have whopped Link's ass. Many times.

Link: T_T

Zea: Haha, next dares.

_GAH! MARTH WILL BE MINE!_

dares  
1)zea- warp daisy here and have her and peach be in a 3 minute brawl to see whos the better princess (im betting on daisy)  
2)roy and Arynne- go on a 7 day trip to hawaii  
3) kite- have a mega huge cookie!

truth  
snake- why do you have so many cardboard boxes?  
luigi- are you jelous of mario?  
samus-how do you get in that zero-suit?

I SHALL RETURN!

_~catskid100_

Zea: No way! He's mine! Forget it! *Drops a 100 pound anvil on catskid100's head* Bitch. Now…*Opens a portal for Daisy*

Daisy: *Steps out* LUIGI!!!! *Glomps him*

Luigi: Mamma mia! (In a good way XD)

Zea: *Warps Peach and Daisy to Mushroomy Kingdom* Alright girls, FIGHT!!!

-5 minutes of catfighting later-

Arynne: PEACH WINS!!!! *Clappity*

Zea: Wait…where's Kite? He's not here yet.

Kite: *Outside dead because he slipped on the ice and had a concussion*

Arynne: I dunno. Well…anyways. *reads dare* WOOHOO!! *Jumps in a private jet with Roy and goes to Hawaii*

Zea: NO WAY!!! Grrr… Oh well…Kite's not here. So I'll just put his cookie on hold.

Snake: Because- wait…I've never really thought about it. That IS a very good question. Hmmm… *Hides in a box to think*

_I'm sick of you messing with the couples here is my dare.  
I dare zelda to admit that she loves link.  
Zea has to marry kite  
Marth has to admit he is gay._

_~master pokemon_

Zelda: Well…now that Ike's gone, yes…I do love you Link.

Link: YES!! *Breaks free from the chair and sweeps Zelda off her feet then jumps off a cliff with her in his arms*

Zea: Um…Kite's not here so I can't marry him. (Thank god for ice)

Marth: NO!!! **I AM NOT GAY!!! I AM NOT A GIRL!! AND I LOVE ZEA AND NO ONE ELSE!!!!!!!**

Zea: I for one, totally agree!

Arynne: Next.

_Shadow; Get revenge by grabbing ALl the weapons that have appeared in this fic (INCLUDING the otehr characters' they have to give them to him for this dare), take a Shadow Rifle, and them fire them all at Sonic. if he avoids them all, Chaos Blast._

_~TARDISreviewer_

Zea: You're a big Sonic fan, aren't you?

Shadow: *Takes every weapon the world has ever know and fires them all at Sonic* DIE YOU BASTARD!!!!

Sonic: *Dodges everything but the bazooka and dies*

Shadow: *Evil laughter*

Zea: Riiight.

_About time, this gets updated... More dares! :D_

(Dare)Ike: Hug Zelda cuz she had a death fencing match with Sonic.  
Zelda: Kill Zea cuz she shoved crack and heroin down Ike's throat.  
Mario: Race with Sonic.

(Truth)Link: Admit it, you're jealous Ike because you couldn't get the one you loved most.  
Marth: How heavy is your sword compared to Ike's?

_~Clear Blue_

Zea: Wow, you're still here thank you so much! *Gives Clear Blue a gigantic cookie*

Arynne: Nice to see our first reviewer still in the game.

Zea: Alright, so we can't do the first one cause Ike's on the moon and…eep!

Zelda: *Shoots Zea with a bazooka* I just did that for fun.

Link: I don't need to admit anything now! Only my love for Zelda!

Marth: This heavy. *Throws his sword up in the air and it gets blown away by a gust of wind* Yeah…wait. How come we're not finished yet? *Looks over and sees Zea dead* ZEA!!! NOOOO!!!!! *Cries over her dead body*

Arynne: Um…bye…?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yay, another chapter done! Alright guys, I have an idea for you. In your next reviews, you tell me what part of this entire fic you liked the best. If you don't, your dares will not get posted. Alright. Kidding on that one. But seriously, do it. I wanna see what the fans like. Also, I want to thank Clear Blue for staying with us from the very beginning! Yay!!!! So, I'm going to give you a big Newfie thanks. *Ahem*

Tank ya so much me duckie and we wish ya many more!! *Drinks a glass of rum*


	15. Make Out Sessions

How come you haven't put in your favorite moments?  That makes me very sad. I really want to see what you guys like and get to know you better. Don't ask…I'm a very social person. PLEASE READ MY COMMENTS!!! They could have some useful pieces of information and can explain some thing like why I haven't been updating or tell you about an inside joke that happened during the fic. So PLEASE (I'll get on my knees and beg if I have to) read my comment thingies! *Puppy face*

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zea: What? Back so soon? But I just got back from my dance class…

Arynne: Dance class? You're taking a dance class?

Zea: Two.

Arynne: Really? What ones?

Zea: Hip-hop and classical ballet. (This is true. I'll just say that pointe shoes hurt. A LOT!)

Arynne: Cool. Well…let's get started.

_(Maybe) This is the last time I put in my dares and Truths._

I dare Mario, Sonic and Snake to do 'What is Love? Jim Carrey style' (if you don't know, follow this link=/watch?v=kedsC5UfeWA&feature=related) [hate long links]  
I dare Link to marry Zelda and start a family  
I dare Pikachu to comfort Kate.  
And I dare Gray Fox to make out with Samus.

Truth.  
Zea: If you were in a deserted island with Marth. What will you do?  
Arynne: Who is your favorite character?  
Kate: Who is the worst character they put in brawl and who are the best? (Sorry for not putting you on the last truth)

Gotta scram, thanks for everything.

_~DDT 4_

Zea: Um…I'm really sorry, but the link doesn't work.

Link: YES!!! My life is finally starting to turn around! *Marries Zelda and then takes her into a room with a bed*

Arynne: It's Kite…not Kate. But either way…

Zea: *Brings Kite back to life and into the studio* Alright Pikachu…do what you must.

Pikachu: *Cuddles with Kite*

-10 minutes of cuddly cuteness later-

Kite: Thank you Pikachu!

Zea: *Warps Grey Fox to the studio*

Grey Fox: *Makes out with Samus*

Samus: *Instantly switches the guy she likes from Michael Jackson to Grey Fox*

Kite: *Pulls a curtain around them* Alright. I believe you have a few truths.

Zea: I would do just about everything.

Arynne: Defiantly Pikachu.

Zea: Waaaait…aren't you supposed to be in Hawaii?

Arynne: Meh. I sent a clone of me over.

Zea: But why didn't you go?

Arynne: I'd rather watch the torture and torment we put these guys through any day.

Zea: Oh yeah! *High fives Arynne*

Kite: Um…I dunno… (I don't think real life Kite plays SSBB. Don't ask why he's in this fic)

_I Am HeWhoHasBeenBroken, and I'm the local new guy. (Do I get a cookie?) This story is flat out crazy, and now I'm going to throw in my impact. Here's what I want to happen, milady:  
Dares:  
Both Links: Go for the next 3 chapters without commiting suicide.  
Arynne: Bring Zea back (you'll probably do that anyways)  
Zea (as soon as you're back): Bring in or create a love interest for Kite. And yes, it has to be female. I feel sorry for the poor bastage.  
Kite: Give Wario back his garlic and chili dogs, and then make out with your new girl in front of Zea just to ** her off. (Although she probably won't care.)  
Zea: Bring in Raiden from Metal Gear Solid and have him battle Snake one on one at Shadow Moses. No other items, nothing but what they've got on them.  
Snake: Snap every one of Sonic's discs AGAIN!  
Sonic (once rejuvenated): Snap everyone of Snake's discs.  
Zea & Arynne: GO JUST ONE CHAPTER WITHOUT KILLING ANYONE! Pit: Go two chapters with having to end your sentences with the words "In My Pants." (I forget who originated that.)_

Truths:  
Snake: Did you get that magic unicorn off Neil Patrick Harris? If so, you are even more awesome.

Crap, that's all I can think of right now. Thank yous kindly.  
~HeWhoHasBeenBroken

Zea: Yes, yes you do get a cookie. *Gives HeWhoHasBeenBroken and cookie*

Arynne: And yes, we are very crazy. Thank you for that compliment.

Kite: *Gives the two Links a suicidal restraining order* If you two commit suicide, no sex for an entire year. Same thing if you don't sign it. (Aren't I clever?)

Two Links: 0_0 *Sign the restraining order*

Arynne: Zea just somehow magically brought herself back so…yeah.

Zea: Yes! Finally! *Brings in a blonde chick who is almost hotter than Zea (lmao) and goes over to Kite*

Kite: Woah…*Gives Wario back all his garlic and chili dogs and makes out with his girl (Her name's Eliece)*

Zea: Yeah, I don't care. Anything that he does that doesn't involve me doesn't piss me off. Soo…yeah.

Wario: *Feasts on all his glorious food until he gets fatter than he already was (Is that even possible?)*

Zea: Alright, moving on. *Brings in Raiden and warps him and Snake to Shadow Moses Island* Now, I want a violent fight with lots of blood and broken bones. Understood? Good. Now…FIGHT!!!!

-3 totally awesome and bloody minutes later because I'm too lazy and tired-

Arynne: And Snake wins by a mere 5 pints of blood loss!

Snake: *Loses the rest of his blood and dies*

Arynne: …he still wins!

Zea: *Brings Snake back to life* You know what to do.

Snake: It's show time. *Breaks Sonic's neck disc by disc (For the third time! XD)*

Zea: So…how many times have you watched that video?

Arynne: Um…about non-stop for about 24 hours.

Zea: I'm starting to think we're gonna get famous for this…

Snake: Done.

Kite: Ah…that never gets old.

Zea: I know. *Brings Sonic back to life* Well…this is going to be different.

Sonic: *Slowly breaks Snake's neck disc by disc* You're too slow!

Arynne: My god…does he always have to say that?

Zea: I guess so. Well…it's not as classic as vice versa but…it'll do.

Arynne: Now…we have to go the next chapter without killing anybody. Think we can do that?

Zea: I bet we could. And just to make it interesting, if we win you gives all the cookies in the world.

Arynne: And if we lose…?

Zea: Um…we have to not kill anybody until we don't for one whole chapter.

Arynne: Alright…fair enough.

Kite: Now, to make Pit's dare a little bit interesting…we'll make him say "in bed' instead of "in my pants". (He doesn't even WEAR pants!) Talk away, Pit!

Pit: Hey Samus, would you like to go on a date with me in bed?

Samus: *Slaps Pit*

Arynne: This is gonna be funny.

Snake: No. That is my own magical unicorn. His name is Mr. McDuffkins and I wuv him vewy much.

Zea: Again…I WANT A FRIGGIN MAGICAL UNICORN!!!!!

_Uh oh, runnign out of ideas O_o Oh well. Dares:_

Ganondorf: Sneak into Zelda's closet, steal one of her dresses, wear it, and skip around some pink fluffy, flowery stage (pikmin stage maybe? I dunno O_o) singing 'I love you' from Barney :D Oh, and Zelda has to find out sooner or later _ :evil grin:

Truths:

Samus (whoa...A non-Zelda character O_o): When you do that roll-up bomb-launching attack (down+B, I think), where do you fit in that tiny ball? How do you get so FRIGGIN SMALL IN THAT HUGE CHUNK OF METAL! Don't you get crushed or anything? Seriously!

Yeah... And all the Zelda characters, exept Ganondorf, get a cookie. And Zea and Arynne as well :D Great job you guys :D Awesome story ^_^

~Legend of Zelda 4 Life

Ganondorf: Hee hee *Sneaks into Zelda's closet and tried to put on a dress and rips it. Then goes to Green Greens and skips around* I love you…you love me… (I'm not going to continue on. Just that much is going to haunt me for the next week)

Everyone: *Dies*

Ganondorf: Won't you say you love me too! Alright…I'm done. *Rips off Zelda's dress and looks for a man to bang*

Zea: *Brings everyone back to life* NEVER do that AGAIN!!!

Samus: Well…I really don't know. But I'd do it now so I could hide in a little mouse hole to get away from that retard. *Points at Pit*

Pit: Hey…has anyone seen my banana in bed?

Kite: *Pisses himself laughing* Ahhh…that's too good!

Zea: Moving along…

_Still too lazy to uninstall the program._

(Dare)To Wolf: Oh, really? Not gay? What about the closet dare with Fox? Get in there...And muffins are required as well...  
(Dare) To Fox: Same as Wolf.  
(Truth) Toon Link: Are you actually sad about not having parents?  
(Dare) To Zea: I dare you to spray Fox and Wolf with pheromone stuff so that they become gay for each other. Because they are. All right? G-A-Y. Got it memorized? No? No?! WELL THEN DAMN IT ALL! EXPLOSIVES! (Several explosives go off while Hakkyou laughs maniacally.)  
(Truth) To : Did you falcon PAAWNCH your parents for grounding you?  
(Dare)To Ike: I dare you to try and kill me! (Takes Vincents gun from his dead and bloodied body)  
(Truth) To Marth: Is it true that your game that was originally only made for Japan is coming out in other countries?!  
(Dare) To Author Dude Person: I dare you to try reading my stories. Including the Legend of Zelda one.  
That's all I've got for now.  
Best Regards, Hakkyou

_~Hakkyou000_

Zea: 0_0 You're just…I dunno what the word is, but…woah. *Sprays Wolf and Fox with pheromone*

Wolf: *Sweeps Fox off his feet and takes him into a closet*

Pit: Wait, you forgot your muffins in bed! *Throws in a basket of muffins*

Eliece: That is…very funny.

Kite: See? What'd I tell ya? *Makes out with Eliece*

Toon Link: Um…I guess. But did they used to do that? *Points at Kite and Eliece who are now rolling around on the floor*

Zea: No. Now run along. *Shields his eyes and pushes him away*

Captain Falcon: Alctually, yes I have. It's also the reason why I'm an orphan…

Arynne: *Gasp* No way! *Pats Captain Falcon on the head and gives him an Oreo*

Hakkyou: *Shoots gun at Ike*

Ike: *Reflects the bullet of his sword and in the next second, cuts Hakkyou right in half*

Zea: THAT WAS AWESOME!!! I love stuff that you can do with matrix!!

Marth: I really…don't…know.

Zea: *Fangirl scream* I hope it does! More Marthyness!!!

Me: Hey, I'm a dudette! Which means I'm a GIRL!!!! Don't forget it! And I will read your stories after I post the chapter. (And maybe after playing Perfect World…)

_Oh!  
I want to torture people!  
MetaKnight: it seems as though you are being ignored... and that no one cares about you here... WELL I CARE! (Hugs)  
Ice Climbers: you are also being ignored... hmm... go rob a bank! ^w^  
Ike: MEAT GUD 4 U! (Shoves a deer's leg down his throat)  
Marth: you are cool... go make-out with Zea!  
Roy: Go make out with Arynne!  
Ganondorf: I now fear you... go jump off a cliff into shark infested water!  
Pikachu: Everytime I say your name, I feel like I'm snezzing... sneeze on Snake! (Snake, no blowing him up!!)  
MetaKnight: More hugs! (why? cuz little indigo sphere-men with swords hold a special place in my heart!)  
Kite: I feel bad for you... here is a Zea clone, one that acts just like her... but loves you! ^w^  
BYE-BYE! (hugs MetaKnight again)_

~PlushiePlush~

Arynne: Awww. It's nice to see some Meta Knight fans around. That little indigo man needs some love anyways.

Ice Climbers: *Rob a bank but get caught by the police and get put in jail*

Ike: *Chokes on deer leg and dies*

Marth: WOO-HOO!!! *Grabs Zea and makes out with her*

Roy: *Grabs Arynne and makes out with her*

Kite: Well…while they're busy…*Pushes Ganondorf off a cliff into shark infested waters* There.

Pikachu: *Sneezes on Snake*

Snake: YOU DIRTY LITTLE RODENT!!! *Takes Mr. Mcduffkins's horn and shoves it up Pikachu's ass*

Meta Knight: Thank yous!

Kite: There's no need for that. Eliece is here and I don't need a Zea clone.

_Thank you! (Hugs all three of you)  
Yay! More cookies! :D (Got squished by the gigantic cookie) Ow..._

(Dare)Link: Kiss Peach or I'll make Zelda marry Ike.  
Zelda: Kiss Marth and not let Zea disturb them..

(Breaks cookie in half and give half of it to Ike) :D

_~Clear Blue_

Link: Gah! *Makes out with Peach*

Zelda: *Pushes Zea aside and makes out with Marth*

Zea: Oh…you are SO dead.

Ike: Yay! *Takes cookies and eats it and gives Clear Blue the smexiest smile ever*

_hmph! *swirls arond cranberry juice in a wineglass* I have to admit, you are a good challeng zea...but not good enough! *drops 1,0,0,0lb anvil on zea's head*  
My fave part of the whole thing I have to say was all the parts with zelda, link, ike, and marth (you guys are my faves!)_

dares:  
1)every guy tell what their greatest fear is  
2)Samus gets to blow off the heads of everyone she hates  
3)snake has to try to kill harry potter.

I AM UNDEFEATABLE!

~catskid100

Zea: Oh really? *Breaks Catskid's wine glass, shoves the broken shards down her throat, blasts her with TWO bazooka's and finally drops the biggest anvil the world has ever known on her head* MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Get your own man, bitch!

Marth: My greatest fear is…losing Zea.

Roy: Losing Arynne.

Link: Cuccoos. *Shudders*

Pit: Falling out of the sky in bed.

Kite: Nothing. *Laughs at Pit*

Ike: Meat. (Nice going Plushie Plush! You have him permanently damaged! I'm not going on with the list)

Samus: *Blows off Pit's head multiple times*

Zea: *Warps Snake to Hogwarts*

Harry Potter: *Thinks Snake is Voldemort and kills him*

Zea: Alright. That's all people! See ya! *Waves*


	16. The Super Long Chapter

I am SO sorry for not updating! REALLY REALLY **EXTREAMLY **SORRY!! But as punishment, I have to write the BIGGEST thing EVER!! And when I type in caps, I REALLY MEAN IT!!!! Please forgive me? *Puppy eyes* Oh and since it was Clear Blue's birthday like…three weeks ago, she gets to co-host this chapter. Plus she has a long history with this story so she really deserves it. I will gladly let you co-host on your birthday or something, cause I really do love you guys so much. Just don't lie, be honest. If you do, NOBODY will get to co-host. I DON'T CARE IF YOUR GERBILE NAMED JIMMY DIED LAST WEEK. See? I typed it in caps. That means I MEAN IT. Alright, onto the longest chapter of all long chapters.

Zea: Alright guys, we're back! And we have a new co-host! Everyone, this is Clear Blue!

Clear Blue: *Walks in with everyone cheering for her*

Arynne: Waaaaaaiiit…we can't have four hosts!

Zea: Exactly. So that's why I'm going to do this! *Locks Arynne in a room* (Clear Blue's idea…not mine) Any dares for Arynne will not be carried through with…unless it involves something that will make me piss myself laughing. GOT IT????

_Awsome. I've got something VERY intresting. (Gwahhaha...)_

Dares:

Link: Make out with PIT! (Or else Zelda dies and won't come back for 3 WHOLE CHAPTERS! I R EVIL!)  
Zea: Gimme Cookie.  
Snake: Kill your Unicorn.  
Sonic: Get ALL guns in the world and blast everybody who's dameged you.  
All: Because of last dare, Read my Username.  
Zelda: Commit Suicide.  
Wario,Bowser,Ganondorf, and Micheal Jackson: Start a Band with the little kids.  
Marth: Make out with Roy.

Truth:  
Ganondorf: Why are you GAY! (PS: don't say you areant or else Micheal Jackson gets to Rape you.)

GWAHHAHA!

Sincerly,  
~Sonic Fan 08.

Link: *Gasp* No! *Makes out with Pit*

Zea: *Takes out popcorn and eats it, enjoying the show*

Clear Blue: You're evil.

Zea: Oh I know. Can you tell me something new?

Clear Blue: Uh…

Zea: That's what I thought. *Gives Sonic Fan 08 a cookie* Enjoy!

Snake: NO!!! NOT MR. MCDUFFKINS!!! *Flies away on his unicorn*

Sonic: *Gets every weapon in the world under 30 seconds and kills everybody because he was bored, not because they hurt him* Wow…that was fun.

Zea: *Brings everyone back to life* Right. And yes, we can see that.

Zelda: *Stabs herself with Link's sword*

Link: ZELDA!!! NO!!!! *Kills himself with his sword*

Clear Blue: Wow…it's just like Romeo and Juliet.

Zea: You actually read that crap? I can barely understand a word of it.

Kite: 0_0 Dear god, no. For the safety of the little kids, no.

Zea: Alright, that just leaves us with…*Reads Marth's dare and faints* (I'm not a big Yaoi fan)

Marth: Do I really have to?

Clear Blue: Yes, now DO IT!! *Pushes Marth into Roy*

Marth: *Makes out with Roy*

Zea: *wakes up, sees Marth and Roy making out and faints again*

Kite: *Wipes away tear* It was like they were made for each other.

Zea: *Blasts Kite with a bazooka* Don't say that, you bastard.

Ganondorf: BECAUSE I AM!!!!

Zea: Dude…take a chill pill.

_What's up?  
You know, this story is pretty funny. Randomness FTW!  
I got a couple of dares here.  
Link and Wolf: have Link become Wolf Link and fight Wolf O'Donnel to see who is really the Alpha Dog.  
Wolf, Falco, Fox: have a monster truck derby with your Landmasters.  
Samus and Snake: have an old Western style shootout.  
Not as funny or random as the rest, but I hope they suffice :)  
Keep up the good work,  
~D243_

Zea: YEAH!! GO RANDOMNESS!!!

Kite: You had a Pop-Tart, didn't you?

Zea: Yepp!

Clear Blue: Can we just like…get started or whatever?

Zea: Oh yeah, right. *Brings Link back to life*

Link: *Transforms into a wolf*

Zea: *warps them to Bridge of Eldin*

Clear Blue: Alright, we want a nice fight with lots of blood! BUT NO CHEATING!!!

Zea: What the hell? You're not supposed to say that! You really need to work on your hosting skills. (I'm sorry, I'm being mean right now.)

Clear Blue: Okay…

-3 totally action-packed sharp teeth-filled minutes later-

Zea, Kite and Clear Blue: LINK WINS!!!!

Some Random Announcer Guys: Please stand for the singing of the national anthem of Hyrule.

Zea: *Cuts music* Sorry buddy. This ain't the Olympics.

Wolf, Falco and Fox: *Jump in their Landmasters and go to a monster truck derby*

-1 totally awesome hour later-

Zea: HOLY SHIZNICKS!!! THAT WAS AWESOME!!!

Kite: I know. You don't have to yell so loud either.

Clear Blue: So Pop-Tarts make her hyper…huh. I never would have guessed.

Zea: And did you see that truck that looked like Donkey Kong? How awesome was that?

Kite: Alright, Zea. You can stop.

Zea: NEVER!!! *Runs away but trips over her own feet and falls into a river and goes over Niagara Falls*

Clear Blue: Ookay.

Zea: *Pops up behind them and turns the studio into a setting right out of an old style western movie and puts Samus and Snake in cowboy and cowgirl clothes*

-Totally epic music plays-

Snake and Samus: *Draw their guns*

Zea: *Shoots both of them from a balcony* Call me the raspberry of the wild, Wild West. *Blows smoke off the barrel* Oh yeah.

_Hm...Dangerously low on ideas now O_o_

Okay then.

Everyone: Throw a birthday bash for Zelda. With lotsa games including 7 minutes in heaven (or 11. ^^; You know, that game where two people isolate themselves in a closet or something and make out? i dunno, never played XD) and spin the bottle.

Catch is, here are the rules. If the same person gets the bottle twice in a row, he/she has to take a piece of clothing off _ Let's see how it's gonna go.

And lotsa beer for the guys. And they're driving the girls back home. _

HAVE FUN YOU GUYS :D Great story ^_^ Keep going :D

~Legend of Zelda 4 Life

Zelda: But it's not even my birthday…

Zea: Well then…we'll just throw a birthday bash for Clear Blue!

Clear Blue: Really? Wow…I feel so appreciated!

Kite: *Drinks a bottle of beer* Time for spin the bottle!

Zea: Wait! I wanna add in an extra rule. If a girl spins the bottle and it lands on another girl, those two have to kiss anyways.

Marth: Now _this _should be fun (secretly hopes inside that the bottle will land on Zea so many times that she gets stripped naked)!

Zea: Oh yes, it should! Now, Clear Blue, since you're the birthday girl…you get to go first.

Clear Blue: Okay…*spins the bottle*

-The bottle lands on Ike-

Everyone: Ooooo.

Ike: *Grabs Clear Blue and makes out with her*

Clear Blue: *Faints in his arms*

Ike: Uh…is that supposed to happen?

Zea: Let's just say it is. *spins the bottle*

-The bottle lands on Eliece-

Kite: Now this is gonna be HOT!

Zea: WHAT!!! There must be some mistake! *Tries to prove that the bottle didn't land on Eliece, but it did.*

Eliece: *Mentally crying*

Everyone: *Chanting* Kiss…kiss…kiss…kiss…

Zea: *Grabs Eliece and makes out with her*

Kite and Marth: *High five!*

Eliece: *Breaks away from Zea* Ugh! That was just on all levels of wrong. (She secretly enjoyed it 0_0)

-A few more round and a few articles of clothing removed later-

Zea: Well…now that the game's over and I'm mentally scared for life…LET'S GET LOADED!!!!!!

-One night of pure drunkenness, sex and a morning with a bunch of hangovers later-

Zea: Ugh…I feel terrible…

Kite: At least you never had as much as I did…*runs to the bathroom*

Zea: True. Let's just move on before I get sick.

_*Lands a nuke on the studio*  
Everyone; TRY TO GET AWAY! (the authors can just teleport out and lock everyone except Sonic and Shadow (they can use Chaos Control, so they still escape) in. There is an explosion proof camera recording the mayhem, for you to watch afterwards)_

_~TARDISreviewer_

Zea: In this fanfic, NOBODY SURVIVES!!! *Locks Shadow and Sonic in there as well*

Everyone: *Dies instantly*

Zea: Yay!

_*comes out of hospital* Fine fine fine. Obviusly marth has lowered his standards so im not gonna fight anymore. I gusse its time to chase after the second-best thing...IKE!_

Dares  
1)Pit,zelda,ike and samus go on a road trip across the US from maine to california.  
2)fox and wolf have to go to Oz and follow the yellowbrick road and try not the kill the munchkins  
3)Meta knight gets a hug from everyone! (cuz i care too!)

~catskid100

Zea: LOWERED HIS STANDARDS!!! *Blasts catskid100 with her bazooka* BITCH!!! (Sorry, I don't really hate you. I'm just doing it for humor) And for the road trip thing, how about we go across Canada? Starting with Cape Spear! *Shoves Pit, Zelda, Ike and Samus into a Smart Car*

Clear Blue: Drive safely, guys! *Waves and blows Ike a kiss*

-One beaver-filled road trip later-

Zelda: Two words…never…again.

Zea: Oh how I love you, Canada! *Warps Fox and Wolf to the magical land of Oz*

Munchkins: *Sing 'follow the yellow brick road over and over again*

Wolf and Fox: *Cover their ears* AHHHHH!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!

Kite: Weeee!!! So much fun!

Everyone: *Hugs Meta Knight*

_I HAVE BEEN GOONE FOR TOO LONG  
_ថិយុចានរេដាតហិស_,  
_ចោនងរាតស_!  
any ways!  
DARES!  
ZEA: MAKE SOMEONE SING THIS!  
/watch?v=8aNP2d4Gd6A&fmt=18  
(I FEEL DEVILISHY TODAY...)  
KITE AND GANON: Do EXACTLY LIKE THIS! AND TELL WHO IS THE CHARACTER.  
/watch?v=EovuuasZeDo  
ARYNNE: PICK ANYONE(S) TO DO THIS PARTICULAR SONG  
/watch?v=54Ei0EHZPUw&feature=related_

(I KNOW THEY ARE ALL YOUTUBE STUFF BUT AT LEAST I AM TRYING!)  
ONE MORE THING BEFORE I GO BACK INTO THE DARKNESS  
KITE:BREAK UP WITH YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND AND BLAME IT AT PIT AND SAMUS!

_~Uguisumode_

Zea: STUPID LINKS WON'T WORK!!! Send me the title of the video next time.

Kite: Why is everyone so mean to me?

Clear Blue: Cause everyone hates you.

Kite: *Cries*

Zea: You're getting better.

Clear Blue: Thanks!

_(Faints from the hottest smile evar)_

Ike! Noo... :(  
Now, he has fear for meat now...(Gives him a bowl of salad)

Plushie Plush! When you come back here, I'm gonna that deer leg right down your throat! }:(

(Shoves Link in a room with alot of cuccoos) You're not getting out of there until 3 days later!

(Dares)  
Snake: Kiss Samus.  
Peach: Kiss Roy (Pushing Arynne aside not letting her get near)  
Pit: Steal everyone's weapons and throw it to random places. (If they don't have a weapon, just steal their headset.)

(Truth)  
Marth: Why do you always wear blue?  
Roy: How heavy is your sword compared to Link's?

_~Clear Blue_

Clear Blue: Hee hee, these one were sent in by me.

Zea: Yeah, we know.

Clear Blue: *Shoves deer leg down Plushie Plush's throat* How do YOU like it? Huh?

Zea and Clear Blue: *High five!*

Link: NOOOOOOO!!!!! *Gets his eyes pecked out*

Snake: *Grabs Samus and makes out with her*

Samus: *breaks away from him* Ew! Pervert. *Blasts him with her gun* Men…

Kite: Arynne is locked in that room so the next dare will be much easier!

Peach: *Grabs Roy and makes out with him*

Pit: *Takes everyone's weapons and headsets and throws them in a random direction*

Clear Blue: Wait…where did you throw them?

Pit: To Muffin Land!

Zea: 0_0 Ookay then…

Marth: I'm not quite sure why I wear blue. Well… it _is _my favorite color. So…I dunno.

Zea: He looks smexy in any color he wears! I bet he'll even look hot in pink!

Marth: Uh…Zea? Let's not go there.

Roy: My sword is about the same weight as Link's. Probably just a little bit heavier. (Well…that's what I think. Don't know if it's true or not)

_Hello! I am here to help those in need and burns those who suck so let the torture begin! I request that Ryu and Kate stay to see everyone's torture for three chapters because they have to be somewhere later._

Sonic: You are always have bad things happen to you so I'll let you make out with Kate my OC (Info is on deviantart on the same screen name as my account here) I also want you to destroy all those who wronged you with you final smash (Only Sonic is allowed to read the next part or face my OCs wrath!) You are invincible to any author powers for the remainder of this chapter and next.

Snake: Enough with the explosives! Blow yourself up or get burned by my OC! You will be compensation by letting you make love to Samus. (I will no be held responsible to the injures he sustains but don't tell him this!)

Roy: You really should have made the cut to super smash bros brawl but take pride that someone is making a smash bros flash with you included on the cast (See if you don't know) I also am sending my other OC Ryu to give you a new final smash so your on par with everyone else. I also want you to own the person who replaced you in brawl as many times as you like.

Mario: Have him watch fox and peach make love in front of him and he can't do anything or face Ryu's final smash.

Marth: You really look like a girl with that tiara on your head so I dare you to destroy it in front of the person who gave it to you.

R.O.B.: You are nothing more than an annoyance so everybody blow him up along with mr. game and watch.

Shadow: Make him chaos blast Bowser, Ganondorf, and Dedede by any means necessary!

Everybody(except Sonic, Fox, Meta Knight, Kirby, OCs, and Arynne): I want everyone to get owned by Roy's new final smash that he learns through Ryu's pointers and training.

Truths:

Roy: Why do you think you were taken out of brawl and when do you think that they'll come out with a remake of your game?  
Ike: How did you become so cheap?  
Sonic: Why are you always saying your taunts? After your reason,  
speak normally for my OC Ryu demands it.  
Mario: What made Nintendo decide that you using water packs was good idea?  
Fox: Would you be more happier if Krystal from your game series made it in the next smash bros?  
Marth: Why do you get your remake first? Roy is way more of a man than you'll ever be!

_~Dragon68_

Zea: Oh…

Clear Blue: My…

Kite: Lord.

Zea: Dude…you're dares took up more than a page on Microsoft Word.

Kite: Zea, don't say dude. Leave it to me.

Zea: Well, if I can't say it…neither can you!

Kite: *Pouty face*

Zea: *brings in Ryu and Kate* Let's get this started. (I'm not letting them stay for 3 chapters, sorry)

Sonic: *Makes out with Kate then kills everyone with his final smash*

Zea: *Magically comes back to life* Wow…everyone has wronged you. You must be depressed.

Sonic: You don't even know half of it.

Snake: *Blows himself to the freakin' MOON!!!!!!!*

Roy: I know Ike replaced me but I'm not going to own him because he's my friend.

Ike: That's right. And I fight for my friends.

Zea: *Shoves Fox and Peach in a room with a bed*

Kite: *Ties Mario to a chair and puts a TV in front of him hooked up to a camera recording Fox and Peach*

-A few hours of hot animal/human sex later-

Mario: *Dies*

Marth: It's too late. I already destroyed it.

Zea: And now he looks even sexier than before!

Kite: *Blows up R.O.B. and Mr. Game and Watch* (I never liked 'em anyways)

Shadow: *Chaos Blasts Bowser, Ganondorf and King Dedede*

All Three: *Die*

Zea: Hmm…I think you like Arynne- *Dies because Roy unleashed his final smash*

Roy: I don't know and I don't care.

Ike: I'M NOT CHEAP!!!

Sonic: Because I'm cool like that!

Clear Blue: Well, you're not cool anymore! *Blasts him with Zea's bazooka*

Zea: Very nice! I like the bazooka usage!

Clear Blue: :D

Mario: You really expect me to know?

Kite: Well yeah, it was kinda your game.

Mario: Well I don't! Mamma mia! Can't I get some slack around here?

Fox: HELL YES!!!

Marth: Because my game is older and I was included in Brawl and he wasn't.

Zea: MARTH IS TWICE THE MAN ROY WILL EVER BE AND YOU KNOW IT!!!!!!

Kite: Zea, stop. Now. Before we call in the FBI, the NPA and the CSS to come and take you away.

Zea: 0_0 okay.

_To Zea...I think: he-ey, you actually sprayed them! many a laugh!  
To Ike: Damn you! I dare you to try and do that again!  
To : Oh, wow. THAT'S HILARIOUS!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!LOSER!!  
To Toon Link: Oh, that's kinda bad...But you have your grandma and sister, right? And tetra too. Don't worry, we're all rooting for you!! Right. I dare you to throw a bomb at a King Dodongo.  
To Zelda: Tell me: Are you a man as a woman, or a woman as a man? Really, it all depends if you're Shiek or not, doesn't it?  
To Ike: DAMMIT!! I DARE YOU TO BE MY QUEST!! I WILL END YOU!! RAM RAMPAROU!! (Some how manages to kill Ike)  
To Zea: I dare you to replay that!  
To...The making out people: Oh, you really shouldn't be rolling around on the ground like that; Pikachu just spilled a bunch of herpes here a while ago...Although I dare you to stay still for ten more minutes.  
To Zea: I wonder if Wolf and Fox are angry with me... Oh **! I DARE YOU TO SPRAY THEM AGAIN!! I DARE YOU TO SPRAY THEM AGAIN! GET THEM AWAY! CAPTAIN FALCON!! LUCARIO!! JIGGLYPUFF, ANYBODY HELLP!_

Well, that's all I've got.  
Best Regards, Hakkyou  
PS.~ If you hadn't noticed, I support Fox and Wolf... but don't mess up my gender. That's another secret Dare. Guess if I'm a guy or a girl. If you're wrong, you must play a game iwth . Later.

_~Hakkyou100_

Zea: Yes, I most certainly did!

Ike: Fine!

Hakkyou: *Shoots a gun*

Ike: *Rebounds the bullet off his sword and it hits Hakkyou*

Hakkyou: *Dies*

Zelda: Wait…I'm confused…

Zea: We all are, Zelda…we all are. *Replays Ike's death* Haha, that's funny.

Kite and Eliece: *Try to stay still but can't*

(I'm guessing you're a girl. It's pretty likely, and since you're a Fox/Wolf supporter…that makes it even more likely. Tell me if I'm wrong and I'll make sure to make Mr. Saw extra big. But don't lie)

_Yay!  
I would of reviewed earlier... but I didn't!  
Dedede: You are being ignored! Not anymore! Go resign being King!  
MetaKnight: Go take Dedede's place! That means you're king now! (Gives him a crown and hugs him!)  
Samus: You scare me now... what is wrong with you woman!? (slaps)  
Ike: So you're afraid of meat now? HAHA! Loser!  
Snake: Go marry your box!  
Kirby: So really, with the whole cooking pot thing, do you consider yourself a good chef? Well either way, go onto Iron Chef and try to win!  
MetaKnight: Yay! More hugs for the new King! (Hugs)_

~PlushiePlush~

Dedede: WHAT!!! NO!!!

Zea: Too bad! *Shoves a letter of resignation in his face*

Meta Knight: Awesome!

Samus: Ow! *Blasts Plushie Plush with her gun*

Ike: *Cries*

Clear Blue: *Shoots Plushie Plush with a bazooka*

Snake: Can I marry my unicorn?

Kite: No! It has to be your box!

Snake: Fine. *Marries his box and then goes on a honeymoon with it 0_0*

Zea: Great idea! *Warps Kirby to Iron Chef*

-One cooking contest later-

Host Person: And the winner is…Kirby! And his spicy curry!

_hi big cookies for zea and arynne but not kite :3 dare:I dare olimar to eat his pikmen he will have to take off his helmit see how long he :i dare and watch to make out with all the females in all for now anascat90_

_~Anascat90_

Zea: *Gasp* Thank you! I love cookies! But since Arynne isn't here, I'll just give hers to Clear Blue.

Clear Blue: Oh wow…thank you so much!

Kite: How come I don't get giant cookies? T_T

Zea and Clear Blue: Cause no one likes you.

Kite: *Cries*

Zea: Alright, Olimar…get to it.

Olimar: *Eats all of his Pikmin, chokes on the red on and dies*

Zea: Uh…good enough.

Clear Blue: Does the next dare include us?

Zea: Well, yeah. It always does and…*reads dare* HOLY SHIZNICKS!!!!!

Mr. Game and Watch: *Makes out with all the girls, giving them paper cuts on their lips*

Girls: AHHH!!! IT STINGS!!!!

Kite: Well…how was it?

Mr. Game and Watch: *Smiles and makes a very happy beep*

Kite: I know, dude. I know.

_My ToD fic inspired YOU to write a ToD fic? I'm...I'm touched! -sniffle, sniffle, looks at page- HOLY COW, 15 chapters in a MONTH? It took me 6 months to get that many chapters out!! Damn you work fast!...Dare time!! And favorite'd! (Also, give me a cookie for acting as inspiration...and just for generally being awesome at everything. ;D)_

(D) Marth, I dare you to turn into a lesbian and place yourself next to Dark Link from my story...in a bedroom (If you need help getting in the mood, I'm sure Dark would be willing to aid you! XD)  
(D) Kite, I dare you to kill Eliece and Zea in the bloodiest way you can think of. -hypnotizes Kite-  
(T) Three Authors, where did you come up with your names?  
(T) Everyone, what is your greatest fear? And be honest.  
(D) Three Authors, I dare you to exploit everybody's greatest fear just for fun!  
(D) Zea, I dare you to update soon!

...Update soon! -runs away to get Dark ready for Lez-Marth-

_~keybladeboy_

Zea: Yes, it did! And now I'm almost as successful as you are! And you also get two giant cookies and a hug! *hugs keybladeboy* Thak you sooooooo much!

Clear Blue: Um…Zea…you might wanna come over here and read the first dare.

Zea: *Reads the first dare and pretends not to understand it* Quoi? Je ne comprend pas… (What? I don't understand…)

Kite: Zea, you're not French. And plus I hate French people.

Zea: Bon. (Good.)

Clear Blue: You're gonna have to do it, Zea.

Zea: Fine. BUT I'M CHANGING HIM RIGHT BACK AFTER!!!!!! *Turns Marth into a lesbian and shoves him a room with Dark Link* I don't even wanna see it.

Kite: Must…kill…Zea and…Eliece.

Eliece: Kite! I thought we had something special!

Kite: *Shoves a bomb down her throat*

Zea: Wait…did he say he wanted to kill me?

Clear Blue: Yep.

Zea: Oh shi- *gets a bomb shoved down her throat*

Eleice and Zea: *Blow up in an explosion of blood and other stuff inside the human body*

Kite: *becomes un-hypnotized* Huh? What happened? And why is the place covered in blood?

Clear Blue: Sorry to tell you Kite but…you just killed Zea and Eliece.

Kite: *Cries*

Zea: *Magically comes back to life, revives Eliece and cleans up the studio* Alright now…for our names. I made mine up back in grade 5. I was obsessed with (you guessed it) The Legend of Zelda and I wanted a nick name that was closely related to Princess Zekda. Out popped Zea. I don't know where Kite got his name from (I forgot to ask him) and Arynne's name is her real name.

(I'm too lazy to do the next section of dares so I'll just put in a little thingy there)

-one hour of people telling their fears and the three hosts exploiting them later-

Zea: And I will update. As soon as I finish this chapter. Which would be…now. Bye guys!

Clear Blue: Bye!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright. My fingers are seriously going to fall off now. This is my punishment for not updating. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this one, Clear Blue. Happy belated birthday! But seriously people, this chapter is HUGE!!! 16 pages long! HAVE I GONE COMPLETELY INSANE????? Yes, I have. Also, thank you so much keybladeboy. I never thought this day would come, but here we are. And since I used your dares, YOU HAVE TO USE MINE!!!! Thank you ^^ And yes, I know French. Live with it. Merci beaucoup et au revoir. (Thank you much and goodbye).


	17. The Even Longer Chapter

Wow, this chapter is going to be longer than the last one. And not because I didn't update either! All of these reviews came in the course of TWO DAYS! Slow down guys! I'm not superhuman and you have to remember **I HAVE A LIFE TOO!!!!!!!** I know I've been lazy the past couple of weeks. I'm sorry. But this chapter might take me a whole week to write! WHY DO YOU PUT ME THROUGH THIS KIND OF TORTURE?!?!?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS????????? Alright, now that that's outta my system *cracks fingers* let's get this started.

Zea: *Walks into the studio*

Kite: *Crosses arms and taps his foot* And where have you been, little missy?

Zea: Uh…I went on a trip to Europe.

Kite: And how long were you gone?

Zea: 10 days.

Kite: And where did you go after that?

Zea: St. Pierre and Miquelon.

Arynne: I went there too!

Kite: How long was that one?

Zea: 4 days.

Kite: So where have you been for the past few months?

Zea: Uh…*remembers doing absolutely nothing except playing Perfect World* Nowhere.

Kite: Whatever, you bitch whelp.

Zea: You did NOT just call me that. *Shoots Kite with her bazooka* Wait…where's Marth?

Roy: Last time I saw him you sent him off with Dark Link.

Zea: 0_0 Oh god… *Brings Marth back*

Kite: Did you have fun?

Marth: *Nods*

Zea: ALRIGHT I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE *changes Marth back into a straight guy*

Arynne: Wait. Zea-la, Marth-la is a guy, right?

Zea: Yeah.

Arynne: And he likes girls, right?

Zea: Yeah…

Arynne: And lesbians like girls…right?

Zea: Yeah.

Arynne: So shouldn't Marth-la be a lesbian already?

Kite: *Pisses himself laughing*

Zea: Something tells me…no. Wait…a lesbian is a girl so…*dies because she turned Marth into a girl*

Arynne: Zea-la? Oh well…let's just go to the dares so that she can wake up.

_The reason Sonic and Shadow were the exceptions is that they could just use Chaos Control to escape anyway.  
so they survived, everyone else died._

Everyone; FRY DAT YELLOW RAT! Bonus points for mass Falcon Punches, or Chaos Blast.

_~TARDISreviewer_

Kite: ZEA!! *dumps a bucket of ice cold water over her*

Zea: *screams* Wow! That was totally bubbly!

Arynne: Really? Well, it's good to have you bubbly!

Zea: And no. They did not survive. IN THIS FIC, NOBODY SURVIVES!!!!! See? *takes out a T.V. and plays the footage of the explosion where Sonic and Shadow died first*

Kite: It's true.

Arynne: EVERYONE KILL PIKACHU!!!

Everyone: *Burn Pikachu in many creative ways*

Zea: That was totally fun-making!

Arynne: I know!

Zea: Let's move on!

_I know whatcha mean by fingers hurting. I typed nonstop for a chapter of Dare the Smashers. Ow!  
hehehehe... Aw Clear Blue! Hehehehehe.. OK, my B-Day is April 25, SWEAR TO GOD! Also, the dares!_

Zea: (Truth) Would you like to appear in Season 2 of dare the Smashers  
Lucario: Are you hated because you replaced ( cough FRICKING AWESOME! cough )Mewtwo?  
Aryanne: Are you secretly in love or have a small crush on Ike?  
Dares:  
Zea: Either kiss gAnon, WOlf, Bowser, or Kite!  
Jigglypuff: Use your final smash until you explode and kill Kite!  
Kirby: Poke yourself with a needle and we'll see if you pop!  
That's all!

_~Mr. Pichu_

Zea: Okay! Sounds bubbly!

Lucario: Um…I don't…really…know.

Zea: I'm glad they got rid of Mewtwo. He was a totally suckish character.

Arynne: Um…no. What makes you think that, anyways?

Ike: Come on, baby. You know you want it.

Arynne: 0_0

Roy: Hey! Get away from my girl!

Ike: And who's gonna stop me?

Roy: Me!

Kite: Guys! Save the violence for later! Although it would be cool to have them fight over Arynne.

Zea: Let's just move on. *reads her dare and dies*

Arynne: Oh Zea-la…you're in for it now!

Zea: *revives herself* I'll choose Wolf.

Wolf: Oh yeah!

Zea: Just come over here and get this over with.

Wolf: *Sweeps Zea off her feet and makes out with her passionately*

Zea: Eww! That was totally NOT bubbly! *Starts coughing*

Arynne: Zea-la, are you alright?

Zea: *Coughs up a hairball* AWWW GROSS!!!!

Wolf: Hey, it was still worth it, huh?

Zea: NO!! *Shoots him with her bazooka* you bastard.

Arynne: EVERYONE, CLEAR THE AREA!! *ushers everyone out of the studio*

Zea: Make me proud, Jigglypuff! *Exits the studio*

Jigglypuff: *initiates her final smash*

Kite: Oh shi- *gets pressed against the wall and eventually gets his internal organs squeezed out of him*

Arynne: *opens the door, pokes Jigglypuff with a pin causing her to deflate* Good job, Jiggly. Remind me to give you a cookie later.

Zea: It was so beautiful. *Wipes away tear* but, sadly, we have to bring him back. *revives Kite*

Kite: NEVER AGAIN!!!

Arynne: Well… that's up to the reviewers. If they want you to it again, you'll do it again.

Zea: Yeah, what she said. *Gives Kirby a needle* Alright, Kirby-la. You know what to do.

Kirby: Pie-o *Pokes himself and explodes*

Arynne: Again, totally bubbly!

_WEH! "dies"_

W00t. only one of my dares wasen't performed. Anyways...

Zea: Bring in Naruto for 3 Chapters (and he can be truth or dared).  
Mario: Make out with Zelda in FULL VIEW of Peach & Link.  
Peach: Make out with Link in FULL VIEW of Mario & Zelda.  
Ganondorf: get raped by MJ.  
Fox,Falco, & Wolf: DO A BARREL ROLL!  
Captain Falcon: WHAT DOES THE SCOUTER SAY ABOUT HIS POWER LEVEL!?  
Fox & Falco: Make out.

No truths.

P.S: I don't support Yaio, i'm just putting it in for humor.

~Sonic Fan 08

Zea: No. All requests to put somebody in the fic WILL be denied. Unless you know me well and suggest something I like (a guest performance by Nightmare, maybe?). So don't even think about it.

Mario: You're kidding, right?

Arynne: Nope. *pushes Mario into Zelda* NOW KISS!!!

Mario and Zelda: 0_0 *make out*

Zea: Your turn! *slams Peach and Link together*

Link and Peach: *Make out*

Kite: Alright, while they're busy, Ganondorf?

Ganondorf: Woo! *Goes and gets raped by Mr. Jackson (or wait…is it Miss? I dunno)

Fox, Falco and Wolf: Grrr…*shoot Sonic Fan 08 with their blasters*

Captain Falcon: Uh…should I be scared?

Zea: Yes, yes you should.

Captain Falcon: *Runs away screaming like a girl*

Arynne: Oookay…Fox-la and Falco-wa, you have to make out now!!! *Shoves them together* yay!!

Zea: Nothing else? Okay, let's move on!

_for every cookie Zea or Arynne or Clear blue(last chapter) gets(from every chapter before and after)  
kite gets double( you will do this since i pity for the old fool)(and did i did this already? if i did do it again vor the rest of the story)_

and the song is starmine... search for it!

Ganon: /watch?v=EovuuasZeDo (look above)  
marth: eh, meh, lock yourself up with Link, Roy, Pit, Ike and don't sleep for 3 weeks.

Ike: STOP BEING A BABY! BE A MAN! FIGHT THE MEAT! FIGHT IT!  
oh and enjoy it since it is not going to last.

the hosts: if you could be any character, who will you be?  
(I AM BORED! ENJOY THE HORRIBLE NESS of this dare and,  
YOU KILL KITE OR DO ANYTHING TO HIM, YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF IN A DIRT NAP, SLEEPING WITH THE FISHES AND ENJOY A WATERY GRAVE!) (give the man a break...)  
Kite: the biggest cookie eva!  
good luck good bye hope i could review a gain

Zea: Whaaaaat? You gotta be kiddin' me!

Kite: ZOMG!!! Thank youuuuu!!! You are now my most fave person ever!

Arynne: *sarcastically* That wasn't gay at ALL.

Zea: Too lazy to look for the song soo…

Ike: You're right! I will fight it! *Takes out his sword and starts going crazy cutting up meat* DIE!! DIE!!! DIE!!!!!!

Kite: Um…should we…

Zea: No.

Arynne: I think I'd be Pikachu-la.

Zea: Damn…I'd totally be Zelda-wa!

Kite: And I'd be Link! *Waggles eyebrows*

Zea: *slaps Kite* That wasn't funny!

Kite: OH MY GOD!!! GIANT COOKIE!! *chomp*

Zea: Of course you can review again!

_HAHAHA! Super hilarious!_

~Dares~  
Kite: I feel sort of...bad for you. I'll give you a hug!  
Lucario: Kiss Sheik! (That means Zelda has to transform into Sheik and kiss Lucario!)

~Truths~  
King Dedede (well, you're not king anymore so...): What the f**k is up with your name??  
Fox, Falco, and Wolf: You think it's annoying that all three of you have the same Final Smash?

_~TheAuraIsWithMe_

Kite: *Hugs Aura* Everyone is being so nice to me!!!

Zelda: Do I have to?

Arynne: Sorry, Zelda-wa, but you have to.

Zelda: *transforms into Sheik and kisses Lucario*

King DeDeDe: I thought it would be cool…

Zea: Well it's not. It makes you sound like a gay pansy.

DeDeDe: *cries*

Fox Falco & Wolf: Eh…/ not really/ could be worse.

_XD I love this. I've read every chapter. And I would have reviewed before had it not been for my stupid computer. As a result, the following dares have been thought about forever._

Meta Knight: Give the keys to the Halberd to Kirby for a week. During this time, you can't go anywhere near the Halberd. And after that week, no matter what has happened to the Halberd, you can't do anything to harm Kirby.

Kirby: Do whatever you want to with the Halberd. Don't worry about what will happen, because MK won't be able to hurt you.

King Dedede: You must give up your hammer for five hours. Or else you will die.

Ike: You can't talk for five hours.

That's all I can think of. Can't wait to see the next chapter!  


_~BRR56 (Buick Regal Racecar 56)_

Meta Knight: *Reluctantly gives the keys of the Halberd to Kirby* Please take care of her.

Kirby: *Runs off*

(Three minutes later)

Kirby: *Comes back*

Zea: Why back so soon?

Kirby: Well…I kinda crashed the Halberd…

Meta Knight: *Explodes*

DeDeDe: NEVER!!!! *dies*

Arynne: Alright Ike-la…you can't talk starting…now.

(5 hours later)

Arynne and Zea: *Doing their nails*

Kite: Um…don't you think Ike can start talking now?

Zea: Oh…yeah. Ike-la, you can talk now!

Ike: *Explodes*

Arynne: Ooookay…

_(Dramatic fail music plays) :(  
I'm a guy...WHY THE ** DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M A GIRL?!?! RAAGE!-anyways..._

(Dares)  
To Snake: I dare you to cheat on your box with Mr. McDuffkins.  
To Whomever Put Fox and Peach Together: Ew... That's disgusting... So I dare you to jump off a cliff.  
To Zea: I dare you to tie up Falco and then pluck out all of his feathers and then Have Pit fly him up to the sun.  
To Samus: Are you asexual? You seem more like the kind of person who'd love a rock, not another person..

(Truths)  
To Marth: Did you know that your game is coming out for the DS in a couple of days?!  
To Wolf: Did you know that I secretly hid spraying things that will disperse that pheromone stuff that Zea sprayed on you and Fox? Because I did. :3  
To Kite: Hm... Do you like .hack//sign? Or do you just like kites...?  
And Finally, To Clearblue:... Are you imaging me being killed by Ike?!

Best Regards, Hakkyou.  
PS.~I really am annoyed that EVERYONE who has been in contact with me on fanfiction thinks I'm a girl... :(

Zea: Oh! We were wrong! *Shoots everyone including herself with her bazooka, then revives them* Okay, now that that's over with…

Snake: Ooookay….*somehow manages to do his dare*

Whoever Put Peach And Fox Together: *Jumps off a cliff*

Zea: Oh yay!!! *Ties Falco to a chair and plucks his feathers*

(9 hours later)

Zea: Ugh…finally. Alright, Pit, you know what to do!

Pit: *Flies Falco into the sun and brings back a cooked turkey*

Kite: Is that…

Pit: Yepp.

Kite: Awesome! *Eats the cooked Falco*

Arynne: *Barfs*

Zea: Okay, Kite-la, that's totally gag-making.

Arynne: Let's just move on before I throw up again.

Samus: Um…no…I don't love rocks…that was a weird question.

Marth: Yepp. And it's already out now.

Zea: Ohhh! I have it! But I keep killing all of my people. (True story -_-)

Wolf: 0_0 NO!!! *Runs away screaming like a girl*

Kite: *Still munching on Falco* Hmmm…I don't know. I can't remember how I got my name…

Clear Blue: *Obviously lying* No! Why would you ever assume that…?

Zea: Next!

_I'm running out of dares. :(_

Dare:  
Roy and Ike: To switch headsets with Peach and Marth.  
Samus: To wear a dress.

Truth:  
Zea: Why do you like Marth? (And tell me one thing that you hate about him.)

~_Clear Blue_

Zea: The hell is a headset?

Samus: Ewww…really?

Arynne: Yes…*Gives Samus a small black dress and shoves her into a changing room*

(2 minutes later [hey, it takes time to take that Zero Suit off])

Samus: *Comes out*

Everyone: Wow… 0_0

All of the Males: *Drool*

Zea: Samus-la…you look…wow.

Samus: Whatever. Just continue.

Zea: Why I like Marth-la? Well…he's cute, and funny, and he's really sweet and…

(Three hours later)

Zea: And finally because he loves me!

Roy: Marth, I think she likes you…a lot.

Marth: *Sarcastically* No shit, Sherlock.

Zea: And what I don't like about him…? Uh…

(Three more hours later)

Zea: He doesn't wear enough black.

Arynne: That's it?

Zea: Yeah. I think he'd look smexy in black.

Marth: *Runs off to get changed*

_Awesome XD_

Just a small bit this time:

(truth) Zelda/Sheik: Do you still have... you know.. your girl things when you turn into Sheik? If not, HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET EM OFF!! O_O Not that I wanna know XP

Sorry, gots no more ideas. update soon :D

~Legend of Zelda 4 Life

Zelda: Um…they don't come off…they just…flatten…

_Wow, you DO work fast! Also, I can't help but tell you this...16 pages? That's nothing. The chapter I'm working on is already 29 PAGES. AND I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED ALL THE DARES YET!! (But it will be epic...It will be epic...) Also, I've already done your dares. I think you'll be pleased. -eats giant cookies-_

(T) Zea: Where do you get all of these giant cookies?  
(D) Metaknight, Zea, Marth, and Luigi: I dare you all to sing kareoke of your favorite songs.  
(D) Luigi: This isn't a dare, I just wanted to let you know that you KICK **. -hi-fives Luigi-  
(T) Zea: Are all ToD fic authors egotistical narcissistic homocidal maniacs, or is it just my imagination?  
(D) All the girls: I dare you all to dance for the guys to "I'm Too Sexy", and let the guys film you.  
(D) Everyone): I dare you to have a contest to see how much sour stuff (lemons, limes, etc.) each of you can eat before having your mouths explode.

That's enough, I guess. Update soon!

_~Keybladeboy_

Zea: I really don't know. I've never really put any thought into it. Oh well, have another one *gives keybladeboy a giant cookie*

(I'm not going to say the titles of these songs, or the artists. If you identify the song AND artist to all of them, you will get to co-host the next chapter!)

Zea: **I got (I got) shivers (shivers),**

**When you touch my face,**

**I'll make you hot,**

**Get what you got,**

**I'll make you wanna say (Jai Ho)**

**I got (I got) fever (fever),**

**Running like a fire,**

**For you I will go all the way,**

**I wanna take you higher (Jai Ho)**

**I keep it steady uh-steady,**

**That's how I do it.**

**This beat is heavy, so heavy,**

**You gonna feel it.**

**You are the reason that I breathe,**

**You are the reason that I still believe,**

**You are my destiny,**

**Jai Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh!**

**No there is nothing that can stop us,**

**Nothing can ever come between us,**

**So come and dance with me,**

**Jai Ho! (oohh)**

**Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon, catch me,**

**I want you now,**

**I know you can save me, you can save me,**

**I need you now.**

**I am yours forever, yes, forever,**

**I will follow,**

**Anywhere in anyway,**

**Never gonna let go.**

**Escape (escape) away (away),**

**I'll take you to a place,**

**This fantasy of you and me,**

**I'll never lose my chance. (Jai Ho)**

**Yeaahhhh**

**I can (I can) feel you (feel you),**

**Rushing through my veins,**

**There's an ocean in my heart,**

**I will never be the same. (Jai Ho)**

**Just keep it burnin', yeah baby,**

**Just keep it comin',**

**You're gonna find out baby,**

**I'm one in a million.**

**You are the reason that I breathe,**

**You are the reason that I still believe,**

**You are my destiny,**

**Jai Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh!**

**No there is nothing that can stop us,**

**Nothing can ever come between us,**

**So come and dance with me,**

**Jai Ho! (oohh)**

**Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon, catch me,**

**I want you now,**

**I know you can save me, you can save me,**

**I need you now.**

**I am yours forever, yes, forever,**

**I will follow,**

**Anywhere in anyway,**

**Never gonna let go.**

**I need you,**

**Gonna make it,**

**I'm ready,**

**So take it!**

**You are the reason that I breathe,**

**You are the reason that I still believe,**

**You are my destiny,**

**Jai Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh!**

**No there is nothing that can stop us,**

**Nothing can ever come between us,**

**So come and dance with me,**

**Jai Ho! (oohh)**

**Jai Ho!**

**Baila baila!**

**Jai Ho!**

Marth: **1-2-1-2-3-4**

**Give me more loving than Ive ever had**

**Make me feel better when Im feeling sad**

**Tell me Im special even though I know Im not**

**Make me feel good when I hurt so bad**

**Barely getting mad**

**Im so glad I found you**

**I love being around you**

**You make it easy**

**Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4**

**Theres only one thing**

**To Do**

**Three words**

**For you**

**(I love you) I love you**

**Theres only one way to say**

**Those three words **

**Thats what Ill do**

**(I love you) I love you**

**Give me more loving from the very start**

**Piece me back together when I fall apart**

**Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends**

**Make me feel good when I hurt so bad**

**Youre the best that Ive had**

**And Im so glad I found you**

**I love being around you**

**You make it easy**

**Its easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4**

**Theres only one thing**

**To Do**

**Three words**

**For you**

**(I love you) I love you**

**Theres only one way to say**

**Those three words **

**Thats what Ill do**

**(I love you) I love you**

**(I love you) I love you**

**You make it easy **

**Its easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4**

**Theres only one thing**

**To Do**

**Three words**

**For you**

**(I love you) I love you**

**Theres only one way to say**

**Those three words **

**Thats what Ill do**

**(I love you) I love you**

**(I love you) I love you**

**1-2-3-4**

**I love you**

**(I love you) I love you**

Luigi: **I'm through with standing in line to clubs I'll never get in**

**It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win**

**This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be**

**(Tell me watchya want)**

**I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs**

**And a bathroom I can play baseball in**

**And a king size tub big enough for ten plus me**

**(Tell me watchya need)**

**I'll need a **

**Credit card that's got no limit**

**And a big black jet with a bedroom in it**

**Gonna join the mile high club at thirty-seven thousand feet**

**(Been there, done that)**

**I want a new tour bus full of old guitars**

**My star on Hollywood Boulevard**

**Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me**

**(So how you gonna do it)**

**I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame**

**I'd even cut my hair and change my name**

**'Cause we all just wanna be big rock stars**

**And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars**

**The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap**

**We'll all stay skinny as we just won't eat**

**And we'll **

**Hang out in the coolest bars **

**In the VIP with the movie stars**

**Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there**

**Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair and well, **

**Hey hey I wanna be a rock star**

**Hey hey I wanna be a rock star**

**I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels**

**Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes**

**Sign a couple autographs so I can eat my meals for free**

**(I'll have the quesadilla, haha)**

**I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion**

**Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion**

**Gonna date a centerfold that loves to blow my money for me**

**(So how you gonna do it)**

**I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame**

**I'd even cut my hair and change my name**

**'Cause we all just wanna be big rock stars **

**And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars**

**The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap**

**We'll all stay skinny as we just won't eat**

**And we'll **

**Hang out in the coolest bars**

**In the VIP with the movie stars**

**Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there**

**Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair**

**And we'll **

**Hide out in the private rooms**

**With the latest dictionary and today's who's who**

**They'll get you anything with that evil smile **

**Everybody's got a Drug dealer on speed dial, well**

**Hey hey I wanna be a rock star**

**I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors**

**Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser**

**Get washed-up singers writing all my songs**

**Lip sync em every night so I don't get 'em wrong**

**Well we all just wanna be big rock stars**

**And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars**

**The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap**

**We'll all stay skinny as we just won't eat**

**And we'll **

**Hang out in the coolest bars **

**In the VIP with the movie stars**

**Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there**

**Every playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair**

**And we'll **

**Hide out in the private rooms**

**With the latest dictionary and today's who's who**

**They'll get you anything with that evil smile**

**Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well**

**Hey hey I wanna be a rock star**

**Hey hey I wanna be a rock star**

Meta Knight: **Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray **

**South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio **

**Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, television **

**North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe **

**Rosenbergs, H-bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom **

**Brando, "The King and I" and "The Catcher in the Rye" **

**Eisenhower, vaccine, England's got a new queen **

**Marciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye **

**We didn't start the fire **

**It was always burning **

**Since the world's been turning **

**We didn't start the fire **

**No we didn't light it **

**But we tried to fight it **

**Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser aand Prokofiev **

**Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc **

**Roy hn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, dacron **

**Dien Bien Phu falls, "Rock Around the Clock" **

**Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team **

**Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland **

**Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Krushchev **

**Princess Grace, "Peyton Place", trouble in the Suez **

**We didn't start the fire **

**It was always burning **

**Since the world's been turning **

**We didn't start the fire **

**No we didn't light it **

**But we tried to fight it **

**Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac **

**Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, "Bridge on the River Kwai" **

**Lebanon, Charlse de Gaulle, California baseball **

**Starkweather, homicide, children of thalidomide **

**Buddy Holly, "Ben Hur", space monkey, Mafia **

**Hula hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go **

**U-2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy **

**Chubby Checker, "Psycho", Belgians in the Congo **

**We didn't start the fire **

**It was always burning **

**Since the world's been turning **

**We didn't start the fire **

**No we didn't light it **

**But we tried to fight it **

**Hemingway, Eichmann, "Stranger in a Strange Land" **

**Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion **

**"Lawrence of Arabia", British Beatlemania **

**Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson **

**Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British politician sex **

**JFK, blown away, what else do I have to say **

**We didn't start the fire **

**It was always burning **

**Since the world's been turning **

**We didn't start the fire **

**No we didn't light it **

**But we tried to fight it **

**Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again **

**Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock **

**Begin, Reagan, Palestine, terror on the airline **

**Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan **

**"Wheel of Fortune", Sally Ride, heavy metal, suicide **

**Foreign debts, homeless vets, AIDS, crack, Bernie Goetz **

**Hypodermics on the shores, China's under martial law **

**Rock and roller cola wars, I can't take it anymore **

**We didn't start the fire **

**But when we are gone **

**Will it still burn on, and on, and on, and on**

Luigi: WOOOOOO!!! *Goes off screaming that he kicks ass*

Zea: No, I think you're right, actually. I was starting to notice, too.

Arynne: *Reads the next dare* We seriously have to do that?

Girls: *Read the dare and jaws drop*

Guys: *Grin and take out cameras*

Zea: I guess we have to do it.

Girls: *Start dancing*

Guys: *Cheering and filming*

Zea: Oooh! How about we change this to a Super Spicy Curry eating contest?

Everyone: *Runs away*

Zea: Well…they certainly like that idea!!

(One hour of Curry and a hell of a lot of fire later)

Arynne: Kirby-la wins, for eating 25 plated of Curry!!!

Kirby: Yayyyyy!!!

_Okay, here's some._

Dares: Snake must kill Sonic. (again)  
Red must kiss Samus.  
Jigglypuff must join a Satanic cult.  
Wario needs to go away.  
And Olimar needs to be loved... now.

Truths: Has Link ever cheated on Zelda?  
Has Marth ever wanted to kill Ike?  
*To Metaknight* Are you cheap?

_~Olimar08_

Snake: How do I kill him?

Kite: Break his neck. Obviously.

Zea and Arynne: *Get out video cameras*

Snake: *Breaks Sonic's neck disc by disc*

Zea: Ahhhh…that never gets old!

Arynne: You can say that again.

Zea: Ahhhh…that never gets old!

Kite: Zea, she meant it as a metaphor.

Zea: Oh, I know. I just wanted to say it again.

Samus: Who the hell is Red?

Arynne: Beats me.

Jigglypuff: *Has flaming red eyes and death music plays in the background* ALL HAIL SATAIN!!!!!! *Maniacal laughter*

Zea: Ooooookaaaay. Creepy.

Arynne: No problem!!! *Shoves Wario into a canon and blasts him to Japan*

Kite: Ohhh! Can I do it next time?

Zea: Sure. *Shoves Kite in the canon and blasts him to pluto*

Olimar: Oh crap…

Olimar fangirls (who knew he had any?): *Storm into the studio and swarm him with hugs*

Everyone else: *Backs away slowly*

Zelda: Good question. *Eyes Link suspiciously*

Link: Eh heh heh heh…well…maybe…once…

Zelda: GRRRRR!!!! *Unleashes a ginormous fireball on Link and chases his ashes*

Kite: Woah…

Marth: Yes, I have. Many times.

Ike: Hey, and what ever did I do to you?

Marth: *Kills Ike* You were born.

Meta Knight: Uh…

_hm... what shall i do now? oh, i know!i'll still be a total bi*ch to zea and really nice to kite! thats a plan! *give kite mega huge cookie from before. borrows nuke from TARDISreviewer and shoves it down zea's throat.*_

Dares:  
1)Link gets to kill anyone he wants  
2)snake has to cheat on his box and marry his unicorn.  
3)Ike and zelda have to do the solja boy dance nonstop untill one of them collapses  
4)Fox has to be my pet for the rest of the chapter

truth:  
1)Ike:why are you so friggin cool!?!  
2)zelda:when exactly is your birthday?  
3)everyone: who in the world do you hate the most?

My work here is done  


_~catskid100_

Kite: Yayyyyy!!!! *Chomp*

Zea: *Takes the bomb out of her throat before it explodes and throws it at catskid*

Link: Sweet! *Kills Mario* Die you Italian prick! NOW I HAVE ALL THE FAME!!!!!!!

Snake: *Marries Mr. McDuffkins*

Snake's Box: Snake! I thought we had something special!!! *Cries and then collapses because it got wet*

Arynne: Ookay…

Ike and Zelda: *Start dancing*

(29 hours later)

Both: *Collapse at the same time*

Zea: *Shoves a collar on Fox and pushes him at catskid*

Ike: Because I'm awesome like that.

(not gonna do the next one cause I'm too lazy)

_I'm back to torture._

I dare Luigi to transform into Weegee  
I dare Snake to go rampage.  
I dare Sonic to transform into a Werehog and fight Wolf Link.  
And I dare you to bring the Angry Video Game Nerd.

Truth:  
Mario: Do you have another crush, apart from Peach?  
Roy: Do enjoy burning stuff?  
Pikachu: If you could marry any kind of Pokemon, who would you choose?

_~DDT 4_

Luigi: *Transforms into Weegee*

Everyone: *Screams and runs away*

Snake: *Rampages so much that he blows up the studio*

Zea: *Cuts off Snake's head with Marth's sword* YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT!!!!!!!

Sonic: *Transforms into a werehog*

Link: *Transforms into a wolf*

(One super-awesome demon fight later)

Zea: Link wins!!! *Gives Link a dog biscuit*

Link: Woof! *Happily chews on it*

Arynne: Alright, Zea, that's your cue.

Zea: Oh you did NOT just do that! *Chases Arynne with Marth's bloody sword*

Mario: Yes, it's Samus. *Sees Samus* Hey, sexy.

Samus: *Dies*

Roy: Yes, yes I do enjoy burning stuff.

Pikachu: Pikachu!!

Kite: Good enough.

_i dare roy to not use his sourd for ANY fights for a month!!_

(good luck roy!)

-kaiori-chan

Roy: Whaaaaaaaat? Just when I said I enjoyed burning stuff with it?

_Ike: (pats on head) I apologize... Hugs! (gives him a quick hug) Go make out with... Clear Blue! (I know she's not in here any more, but whatever!) Also... here's a veggie pizza! (If you're wondering, you're my friends fav character)  
Meta-Knight: YAY! You are a king! (HUGS!) I don't know your fav food oh well! Have some pocky! (Pocky is chocolate covered biscuit sticks... they taste GREAT!)  
Kirby: Awsome! YOU WON! Can I get some food? ^w^  
Dedede: Well to f#king bad! I DON'T LIKE YOU! Besides... Meta-Knight makes a WAY better king than you ever did you dictator!  
Snake: Um... okay... go divorce your box and marry your unicorn!  
Captain falcon: What is your opinion on all the problems in the world right now, like global warming, and what advice do you have?  
Snake: Go fix global warming! I don't know how, but have fun with that! If you can't fix it, blow stuff up to relieve stress! Also, what's your biggest fear?  
Meta-Knight: MORE HUGS! (hugs) I luv you you're my favorite character! Oh yeah, what's your biggest fear? Anyways... EVEN MORE HUGS! (Hugs him for what... the fourth time?)_

_~Plushie Plush_

Zea: *Brings Clear Blue in*

Ike: *Makes out with her and then eats his veggie pizza*

Meta Knight: Woot!!!

Zea: *Steals one of his Pocky and eats it when he's not looking* (And, yes, I've had Pocky before. Only it was German…)

Kirby: *Cooks Plushie Plush some food*

DeDeDe: *Cries*

Arynne: Snake already did that…

Captain Falcon: Uh…um… SHOW ME YOUR BOOBS!!!!

Snake: *Blows up the studio again* And my biggest fear is purses.

Zea: *Clubs Snake in the head* YOU'RE STILL PAYING FOR IT!!!!!!!!!

_I have a few dares up my sleeve :)_

I dare everybody to give Peach a LOT of suger, and then let her run wild.

I dare Snake to give up his unicorn for adoption.

I will be back with more dares!

~Miss Jigglypuff ;)

Zea: *Shoves a truck-load of sugar down Peach's throat*

Peach: *Rips off her clothes and runs wild*

Everyone: *Nosebleed*

Snake: But our honeymoon isn't over yet!!!!! *Cries while he puts Mr. McDuffkins up for adoption*

_Greetings_

Dares:Zea,shave Arynne's head,and torture Kite  
Snake:Go into Berlin and yell nay SCREAM"Hi,I'm a Nazi!"  
Pit: Duel the Black Knight.  
Capton Falcon:Tie Bowser into a pretzal  
Wario: Eat the Bowser Pretzal.  
Bowser:Video tape Warios inards  
Everybody:Watch Video.  
Mario:What is the sound of one hand clapping?  
Luigi:If a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it,Doese it make a sound?  
(Laughs Insanly then smiles)  
Bye bye!

Zea: *Shaves Arynne's head then puts Kite in an Iron Maiden*

Snake: HI!!! I'M A NAZI!!! *Gets killed by a shit-load of Jewish people*

Pit: *gets his ass majorly whopped*

Captain Falcon: *Tries to tie Bowser into a pretzel but fails*

Zea: YOU FAIL!!! *Blasts Falcon with her bazooka*

Mario: *Makes a _whoosh_ with his one hand*

Zea: Er…yeeeeeah…

Arynne: MY HAIR!!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!!!!!!

Zea: *Makes Arynne's hair grow back* But I ain't takin' him outta there (referring to Kite)

Luigi: Yes, it still does. You just can't hear it.

_Well, it seems that you're the hyper one, indeed. WELL NOT GOOD ENOUGH (no offense)! My friend in Russia got arrested for killing his girlfriend since he was eating too many Pop-Tarts and beer! Now let's get started, shall we?_

Kirby: Become a cannibal and eat all the little kids!

Everyone: Kill Kite in the most inhumane way possible (can't be revived unless he has a dare).

Everyone: ESCAPE THE YAOI AND YURI FANGIRLS! *teleports all yaoi and yuri fangirls from around the universe and hypnotizes them to kill you* (P.S. You are unable to use author powers during this dare)

It's time for my question! Get it right, and you get to do anything you want with me for the next chapter after I review again. Lose, and I torture Marth and Roy in the most inhumane way possible.

The question is:  
Kirby lives on the twelfth floor of an apartment. When he enters the elevator and nobody else is there he pushes the button for the sixth floor. When he gets to the sixth floor, he just takes the stairs to the twelfth floor to his room. _Why?_

That's all for now. J'ai hâte de lire l'histoire à nouveau.

_~Deathbringerof2009_

Zea : Moi aussi!

Arynne : Et moi!

Zea: Yeah? Well, I got arrested for blowing up Antarctica because I was high off Pop-Tarts!!

Arynne: Really?

Zea: Yep.

Marth: Well, how come you didn't tell us?

Zea: Forgot.

Roy: Then why is Antarctica still on the map?

Zea: Because they want you to THINK that it's on the map and nothing happened.

Arynne: Oooookaaay.

Kirby: *Eats a bunch of kids*

Zea: *Brings Kite back to life*

Everyone: *Shoves him in an Iron Maiden and then throws him over a waterfall*

Zea: *Sees the fangirls* 0_0 RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Brawlers: *Run like the wind*

Fangirls: MARTH!!!! KISS ROY!!! SQUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Zea and Arynne: *Hide in a wine barrel with Marth and Roy*

Fangirls: *Runs right past them and eventually trample the other Smashers*

Zea: Hey, do any of you guys wanna get out of here?

Marth, Roy and Arynne: *Shake their heads*

Zea: Good. Me neither. I like it in here. *Waggles eyebrows at Marth*

(And I'm guessing because the elevator broke down. I had to think a lot about this cause I never heard this question before. I know I'm wrong.)

_/wii/action/supersmashbros/video_?id=IXcxkjP-5b0FuzDe1_

Olimar: Do the dance in this vidieo!

_~Gooblet_

(Link didn't work. Send me the names of the dances so that I can search 'em on YouTube, okay?)

_Zea, can I be co-host again please? That was fun!_

Now, MORE DARES! *evil grin*  
Dares:  
King Dedede: Wear a dress.  
Marth: Take off that tiara.  
Ike: Wear pink.

Deathbringerof2009's question:  
Kirby lives on the twelfth floor of an apartment. When he enters the elevator and nobody else is there, he pushes the button to the sixth floor. When he gets to the sixth floor, he just takes the stairs to the twelfth floor to his room. Why?

I know the answer to that question. :D

_~Clear Blue_

Zea: *Tries to shove a dress of DeDeDe but rips it* Wow…penguin needs to loose weight.

Marth: *Takes off tiara*

Zea: SQUEEEEEEEE!!!! *Glomps him* Now he's even more smexy than before!!!

Ike: *Comes in with a pink American Eagle shirt on*

Arynne: I think it suits him.

Zea: Yeah…it does. And sorry, Clear Blue, you only hosted because it was you birthday. Gotta be fair.

Roy: And did you know that you have the same name as a pregnancy test?

Zea and Arynne: Er…

_HI!  
Im back with more dares and more cookies *hands all the hosts a cookie*_

i dare kite to keep giving zea poptarts intell she does something so random that he'll want to stay away from her

i dare zea to kill eliece and she gets to choose between a basooka and a knife eliece shall never return mwhahaha

~_annascat90_

Zea: *Gasp* thank you!! *chomp*

Kite: *Loads Zea down on Pop-Tarts*

Zea: *Pokes Kite with a straw*

Kite: GAH!!!! DEMON!!!!! *Runs away*

Zea: *Shoots Eliece with her bazooka* WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Arynne: Finally, we're done!

Zea: Ugh…now I'm gonna have a major Pop-Tart hangover. *Goes to lie down.*

Arynne: Bye everyone!!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FINALLY!!!!! Ugh…I think my fingers are ready to break off now. Sorry, everyone, if I didn't update in so long, I'm busy and I was being lazy. I keep forgetting that I'm writing the most popular brawl ToD fic. Oh! And thanks for 100 reviews, guys!!!! Also, I've decided to do something. Every 5 chapters, there will be a certain theme for that chapter. Like…chapters 20, 25, 30, 35 and so on, will each have a theme and you have to send in dares that go with that theme. Of course, I'm going to let you make up the theme (for example, chapter 20 could be 'The Retro Chapter'). Just post them in your reviews and whoever's theme I like the best, will be the one for that chapter!! I'll notify you in the chapter before the themed one what it will be and then you send in your dares according to that theme! And also, if your theme was not picked, you can use it again, cause I might have liked it but chose another one! Hope it's not too confusing…So start sending in your themes for chapter 20! Hopefully I'll update more often now that school's over. Bye guys! Don't forget that I couldn't be where I am without you!!!!!

~Zea


	18. I'm BAAAAAAAACK!

*sniffle* how come nobody sent in any themes? It's not that time consuming to write like…three extra words. Oh well…I guess you guys still need time to think about them. You still have two more chappies! Okay, time to get started.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Zea: *Walks into the studio with coffee for Arynne and Kite and hears someone crying* What's going on?

Arynne: *Whispering to Zea* Well…you know how Michael Jackson died in June?

Zea: Yeah.

Arynne: Well…Ganondorf's been kinda…upset about it.

Ganondorf: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!

Zea: Oh yeah, cause he's gay and all. He really did like M.J.

Arynne: Yeah. And he might unleash his anger…y'know?

Zea: Oh my god…we'd better warn Link.

Arynne: And everyone else. This could turn out worse than the time…well…you know.

Zea: o.o holy crap. What nothing could be worse than…wow… *gathers everyone into a secret room* okay, everyone, listen up.

Arynne: Michael Jackson's death has gotten Ganondorf REALLY upset. So try not to do anything to set him off.

Zea: So Link, you had better watch your back or else all those years of beating Ganondorf will fall back on you.

Link: But I only killed him once. It's was my ancestors who did that.

Zea: Well, I'm just sayin'…

Kite: But Ganondorf has a lot of dares. We can't just…not do them.

Zea: Hmmm…you're right…oh! I know! *Brings in Ocarina of Time Ganondorf* You're filling in for our Ganondorf, got it?

Ganodndorf: Er…okay?

Zea: Alright! Let's get this shit started!

_Hello again, darling people.  
Why no new chapters in so long? We need the ha-has. We need the craziness to continue._

So anyway:

Dares:  
Snake: You and Mr. McDuffkins have a race against Neil Patrick Harris and his magical unicorn at Big Blue. 3 laps, power ups on (Mario Kart style, I dunno F-Zero style.)  
Link: You didn't go for 3 chapters without committing suicide, but I got your back. Just make out with Ganondorf and you can keep banging your precious Zelda. Either that or chase Cuccoos till you barf and/or pass out. Your choice.  
Link: Because you violated the anti-suicide order, you now have to go another 4 chapters without commiting suicide.  
Pit: Didn't hear you talk last chapter, so once again please end your sentences this chapter with the phrase "in bed."  
Kite: You join in with Pit.  
Sonic: Go one chapter without saying "You're too slow."  
Snake: If Sonic says "You're too slow", it's showtime! Break all his discs AGAIN, then say "You're too cheap."  
Zea: Pop Tart eating contest vs. Eliece. Most in two minutes wins.

Truths:  
Kite: Why do you take being the butt of Zea's jokes/dares all the time? I feel sorry for ya, bub.  
Zea: Why do you pick on Kite all the time?

After all that- COOKIES AND HUGS FOR EVERYONE! (As long as I get one of each too. Thank yous kindly)  
-HeWhoHasBeenBroken

Zea: Erm…sorry about that, I was…gone places.

Arynne: But wait…didn't Snake put Mr. McDuffkins up for adoption?

Zea: Yeah, that's right. I guess this one can't be done. Kay, Link, it's your turn.

Link: *****reads dare* ewww…do I really have to?

Kite: Yup.

Link: I think I'm going to chase cucoos…

Zea: *Puts Link in a Cuccoo pen* START CHASIN' CHICKEN BOY!!!!

Link: *Chases cuccoos and then barfs on one of them*

Cuccoos: *Peck Link to death*

Zea: Ouch. *revives Link* kay, no commiting suicide.

Link: Alright! I'm out of that phase now. So that should be no problem!

Pit: Well, you know I'm kind of the silent type in bed.

Zea: Wait, HE has to join in? *Bangs head against wall*

Kite: WOOO HOOO in bed.

Arynne: Oh dear god…

Kite: Okay, Sonic, you can't say "you're too slow" in bed.

Sonic: In bed?

Zea: What he means is *glares at Kite* you can't say it at all.

Sonic: Ha! I can do that!

(Three seconds later)

Sonic: YOU'RE TOO SLOW!!!!

Snake: *breaks Sonic's neck discs one-by-one* You're too cheap.

Zea: It's true, sonic is cheap. And so is Captain Flacon!

Arynne: ahhh…that never gets old.

Zea: Wait…Eliece isn't allowed to come back. So who am I gonna go against?

Arynne: Me?

Zea: YOU'RE ON!! *Sets up a big table with a shit-load of Pop-Tarts*

Kite: On you're mark, get set, GO in bed!!!

Roy: Marth?

Marth: Yeah?

Roy: Zea's a pig.

Marth: Shut up. *Hits Roy*

(1 minute and 52 seconds later)

Kite: TIME! Zea wins in bed!

Zea: WOOOOOOO *Sugar kicks in* IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZA!!! *grabs bazooka and shoots like crazy* YEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

Arynne: *Sugar kicks in also* I PWN NOOOBZ!!!! *Shoots like crazy with a rifle* AWWWWRIIIIGHT!!!!

(3 hours of explosions and total chaos later)

Zea and Arynne: *Come off sugar high and faint*

Marth: Ho-ly…

Roy: crap.

Kite: Haha your girls are totally screwed up in bed.

Marth: You're starting to piss me off. *Stabs Kite*

Ike: Soooo, now what?

Roy: We wait?

(6 hours later)

Zea and Arynne: *Wake up*

Zea: Ugh…I've never been so hyper in my life…

Arynne: Tell me about it…*Looks around* hey, everyone's a sleep.

Zea: Soo…what should we do?

Arynne: Go on a shopping spree?

Zea: HELLZ YEAH!!! *Whips out credit card*

(4 hours of non-stop shopping later)

Zea and Arynne: *Come into the studio with a crap-load of shopping bags* We're baaaaaack!

Zea: Wait…where is everyone?

Arynne: Um…I dunno. Wanna check in the bathroom?

Zea: Why the bathroom?

Arynne: Cause I need to pee.

Zea: Um…oookay? *Goes in the bathroom with Arynne* Well? Are they here?

Arynne: Yup.

Zea: How do you know?

Arynne: I SEE FEAT!!!!! *Points to stall* (feat = feet)

Zea: *looks under stall* oh…so there is. *Kicks open stall* FREEZE SUCKA!!!!

Kite: *Asleep with head in toilet bowl*

Arynne: Um…I'm not gonna ask…

Zea: Me..neither… HEY KITE!!!! *Shoves his head into the water and gives him a swirly*

Kite: *Drowns*

Arynne: Oh…you're evil… *High-fives Zea*

Zea: Oh wait…he had a truth… *Revives Kite*

Kite: Um…I don't really know…in bed.

Zea: I make fun of him cause he's an annoying jackass who doesn't know HOW TO SHUT HIS GOD DAMN MOUTH!!!!! *Gives Kite another swirly* And thank you for the cookies!!

_I'd like to send in some dares too!  
Dares  
Samus and Zea kill Kite with a machine gun  
Captain Falcon sing the Gummi Bear song  
Kirby eat a submarine  
Snake tell your real name without erasing someone's memory  
Samus, Mario, Luigi, Link, Snake, Captain Falcon, Shiek, Wolf, Fox, Falco, Diddy, Pit, Arynne, Zea, Kite, Marth, Roy, Sonic, Ike, and anyone who wants to join in do the Jerk (the whole dance!)  
Truths  
Toon Link who originally called you Toon  
Mario how high can you jump  
Master Hand who first called you Master  
Crazy Hand why are you insane_

And that's all I gotz! This'll be HILARIOUS!

_~Zeni S. Master_

Zea: Oh…this is gonna be awesome… *Tapes Kite to a wall, gives a gun to Samus and herself and revives Kite*

Kite: Oh shi- *Gets shot to death*

Samus: YEAH!!! *High-fives Zea*

Arynne: Hmmm…I have an idea… *Shove C. Falcon into a room made of pure glass*

Zea: Nice, Arynne. Alright Falcon, you can start singing!!!

Captain Falcon: Oh I'm a gummi bear, oh I'm a gummi bear… *The room breaks at the sound of his voice and many shards of glass stab him, thus, killing that bitch*

Arynne: Awww yeah!!! *High-fives Zea*

Zea: Alright, Kirby, you have to eat a sub.

Arynne: Wait…does Zeni mean the sandwich or the naval vessel?

Zea: Who cares? I'm just gonna make him eat the naval vessel kind. *Takes an authentic German sub from World War II and shoves it down Kirby's throat*

Kite: Wow you guys are violent today, in bed.

Arynne: I swear to god, if you don't stop doing that, I'm gonna shove your teeth so far down your throat, you'll be crapping enamel for a month.

Kite: Ooooh…I'm so scared…in bed. *sarcastic*

Arynne: *Shoves Kite's teeth down his throat* You like it, bitch? Huh? YOU LIKE IT BITCH????

Zea: Yay, go Arynne! Well…while she's busy, Snake, why don't you tell us your real name?

Snake: Seriously?

Zea: Seriously.

Snake: Seriously?

Zea: Seriously…

Snake: Seriously…?

Zea: *Is getting pissed* Seriously.

Snake: Seri-

Zea: JUST SAY YOUR GOD DAMN NAME BEFORE I BREAK OUT MY FUCKING BAZOOKA!!!!!!!!

Snake: *Shivering in fear* Waldo.

Zea: *Laughs and then shoves a box over Snake* Where's Waldo? *Laughs some more* Alright, I'm too lazy to look up that dance so…next, Toon Link.

Toon Link: Um…I think it might've been Shigeru Miyamoto. I can't remember.

Zea: Good answer, kid. *Gives him cookie* And would you like to show a demonstration, Mario?

Mario: Sure. *Shoves on a space helmet and jumps all the way to Mars where he then gets mauled to death by angry aliens*

Arynne: *Joins Zea after hanging Kite* That high. And now we have…Master Hand.

Master Hand: Me, myself and I!

Zea: Good answer. I've always wondered why Crazy is so insane too.

Crazy Hand: BECAUSE I DRINK ESPRESSO!!!!

Zea: *Steps away* Aaaaaalllrighty then…

_Haha! awesome fanfic :D_

Dares  
Zea:Use your magic author powers and make you and Marth legally able to marry. Then, marry eachother.  
Captain Falcon:Tell Samus that you spy on her when she takes baths and recieve punishments :D  
Kite:Murder Zelda in front of Link. Recieve punishment. MWAHAHA!

_~frostclaw88_

Zea: *Big smile* YES!!! *Jumps into Marth's arms*

Arynne: *Puppy face*

Zea: Okay. *Makes it legal for Arynne to marry Roy*

Arynne: Yay!

_Two amazing weddings/honeymoons (hint hint ;) ) later_

Zea: Alright, we're back. And I will also never be the same woman again… *Looks at Marth and smiles slyly*

Marth: *Winks*

Zea: Alrighty then, back to business… *Revives C. Falcon* Do what you gotta do.

Captain Falcon: Hey, Samus. I watch you while you take baths and change. (He really does o.o)

Samus: *Takes the machine gun from her last dare and shoots him* Bastard…

Zea: Sweet. *Revives Kite* Go murder Zelda.

Kite: *Somehow manages to kill Zelda with a butter knife*

Link: ZELDA!!! NOOOOO!!!! *Decapitates Kite* YOU BASTARD!!!!

Zea: It's okay, Link. *Revives Zelda* You did a service by killing that motherfucker.

_Wow, this just keeps getting funnier every time._

Dares:  
Ike: Keep using Great Aether on that gay fat-so Wario until Zea and or Arynne tell you to stop. (I'm playing brawl and doing that and it never gets old)  
Zea: You are awesome and for that you can torture anybody you want in the most evilest and humorous way ever.  
Marth: I don't know I feel I must do this. Sing that "If you were gay" song to Ike.  
Everybody: Ah what the heck! Have a Mario Kart race!

Only one truth:  
Mario: Admit Luigi is better than you bc he is!

Keep up the good work! Zea...have as many poptarts as you want, Arynne have as many giant cookies you want, Kite...sorry but you can jump off a cliff!

~Raincloud93

Zea: That looks like fun. Alright, Ike, you can Aether him until your next dare or whatever. *Gives him a Smash Ball*

Ike: Thanks, Zea. *Unleashes Final Smash* GREAT…… AETHERRRRRR!!!!!!

Zea: *Reads next dare* SWEET!! You are now one of my favorite people ever! *Puts Kite in a straight jacket decapitates him with a pink chainsaw. Then puts his head down on the ground and hits it with a golf club, sending it to San Francisco* YEAH!!!

Marth: Um…but I'm married…to a girl…

Zea: *Murderous look* I swear to god, if you sing that song, you are a dead man.

Marth: o.o Yes, Princess…

Arynne: Awesome! Kart race! *Jumps in a pimped-out lime green Kart*

_One totally epic Kart race after_

Zea: Marth wins! Yeah! Now, would you like to come and claim your lovely prize? *Points to herself*

Marth: Oh yes I would. *Grabs Zea and makes out with her*

Arynne: Right…well…while they're busy, Mario, I think you have something to say.

Mario: No! I will never admit it! NEVERRRRRR!!!! *Runs off screaming*

Zea: *Stops making out with Marth* Yay, Pop-Tarts!! *Starts eating them*

Arynne: Yay, cookies!! *Eats them* (Kite is dead right now, and Zea's too busy to revive him)

_I am an unregistered reader, so I shall call myself godzilla898._

Dares:

Pit: Be Cupid for a day, shoot Ganondorf and anyone you want!  
Everyone: Get a cookie!  
Ice Climbers: Live in Antarctica for a week.  
Meta Knight: Use your Final Smash on Snake, and if Snake fights back at all, Snake gets blown up my his own weapons.  
Link: Get with Zelda in a private room with a bed.  
Pit: Wear shorts.  
Lucario: Use your aura powers and read someone's mind!  
Meta Knight: Get a hug!  
Roy, Pichu, Dr. Mario, and Mewtwo: Hack a copy of SSBB so that it includes you.  
Pichu, Dr. Mario, and Mewtwo: Get Final Smashes!  
Zea: Using the many weapons and bombs provided, once and for all destroy catskid100 with the help of Arceus!

Truths:  
Link: Why do where a hat?  
Ganondorf: Where did you go to college?  
Bowser: Is Koopa Kid related to you?

I know this is a long review, but you should have lots of fun!

-godzilla898

Pit: Awesome, in bed!! *Turns pink and shoots Ganondorf and Zea* (Oh…he's evil…)

Zea and Ganny: *Run to each other and hug*

Marth: Oh…my…god… *Nosebleed then dies*

Arynne: Awesome! Mooooore cookies!!! *Eats them*

Ice Climbers: Sweet! *Catch a plane to Antarctica*

Meta Knight: *Grabs Smash Ball*

Snake: *Tries to beat it out of him and gets blown to smithereens by his own weapons*

Link: I'm starting to like this guy… *Leads Zelda into the room*

Pit: Um…okay, in bed. *Puts on some pink shorts*

Everyone: *Nosebleed*

Lucario: *Wipes his nose and then focuses on Kite's mind*

Kite: _1…2…3…4…5…6…SEX!!! 1…2…3…4…5…6…SEX!!! 1…2…3…4…5…6…SEX!! _(The average man thinks about sex every 7 seconds)

Lucario: *Is mentally disturbed*

Meta Knight: *Walks up to Yoshi* Huggies?

Yoshi: *Hugs Meta Knight then licks him*

All of the cut SSBM characters: *Start hacking*

Zea: *The effect of the arrow wears off and sees that she's hugging Ganondorf* AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! OLD CREEPY GUY!!!! *Cold shower and burns clothes* MUST…BE…STERILE!!!

Melee Characters: *Gets Final Smashes* (Too lazy to write them out)

Zea: Oh…don't worry…I don't need help… *Unleashes all of the world's weapons on catskid, thus obliterating that bitch once and for all* WOOT!!! *Victory dance*

Link: *Comes out of the room with Zelda looking rather happy* I wear it cause I'm too lazy to do anything with my hair, really.

Ganondorf: *Is clearly not bothered by the fact he had made out with Zea* The hell is college…?

Bowser: Uh-huh. We're brothers.

Mario and Luigi: *Die*

Zea: *Revives Marth* Moving on…

_Whassup! I'm a newb who thinks kite deserves respect!  
*Gives Kite 5,0 cookies*_

Dares: Snake must readopt his unicorn and go in a closet with it.*Smirks*  
DeDeDe must eat himself *Make it happen please*

Truth: Would Marth take a bullet for zea. Same for Roy. Hugs and kissesfor Nana, Toon Zelda, and Clear Blue.

_~jordanovich123_

Zea: You make me sick…

Kite: WOO HOO!! *Eats cookies*

Snake: YES!!! *Readopts Mr. McDuffkins* Um…do I have to do the closet part…?

Zea: Yes, now go! *Shoves Snake and the unicorn in the closet*

DeDeDe: Do I seriously have to eat myself?

Arynne: Yes. NOW DO IT BITCH!!!

DeDeDe: *Somehow manages to eat himself and turns himself inside out*

Kite: Cool…in bed. *Pokes DeDeDe's insides*

_Truths:_

Zea: So do you like cookies? Heres five if you do!

Pikachu: Would you like me to make you feel better? *winks*

Samus: Since you and Zelda know everything, which guys in the mansion wear ladies' underwear.

TARDISreviewer YOU MUST DIE FOR TORTURING MY YELLOW BALL OF SUNSHINE!

Dares:  
Ganondorf and Bowser: KILL TARDISreviewer in the most painful way possible!

Link: Call Ganondorf, Ganondork and don't run away or fight back

Mario: Prove your superiority to Luigi by beating him in a fair smash battle. No items! (Sorry Luigi but I'm sick of people saying no one likes Luigi when it's really just an excuse to like you)

Mr Game and Watch: Attempt to get someone (Not ROB) to understand your language

Peach: Become the new Harley Quinn since the Batman version died... I miss her so I want you do become the crazy, loveable, pyschopath! ((Look her up if you don't know who she is!))

ROB: ENSLAVE FIRE EMBLEM MANKIND! USE EVERY ROBOTIC WEAPON IN EXSISTANCE.

MUHAHAHAHAHAHASHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... enjoy!

Pikana!

Zea: Yesh! I love cookies! *Eats all 5 of them*

Pikachu: Pika…? (Translation: Wha…? [Pikachu isn't very sexual XD])

Samus: Oh, that's easy. Ganondorf wears thongs. Backwards.

Zelda: Oh, and Pit wears them too. Just…not backwards…

Zea: Wolf wears thongs too. *Snicker*

Zelda: o.o How do you know that…?

Zea: Jeez…it's not hard to figure those kinds of things out.

Arynne: *Stabs TARDISreviewer* There, happy?

Link: Hee hee… Ganondork *Pokes Ganondork*

Zea: Alright, he did NOT just giggle…

Ganondork: *Completely and utterly obliterates Link* Bastard.

Arynne: Alright, time for a classic brother versus brother match. Zea?

Zea: *Warps Mario and Luigi to Battlefield* Alright, time for the ultimate showdown! GO!!

_One totally EPIC fight later (cause I'm too lazy to do anything right now)_

Zea: Luigi wins!!!! (Yes, I do think the L man is better than Mario. Deal with it.)

Luigi: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Kite: o.o Um…in bed.

Mr. Gay Man Watch: *Walks up to Falco* Beep!

Falco: I'm sorry, what?

Mr. GMW: Beep boop bep.

Falco: Stop it. You're pissing me off.

Mr. GMW: BEEP BEEP BEEEP!!!! *Self destructs, thus cooking Falco once again*

Kite: SWEET!!! In bed. *Starts eating Falco*

Zea: Okay, I'm gonna leave you to that, Bird Boy.

Peach: Cool! *Dresses up in a tight Harley Quinn suit* Oh, Joker!!

Mario: *Nosebleed* Woah…

Arynne: *Reads the next dare* Hey, Zea…

Zea: Yeah?

Arynne: Would this dare count for us since we're married to Marth and Roy now…?

Zea: Yes…I believe it would. What is it, anyways? *Actually bothers to read the dare* Oh shi- *Gets knocked out by a gun barrel and is chained in a prison*

Marth: ZEA!! NOO!!! *Gets chained up as well and is forced to go into a mine and dig for gold with a plastic spoon*

R.O.B.: *Sinister robot laugh*

_One month of Fire Emblem enslavement later_

Zea: ENOUGH! *Turns everything back to normal and decapitates R.O.B. with a bread box* Let's just move on before my spleen erupts or something.

_MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
I don't feel like being mean today because my birthday just passed  
! W00T! *cookies for all,even zea**shudders*_

DARES  
Everyone-wish me a happy birthday!  
Game and watch- go into a scissors factory and try to make it our alive  
zelda and link- make out for 48 hours! (zelink!W00T!)  
samus- go to the mall with peach. and you HAVE to go to the purse store!

TRUTH-  
arynne, kite, and zea- which one of the reviewers do each of you like best? why?  
roy-whats your fave color? (idk, just wondering)  
marth-WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KILL IKE!?!? DX people as awesome as you two should get along easily!

*hugs for kite* yay! you guys are awesome! byebye! *barfs from all the niceness*

~ctaskid100

Zea: Thank you! *Shudders from the niceness* Well…how about we all sing happy birthday to you in Japanese?

Marth: Zea…one problem…

Zea: Yeah?

Marth: Only Roy and I know Japanese…

Zea: Oh, I know.

Arynne: *Whispers to Zea* You really did that just to hear him sing again, didn't you?

Zea: You bet *High-fives Arynne* Now, two of you, sing!

Marth and Roy: *Sing happy birthday in Japanese in perfect harmony*

Zea: Happy belated (VERY belated) birthday, catskid! Even thought I killed you!

Arynne: *Shoves Mr. Gay Man Watch into a scissor factory*

Mr. GMW: *Gets shredded to death*

Zea: Ah…good times!

Link: *Grabs Zelda and starts making out with her*

_48 passionate hours later_

Arynne: *Pulls them apart* Alright, stop it. Seriously.

Samus: *Is getting dragged off be Peach* NO!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!! NOOOOOO!!!!

Roy: Have fun!

_A few hours later_

Samus: *Comes back nearly dead* NEVER…AGAIN!!! *Dies*

Zea: Well…this is an interesting question. I love each and every one of my reviewers, but if I had to choose, I'd pick…Clear Blue or keybladeboy (damn, it's been my dream for him to review).

Arynne: I'd pick Mr. Pichu or castkid100!!

Kite: I DON'T LIKE ANY OF YOU CAUSE YOU ALL TREAT ME LIKE SHIT!!!! (But don't feel sorry for him. He's a bastard and deserves to be punished)

Roy: Um…it's red. It's it obvious…?

Marth: Okay, about that. Between the time of the last chapter, Ike and I became good friends. So no more desires to kill! *Gives Ike a man hug*

Zea: *Squeals* Don't you just love man hugs?

_Such randomness...  
XD  
There are alot of Dare fics around here, and I"ve read most of them, but this one has it's own flavor. (That make any sense?) Anyway, I would gve all of you guys (Well...except Kite) cookies but I ran out...Is it all right if I give you muffins instead? (Again, none for Kite. ^^)_

Dares:  
Meta Knight: Hm...Find a pipe organ somewhere and play the Overture from Phantom of the Opera. (Sorry...Big fan of POTO)  
Kite: ...Try to sing Don't Stop Believing by Journey.

Truths:  
Everyone: Have any of you heard of Trans Siberian Orchrestra?  
Zea: When was the first time you saw Marth?

Okay...not alot of questions but my brain is practically dead so...Enjoy your muffins!

_~PeridotSwan_

Zea: Yes, we will accept muffins. Thank you! And good idea for not giving Kite any. *Gives you cookie*

Meta Knight: *Finds a pipe organ in and old church then plays the Phantom of the Opera Overture* (I'm a big Phantom fan too. It's my fave musical ^.^)

Arynne: *Reads next dare* O.O Oh god, oh god, oh god. HELL NO!!!!

Kite: What is it…? *Reads dare* Sweet! In bed! *Starts singing*

Everyone: *Ears burn off and die*

_After the song is finished_

Zea: *Revives herself then everyone* NEVER AGAIN!!!

Arynne: No, we have never heard of the orchestra. Why?

Zea: The first time I saw Marth, eh? Hmmm… oh! I remember! It was when I first unlocked him in Melee. It was love a first sight. *Sighs dreamily*

_About time, you updated... Yay! Cookie! Om NOM NOM!_

Ike: Make out with Zelda for 24 hours  
Wario: Go live in a dumpster.  
Everyone: Go kill the person that you hate most.

~_Clear Blue_

Zea: Um…yeah…sorry about that. It just takes so long to write stuff (Too many reviews!!!). But I'm glad to see that my first reviewer is still in the game.

Ike: Do I really have to…?

Arynne: Unfortunately, yes. *Pushes him into Zelda*

Both of Them: *Make out*

Link: *Is very pissed*

Zea: Sorry, dude. It had to be done.

_24 hours later_

Zelda and Ike: *Pull away gasping for breath*

Link: *Grabs Zelda back and glares at Ike*

Wario: But I already live in a dumpster…

Everyone: *Ends up killing each other*

Zea: *Revives herself then revives everyone* Well…I've experienced death twice in one chapter. Not nice.

_Omg! this is funny by the way I dare Snake to get killed by ganon,Fox, Wolf, Or jigglypuff (you decide) and then after Snake can get revenge on the person who killed him (in any way he wants)_

_~auroramist75_

Zea: Jigglypuff, go kill Snake. And humiliate him at the same time.

Jigglypuff: *Somehow manages to kill Snake*

Zea: *Brings Snake back to life* Kill Jiggly.

Snake: *Shoots Jiggly with a rifle*

Arynne: That was pretty boring…

Zea: Yep…

_I'm back again...my ideas pop up totally randomly .  
Dares~  
Kirby: Eat Poptarts in front of Zea.  
Sonic: Drink 2 gallons of coffee.  
Truth~  
Everyone: Do you guys have last names? If so, what are they?  
Roy: Why are you usually portrayed as being so immature?_

Meh...that's all I've got right now.  
~Sparrow.

Zea: I'm sorry…but I'm only using one review from each person. And no, I'm not combining them cause I'm too lazy. So…yeah.

Kirby: *Practically inhales all of the Pop-Tarts in Zea's secret stash*

Zea: *Sees the entire thing* NOOOOOO!!!! I BOUGHT ALL OF THOSE WITH MY LIFE SAVINGS!!!!! *Cries*

Marth: *Tries to calm Zea down*

Sonic: *Drinks 2 gallons of coffee which has no effect*

Arynne: o.o This guy needs to see a doctor… And we are not saying any last names. There are such things as stalkers…y'know?

Roy: Cause it make me even cuter! *Adorable face*

Arynne: I, for one, agree.

_Love this ToD fic!=D *gives super-ginourmous-extra-large cookies to the trhee of you* So much randomness... It kinda makes me want to write my own ToD fic, but I guess I wouldn't be crazy or hiperactive the suficient to keep up with it. ." Anyway..._

Dares:

-I dare Pit to hug me (yup, I'm a Pit fangirl =3)  
-I dare Roy, Marth and Ike to have an epic battle agaisnt each other in a... hum... well, you can chose wherever you want  
-I dare Red (the Pokemon Trainer) to pet Yoshi and use him in a pokemon battle against Pikachu  
-I dare Wario to make out with Captain Falcon (okay, this one was mean)

Truth:

Everyone: Why the hell almost all of you has blue eyes?  
Mr. Game and Watch: if you somehow insulted Chuck Norris, how would you try to escape from death?  
Pit, Yoshi, Red and Sonic: Why are you so cute? X3

_~MahNati_

Zea: *wipes away tear* I-I'm so happy. I'm inspiring people! I'm touched, really!

Pit: *Hugs MahNati*

Arynne: Oooooh…this is gonna be good! *Gets out popcorn*

Zea: *Warps them to a death cage* Alright, boys, winner gets a kiss from me and Arynne! GO!!!

_One TOTALLY AWESOME AND EPIC FIGHT later_

Zea: *Smiles* Marth wins! (I'm sorry…I love him too much) *Kisses him*

Arynne: *Kisses Marth as well*

Roy and Ike: *Stare at Marth jealously*

Marth: *Evil smile*

Red: GO YOSHI!!! *Throws Yoshi out of a Pokeball* (Dear god, you guys have no idea how clichéd this is)

Yoshi: *Pops out* YOSHIIIIIII!!!!!

Pikachu: Pika-pi!!

_One epic pokemon match later_

Arynne: Pikachu wins!!!!!

Yoshi: *Is dead on the ground almost cooked*

Kite: *Slowly advances toward Yoshi, utensils in hand*

Zea: *Grabs his shirt collar* Don't even THINK about it, bud.

Arynne: *Reads the next dare* Ewww…that's not mean. That…disturbing. Oh well! *Slams C. Falcon and Wario together* YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHH!!!!

Zea: *Gags* That's just…eww. Now, I'm mentally disturbed for at least 6 months. And I've wondered why almost everyone has blue eyes, too. Hazel-eyed people need some time to shine! (Note: She has hazel eyes XD)

Mr. GMW: Bleep…beep boop bip beep beeeeeep *Continues ranting*

Arynne: OH JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!! *Decapitates him with a safety pin*

Zea: *Reads the next truth* WHAAAA…? You actually think those tards are CUTE??? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!!!

_Nothing but dares!_

Link: confess your undying love for zelda, marry her, and turn into dark link when people flirt with her

Pit: same as link only with Samus and you just turn into an evil fallen dark angel.

Kirby: Just... go... die! (my little sis likes you so i hate you. i recommend flirting with both zelda and samus AT THE SAME TIME)

Sonic: become the slowest thing alive

_~PitFTW _

Link: *Marries Zelda and then acquires his power* YES!!!

Pit: *Does the same* I feel…ALL POWERFUL!!!

Kirby: *Somehow manages to flirt with Zelda and Samus at the same time*

Link and Pit: *Turn into Dark Link and Fallen Angel and beat the living shit out of Kirby*

Zea: Awesome!!! Now…for Sonic… *Makes him the slowest thing alive* WHO WANTS TO RACE HIM!!!!

Shadow: I will. *Lines up at starting line with Sonic*

Arynne: On your mark…get set… GOOOOOOO!!!!!

Shadow: *Takes off and comes back to the finish line one second later*

Sonic: *Didn't even move*

Zea: SHADOW WINS!!!! *Hugs him*

_Red(The poke Trainer)- MAKE OUT WITH A MUFFIN!  
Lucario- =Strangles him= YOU NEVAR HUGED ME! WHY?!!?!  
Mario- What do you think of weegee?  
Zea- Does you know the Tails doll?  
Kite- FLY A KITE! NOWS!  
Quit yelling at me! *Faints*_

_~Furryfur_

Zea: YOU QUIT YELLING AT US!!!!!!

Red: Um…am I seriously supposed to make out with a muffin…?

Zea: YES NOW DO IT BOTCH OR I CAP YOU!!! *Points rifle*

Red: O.O *Makes out with the muffin*

Lucario: AAAAAHHHHH!!!! I-I DIDN'Y MEAN TO!! BLAME IT ON ZEA!!!

Zea: Yeah. Thanks, shithead.

Mario: OH DEAR GOD, NOT WEEGEE!!! *Fetal position and sucks thumb*

Zea: No, I have never heard of the Tails doll. What is it?

Kite: *Flies a kite like the little gay boy he his* WEEEEEE!!!!

_OK, first a request: please can I-my character- co-host, I don't know, maybe... EVERY OTHER THEME CHAPTER? His name is Jordan, can control electricity and ice (cuz the hosts have their own thing that they do... I mean, it's not all truths and dares, from what I've observed...) and likes Kirby. A LOT. He'd mega-glomp Kirby every chance he could. So it's not much of a request...right? Also, did you see Brawl Taunts 3?_

TRUTHS!  
Zea: You DO realize that canonically (sic?), Marth is engaged to somebody (not you?)  
Knuckle Joe: How do you type with boxing gloves on?

Sandbag: be a pinata! t(_t)  
Anyone: torture Dedede into revealing the secret of his Big Gay Dance.  
Shadow:Live up to everyone's emo standards of you. Be the emo everyone thinks you are.  
Link:Act like you did in those CD-i games...for 2 months.

~_JRol_

Zea: NO! NO CO-HOSTING!! Just…NO!! And yes, I did see Brawl Taunts 3. It wasn't as good as the first one…but still kinda funny. And yes, he was. Buuut…I took care of her… *Evil laugh*

Knuckle Joe: I Don't!! :D

Everyone: *Ties Sandbag from the ceiling and starts beating him until he breaks open, revealing no candy*

Arynne: OH! I WANNA TORTUTE DEDEDE!!! *Grabs rifle and loads it* Start talking, bitch.

DeDeDe: There is no secret, I swear!!!

Arynne: *Points gun at his head*

DeDeDe: THERE'S NO SEC- *Gets shot*

Arynne: Tell it to the judge…jackass. *Flips her hair and walks away*

Shadow: Um…what? I never said I was emo…

Link: Boy, I'm so hungry…I could eat and Octorock!!

Zea: NOOOOOOO!!!! TOO…MUCH… BAD ACTING!!!! *Goes crazy and shoots Link with a razor-sharp rubber band*

_Alright this is war! if you dont write anouthe fic soon ill fliping die! Alright so here are some better daes than the last ones these dares will replace the onece's that i sent in b4 cuz these are bett :)_

{Dare{- ike has to fall in love with arynne now that everyone knows her better they realize that she s a very pretty prize even though in this fic Zea is the prettyer one!  
{Dare}- Ike and Roy have to have a fight to see who is good enogh for her{ hAHAHAHAHAHA}  
besides she needs a little more action :P  
{truth} Ike- is there a real reason that you broke up with Zelda?  
{truth}- Kite now that Zea is just your friend who do you like?

alright like i said if Zea doesnt start writeing more chapters ill go over to her house and cut of all her hair and catskid { whatever her name is } can have Marth for ever even if he dont like it { the forbiden love thing anyway tootles :)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo kiss kiss

_~askor (A.K.A. Arynne)_

Arynne: Hee hee, these were sent in by me…

Zea: God dammit, Arynne…why do you have to be so impatient??? YOU DRIVE ME FUCKING INSANE WITH ALL OF YOUR NAGGING I SWEAR TO THE SWEET LORD JESUS I'M GONNA BLOW YOUR MOTHERFUCKING HEAD OFF IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS!!!!!!

Kite: O.O

Zea: First of all…you're married. So really, you belong with Roy. So…I suppose Ike could fall in love but no fighting. Roy already has your wittle heart wocked away in a box!

Ike: No, no reason in particular. She belongs with Link, anyways.

Kite: Well…since Eliece is dead, I guess I'm going back to Zea.

Zea: NOOOOOO!!!! WHY CRUEL FATE…WHYYYYY?????? *Cries*

_The third song is Rockstar by Nickelback and the fourth one is We Didn't Start The Fire by Billy Joel. Don't know about the first two, though. So...Can my character (Author)co-host a chapter or two? He'd be like Zea in every way, but to a greater degree. He'd be more narcissistic, he'd be more egotistical, and he'd be way, WAY more powerful and kill-crazy._

Request aside, time for some dares!

(T)Mario: Why do you hog the spotlight? Luigi gets nothig compared to you, you selfish jerk.  
(D)Sandbag: Sprout arms and legs with home-run bats and go on a murderous rampage directed at everyone in the cast.  
(T)Snake: How did you have time to make a Codec call in the middle of matches?  
(D)Everyone: I dare you all to look at Goatse. And state your reactions.

_~keybladeboy_

Zea: You were right about those two songs. Congrats! *Gives you giant cookie* And since I have fans who don't like to participate in things that I set up for them, the other two were Jai Ho by the Pussycat Dolls and the second was 1 2 3 4 by The Plain White T's. And I'm still waiting on your pm about the last bit.

Mario: OH MY GOD WOULD YOU PEOPLE JUST SHUT UP ABOUT THIS!!!!! *Stomps off to get a coffee*

Sandbag: *Sprouts Home-Runs Bats as arms and legs and laughs evilly*

Zea: OH SHIT!!! HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!!!!!!!! *Runs for her dear life*

Everyone else: *Runs as well*

_5 minutes of OUTRIGHT DESTRUCTION AND SANDY CHAOS LATER!!_

Zea: *Crawls out from under some rubble, bloody and beaten* Holy shit. I'm alive. *Revives everyone and fixes everything* Alright, Snake, after that, I think you have a truth.

Snake: Um…don't ask me how. All I know is that knowing your enemy is the greatest path to victory.

Zea: Alright! I'm not gonna do that last dare cause I'm too lazy and it's really late. So…we're done!

Arynne: YES!!! Bye people! *Waves*

Kite: See you later, Zea, in bed.

Zea: O.O Um… yeeeah. Bye.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

FINALLY!! God, I'm so sorry I didn't update all summer. I have a life too, y'know. And it makes me really sad that people aren't participating in anything (naming songs, themes, etc.). *****sigh* it's such a sad, sad world out there. And please, people, try not to bombard me with so many dares. This is the reason why it takes me so long to pump out decent chapters lately, because it usually takes me so long and I get tired of it. So, when you go to review, can you please make it short or something (or review every other chapter or something)? Please? Cause this is causing me a lot of pain right now. I'm also going to stop the 'in bed' thing, cause that's annoying. One more thing: we might have a special guest next chapter (it all depends on his response to a certain question) so send in some dares for him too! If he doesn't come, then they'll just be excluded. Alright, I'm gonna stop ranting now. Byee!!!


	19. Author In The House!

Y'know…I never realized how fun it was to write this fic. Okay, it's totally gonna be continued. And NEVER END!! Unless I say so! So yeah, enjoy!!!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Zea: Yay, finally we have a short chapter! Well…short-ish anyways.

Arynne: Yeah! And we also have a special guest this chapter.

Zea: You bet we do! May I present the amazing…AUTHOR!!!!!

_Eye of the Tiger plays in the background while Fireworks go off and spotlights point to the main entrance of the studio. A silhouette walks in and the lights shine on it to reveal Author._

Author: Thank you, everyone! And thank you Zea for having me!

Zea: Thanks for coming! Well…to those of you who live under a rock, Author is the writer of Truth or Dare: The Legend of Zelda and is the person who inspired me to write this. Go check out his fic! *Happy dance*

Author: *Glares at Zea* Where's my cookie?

Zea: Oh…oh yeah. *Gives Author a cookie, then dodges a bullet* Woah! What the hell…?

Author: *Grins holding a rifle*

Zea: Oh, that's what you want, eh? Alright, an epic duel of Author Powers is what you're gonna get. *Pulls a bazooka out of nowhere and fires it a Author*

Author: *Dodges and throws an anvil at Zea*

Zea: *Gets hit in the face* OW!! You little shithead!! *Throws angry Cuccos at Author*

Author: Ah! Ow! Ow! Get off me, bitches!!! *Throws the cuccos off him* Alright, this means war… *Revives the Waffle Army and sends them at Zea*

Zea: Oh, I have an army, too… *Revives the Finger Puppet Army and sends them to attack Author*

_One epic battle of Finger Puppets and Waffles later_

Author: *Steps on a dead Finger Puppet* Looks like we're evenly matched, Zea…

Zea: Mm Hmm…

Both: *Run at each other with mega power punches fully charge and collide*

_SUPER BIG EXPLOSION THAT DESTROYS THE ENTIRE WORLD!!!!!!!!_

Zea: *Floating through space* Wow…looks like we both won. *Holds out hand* Truce?

Author: *Is floating through space as well and shakes her hand* Truce.

Zea: *Gets shocked* The hell was that…?

Author: *Turns his hand to Zea to reveal a hand buzzer*

Zea: *Slaps him* Bitch. Now, help me revive the world.

Both: *Revive the world and everyone in it*

Zea: Makes you feel godlike, doesn't it?

Author: Hell yeah, we gotta do that again sometime.

Zea: You bet. Now, onto the dares.

************************************************************************

_HAHA! Preety! Preety cheese! (Puts lipstick on cheese) 0.e (Raspy) It's pretty...  
Sonic- TOUCH THE CHEESE! NOW!  
Lucario- 0.e I know where you live.  
The person doing this story- SAVE YOUR WORK! SAVE IT! LOTS OF INTERACTIVE HAVE BEEN TAKEN DOWN! SAVE IT! (FAINTS) WHY AM I ON CAPS LOCK?  
Kite- Fly in da air!_

_~Furryfur_

Zea: *Looks at cheese* Um…

Author: What're you smoking and give me some.

Kite: Hey! I was gonna say that!

Author: Too bad, bastard. *Blows Kite's head off*

Zea: Nice. I like your style. *High-fives Author and gets her hand shattered*

Author: *Evil grin*

Arynne: ANYWAYS!! Can we just let Sonic touch the fricking cheese…?

Zea and Author: Fine.

Sonic: *Pokes the cheese* You're too slow!! *Blows up*

Lucario: O.O *Runs away screaming*

Me: AHHH!!! WHAT!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!! WAIT… WHY AM I IN CAPS TOO????? AHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Arynne: Wow…I had no idea that the writer was so… tense.

Zea: You know that the writer is technically me, right?

Kite: NO!! So you're really *beep*? (Not saying my real name XD)

Zea: -.- Yes.

Kite: DUDE!! That's like…AWESOME!!!

Author: You have a dare, pothead.

Kite: Oh really? *Reads it* Nice. *Gets so high off crack that he flies up in the air*

Arynne: Alright, now that's just creepy…

Zea: Hellz yeah.

************************************************************************

_Great to see you back, Zea! :D_

Dare:  
Ike beat the crap outta Link now!

_~Clear Blue_

Zea: Thank you! It's great to be back! Ah…it's so nice that my fans love me.

Author: *Ties Link to a tree* Alright, Ike, go crazy.

Ike: *Writes Link's name in a Death Note* Muahahaha.

Link: *Dies of a heart attack*

Arynne: Where the hell did he get that…?

Zea: I have no idea. But it's not his anymore. *Takes it from him and burns it*

_*wipes tear from eye after hearing marth and roy sing* That...was beautiful...*anime fan aleart*  
Im not THAT evil! *cough**secretly plots revenge against godzilla898*_

One dare and one truth!  
Dare-I dare Ike and marth to switch swords and fight eachother.  
truth-everyone, what should be my next evil plot?

I AM FINISHED HERE!  
~catskid100

Marth and Ike: *Switch swords*

Zea: Author, would you like to do the honors…?

Author: You bet. *Warps Marth and Ike to Pokemon Stadium* Alright, we want a fight with lost of blood and epicness! Begin!!!

_One fight of total epicness later_

Arynne: Ike wins!

Zea: *Heals Marth* Aww…my poor Marth-samma. *Hugs him*

Ike: Hey, where's my prize? *Wiggles eyebrows at Arynne*

Roy: Lay off, dude. She's mine.

Ike: Says who?

Roy: Says this! *Holds up finger with wedding ring on it*

Ike: …Good point.

Zea: Alright, as for evil plots. You should murder someone (not me!) with a frozen lamb leg. They really work! (Only askor is going to get this joke XD)

Marth: I'll let you borrow my sword to kill someone. *Offers his sword to catskid*

Zea: O.O HAVE YOU GONE MAD???

Marth: Um…no. I'm just trying to be nice.

Roy: I THINK SHE SHOULD TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH GUMMI BEARS!!!!!!! EVIL RED GUMMI BEARS!!!!

Everyone: *Stares at Roy*

Author: Why red?

Roy: But I love red gummi bears…

Zea: Riiiiight…moving on…

_Alrihgt awesome chapter!! I don't want to be married! I wanna be a 'single lady, all the single lady' adn as for Ike... I like to the of myself as a italin sports car... you can't just leave me out in the garage, you have to take me out for a spin :c P hahaha anyway Dares:_

{Dare} I dare Everyone to have a much music dance! They are awesome!!  
{Dare} all the girls get make overs for the Dance and a shopign spree.  
{Dare} The boys have to go with a different girl...{ Marth goes with someone other than Zea Roy goes with someone other than Arynne ect.}

I don't have any truths so please updae soon and keep then awesomeness coming! :c )

_~askor_

Zea: Too bad! You're staying married! And please don't compare yourself to an Italian sports car. That's just…weird. Like I said, we're gonna have to send in Dr. Phil and Oprah to fix your problems. As for the Much Video Dance, I totally agree with you. They are awesome!!

Peach: *Reads dare* YAY SHOPPING!!!!!!! *Drags everyone to the mall*

_5 hours of power shopping later_

Peach: YAY MAKEOVERS!!!! *Drags everyone into the makeup room*

_3 hours of makeovers later_

Peach: There, all done!

Zea: …Can someone tell me what the hell this Barbie is smoking?

Samus: I have no idea. But I'm sure Kite would LOVE some.

Zea: Yeah. Now…we all have to have different dates this time… *glares at Arynne* so who calls dibs?

Arynne: I CALL IKE!!!!

Everyone: O.O

Arynne: Just sayin…

Link: Alright, then, I guess I'll take Samus.

Roy: Dude, I'm totally with Zelda.

Marth: Well…I guess that means I have Peach.

Zelda: But wait…Zea doesn't have anyone.

Samus: Yeah she does, Author is still open *Smiles evilly*

Zea: You gotta be kiddin me…

Author: Well…it's either me, or Kite.

Zea: o.o Let's go! *Grabs Author's hand and drags him out of the studio*

_One awesome Much Music Dance later_

Zea: Hey! I'm not dead!

Author: *Sarcastic* Yeah, you're real funny.

Zea: I was joking. I actually had a good time. Anyways, let's get the joyous times over with and start the destructive ones, shall we?

_I'm back!  
The answer to my question was that Kirby was too short to reach the button. But since I've been having to do 3 projects for history, science, and english, I won't torture Marth & Roy._

Dares:

Mario, Luigi, Bowser: Go play Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside story and rate it on a scale from 1 to 10

Pichu, Toon Link, Zelda: Go on Wheel of Fortune and try to win at least $5,0

Ugh, I don't think I'll review again. But you'll never know! For the mean time, see you next time I review! *gets crushed by 3 projects* Ouch...

_~Deathbringerof2009_

Zea: Ah crap! God, I'm no good at riddles. Oh well…at least Marth and Roy won't be tortured now. And I know how you feel about being overloaded by homework.

Author: *Shoves a DSi in the Mario Crew's face* Play it. Now.

_5 Minutes later_

Mario: *Throws down the DSi* This is so gay! Why the HELL would Bowser eat me and Luigi? I'm giving it a 2.

Luigi: I'm with him. 2 as well.

Bowser: I LOVE THIS GAME!! I'm giving it a 10 for it giving me the most awesomest idea ever! *Eats Mario and Luigi* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!

Kite: WHAT??? THOSE THREE GET TO MEET VANA WHITE????

Zea: You bet.

_Once Toon Link makes it to the final round_

Paul: Alright, Link. This is the puzzle for $10 000 and if you don't win you still get $5 329. The category is: People Who Annoy You. Of course, we're gonna start off with R, S, T, L, N, E. Now, pick 5 constantans and a vowel.

Toon Link: Um…B, G, D, C and O

Paul: Well…looks like you have a lot of help there. Only one empty space. (Puzzle = N*ggers) You have 30 seconds to solve it.

Toon Link: Um…I think I know the answer…but I'm not sure if I should say it…

Paul: Go ahead, kid.

Toon Link: Niggers?

Paul: *Is shocked* No. The answer is Naggers.

Toon Link: Oopsie… *Runs away*

_Hey! your back yay!  
Since you want less dares..._

Link: I dare you to hide from that someone.

Ruto(wtf): Find link if you don't within 45 seconds you WILL be Pawnched by the awesome captain falcon. (she's gonna get punched anyway but don't tell her that)

sonic: for the first time in history, The space-time continum WILL explode if I did this but For one time I'll be nice to sonic for this chapter you get the awesome hotdog of epicness of epic of epicness of epic of epicness that is so epic that all will die from too much epicness like chuck norris.

So... What about the theme? oh yeah, epic spontaneous combustions? (exploding for no reason)(maybe a fail)

oh and here's the awesome photon satellite space cannon as a welcome back gift It's simple to use just fire that's it oh and it now automatically targets at the character of your choice.

Ridere93

P.S: the satellite is version. 0.8 that means it's almost perfect.

Link: *Reads his dare* Oh shit… *Runs and hides in a dark corner*

Zea: Hee hee, this should be fun… *Brings in Ruto*

Author: Hey, Ruto, Link wants to play hide and seek. If you find him in under 45 seconds, you get to marry him.

Ruto: Yay!! *Runs off and finds Link 5 seconds later* Linkykins!!! *Strangles him in a hug*

Arynne: Alright, Falcon. Do your stuff.

Falcon: *Falcon PAWNCHes Ruto, thus, frying her*

Kite: OOOOH!!! FISH STICKS!!! *Starts eating 'Ruto'*

Author: You gotta be shittin me…

Zea: And THIS is what I have to put up with every day.

Author: *Puts a hand on Zea's shoulder* I pity you, man…

Sonic: YAY HOTDOG!!!!! *Grabs it*

_The space time-continuum explodes_

Zea, Author and Arynne: *Floating through space*

Zea: Well hell…

Author: *'Swimming' around like a jellyfish* Weeeeeeeeee!!!!

Arynne: Looks like Author got into Kite's secret stash of crack…

Zea: *Pokes Author to see if he's squishy like a jellyfish* Yeah… *Revives the time-continuum* Alright, now that's over with… *Fires satellite at Kite* Thanks for the present! *Gives rider a cookie*

_XD *wheezing from laughter* Ok I'm good...ON WITH TEH TORTURE!!_

Dares:  
All the villains except Shadow coz he rocks (yes even you Capt. Falcon coz for me you are villain you damn perv!)- I wanna see you all dance 'Nobody but you' by the wondergirls and Zea and Arynne you can all video it and post it youtube beleive me it will be hit!

Ike-  
I dare you to switch games with Link for a day and no you can't kill ganondorf or save zelda coz its Link's job so I just want to see you fight your out of a temple and see if you survive.

Link-  
No need to do Fire Emblem stuff coz I have an even better idea...I dare you to go into a deep river wearing your magic armor(from Twilight Princess) having only one rupee for 2 hours.

Marth-  
I'm giving you a gender swap gun and you can shoot ONLY ONE person with it.

Truths:  
Zelda-  
Who do you really like Ike or Link? *pulls out lie detector

Kirby-  
Want pie? *pinches kirby  
on the cheek

Everybody else-  
I'm giving you all a big banana pie

See ya!

_~OtakuHitsumu_

Zea: This is gonna be sweet…I can taste it…

Arynne: Hellz yeah. *Takes out video camera*

Villans: *Start performing*

_Once the video is uploaded on YouTube_

Zea: DUDE!!! We go one million hits in an hour!!!

Arynne: Awesome! *High-fives Arynne*

Author: *High-fives Zea and shatters her hand*

Zea: You really gotta stop doing that…

Author: Meh…I will if I want to.

Zea: Fuck you, bitch.

Author: Bite me.

Zea: *Bites Author's hand*

Author: OW! Shit! I didn't mean it literally!

Zea: You were asking for it. ANYWAYS!! *Warps Ike to the Lakebed Temple*

Ike: *Drowns because he isn't wearing the Zora Tunic*

Kite: Yay, funness!

Link: *Puts on the Magic Tunic and goes in a river with his one Rupee. Then dies when he's hit in the head by a rock*

Marth: *Is handed the gender swap gun* Wait…I don't know who to hit…

Zea: Well…you'd better decide soon.

Marth: Oh! I know! *Shoots Ganondorf*

Ganondorf: *Nothing happens*

Arynne: o.o uh…

Marth: Er…I thought he'd turn into a lesbian…

Zea: Um…anyways…*Hooks Zelda up to a lie detector* Spill.

Zelda: I like Link better, of course. *Is not lying*

Author: Good girl. Now, Kirby, you have a pie offer.

Kirby: *Eats Otaku, as well as the pie*

Zea: Awesome! We get banana pie! *Puts away in storage*

_Time for more stuff!_

Luigi: I can has your Thunderhand please?

Everyone (And I mean EVERYONE): Get dropped into a pit filled with Cuccos and start hitting them. Let's see who wins! -gets a camera-

Kirby and Captain Falcon: Kirby, absorb Captain Falcon, then, both of you PAUNCH each other. Hell, have Ganondorf join in with his Warlock Paunch, and we can see what happens!

Zea: NO GOATSE?? For wussing your way out of that dare, you ahve to do it again! By yourself! And type your reaction!!

Toon Link: Who would you choose to marry out of everyone in the SSB cast?

_~keybladeboy_

Author: Oh yea. These were sent in by me.

Luigi: Um…okay… *Gives Author his Thunderhand*

Author: WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *Goes on a Thunderhand rampage and kills everyone*

Zea: *Revives everyone once Author is done his rampage* Alright, since the next dare says everyone, I suppose this includes you too, Author. *Drags him down into the pit of Hell with her*

Ness: ZOMG CHICKENS!!!! *Starts beating them with his bat*

Link: NESS NO!!!!

Ness: Why- *Gets pecked to death by chickens*

Arynne: OH SHIT WE'RE SCREWED!!!!!!

Chickens: *Kill everyone with their chickenness except Kite*

Kite: *Is floating through the air because he's high off crack* Ooooh…pretty feathers, hee hee.

Zea: *Revives dare* Alright guys, do what you gotta do.

Capt. Falcon, Kirby and Ganondorf: *Collide punches*

_SUPER BIG EXPLOSION THAT DESTROYS THE ENTIRE WORLD!!!!!_

Zea: Dammit! How many more times is the world gonna get destroyed this chapter??? *Revives everyone*

Author: I have no idea, but it's fun!!

Zea: *Reads dare* Something tells me I'm gonna regret this… *Sees the homepage to Goatse* HOLY SHIZNICKS!!!!!! *Faints*

Kite: Hmmm? Why did she do that? *Looks a screen* Dude…you can totally see up that guy's ass…

Arynne: *Turns off computer* Let's just stop this before Kite turns gay. How do you manage to find this stuff anyways?

Author: Cause I'm a jackass with no life that loves to torture people. Why wouldn't I?

Arynne: Good point… *Slaps Zea so that she wakes up*

Toon Link: *Reads truth* Dude…I'd totally marry Samus! *Gets killed by Pit*

Samus: WHY THE HELL DOES A TWELVE YEAR OLD WANNA MARRY ME???

Zea: Cause I say so. NEXT!!

_nice nice nice! haha its been a dream of mine (one that hasn't come true yet XP) to have Keybladeboy review my ToD stories.  
WARNING: my dares might have adult-ish themes 3  
Arlynne (spell?)-hey D YOU STOLE MAH ROY, BETCH! nah jk I don't like Roy D *evil laugh*  
Everyone: be nice to Kite D  
Kite-go out with me *puppy dog eyes*  
TRUTHS:  
Kite-do you love me? D  
Zea-have/do you love anyone BESIDES Marth? o:  
REQUESTS:  
Hey can I join in? You can make me do anything, it'd just mean the world to me if you'd put me in. My name is Allana, but most people call me Lani. I have short, messy brown hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, a blue sweater with the shoulders off, dark blue jeans, and brown boots. I look to be around 10 years old but I'm really 14...it's kind of like Kagura Sohma from Fruits Basket!  
Love,  
Lani99_

Zea: Muahaha…all of my dreams come true. I'm so friggin special!

Arynne: It's spelled Arynne, bitch. WHY CAN'T ANYONE EVER GET MY NAME RIGHT?????

Author: Cause you suck, and nobody likes you.

Arynne: *Glares at Author*

Author: Wow…she even sucks at glaring.

Zea: Hell yeah. *Laughs at inside joke* Ahhh…good times, good times.

Kite: YAY!!! Everyone gets to be nice to me!

Zea: Okay. *Blows his head off* Hey, it's my form of being nice to him. Oh wait…he has a truth. Oh well. Hmmm…do I love anyone besides Marth…? Yeah. Light Yagami from Death Note (GO KIRA!!!!) and Yomi from Nightmare. Both of them are soooo smexy… *Drools*

Marth: *Is very pissed off*

Zea: *Snaps out of fangirl trance and wipes away drool* NO!! NOBODY IS JOINING IN!!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!!! AUTHOR IS ONLY HERE BECAUSE WE MADE A DEAL!!!! *faints*

_wuzzup? c: okie my birthday is October 2nd! WHEE HEE! I'm almost 15! Okay then c:  
•DARES•  
Zea-make out with...erm...R.O.B! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough cough* _O I gotta quit doing that ._.  
Arlynne-make out with Ike  
Kite-I think people don't cut you enough slack D: *hugs and gives 1million by 1million cookie to Kite* ^^ *giggles and nuzzles Kite* oh and I dare you to bake some cookies for Zea...but don't give them to her until chapter 21.  
Kirby-aw! you're so cute. I give you Jigglypuff *holds out said Pokémon*  
Pokemon Trainer-well I don't think you've got very many dares. So catch Darkrai! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough cough* god dammnit ._.  
Shadow-do the Caramelldansen till you either  
a) pass out  
b) die  
or  
c) get beat for looking like a tard.  
Zea-tell Marth he's ugly and you hate him  
Arlynne-do the same with Roy then run off with Ike  
Ness & Lucas-b!tch each other out!  
Snake-readopt Mr. McDuffkins then kill him  
erm...thats all I got ._.  
Forever & Always,  
Lizzeh O3O_

Zea: First of all…happy belated birthday!!! *Gives cookie*

Arynne: *Shoves Zea's dare in front of her face and snickers*

Zea: O.O YOU GOTTA BE SHITTIN ME!!!!! *Makes out with R.O.B.*

Author: Haha, I'm so lucky not to be you…

Zea: Says the person who was dared to impregnate Navi… *Wipes away robot slobber*

Author:…Shut up.

Arynne: IT'S SPELLED ARYNNE YOU JACKASSES!!! A-R-Y-N-N-E!!!

Kite: Just do your god damn dare…

Arynne: Gladly… *Grabs Ike by the shirt and makes out with him*

Kite: Oh…em…gee!! *Gets squished by cookie then somehow manages to make cookies for Zea*

Zea: O.O I don't wanna eat anything that he makes…

Kirby: Yay! *Opens Pokeball and then skips off into sunset with Jigglypuff*

Zea and Arynne: *Faint from cuteness*

Author: *Slaps them to wake them up*

Zea: Remind me to kill you at the end of the chapter…

Author: Good luck with that.

Red: *Goes to catch Darkrai gets attacked and dies*

Shadow: I'm not dancing.

Arynne: *Pulls out rifle and shoots at Shadow's feet* DANCE BITCH DANCE!!!

Shadow: *Dances and then gets beat by random pedestrians for looking like a tard*

Zea: *Reads dare* Oh god, oh god…oh god…

Kite: *Smiles* You gotta to it Zea…

Zea: Marth, you're ugly and I hate you.

Marth: WHAT?? So you were just using me? I thought you loved me! We're through! *Takes off his ring and snatches Zea's then throws them to the bottom of Lake Hylia*

Zea: *Bursts into tears*

Kite: Does that mean she's single now?

Author: Uh…sure…

Zea: Don't even think about it.

Author: Your turn, Arynne.

Arynne: Roy, you're ugly and I hate you.

Roy: Well…if that's how you want to be, fine! *Does the same as Marth did for Zea*

Arynne: *Jumps into Ike's arms and rides off into the sunset on a white steed with him*

Zea: *Still crying* Ness, Lucas, make me feel better with death.

Author: *Pats Zea's back and gives her a tissue then warps Ness and Lucas to Onett*

Zea: Wait…why are you being nice…?

Author: I know what you're going through right now.

Zea: Really?

Author: NO!!! *Points rifle at Zea's head*

Zea: *Bends the barrel without effort with one hand* Stop…I'm not in the mood.

Author: Fine…be no fun.

_One epic fight between Ness and Lucas later_

Arynne: I'm back!! Oh…looks like that fight was a tie.

Zea: That was fun! I'm all pepped up now, yay! *Revives Ness and Lucas*

Snake: *Readopts Mr. McDuffkins then slits his throat* Good-bye…Mr. McDuffkins… *cries*

Kite: Would everyone just stop with the crying? You're giving me a headache.

Author: Or maybe it's from all the crack you've been doing.

_Devastator FTW: Holy crap! This * is so funnyz XD  
Anyway_

Dares: I dare Devastator from Transformers 2 to show up and eat all of you!  
Then he must do the Caramelldansen XD  
Then I dare Pikachu to make out with Samus! XD  
Keep up the great work!

_~Devastator FTW_

Devastator: *Busts through the wall of the studio and eats everyone*

Author: *Swims around in Devastator's stomach like a jellyfish* Weeeeee…

Zea: Ugh…have you been smoking Kite's crack again?

Author: No, I'm just having fun.

Aryne: Alrighty then…Now, Devastator, you need to dance the Caramelldansen!

Devastator: *Dances*

Zea: Great job. Now, to get out of this grease hole. *Creates and explosion inside Devastator's stomach, making it blow up entirely* Wow, that was fun!

Kite: Alright, Pikachu, you have to make out with Samus.

Samus: Ugh…why do I even do this?

Zea: Cause if you don't I'll blow your fucking head off.

Samus: O.O *Makes out with Pikachu*

Arynne: Yay for persuasion using violence!

_Zea, you crack me up! Wow.. this is more hilarious than I first thought.. Now time for my dare!  
Zea: let me have Marth for one week. Don't worry; I'm not stealing him, I just wanna steal a Ferrari and terrorize all of America with him! *Grins evilly* While blaring supa loud ACDC, I might add_

_~Diagon the Dialga_

Zea: You can have him. *Shoves Marth in the Ferrari*

Marth: And I'll be glad to leave! Anything to get away from her!

Zea: Good!

Marth: Good! *Shuts the door and drives off*

Zea: *Cries into Author's shoulder*

Author: Uh…wrong shoulder, Zea.

Zea: What do you mean?

Author: Shouldn't you be crying into Arynne's shoulder or something…?

Zea: No. *Continues crying*

_Part 1:_

_Good job!  
Alright... Who shall be my first victim?  
Dares:  
Sonic: Snap SNAKE'S neck. (How's that for irony?)  
Fox, Falco, & Wolf: Shoot eachother with your blaster's.  
C.F.: Steal Snake's Box.  
Snake: Do not harm Sonic or C.F.  
Luigi: Take a Giant cookie from Zea's stach. (:  
Truth:  
Mario: Do you have a er... (trying to keep this T)"relationship" with Peach.  
Luigi: See above, just replace peach with daisy.  
Samus: See above, just replace daisy with C.F./ Snake_

_Part 2:_

_Yay, now that your back, I'M BACK TOO!_

Dares:

Zea: Give Ness a cookie.

Ness: Your awesome, go to New Pork City, hit the off button on the back of the Ultimate Chimera, and beat the crap out of it.

Lucas: Go to new pork city, use the new year's eve bomb on the porky statue, beat the crap out of it.

Lucario: Go into a all out brawl with Mewtwo.

Wario: Tell Waluigi how much he sucks.

Truths:

Zea: Can you recommend me a good game series to do a Truth or Dare on? I don't wanna copy you.

That's all I got dudes, see you next chapter. XD

_~SonicFan 08_

Zea: Oh man, I'm so sorry for not doing your dares last chapter! I didn't notice I skipped them at all! So I will fulfill your request and do two lots of them!

Author: Aw…why can't Snake break Sonic's? I wanna see the real deal.

Zea: Maybe. But this has to be done first.

Sonic: *Impersonating Snake* It's show time.*Breaks Snake's neck disc by disc*

Arynne: Meh, not as good as the other way but I suppose it's good enough.

Fox, Falco and Wolf: *Shoot each other until they die*

Kite: Something tells me the writer is starting to get lazy now.

Zea: Yeah, she's really tired.

Captain Faclon: *Steals Snake's box and burns it* Burn baby, burn! Disco inferno!! *Dances*

Arynne: *Eye twitch* Well…that's gonna permanently disturb me for life.

Zea: Well…Snake's dead so we don't have to worry about that one!

Luigi: *Tries to sneak into Zea's cookie vault*

Zea: *Sees Luigi* FREEZ SUCKA!!!! *Decapitates him with her bazooka* NOBODY touches my cookies!! Or pie.

Mario: *Looks at Truth* Uh…no.

Zea: *Revives Luigi* You have a truth, plumber boy.

Luigi: Oh yes! It's fantastic!!

SamusL O.O NO!!! I HATE those pedophiles!!! *Shudders*

Zea: *Gives Ness a cookie*

Ness: *Eats the cookie in one bit then goes off and presses the off button on an Ultimate Chimera and beats it with a paddle*

Kite: O.O where'd he get the paddle?

Author: *Grins*

Kite: Oh…you're good.

Lucas: *Goes to New Pork City, drops a New Years Eve bomb on the Porky statue and starts cutting it with a chainsaw*

Arynne: Let me guess, you gave him the chainsaw, too?

Author: Uh…no.

Zea: Actually, that was me! And moving on! *Warps Lucario and Mewtwo to Spear Pillar*

Arynne: Alright, we want a fight with lots of Pokeblood and predicting moves! BEGIN!!

_One totally awesome Pokefight later_

Zea: Lucario wins, yay!!!!

Wario: Waluigi, you suck. I mean, you're skinny, you look like a frigging lesbo…

_Three hours of ranting later_

Wario: And you smell like cheese.

Waluigi: *Runs away crying*

Zea: Hmm…well, considering that you're a Sonic fan…why don't you do a Sonic truth or dare? Duh.

_okay, short dares? Fine by me! Tee hee~!  
DARES  
Zea-kiss Kite on the cheek! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!1shift+1!  
Zelda-oh boy. Torturing the princess *evil grin* go out with Kite.  
Ganon-RAINBOWS AND BUTTERFLIES AND ALL THE PRETTY THINGS THAT ARE INSIDE! XD *gives cookie* ^^  
MYSTERY GUEST XD-hmm...let us see...*evil grin then hands a cup of mashed up bugs* EAT/DRINK IT.  
wel thats all! OH AND THEMES  
-Futuristic  
-Wild West  
-Fluffy and girly (erm...my friend Brianna came up with that one and I put it in cause I had no other ideas XD)  
Lurve,  
Sarah_

Zea: Ew…do I really have to?

Author: *Chanting* Do it, do it, do it…

Zea: Ugh…fine *Kisses Kite on the cheek*

Kite: *Makes a gay squealy noise and faints*

Zelda: Do I seriously have to go out with him?

Arynne: I'm sorry but, yes.

Zelda: But I'm already dating Link.

Zea: Well…I suppose we could let this one slip. Since you're my favorite princess of all time.

Zelda: Awesome! Thank you!

Ganon: Yay! *Skips through a field filled with daisies and bunnies while eating cookie*

Author: *Is handed cup of bug guts* What? This is it? Come ON people!

Zea: Well…at least it's better than nothing, right?

Author: I suppose… *Drinks the bug guts and gags a little bit* Ahhh…refreshing.

Zea: *Snickers* Zant would've loved that.

_Oh I love these stories it so hilarious. The dares these people come up with are extremely funny._

So this is what I came up with:

Dares-  
Lucas and Red(Pokemon Trainer) gets to attack any two smashers you choose.  
Link and Toon Link get to blow up 's car,a landmaster,or both with out being attacked by Falcon,Falco,Fox, or Wolf.  
If they do try to attack Link and Toon *hands Arynne,Ness,and Zea guns and bazooka's* Kick their **.(Don't tell them)  
*Hands Ness,Lucas,Pit and Red smash balls* go crazy  
Mario,Link,Samus,and Ike have to do a ten minute brawl against Snake,,Bowser and Gannondorf(Team Brawl,Three Stock.)  
Everyone has to watch the carmelldancen songs for ssbb.  
The girls,Pokemon character, and the kids have to dance to the song for twenty minutes.  
The rest of the characters have to do the same thing.  
Truths-  
Red do you have a crush on a smashette or some one from back home?  
Marth,Ike,and Roy who are your biggest fighting rivals here?

By the way I kinda agree with what MahNati said in chapter 18.

_~Moonlight Dragon_

Lucas and Red: *Both attack Zea and Author*

Zea: *Revives herself then Author* HEY!! We're not Smashers!

Lucas and Red: We don't care!

Author: Bitches…

Link: I'll get the car, you get the tank.

Toon: Okay!

Both: *Blow up the Blue Falcon and Fox's Landmaster*

Zea: Wait for it…

Capt. Falcon and Fox: *Start chasing both Links*

Arynne, Ness and Zea: NOW!!!!! *Stat blasting Capt. Falcon and Fox with bazookas*

Zea: Well, that was fun. Moving on.

Ness, Lucas and Pit: *Unleash their Final Smashes and destroy the entire world*

Zea: This had better be the LAST time the world blows up for the next five chapters!!!!!! Author, revive the world for me, please.

Author: Author Powers!!! *Revives the world*

Zea: *Warps Mario, Link, Samus, Ike, Snake, Capt. Falcon, Bowser and Ganondorf to 75M* Alright, good guys are the green team, and villains are the red team. GO!!!

_One epic fight later_

Aynne: GREEN TEAM WINS!!!!

Kite: No surprise there…

Zea: Y'know, I'm just gonna make us all do the Caramelldansen. *Plays music*

Everyone: *Dances*

_2 and a half minutes later_

Everyone but Zea: *Collapses at the end of the song*

Zea: *Stops dancing and just stands there* Aww…over already? Damn…

Author: H-how does she last…?

Arynne: Years and years of training. Trust me.

Red: No, I don't like anybody except my Pokémon.

Marth: *Gets up and dusts himself off* My fighting rival? Roy.

Ike: Roy.

Roy: Ike *Glares at him* YOU STOLE MY WIFE YOU CHEATER!!!

Zea: *Puts duct tape over Roy's mouth* Ah…the sweet sound of completion. We're finally done!

Author: Awww…already?

Zea: Yup. We're all done. And you're getting out of here before I kick your ass from here to Dark's bedroom.

Author: O.O Okay then… well…it was nice being here, Zea. Thanks.

Zea: It was awesome having you! I hope we get to do it again sometime!! *Hugs Author* Oh! And I've decided that next chapter's there will be Spontaneous Combustion! So send in your dares about random explosions! We can also make it spontaneous HUMAN combustion if you like! Bye everyone!

Author: Peace out homiez!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Whew…another chapter over with! *Claps* Ugh…I'm so tired now it's not even fit. *Falls asleep with face in a bowl of ice cream*


	20. OMG NEW CHAPTER!

OMG NEW CHAPTER!!!!! YAY!!! Also, since I forgot to do this last chapter, THANK YOU SO MUCH KEYBLADEBOY FOR BEING IN MY FIC AND PUTTING ME IN YOURS!!!!! Seriously guys, you should check his out. It's epic!!! Now, onto the chapter!!!

Zea: *Checking all the weapons in her Secret Weapon Chamber* Let's see…bazooka…check, fist swords…check, Little Red Button That Destroys The Universe When You Push It…check, giant axe…check………………… *Notices her tanks are missing* WHERE'RE MY GODDAMN TANKS!!!!!!

Kite: *In Germany using Zea's tanks to kill random Jews walking down the street* FEEL THE PAIN OF HITLER!!!!! FEEEEEEEEELLLL IIIIIIIIITTTT!!!!!! *Laughs maniacally*

_Back at the studio_

Arynne: *Comes inside Secret Weapon Chamber* Hey, Zea…what's up?

Zea: Trying to figure out what happened to my tan- HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE???

Arynne: I followed the signs that said "Secret Weapon Chamber this way". Which is a really stupid idea, by the way.

Zea: Well it's not my fault I get lost easily!! Now I have to move it to another secret location!

Arynne: Well you're gonna have to do that later because we have more dares.

Zea: Really? *Runs out of Secret Weapon Chamber dragging Arynne*

_Moments later_

Zea: I feel like we're missing something…

Arynne: Kite??

Zea: That's right!! *Warps Kite back to the studio* Where were you?

Kite: Killing random Jews…ahhh…good times. Oh, I used your tanks by the way.

Zea: HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET INTO MY SECRET WEAPON CHAMBER!!!

Kite: Well…the signs helped a LOT.

Arynne: *Snicker*

Zea: …I feel so stupid. Let's just get started before I go brain-dead.

_Shadow: GO FIGHT WITH ZEXION! YAY! STUPID CAPS LOCK!  
Lucario:...TAG! Your it! (Throws puppy)  
Sonic: Your too slow! Have a race with Larxene! (Btw She's fast but not that fast) Oh and wear cement shoes.  
Tails doll: I know your not there but cheese is watching you...with a mustache! (Scary music plays)  
Pit:...Ha!HAHAHA!...  
Kite: AH! A spider! ...With a beard!_

_~Furryfur_

Zea: O.O We need to get you to rehab. Now. And since I have no idea who the hell Zexion is, I'm skipping that dare. (A/N: this was before I started playing Kingdom Hearts I'm just too lazy to fix it XD)

Lucario: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *Dives and catches the puppy before it hits the ground. Then throws a Bat Grenade at Furryfur*

Arynne: I'm not even gonna ask where he got that.

Zea: Whatever. *Puts concrete shoes on Sonic and brings in Larxene* (A/N: I just had a good idea for this dare…)

Kite: GOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Sonic: *Tries to move but ends up falling on his face*

Larxene: *Wins* FUCK YEAH!!!!

Zea: YAY YOU!!! Now go away. *Shoots Larxene in the head with a hand pistol*

Tails: O.O *Fetal position*

Pit: Uh…what's so funny, exactly…?

Kite: OH EM GEE!!!! MUST SQUISH IT!!!!!!! *Stomps on spider* WEEE SQUISHY SQUISHY!!!!

Arynne: Y'know, it's times like these that make me suicidal…

_Hi Zea!_

Dare:  
Marth: Sing "Last Night, Good Night"!  
Arynne: Hands off! *grabs Ike* He's mine! D:{

_~Clear Blue_

Zea: HEY CLEAR!!!! *hugs*

Marth: (Has gone emo since last chapter) No. I don't feel like doing anything except for slitting my wrists and writing poems about remorse.

Zea: What have I done…?

Kite: I dunno, but he's your problem now. *Takes a long drag of crack*

Arynne: NO WAY HE'S MINE BITCH!!!!! *Gets into catfight with Clear*

Ike: Oooooh! Catfight!! *Takes pictures*

Zea: I feel like I'm the only sane person around here…

God: Welcome to my world…

Zea: O.O

_Bwahahaha! This story is so LOL! Now, for my dares.  
1: Metas Knight,ur the best, so I dare u to marry Samus!  
2: Luigi, pull Mario into the Negative Zone! AKA WTF Land  
3: Lucario, why did u replace Mewtwo? :'(  
4: Pikachu, what's ur most personal opinion of Samus?  
5: Ganondorf, becuz everyone is being mean to u, u now have the power to kill everyone :D  
6: Giga Bowser, I dare u to epically kill Mario  
and Finally 7: Snake, I dare u to feed C4 to Dedede :)  
Enjoy!_

_~Soundwave0107_

Samus: o.o Aww…jesus christ. Do I seriously have to?

Pit: YOU WILL NOT MARRY HER!!!!! *transforms into a dark fallen angel and kills Meta Knight*

Zea: Well…guess we're not doing that one. Your turn, Luigi. *gives him a smash ball*

Luigi: Hey Mario, wanna see something?

Mario: Sure.

Luigi: *unleashes final smash*

Mario: WHAT THE FU- *falls asleep*

Kite: Wow…it's just like when I do crack… Only less insane.

Arynne: Y'know, I'm just NOT gonna ask…

Zea: Lucario, you have a truth.

Lucario: *reads his truth and turns bright red with anger* I. Did. Not. Replace. Mewtwo. GOT IT BITCHES???

Zea: *Blows Lucarios head off* Yeah, yeah that's what they all say. Now, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pi-Pika Pi Pi PIKA!!! (Translation: She's very nice and HOT!!)

Samus: *Facepalm* Why me…

Arynne: Because you're a blonde bitch. Like me!

Zea: *Reads Ganondorf's dare* O.O oh lord save us all…

Ganondorf: NOT A CHANCE!!!!!! *kills everyone with his uber-dark powers* MUAHAHAHAAAA FEEL MY MALICE!!!!! FEEL NO MERCY!!!!

Zea: Riiiiiight… *Does a Chuck Norris-style roundhouse kick on his face, thus, killing him* FEEL THE WRATH OF WHAT IS NORRIS!!!!!! *revives everyone after a fit of EVIL EPIC LAUGHTER!!!*

Arynne: Wow…anyways, Bowser, you have a dare.

Bowser: *Transforms into Giga Bowser* Can I use Chuck Norris?

Zea: No. The power of Chuck Norris is mine and Chuck Norris'. Not even my power can match that of Chuck Norris…

Kite: Alright, what's up with Chuck Norris lately?

Zea: I dunno, being random.

Arynne: ANYWAYS!!! Bowser, just do your dare…

Bowser: *Somehow manages to epically kill Mario without the power of Chuck Norris* I FEEL THE POWER!!!!

Zea: And now you unfeel the power *transforms Bowser back to his regular fat self* Your turn, Snake.

Snake: *Shoves a C4 down DeDeDe's throat*

DeDeDe: *Explodes…*

Snake: OOOOOOH YEAAAAH!!!!

Arynne: Okay, what's with all the caps here…?

Me: Oh…sorry about that. I'm drinking espresso right now.

Kite: HI AUTHOR PERSON!!!!

Me: -.- Just shut up you retard and do your job…

Kite: Job? But I'm not getting paid…

Me: And you really think I let you have all that crack for the fun of it? Psh…dream on, boy…

_I'm back with some more dares! *crickets* Mirani, Lucy, you forgot the special effects!  
Mirani: *facepalm and creates a lightning on the background*  
Lucy: Sorry! *creates a hurricane to add more drama*  
Much better! Now to the dares!_

Zea: You're awesome. I'm giving you a... I dunno, a trip to whenever you want (Marth can go with you^^)  
Arynne: What made you suddenly like Ike more than Roy?  
Pit: I still think you rock! Have a feast with Wario's credit card.  
Ness: watch?v=ab5IwgcJRiE&feature=channel I want you saying WOOhOO in every sentence you say, after watching this!  
Ike: Guess what? I prefer Roy. I'm giving him uh... combust... to explode you^^

Okay, I'm out! *disappears*  
Mirani: *sweat drops* She forgot us here...

_~MahNati_

Zea: Welcome back! And thank you!

Arynne: He-ey…why does she get a vacation?

Zea: Cause I'm awesome. So now, you get to stay behind and baby-sit! And Marth is DEFINITLY NOT COMING WITH ME!!!! *packs her bags and warps to Paris*

Marth: *Finishes applying his eyeliner* Figures…

Arynne: Why do you have to be so depressed? Actually, never mind. And I prefer Ike over Roy now because I was dared/forced to do it. Okay, your turn, Pit.

Pit: YEAH!!!!! *Maxes out Wario's credit card on cookies and muffins*

Wario: *Receives his bill and dies from the number of zeros*

Pit: o.o oopsie…

Arynne: And by the way, that link wouldn't work. Again. So I guess we're going to have to skip that one…

Roy: AWESOME!!! *Blows up Ike*

_Yay! You actually found out about my night job as a pimp? I guess that's why you portrayed me as being awesome in every way! ^_^ Dare time!_

Zea: Choose between Marth and me as your husband/partner in destroying the universe and remaking it in the image of cookies.  
Marth, Ike, and Roy: Fight Cloud, Leon, and Sora to the death!  
Mario: *regurgitates bug guts* Drink this.  
Luigi: How did you come up with your Final Smash? I've always called it "The Dance of Many Drugs"...Speaking of, I dare you to teach it to Kite!  
Kite: Use your newly acquired dance to give Zea and Arynne a contact high.  
Arynne: Give me a cookie and a back rub for spelling your name right.  
Original 12: What was the game like when it had a cast with only one girl that constantly wore a suit of armor?

_~Keybladeboy_

Zea: Yes, and even if you weren't a pimp, you'd still be awesome! And as for the first dare, I've decided that nobody is going to get married anymore. I find that it screws everything up. And for the dare…there is no way in HELL Marth is gonna be my partner, so I guess it'll have to be you. *brings in Author and with him, destroys the world and remakes in the image of cookies* (A/N: KBB…do you like me or something? "husband"? Seriously??)

Arynne: Woah…it's like heaven…

Zea: Fuck yeah…

Kite: Wait…why is the world like this? I'm not high right now. Am I?

Zea: No, you dumb cunt. Author just helped me create a new utopia! *stares adoringly into Author's eyes*

Kite: OH COME ON!! How could YOU choose HIM over ME??

Author: Cause I'm a pimp. *Uses the FLAMING RATTAIL OF DEATH to strangle Kite*

Zea: Awesome! But sadly, you have to go now. *Sends Author back to his own hell hole of a fic, but not without giving a hug first*

Marth: *Looks up from writing poems* I don't want to. I'm too depressed to do anything…

Zea: Ugh, fine. But my instincts of Bitchiness are going against this, my instincts of laziness are stronger, so I'm skipping this one.

Mario: Ew…seriously?

Zea: Well it's either that, or this foamy beaker of yeast that smells like SHIT! (A/N: yay for gag-worthy science experiments!!)

Mario: Fine. *Drinks bug guts, gags a little, then dies*

Arynne: o.o what the hell happened?

Zea: *Giggles* I put arsenic in it.

Arynne: Ahhh…touché, my friend.

Luigi: That's because it IS the dance of many drugs! Seriously, did you even consider what those Smash Balls are made out of to get everybody to do all those crazy powerful attacks? I got one word for ya, bud: Steroids.

Marth: Sadly…it's true… *starts picking petals off a black rose*

Arynne: Okay, seriously, he has to stop it.

Zea: No. Cause…THAT'S WHAT HE GETS FOR BREAKING UP WITH ME EVEN THOUGH I WAS **FORCED **TO SAY THOSE WORDS!!!

Marth: Whatever you psycho bitch.

Zea: *Seething with anger* I'M GONNA BLOW THAT FUCKING LITTLE PRICK TO SMITHERENS!!

Kite: *Clubs Zea in the back of the head with her guitar* Dude, take a chill pill. And when I say chill pill, I mean actual drugs.

Arynne: As if she needs to be worse than she already is, you retard.

Kite: Bite me, slut. Now, if you'll excuse me…I have a drug dance to learn.

Zea: *wakes up* Woha…what happened?

Arynne: Nothing, really. Kite just clubbed you over the head with your electric guitar.

Zea: O.O HE DID **WHAT?? **

Kite: *Comes over and does the Dance of Many Drugs on Zea and Arynne before they can kill him*

Zea: Duuuuuuude…it's like…everything's soooooo colorfuuuul…

Arynne: *Holds up her hand to her face and giggles* My fingers have little faces on them. *Giggles again* They all look like Morgan Freeman.

Kite: Mine too. But they aaaaaall look like Lady GaGa's ass.

Zea: Duuuuuude, that like…so screwed uuuup. Oh em gee… I think I have a penis…

Marth: O.O She said what, now?

Ike: I think she just said she was a hermaphrodite…

(Three hours later)

Zea: *Comes off high* Uhh…what just happened?

Ike: Huh? How come you didn't pass out?

Zea: *Eyes darken until they are pure black and her teeth become fangs while leathery bat wings grow out of her back and the fires of Hell rage around her* **Because, I am the Mistress of Satan himself. I can melt your soul with a mere glare from my wicked eye and pierce your heart with the stake of Blood and Malice. If you do not believe me, then I shall have to send you to the very pits of Hell itself where your skin shall be burned by it's unholy water then it's remains shall be picked apart by the bloodthirsty demons that take the form of ravens as black as death itself. You so shall then be tortured by the screams of banshees that stalk through the blazing fires, wishing to be set free to wreak havoc on the world as we know it. ***Goes back to normal* Okay? (A/N: I made all that up myself! :D)

Ike: *Dies from fear*

Zea: Pussy… alright, let's continue.

Arynne: Um…okay…? *Gives Author a cookie then a back run while mentally gagging*

Zea: And Author, if you haven't realized, this is a SMASH BROS. FIC! Kingdom Hearts isn't Smash Bros. So yeah, I'm not doing it. NEXT!!

_i finally got to chapter 19... anywho, on with teh dares!  
Arynne(got yer name right!) shave sonic and shadow, then feed each's fur to th othr.(damn typos.. srry i have a uber-tiny laptop)  
Zea: give meh pie and let me visit so i can kick ganon's face off. (ps i like acid guns :))_

Shadow- eat sonic's fur.  
Sonic- likewise, and do the carameldansen with exaggerated hops, wearing a tiny bikini after being shot with a gender switcher gun.(i'm evil!)

Samus: tape said dance, or dance in the same outfit

Author- heres some mini-nukes. go wild.

Wolf: shoot sonic whle he's dansen.

Nuff said. see ya!

_BoshiBasher555_

Zea: YAY! NEW REVIEWER!!! *gives Boshi a cookie*

Arynne: *Takes out electric razor and turns it on* This…should be fun *insane smile*

Sonic: O.O Something tells me we're gonna die?

Shadow: Ya think? Not that I mind…

Sonic: You emo little bast- *Gets cut off as his fur is being shaven quite painfully*

Both: *Scream in agony*

Arynne: *Insane laugh and eye twitch* NOW EAT BITCHES, EAT!!!! *Shoves the fur down the other's throat*

Both: *Choke on the massive hairballs and die*

Zea: Yay furry death!! *Revives them both* Hmm…Shadow already did that so, Sonic's up next! Again…

Arynne: Ooooh! Can I shoot him? Can I?

Zea: Uhh…sure. *Gives Arynne the gender swap gun*

Arynne: *Shoots Sonic with it*

Sonic: *Is switched to a female magically wearing the bikini*

Everyone: O.O *Nosebleed*

Zea: This is going to end up scarring me for life… *Turns on Caramelldansen music*

Sonic: *Dances*

Zea: *Even bigger nosebleed* Author isn't here anymore. So I'll just send these to him. *Teleports mini nukes to Author's fic* And now, for god's sake, Wolf KILL HIM NOW!!

Wolf: Gladly. *Shoots Sonic with his blaster*

Sonic: *Dies and somehow turns back into a male from the force of death*

Arynne: That's something I never wanna see again…

_Yo. I'm new here and I read all of your chapters and they were so funny and chaotic. Also todays my birthday. This would be rude of me, but can I be in your chapter. If not, thats ok._

Dares  
Zea: (Hands over her two laser swords) Kill two people you hate the most for about 30 minutes.  
Roy: Kill Ike.  
Ike: While Roy is attacking you, you dont get any weapons and can't defend yourself.  
Kite: Try to kill Lucario.

Thats all for now. Cya.

_~AncientSpiritKnight_

Zea: Yay! Another new reviewer!! And happy (very belated) birthday!! Sorry, it's kinda late for you to be in the chapter now…

Arynne: I'm starting to think you're not doing the birthday thing anymore…

Zea: *Doesn't hear Arynne because she is handed the laser swords* Any two I want, huh? THIS…should be fun… *EVIL glance towards Kite and Marth*

Marth: Something tells me we're screwed…

Kite: And you're only realizing that NOW?

Zea: *Goes ninja on Marth and Kite's asses, killing and reviving them repetitively* TASTE MY LASER BLADE!!!

(30 minutes later)

Zea: Ahhh…thanks, I needed that! Your turn, Roy.

Roy: AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *Runs at Ike and cuts him clean in half* THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING MY GIRLFRIEND YOU BASTARD!!!

Zea: Nice one, Roy! *High-fives Roy*

Kite: Psh…this'll be easy. *Takes out Zea's bazooka and shoots Lucario*

Lucario: *Dies before he even knows what's going on*

Zea: GIVE ME MY BAZOOKA BACK!!! *Snatches her bazooka back and snuggles it like it was a puppy* Oh I missed you my little baby…

_Pure Epicness. TIME FOR TORTURE_

Dares:

GanonDORK:  
Switch brains with Barney for a whole day

Capt. Falcon:  
FALCON PAWNCH a random person in the street

Samus:  
Heres the death note you can write only 5 people's name in there.

Sonic:  
Give Shadow all your chaos emeralds

Shadow:  
KILL SONIC NOW!

Truths:

Kirby:  
Have you seen my wallet? o_O

~OtakuHimitsu~

Zea: Just for the sanity of us all…we're not doing that first dare. We don't need a stupefied Ganondorf and I'm SURE that the world doesn't need a gay Barney driven by darkness and wishes for world domination…

Arynne: So that means it's Captain Falcon's turn!

Captain Falcon: *Falcon PAWNCHES some random street, who just so happens to be Chuck Norris*

Chuck Norris: *Roundhouse kicks Captain Falcon in the face, thus obliterating him from the space-time continuum*

Zea: That. Was. AWESOME!!

Samus: Sweet! *Takes out a pen and writes something in the Death Note*

Kite: *Dies five times*

Ike: Um…don't you think that was a waste of five names?

Samus: No way. He totally deserves it.

Zea: Yay for Kite hate! Alright, now it's Sonic's turn.

Sonic: *Gives Shadow the Chaos Emeralds*

Shadow: *Transforms into Chaos Shadow (?) and utterly obliterates Sonic*

Zea: Great job, Shadow! You can stop now.

Shadow: *Destroys the entire studio*

(Once the chaos has subsided)

Zea: *Pounds Shadow into the ground with her Fist Swords* Something tells me YOU'RE not going to be doing that again!

Kirby: *Looks back and forth while hiding something behind his back* Nooo…

_Dares-  
(Ganondorf) Rape Olimar, then set him on fire and bazooka him to Neptune.  
(Ike) Lock your self in warehouse full of steak. Or else…  
(Everybody) If Ike refuses his dare, YOU lock him in the warehouse of steak.  
(Snake) Break Sonic's discs.  
(Arynne) Make Kite an independant country so war can legally be declared upon him.  
(Zea) Declare war on Kite, then use all your author powers to kick his a**. Oh, and have a poptart.  
Truths-  
(Marth) You still love Zea because she was forced to say those things about you, right?  
(Roy) Ditto with Arynne.  
(Ganondorf) Have you always been gay? If not, when and why did you turn gay?  
(Mario) If pasta didn't exist, what would your favorite food be?  
Oh, and a couple more dares: Everyone watch " 100 ways to die on super mario 64 " on youtube and laugh at Mario. And if Olimar ever comes back from Neptune, make Bowser eat him. (Can you tell I don't like the guy?)_

~win-a-bagel

Ganondorf: Oh goody!! *Rapes Olimar then sets him on fire with the very pain of the rape then uses Zea's bazooka to shoot him to the Neptune*

Zea: WHAT DOES EVERYONE KEEP STEALING MY BAZOOKA???? *throws Ike in a warehouse full of steak out of pure RAGE*

Arynne: Zea! WHAT DID YOU DO??

Zea: *Comes out of RAGE* Huh…?

Arynne: YOU JUST LOCKED MY BOYFRIEND IN A WAREHOUSE FULL OF STEAK!

Zea: Uhh…so?

Arynne: Hello! He's afraid of meat you bitch!

Zea: Well sorry if doing so is being who I am…

Arynne: *Runs to the warehouse*Ike!

Ike: *Is eating a steak that he barbequed himself* Oh, hey Arynne. Want some steak?

Arynne: You've gotta be kidding me…

Kite: Well, so much for Ike being a pussy… *sulks away with crate of chicken*

Zea: Oh yay! Snake you get to break Sonic's neck again! *happy dance*

Arynne: WOO! GO SNAKE YOU CAN DO IT!!!

Snake: It's show time *Goes and break's Sonic's neck disc by disc*

Arynne: Ahh…it's like love all over again…

Zea: Ditto…

Arynne: Alright, now that we've don that…next dare!

Zea: Ohhhh yay!! This sounds interesting!

Arynne: *sings an imaginary certificate that now makes Kite an independent country*

Link: Wait…doesn't he need a place on the map, then?

Zea: Nobody asked for your input, Fairy Boy *shoots Link with a rifle* Now…I DECLARE WAR ON KIIIIIIIIITE!!!!

Kite: *on the computer watching lesbian porn* Huh?

Zea: *Shoves a ruler up his ass sideways and bazookas him in the crotch* DIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!

Everyone: O.O

Zea: MUAHAHAHAHA FEEEEEL IIIIT!!!! FEEEEEEEEL IIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!! *more maniacal laughter*

Arynne: Some people…

Ike: No kiddin'…look at her…she's going all out on the poor guy…

Zea: *strangles him with Xalin's FLAMING RATTAIL OF DEATH!!!!* (A/N: Thanks KBB!! :D)

_(4 years later)_

Zea: Whew…that was fun! I see why Hitler did what he did now!

Arynne: Umm…can you turn back time please? I don't wanna waste any of my awesome life.

Zea: Duh! *goes back in time to…uh…right now*

Kite: Whew…still alive!

Zea: Oh…oops. *strangles him with his own intestines* Fixed that! Now…on with the truths! Aaaaaand first up we have…Marth…

Marth: No. Certainly not. *sweeps bangs of black hair out of his eyes, only to have it fall back*

Zea: And I'm surprisingly, okay with that. Alrighty…Roy!

Roy: Nope. She's obviously in better hands now…

Zea: Yay emoness!! Your turn Ganondork!

Ganondorf: Not always…but when you live in a tribe of all women…let's just say you find you things and things happen…horrible, horrible things… *shudders*

Arynne: I don't even wanna know… *reads Mario's truth* Pfft…do you REALLY need to ask that question?

Zea: *Reads it* OH MY GOD THAT'S SO STUPID!! HAHA! Oh well…take it away anyways, Mario!

Mario: Pizza…duh…

Everyone: *watches the video and laughs at Mario* (A/N: LOL IT WAS SOOO FUNNY!!)

Mario: Typical…

Olimar: *Comes back* Oh hai guyz!!

Bowser: *eats him* Nom nom!!

_Moar dares!_

Sonic: Answer this question: Why did the chicken cross the road?  
Snake: While Sonic is answering the question, break his neck.  
Zea: Have a horrible nightmare.  
Kite: Have a cookie.  
Link: Jump off a cliff.  
Zea: Revive Link.

Moar truth!

Link & Zelda: Where are the Gorons?

As you can tell, I'm getting lazy.

Sonic Fan Out

_~Sonic Fan 08_

Sonic: Uh…'cause he's cool like th-

Snake: *rushes in and breaks Sonic's neck disc by disc*

Arynne: When is that ever gonna get old?

Kite: I'm thinking never. It's pretty kickass.

Zea: *reads her dare* Er…do I have to?

Arynne: Yes, now go to sleep. *Bashes Zea over the head with a Home-Run Bat*

Zea: *Is knocked out*

Kite: Now…we wait…

_A few hours later…_

Zea: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *wakes up screaming and panting*

Arynne: WHAT WHAT???? WHAT DID YOU DREAM ABOUT??

Zea: I-I married Kite and Marth…at the same time… *shudders*

Arynne: Oh…you poor thing. *hugs her*

Kite: *Receives cookie* Oh yay cookie!

Arynne: Nobody cares about you. *Pushes him off a cliff*

Zea: *Still a bit traumatized from her nightmare* You're learning.

Link: Ugh…why am I always jumping off cliffs?

Arynne: C'mon, just do it, pretty boy.

Link: Fine! *Jumps off the cliff Kite was pushed off just seconds before*

Zea: *revives Link* Wow…that was ever so interesting.

Arynne: So Link and Zelda. Where ARE the Gorons?

Link & Zelda: Up your ass.

Zea: Huh…well, I guess great minds think alike. Good job you two! *Claps*

_Col, I LOVE doing dares! They are awesome.  
Dares:  
Red,Pit,Diddy,Lucas,Ness,Ice Climbers,Toon Link,Young Link and Pichu(in other words the younger smashers) You guys are my faorite smashers (along with Marth)have some cake. After start a food fight involving the others then hightail it and act as if you never were there.  
Captain Falcon, I hate you, you dumb flirt die by the hands of the young smashers.  
Villans die by my sword,powers(involves elements) and Pokemon  
(Torterra,Giratina,Lucario,Glaceon,Floatzel and Luxray)  
Young smashers pull pranks on the other smashers as many times as you want.  
Master Hand if you try to stop them you must battle me.  
Roy put purple hair dye in Ike's and Marth's shampoo the switch their wardrobe with pink,purple,yellow and rainbow colors.(I'm not against you two,but I'm bored and need to see more humor.  
Pichu,if Pikana allos it, put pink hair dye in Pikachu's shampoo.  
C. Falcon, because I hate you,with PitFTW's permission, be tortured by Ask Jiggly's Jigglypuff, then read any Yaoi fic there is in the smash bros section of .  
Pokemon play any pokemon game you want for at least 15 minutes.  
Poor Link, I'll give you a break so go hang out with Zelda.  
Pokemon see if you could match the strength of my Pokemon.  
You mess with the young smashers then you mess with this girl got it.  
Truthes*gets out lie detecter*  
Everyone, Who do you think are the best smashers. You may NOT say yourselves.  
Those who got pranked:Who was the best pranker? Who was the most dangerous pranker? Would you liked someone else to prank you? If so who?  
That's all, good-bye._

_~Poke Trainer_

Zea: Yes, they are quite awesome. As am I. *Gives all the mentioned Smashers some cake*

Smashers: *Start eating the cake*

Marth: *Dies*

Arynne: Wait, wait…lemme guess…arsenic?

Zea: *Nods* You got it, girl! *high fives Arynne*

Toon Link: *Throws some cake at Ness*

Ness: Hey! *Attempts to throw some cake at Toon Link but misses and hits Ike*

Ike: Oh, you're gonna get it now! *Throws cake at Ness*

Roy: *Sneaks up on Ike and smushes cake into the back of his head*

Arynne: *Throws cake at Roy then tackles him*

Zea: *Smushes cake into Marth's face, even though he's dead*

Kite: *Throws cake at Zea's ass*

Zea: Bitch! *Tackles Kite*

Zelda: *Smushes cake in Link's face and giggles*

Link: *Laughs and takes some cake from his face and puts it on her nose* (A/N: D'AWWW!!!!)

Wolf: Hey! You two aren't doing it right! It goes like THIS! *Shoves cake into both of their faces*

Link and Zelda: *Death glares at Wolf then chase him with cake*

Young Smashers: *GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE!*

_Three Hours Later_

Zea: Alright…time to end this! *Drops a giant cake on everyone* Wait a sec…where are the young Smashers? I was gonna drop a giant ice cream cake on them for starting this whole thing. Ah well…

Arynne: Wow…that was awesome, Zea. We should do that again sometime, only with pie!

Zea: We should! *Makes the giant cake disappear and cleans up the studio* Anyways, we must carry on!

Young Smashers: *Return*

Kite: Alright, guys! Go kill Craptain Falcon!

Young Smashers: *Evil death looks towards Captain Falcon*

Captain Falcon: Oh…shit…

Arynne: Well…you're screwed now, buddy.

Young Smashers: *Utterly destroy Captain Falcon*

Zea: Alright, now I'm even more scared of kids… *Brings in Poke Trainer and said Pokemon*

Poke Trainer: *Takes out swords and attack the villains with the Pokemon right at her heels*

Villians: *Dies*

Zea: Good job, Poke! *Gives her a cookie and warps her out*

Toon Link and Red: *Place a trip wire in front of Link and a bucket of electric eels above his head*

Arynne: *Pushes Link so that he triggers the trip wire and the bucket of electric eels falls on his head*

Link: *Gets electrocuted*

Zea: Ah…something tells me these are gonna be some good pranks. And by the way, Poke, Master Hand doesn't run this place. I do. And I ain't gonna stop these guys, it's fun!

_15 Pranks Later_

Kite: Good times. Your turn, Roy! *Takes a drag of cocaine*

Roy: *Puts said dye in Ike and Marth's shampoo and switches all their clothes to said colors* (A/N: I'm not against anyone either {okay, well maybe Captain Falcon and Olimar} but humor is funny so I'm doing it XD)

_The Next Morning_

Zea: *Playing Twilight Princess* Alright, Arynne…City in the Sky. Read.

Arynne: *Reading a walkthrough to Zea* Okay, first you gotta grab an Ooccoo and fly down. Alright, then kill the Helmasaur then fly to the next ledge and drop the Ooccoo when you reach it so you can grab onto it.

Zea: *Does what Arynne says but misses the timing of the Ooccoo drop and dies* OH SHIT! Aw FUCK!

Arynne: Um…Zea…it's only one heart. You have like…eleven.

Zea: Well now I have ten. And you know me, always wanting to have full health all the time.

Arynne: I guess. Anyways, go through that door then Clawshot to the caging there to the left and go into the hole. Now drop down and kill the Babas…okay, now take out the Spinner and spin in that hole there.

Zea: Hey, where's Kite?

Arynne: I dunno…probably off doing crack.

Zea: Figures. Okay, so I go back and go out the west door there?

Arynne: Yep. The go across the room and get the Sma- *Gets cut off as two screams echo through the studio*

Zea: *Smiles*

Arynne: Mission accomplished, Roy!

Roy: Hey thanks! Wait…you're not mad?

Arynne: Nah. It's fun to torment Ike sometimes.

Ike and Marth: *Come down with pink and purple hair and dressed in gay-looking clothes*

Zea: Holy shit! That's awesome! *Laughs*

Arynne: Oh my god! *Giggles*

Zea: *Takes pictures* Man I am SO putting these on Facebook! (A/N: Yes, I do have Facebook but I swear to god if you ask me for it I will kill you ALL!)

Marth: I can feel what little of a reputation I had slowly fading…

Arynne: You know it, emo boy!

Zea: Alright, now I'm interested in seeing what Pikachu looks like! Go right ahead, Pichu!

Pichu: *Puts pink dye in Pikachu's shampoo*

Arynne: Now, we wait!

_The Next Morning Again!_

Zea: *Playing Twilight Princess again, fighting Argork the boss of City in the Sky*

Arynne: C'mon Zea you're doing great! Alright, now do what you did before only when you reach the top you go along the Peahats and wait for him to finish breathing fire. Okay! Now Clawshot to the jewel on his back and slash it!

Zea: Yay! Damn, I gotta admit, Fairy Boy needs more credit then we give him! I keep forgetting about all he's done.

Arynne: Okay, now watch out he's gonna breathe in the opposite direction.

Zea: Gotcha. *Gets hit by the fire anyways* SHIT! Ouch that's gotta hurt. Alright, here I go again!

Arynne: C'mon Zea you're almost there!

Zea: Yeah! I'm on his back! Sayonara Argork! *Makes the finishing blow on him* WOO HOO!!!! *victory dace*

Arynne: *Victory dances with Zea*

Pikachu: PIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Zea: It worked! *High fives Arynne*

Arynne: Yeah! I can't wait till Pikachu comes down!

Pikachu: *Comes down entirely pink*

Zea and Arynne: OH EHM GEE SOOOOOO CUTEEEEE!!!!!~ *Tackle Pikachu and cuddle him*

Kite: *Randomly walks in and sees Zea and Arynne cuddling the pink Pikachu and runs off to dye his hair pink hoping they'll cuddle him*

Zea: Alright, as for the next dare…we'll just have him tortured by our Jigglypuff. Go ahead!

Jigglepuff: *Takes Captain Falcon to her torture chamber*

Arynne: Uh…since when did she have one of those…?

Zea: Since I let her have one. Don't worry; it's only for this dare. I'll get rid of it right after.

Arynne: Okay, good.

_Three Hours Later_

Jigglypuff: *Throws out a dead and very bloody Captain Falcon*

Zea: Yay for Captain Falcon hate! *Destroys the torture chamber* Now… *hands Pikachu a DS with Pokemon Soul Silver* PLAY BITCH!!

Pikachu: *Plays to keep his now pink fur*

_15 minutes later_

Zea: Alright, time's up! *takes the DS from Pikachu* Next dare!

Link: Woo hoo! *sweeps Zelda off her feet and runs off somewhere*

Arynne: I don't even wanna know where those two are going…

Zea: And I could care less. Oh wait! I just did! Man, I love myself!

Arynne: *facepalm*

Zea: Huh? What was that for?

Arynne: Nothing.

Zea: Damn, all of these Pokemon dares are starting to make my head hurt. Can we just skip these?

Marth: It's your fic. You control what we can and can't do.

Zea: Did I ask you, emo boy?

Marth: Alright, then who did you ask?

Zea: Shut up, smartass.

Marth: Whatever, psycho bitch.

Zea: *Calms herself down* Okay, he's not worth the energy. Alright, moving on. Since this truth would take too long, I'm just narrowing it down to the hosts. Alright, well…my favorite Smasher USED to be Marth…but now I'd have to say it's Link!

Arynne: Mine's Ike! And not because he's my boyfriend, either!

Kite: Does Zea count?

Zea: Doesn't matter cause no one cares about your opinion. *Blasts him with an AK 47*

Arynne: Hey, Zea, you could do this last truth like an awards show.

Zea: Hey, that's not a bad idea! *Turns the studio into a giant awards show stadium-thing* Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first ever Smashing Prank Awards!

Crowd That Seemed To Come Out Of Nowhere: *Cheers*

Arynne: I'm Arynne, and my partner Zea will be your hostesses for the next five minutes, so enjoy!

Zea: And the Best Pranker Award goes to…

Arynne: *opens the envelope* …Lucas! For his prank of making Ganondorf wet the bed by putting his hand in a bowl of warm water! Let's watch!

_The prank is displayed on a giant screen for the entire crowd to see_

Ganondorf: *Backstage* Well…there goes the last of my dignity…

Bowser: What dignity?

Zea: HAHA! That's awesome! Come on out and get your award, Lucas! You've earned it!

Lucas: *Comes out on stage waving to the crowd and accepts his awad*

Arynne: Next is the Most Dangerous Pranker Award! And that goes to…

Zea: *Opens another envelope* Toon Link! For his prank of tricking Bowser to dive into the Grand Canyon! Let's watch!

_The prank is played on the same screen_

Ganondorf: *Laughs at Bowser*

Bowser: Well at least I lost mine in a more manlier way!

Ganondorf: Grrr…

Arynne: Come out and get your award, Link!

Toon Link: *Does the same thing as Lucas did about a minute ago* I'd like to thank…

Zea: *Throws him offstage* No acceptance speeches! And hell no we wouldn't want to be pranked by someone else!

Arynne: Good night everyone!

Crowd: *Cheers*

Zea: *Turns the award show stadium-thing back to the good ol' studio and makes the crows disappear* Whew! That was fun! Next dares!!

_Okay...O.o  
Truths:  
Marth- Did you enjoy the ride, or not? If not, here's a cookie. If yes, come back in. I have rocket launchers this time. Oh, and Zea can come.  
Dares:  
Ike- Get trapped in the Nazi zombie map Der Riese with only a pistol and only one extra person(no hosts/authors)  
Ganon, Wolf, and Bowser- Dress up as pirates and sing The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything for a day, with Jigglypuff as your captain.  
Zea:(Only if you come in the Ferrari)- Throw Marth out of the car._

_~Diagon the Uber Lord of Lawlz_

Zea: First or all, I love your name! Epic to the max!

Marth: I must say that ride was fun. I'll come but SHE'S not! *Points at Zea*

Zea: Too bad! I am! *Drags Marth into the Ferrari and drives off*

Arynne: Aaaaalrighty. Looks like I'm stuck to babysit…

Kite: What do you mean "I'm"? You have me to help!

Arynne: Um…no. You're what I mean when I say I'm stuck to babysit.

Kite: But I'm not-

Arynne: ANYWAYS!! Let's send Link with Ike! That should be interesting! *Warps the two of them there*

Kite: Wait a sec! How did you-

Arynne: NO QUESTIONS!!!

Kite: But you just-

Arynne: I SAID NO QUESTIONS!!!

Kite: Stop-

Arynne: NO I WILL NOT STOP CUTTING YOU OFF CAUSE IT'S FUN!!!

Kite: *Sigh*

Arynne: NO SIGHING EITHER!!

Zelda: Um…can we just focus on our boyfriends pretty much getting their asses kicked?

Arynne: Oh yeah, sure!

_At Der Riese_

Ike and Link: *Surrounded by Nazi Zombies*

Ike: I don't think we're gonna make it outta here alive…

Link: Probably not.

Ike: So…I wanna make a confession.

Link: Go on.

Ike: I stole your Star Wars boxers and sold them on Ebay. (A/N: Link wears BOXERS??????)

Link: Y'know, Zea's gonna revive us after this, right?

Ike: SHIT!!!

Both: *Gets surprised attacked by Zombie Hitler and die*

Arynne: Ouch, that's gotta hurt. And Link has Star Wars boxers? Seriously??

Zelda: *Hangs head in shame* I had no idea he had those…really.

Arynne: Eh don't worry, Ike has a pair of Care Bear ones.

Zelda: Really. Huh…I guess all guys are pansies when you break 'em down…

Arynne: You said it, girl. Anyways, onto the song! Oh! I know! How about you all sing the Spongebob Squarepants theme song instead!

Bowser: You're not serious…

Arynne: One hundred percent.

Wolf: Why us? *Puts on pirate costume*

Jigglypuff: Are ya ready, kids?

Villains: Aye aye, captain!

Jigglypuff: I can't hear you!

Villains: AYE AYE CAPTAIN!

Jigglypuff: OOOOOOOOOH!!!! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

Villains: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!

Jigglypuff: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he?

Villains: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!!

Jigglypuff: If nautical nonsense be somethin' you wish!

Villains: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!

Jigglypuff: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!!

Villains: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!

Jigglypuff: Ready?

All: SPONGBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!!

Jigglypuff: SPONGEBOOOOOOOOOB SQUAREPAAAAAAAANTS!!!!! Ahahahahahahahahaaaa!

_Once everything is back to normal_

Arynne: Alright, that was more than a tad bit disturbing…anyways Zea should be doing her dare riiiiiight aboooouuuut……now!

_Meanwhile_

Zea: *Opens the door of the Ferrari and kicks Marth out* Later sucka!!! *Drives back to the studio* How did the other dares go?

Arynne: Great! Just revive Link and Ike and we're good to go!

Zea: *Revives Link and Ike and hesitantly Marth* Alright moving on!

_okay okay! god...*rubs my bleeding ears* no need to yell ._.  
AND OMG! Author reviewed my story too! YIPEE!  
Zea, Kite, ARYNNE (did I get it right this time? :U)-watch Axis Powers Hetalia (veoh DOT com) then sing Marukaite Chikyuu/Ending theme to APH  
since its 4:14 here, thats all I got. =7=  
__∴L__ani_

Arynne: YAY!! She got it right! *Gives Lani a cookie*

Zea: Umm…this is all gibberish to me. NEXT!!

_Light MLDKF: Peace should come to the world_

Zea: You know that cage you put Link and Zelda in way back during chapter 4? Do the same thing wit Pikachu and Pikana.  
3 Hosts: *Hands them translators* These translators are for those who can't speak english

Dark MLDKF: Evil will rule the world

Ganondorf: Swap with Bowser and both of you kill yourselves  
Zea: The deal you made during the volleyball match is now reversed for 2 chapters

Joe: That's it! Both of you are grounded until December 3rd! Sorry about them.

Pikachu: Getting back to that Pikana thing, do you enjoy it? you seem to.  
Shadow: Why are you so emo?  
Blood Falcon & Captain Falcon: Battle each other  
Daisy: Are you and Luigi considered Boyfriend/Girlfriend?  
Wario: What are your relations to Mario/Luig/Waluigi?

Bye guys.

_~mariolinkdkfox_

Zea: Wow…that was back in chapter four? I remember that like it was yesterday! Ahhh…good times, good times. And I'm starting to catch on here, you're trying to get EACH OTHER into this fic! NOT HAPPENING!! NEXT!!

Kite: Wait a sec, doesn't everyone speak English here?

Zea: Technically…no. Marth and Roy speak Japanese and most of these people don't speak at all! But since I'm awesome, we all speak English. Well…except for me and Arynne. We speak Canadian English/Newfinese. And Kite, well he speaks German English. So, let's give the translators to him.

Kite: *Sigh* Of course…

Arynne: Hey! This next dare looks interesting!

Zea: It does! *Swaps Ganondor(k)f and Bowser* Now DIE!!!

Bowser and Ganondorf: *Commit seppuku on themselves*

Arynne: Yay for ancient Japanese suicide rituals!!...let's continue.

Zea: Okay, you have no idea how much this has totally confused me and how much thinking I had to put into this to get it. I still don't so…SKIP!!

Pikachu: Pikaaaa!! (Yessss!!)

Shadow: Hey, emo's awesome. You ever notice how much chicks love emo dudes?

Zea: Well said, Shadow, well said.

Kite: Oh! This sounds interesting!!

Arynne: For once, you're right. *Throws Captain and Blood Falcon into a giant cage-type arena*

Zea: Alright, I wanna see tons of explosions here, got it? GOOOO!!!

Falcons: FALCON…

Link: Now why did I think that was gonna happen…?

Falcons: PAWNCH!!!!!!!!!

_One giant epic explosion that destroys the entire world later_

Zea: Well…that was quite predictable…

Arynne: I really think Nintendo might have to change Captain Falcon's move set…

Kite: No way! Then Chuck Norris wouldn't have any competition!

Zea: Uh, Kite? Chuck Norris doesn't have competition. Ever.

Arynne: Y'know, it's funny how the three of us are always the only ones who survive these kinds of explosions…

Zea: Well…Kite usually doesn't, but I guess anything can happen. And we survive cause I say so.

Arynne: You know what else I realized?

Kite: What?

Arynne: We all have really bad grammar…

Zea: Well…that's because the person who writes this story is from a place with bad grammar. Actually, it'd be worse if she wasn't typing at a computer right now. But, hey, it's only natural.

Arynne: I guess you're right. So, you gonna revive the world?

Zea: Oh yeah. *Revives the world and everyone on it* Alright, moving on. *brings in Daisy*

Daisy: I guess so?

Arynne: Good answer! *Throws a grenade at her*

Wario: Well…Waluigi is my brother, and believe it or not, Mario and Luigi are my cousins.

Zea: Interesting! You learn something new everyday!

_.BRILLALNT!_

I want to give some truth or frist"takes Snakes remote missle launcher"DIE PIT!SAMUS IS MINE!

Dares=  
Pit:kill your self  
Peach:Go to a mall filled with clothe,handbag and(god forbide)SHOE shop's  
Kite:Go with her  
Zea:Go with both of them  
Samus:Come to my place.I'll show some LOVE  
Truth=  
Peach:WHY ARE YOU CRAZY IN SSE?  
Browser:Why did you lie to your own kid?  
That is all.

_~azza264_

Zea: Thank you! Man we're getting so many new reviewers, it makes me so happy! *Dances while throwing giant cookies in the air*

Pit: *Takes out mirror shield and reflects the missile back at azza* Think again, sucka! *Stabs himself in the head*

Zea: Wow…talk about killing two birds with one stone! And you know I can just revive him, right? *revives Pit*

Peach: Oh yay! Shopping!!

Zea: I get to come with you?? YAY!!

Both: *Dash for the mall while dragging an un-willing Kite behind them*

Kite: NOOOO!!! LET ME HAVE WHAT'S LEFT OF MY MANLYNESS!!!!

Arynne: Y'know…I feel bad for him…

Ike: Seriously?

Arynne: Nah!

Pit: *Transforms into the Dark Angel* YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER!! *kills azza*

Arynne: Alrighty! Now…we wait…

_God only knows how long later…_

Zea and Peach: *Walk into the studio* We're baaaaaaack!

Arynne: Zea! It's been five hours since the mall closed! I was gonna call the cops!

Zea: Oh, sorry! We wanted to stay longer so we told all the store managers that Peach was a princess and I could pull all the money I wanted outta nowhere.

Arynne: And they bought it?

Zea: Yep, I demonstrated and Peach showed them her driver's license.

Arynne: Wait a sec…where's Kite?

Kite: *walks in with about three hundred pounds of shopping bags* Right…here.

Zea: Great! Now take it to our rooms.

Kite: *Groans in pain and walks off*

Zea: Ahhh…it's so nice to be in charge…Anyways, Peach you got something to tell everyone.

Peach: What're you talking about I'm not CrAzY!!! *Eye twitch*

Zea: Riiiight…and for Bowser??

Bowser: What? I have no idea whatever you are talking about!

Zea: Works for me!

_Juu50x reporting from Finland to the duty to make the most ackward and disturping dares and truths (well maybe not THE MOST...)  
PS: I give ya cookies if you let my dares and truths appear. Even Kite._

Dares.  
Pit: Listen Raise Hell In Heaven from Lordi for 48 hours.  
Zelda: Sent her to her yuri fan boys (and girls. If there are any :P)  
Bowser: (You are the BEST!) Turn into Giga Bowser and pretend to be Godzilla and go all rampage for the rest of the chapter. Also: Make sure to give most of the damamge to Ganondor(k)f.  
Ike: Since it's alsmost Christmas. EAT MEAT! YOU ARE NOT A WOMAN! YOUR ARE A MAN! MEAT EATER!  
Snake: TRY to get yourself and Samus romantic (and hot) date.  
Meta Knight: Pretend to be Darth Vader. As long as everyone feels like.

Truths.  
Bowser: WHAT you do to Peach while waiting for Mario to go through EVERY FRIGGING CASTLE!  
Ganondor(k)f: Do you have secret crush on Zelda, since you ALWAYS kidnap her?  
Samus: Would you go out with Master Chief? (Couldn't resist)  
Kite: What did you do?

_~Juu50x_

Zea: Okay, for the sake of us all, no to that first dare. The second one sounds fun though! *Kicks Zelda outside to the waiting mob of yuri fanboys*

Zelda: *Gets torn apart*

Zea: Yay fun!!

Bowser: *Goes Giga* RAAAAAWR!! *Rampages, squashing Ganondorf*

Zea: Okay, let's just put those two outside… *Warps Ganondorf and Bowser outside*

Arynne: Yay! Ike has a dare next! And it's only easy cause he overcame his fear of meat!

Ike: *Eats turkey leg* It's good!

Snake: *Saunters nonchalantly next to Samus* Hey, sexy, wanna-

Pit: *Goes Dark Angel on Snake* YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!

Samus: Y'know, I could use this for bodyguard purposes…

Pit: *Grabs Samus and kisses her*

Samus: *Breaks away from Pit* Only without that part…

Arynne: Yeah, I don't think Zea feels like doing that next dare. Waaaaaay too cheesy!

Zea: Bingo!

Peach: Well, since Bowser isn't here and he probably wouldn't tell if he WAS here…we play his Cooking Mama games. ALL THE TIME!!!

Zea: *Brings in Ganondorf*

Ganondorf: Um, hellooo? I'm kinda GAY here? I do it so I can lure Link to my castle! You know you want some of this, sexy thang! *Winks at Link*

Link: *Stabs himself*

Arynne: Ooookay, I think I might be scarred for life after that…

Zea: No kiddin'. Anyways, Samus?

Samus: Hell. No.

Kite: You heard it here first, folks!

Arynne: I got this. *Takes out an AK 47 and shoots Kite* Ya little bastard.

Zea: Oh wait, Arynne, he had a truth. Oh well, sucks to be him!

_This was so funny I cried. ^^ *Gives everyone except Kite, Ganondorf, Bowser, Captain Falcon and Mr. Game & Watch a cookie the size of Jupiter even though it won't be able to fit on the Earth, lets defy the laws of physics and logic and all of that good stuff*_

Zea & Arynne (Dare -You guys don't have to do it if you really don't want to): I feel so bad for you guys! *Hands them two shock collars that are set to 100,0 volts* Put these on Marth and Roy if you're still angry at them. So whenever they do something you guys don't approve of, just press the magic button. ^^ If you're not going to do that, put both on Kite and see what 200,0 volts do to him.

Wolf (Dare): Join a wolf pack and attack Falco at random times.

Link (Dare): Stay in wolf form for the rest of the chapter. ^^ (I love wolves.^^)

Zea & Arynne (Truth): Do you guys like wolves?

Marth, Roy & Zea (Dare): Give Marth & Roy a crap load of whatever makes them sugar high and then give Zea a truck load of Pottarts.

That's all my brain can materialize (However you spell it). I can't wait to see what happens to Marth and Roy since Zea and Arynne had to do that dare. Peace my friends!

_~Sky the wolfdog3_

Zea: Hmmm…defying the laws of physics and logic, not a bad idea!

Arynne: Yes, very!

Zea: Hmmm…

Arynne: What is it, Zea?

Zea: I'm thinking weather to stick both on Marth, both on Kite or one each…

Arynne: Good, cause I don't think that Roy deserves it.

Zea: You're right. So, what do you think I should do?

Arynne: I say we go with two on Marth, we can always torture Kite later, right?

Zea: True. Alright, Marth it is!

Marth: *Looks up from his poetry* Huh?

Zea: C'mere emo boy. *Snaps the two collars on Marth and turns the voltage on max*

Marth: Uhh…what's this?

Zea: THIS is for breaking my heart! *Shocks Marth*

Marth: AH!

Zea: THIS is for not hearing me through! *Shocks Marth again*

Arynne: Zea, I think you should-

Zea: THIS is for not forgiving me and turning emo AND RUINING ONE THIRD OF MY LIFE!!! *Shocks Marth three times*

Marth: *Faints*

Arynne: You done now?

Zea: Yep. That felt good, actually.

Arynne: Anyways, moving on. *Kicks Wolf's ass into a nearby forest so he can find a pack of wolves to join*

Link: *Reads dare* You're kidding, right?

Zea: Nope! Now transform wolf boy!

Link: Ugh, fine. *Transforms into a wolf*

Arynne: D'awwww! He's so cute! *Snuggles Link*

Zea: Arynne, heal.

Arynne: *Gets off Link*

Zea: Good girl!

Arynne and Zea: WE LOVE WOLVES!!!

Arynne: And for the sake of this world just plain NO on this last one.

Zea: W-wha? Why not?

Arynne: God knows what you'd do.

Zea: Too bad! *Hauls in a truckload of sugary sweets and Pop-Tarts which her, Marth and Roy all consume*

Marth: OHMIGOD!! I'M LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY OOOOOOOH!!! IMMA TELL YA ONE TIIIIIIME!!

Roy: *Bashes Marth over the head with a mace* SHUT UP YA FAGGOT!!!

Zea: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! *Runs along the walls* I'M SUPERMAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! *Jumps out the window throwing Bob-ombs*

Arynne: Oh…

Zelda: My…

Kite: Fucking…

Ike: God…

_12 hours of chaos and much destruction later…_

Zea: *Comes off sugar high* Whew…that…WAS AWESOME!

Marth and Roy: *Come off sugar high and pass out*

Zea: Weaklings…

Wolf: *Him and his wolf pack attack Falco*

Kite: GORE!!! *Squee!*

_This story was SO worth my time. I stayed up 'til 3 in the morning yesterday...er...today. (?)_

Ike (Dare): Clip Pits wings. (Even though I am a Pit fan, I just can't help but have his wings clipped. ^^ I'm so evil...sorta...)

Kite (Dare): Skydive without a parachute. (However you spell that.)

Roy & Marth (Dare): Wow, those two took the dare that Zea and Arynne had to do in a fairly negative way. (Well, what can you expect, they were married.) Well, onto the dare. Get back with Zea and Arynne before Sky the wolfdog3 and I hunt them down. Prepare your shock collars Sky the wolfdog3 if Zea and Arynne are going to put them on the two!

Pit (Dare): Hypnotize(?) Pit into thinking he can still fly after Ike clips his wings.

That's all I can think of. Sky the wolfdog is bothering me now, so I'm going to beat her *ss into the next millenium. Peace!

_~Canus Lupus6_

Zea: Wow, three in the morning? You deserve a cookie for that! *Gives Lupus a cookie* Don't forget to share with Sky!

Ike: Sounds like…fun *psychotic killer face then clips Pits wings*

Kite: *Jumps out of a plane, forgetting his parachute* WOOOOOOOOO!!!

Marth: *Wakes up* I refuse…

Zea: *Shocks him*

Marth: *Passes out again*

Roy: *Is already awake* Naw, I'm fine with that. She's with someone better, she's happy and that's all I can ask for.

Arynne: AWWW! He's so sweet! How about you hypnotize Pit for us?

Roy: Sure!

Pit: *Zones back in* Do what, now?

Roy: This. *Hypnotizes Pit* Now, go jump off that cliff and fly to safety.

Pit: *Jumps off the cliff* I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYY!!!

Kite: *Sees Pit falling next to him* Oh, hey Pit, what's up?

Pit: Flying off a cliff, you?

Kite: Not much, skydiving. Well…looks like to deploy the old 'chute. *Realizes he doesn't have a parachute* OH FUCK!

Pit: Haha! Sucks to be you! I have wings to fly me to safety! *Tries to flap his clipped wings* WHAT THE HELL? WHY AREN'T THEY WORKING???

Kite: They're clipped dumbass!

Pit: OH SHIT!!!

Both: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! *Hit the ground and die on impact*

Zea: *Looking over the cliff at their deaths* Ouch, that looked like it hurt…

Arynne: No kiddin…

_YAY! SPONTANEOUS COMBUSTION! *BOOM*_

Captain Falcon: Everything you have ever touched, talked about, or thought about has SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUSTED. O.O

Wario: You smell like cheese. Go SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUST. Then come back to life and die in a hole.

Boom. The world blew up.  
Boom. The world blew up AGAIN.

Meta Knight: You are awesome. But why did everyone scream and faint when they saw you (minus the mask) in chapter 5? You look like a blue version of Kirby.

Later people of da UNIVERSE!

... I really wish I could be part of this... But I know it's not allowed... *Sigh*

YEA! *BOOM* The 4th wall just randomly broke.

_~skylegacy_

Zea: Well at least SOMEONE went with the theme…

Captain Falcon: *Blows up as well as THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD!*

Arynne: Wow…really? Does that guy ever shut up?

Kite: Beats me… *Swimming through space like a jellyfish*

Zea: Okay, that's disturbing. I'm making the world come back before my eyes pop out of their sockets… *Revives the world and everything in it* Yay for god-like powers!

Wario: I wha- *Spontaneously combusts*

Arynne: FIREEEEE!!! BURN BURN!!

Zea: Um…

_The world blows up_

Kite: What? Didn't you just revive the world?

Zea: Yeah…okay…this is weird… *Revives the world again*

_The world blows up…AGAIN!_

Arynne: Okay, this is getting annoying…

Zea: How do you think I feel? I have to revive the damn thing! *Revives the world AGAIN!* Okay, I swear, if the world blows up again, I. Will. Cry.

Arynne: Anyways, that's what you THINK Meta Knight looks like…but not out Meta Knight…

Meta Knight: *Sweatdrop* Why must you all be so dramatic…?

Zea: Cause it's fun! Got it, bitch? *Blows up Meta Knight with her bazooka*

_The fourth wall blows up_

Zea: DAMMIT! *Fixes the fourth wall* NO MORE BLOWING UP!!!!

_Bonjurno!_

1 dare for Zea, Arynne and Kite. (I got this from a book I read!) Go enjoy a nice Italian dinner with... JESUS CHRIST! And you must refrane from doing anything too Blasphemous

My birthday is April 10.

Arreividerchi!

_~Centurion Marcus Castus_

Zea: A dinner…

Arynne: With Jesus Christ…?

Kite: SWEET!!

Zea: Wait, who's Blasphemous? Apparently his name isn't spelled wrong, so he must be a person? Whatever… *Warps the three hosts to Italy*

_One nice Italian dinner later…_

Zea: *Warps her, Kite and Arynne back* …

Arynne: Wow…

Kite: My life has been changed forever…

Zea: Okay, anyways…moving on…wait, we're done? OH MY GOD WE'RE DONE!!!! WOOOOOOOO!!! *Runs around spraying silly string*

Arynne: You retard…

Whew, finally! Sorry that took so long, got caught up with school and everything. And sorry for those birthdays I missed! I really do love you all! And just so y'know, this thing is 31 FUCKING PAGES ON WORD!! THAT'S RIGHT, 31!!!! Anyways, byee!


	21. A NEW COUPLE?

*In Zea's room*

Zea: One, two, three, four... *plays pretty intro on her acoustic guitar*

Arynne: *Sings*

**So here's another day I'll spend away from you,**

**Another night I'm on another broken avenue.**

**My bag is ripped and worn then again, now, so am I**

**Take what you wanna take, what you wann take, what you...**

**I miss the stupid things, we'd go to sleep and then,**

**You wake me up and kick me out of bed at three A.M.**

**Pick up the phone and you're saying dirty things to me,**

**Do what you wanna do, what you wanna do, what you...**

**Take me with you I start to miss you,**

**Take me home I don't wanna me alone tonight.**

**And I had to want to show you I,**

**I will run to you, to you till I,**

**Can't stand on my own anymore I...**

**Cross my heart and hope do die.**

**Cross my heart and hope to die...**

**Cross my heart and hope to.**

**Hotels are all the same, you're still away from me,**

**Another day another dollar that I'll never see.**

**Can I get a piece of a, a pice of a, a piece of something good,**

**Like just a little like, just little like, just a...**

**I wonder what you're doing, I wonder if you doubt it,**

**I wonder how we used to ever go so long without it.**

**And no matter where I go, I'm coming back to you**

**Be where I ought to be, where I ought to be, where I...**

**Take me with you I start to miss you,**

**Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight...**

Kite: *Barges into Zea's room while eating a sausage* Whacha doin'?

Zea: What the hell are you doing?

Kite: I asked you first, Honey Bunches of Oats.

Arynne: We're practicing a song for a concert we have to play in, loser. (A/N: You get a cookie if you can guess the song, two if you guess the song AND the artist! This should be a sinch for my Canadian reviewers! **AND NO REAL LIFE ARYNNE YOU WILL NOT GET A COOKIE IF YOU TELL**)

Kite: Concert, huh? Well that song sounds pretty lame if you ask me.

Zea: This is an acoustic song you metalhead. And THIS IS A FREAKING GOREGOUS SONG THAT IS SUNG BY THE SEXIEST MAN ON THIS PLANET YOU BASTARD!

Kite: I didn't know Marth wrote an acoustic song. Or could even sing for that matter.

Zea: IT'S. NOT. MARTH. YOU. JACKASS. I. AM. **THROUGH**. WITH. THAT. ANNOYING. SON. OF. A. BITCH. GOT IT?

Kite: *Totally ignores Zea's yelling and walks over to look at a certificate on the wall* What's this?

Zea: Meh, nothing much, just my certificate of Bitchcraft. That's all.

Kite: So, you've really sunken that low, huh?

Zea: Like you can say a lot you Nazi.

Kite: Well excuuuuuuuuuuuse me, princess! (A/N: HAHAHAH I WILL MAKE YOUR EARS BLEED!)

Zea: Listen here, bub, when I aquire world domination, you'll be the first to go. Along with Justin Bieber. Actually, I'll make it so that you are BOTH decapitated by the same motherfucking guillotine!

Kite: WITH THAT GLASS BREAKER? YOU WOULDN'T.

Zea: Oh, I would.

Arynne: ANYWAYS. With death threats aside, Kite, what in the luggy hell are you doing here?

Kite: Oh, I'm here to tell you that you're pretty much destroying your fanbase by not updating.

Zea: I know that, I've just been extremely busy.

Kite: Doing what, sitting on your fat ass playing MMO's? Yep, real busy.

Zea: Did you just...call me...FAT?

Kite: Where's your proof?

Zea: IT'LL BE GOING UP YOUR ASS AND AROUND THE CORNER IN A MINUTE! *Her arms turn into giant hammers and chases Kite out of her room*

Arynne: You...forgot me...*sniffle*

Kite: *Boots 'er into the studio* I FOUND HEEEEEEERRR! *Dives into a trash can*

Zea: *Runs in* WHERE IS HE? WHERE'S THAT FILTHY LITTLE COCK SUCKER?

Everyone: *Points to the trash can Kite is hiding in*

Zea: *Walks over* THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING ME FAT *Swings both hammer arms down at the same time totally obliterating the trash can and Kite along with it as well as leaving a crater in the floor*

Marth: Who pissed in your Cornflakes this morning?

Zea: *Eyes turn into fire and squishes Marth, obliterating him as well*

Arynne: *Runs in* Zea, wait! Crap, I missed it. I was gonna get that on camera and then become famous on Youtube!

Zea: Hah, yeah right. You just wanna become famous on Youtube just so you can become friends with Shane Dawson.

Arynne: No...*shifty eyes*

Zea: Suuuuuuure...

Ike: Don't worry, honey, I was WAY ahead of you *Holds up video camera containing the footage of both Kite and Marth's obliteration*

Arynne: YAY! *Glomps Ike* Youtube fame, here I come!

Zea: Can we just get this started already? I need bloodshed to calm me down.

_OMG, the best truth or dare fic is finally back up. WOOT__⑨__(if you get the reference, you get a cookie)kite, if someone gets the reference, your balls will be frozen off  
10)go to this link then tell me your opinion of mickey mouse  
uncyclopedia./wiki/Mickey_Mouse_

1)ganondor(K)f ,you have scarred me for life, you shall be killed by patapons, blown up by flandre scarlet, roundhouse kicked by chuck norris, and tingle will sleep in your closet every day for a year  
2)shadow have a cookie  
3)sonic shall spontaneously combust  
4)lucario C. message 42 S.S.B. - go pay peach to knock your junk around  
5)lucas your brother and mother are now alive  
6)wario fight waluigi  
7)winner goes on a date with samus  
8)loser get's raped by tingle

best truth or dare date, see ya

_~the1undzeloni1_

Zea: Why thank you! I feel so flattered! (A/N: In your face KBB. IN YOUR FACE)

Kite: Enough with flattery, can we just get on with the killings?

Zea: For once, I agree with you my slav...er, I mean friend! Yeah, friend, that's it.

Arynne: This sounds...interesting...

Zea: Yes. Well...since I have no idea what patapons are who scarlet what's-'is-name is, they will be replaced with harpoons and ACDC.

Arynne: Wait, what? Why ACDC?

Zea: Oh, you'll see. *Gives every Smasher a harpoon, warps in ACDC, Chuck Norris and Tingle from KBBs LoZ fic* At my signal we go apeshit on this walking talking trash can of rollers, got it?

Ganondorf: Something tells me this is gonna be a long day...

Zea: FIRE! *Fires harpoon with all the other Smashers*

Ganondorf: *Gets skewered like, forty times or something*

ACDC: *Throw TNT at Ganondorf then play amazing guitar riffs * (A/N: I know, I'm genious!)

Ganondorf: *Gets blown to smitherenes* (That's what she said)

Chuck Norris: *Roundhouse kicks each Ganondorf smitherene instantly eliminating each one from the time space continum*

Zea: Now, before I revive him...*Spartan kicks Tingle into Ganondorfs closet* Good thing he doesn't know about Tingle. And congrats KBB, you're rid of Tingle for a year! God, I gotta stop making references to you, it's ruining my fic, dammit! Anyways, *revives Ganondorf*

Ganondorf: Really? Is this what the world has come to? Giving gays the most painful death possible? You are inhumaine...

Zea: Way to go, Ganondorf! It took you almost 21 chapters to figure that out! As a reward, I'm sending you home!

Ganondorf: *Starts to complain but does double take* Wait, what? Did you just say you're sending me HOME?

Zea: You heard me, I didn't stutter. Now BEGONE! *Warps him to his bedroom and snickers*

**In Ganondorf's room...**

Ganondorf: Ah! Sweet sanctuary! I never realized how much I missed this place since I started working with that bitch. Wait a minute...why do I feel like I'm being watched? Ah, fuck, it must be from Zea killing me over and over again. Jeez...it's good to have my life back...*goes over to his closet to get some of his secret stash of yaoi* Now, for some boner-inducing MAN SEX. *opens closet and sreams*

Tingle: *Screams*

Both: *Continue screaming for like...five minutes*

Ganondorf: *Composes himself* Who the hell are you, and what the fuck are you doing in my closet?*

Tingle: Mr. Angry Man? You don't remember me?

Ganondorf: I've never seen you in my life of course I don't remember you!

Tingle: Oh, really? I wonder what Mr. Author did to you this time?

Ganondorf: Author? Oh, you mean that dude that has powers like Zea?

Tingle: Yes, yes, him! I work at his studio! He tortures us just for fun!

Ganondorf: Wait a minute...I remember hearing about that studio...and if I'm correct, then you must be...*face pales* oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. OH MOTHERFUCKIN SHIT. YOU'RE TINGLE!

Tingle: YAAAAAAY MR. ANGRY MAN KNOWS MY NAME! *Dances around excitedly*

Ganondorf: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Tingle: It's very simple, sir! This is my home for the net year!

Ganondorf: You mean...you have LIVE, in my CLOSET...for the next YEAR?

Tingle: Yes yes, that is correct! You are very smart, Mr. Angry Man!

Ganondorf: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Back at Zea's studio...**

Everyone: *Cries laughing from watching above events on a HUGE T.V.*

Arynne: PRICELESS, JUST PRICELESS. *Wipes away tear* Wow, Zea, you really do deserve that Bitchcraft certificate!

Zea: *MAJOR EGO INFLATION* Why thank you! Anyways, we need to move on if we wanna get this done!

Arynne: *Reads next dare* Why Shadow, I do believe it's your lucky day!

Shadow: Why?

Arynne: You get a cookie! *Tosses it to him*

Shadow: *Catches it in his mouth and eats happily*

Zea: Awww...how cute! This is why Shadow is one of my fave Sonic characters.

Sonic: Am I one of your fvorites?

Zea: No, you can do die.

Sonic: *Goes to cry in a corner then spontaneously combusts*

Arynne: Well how freaking convenient was that? That was his naxt dare!

Zea: That was pretty freaking convenient! NEXT. *Reads next dare* Umm...this makes no sense to me...

Arynne: Lemme see... *Reads it* yeah, I get the last part, but that part in the middle just plain confses me...we'll skip it for now. Maybe we'll get an explanation later.

Zea: Which means...LUCAS YOUR MOM AND BROTHER ARE NOW ALIVE!

Lucas: *Looks over to see his mom and brother standing together* MOMMY! CLAUS! (A/N: I'm about 85% sure that's his name) *Runs over to hug his relatives but goes right through them cause they're just hollograms and ends up accidentally throwing himself off a cliff*

Zea: Y'know, it almost makes me feel sad for the poor little kid...

Arynne: You're not serious...

Zea: PSSSSSSSH. OF COURSE NOT! THAT LITTLE SUCKER HAD IT COMING FOR HIM! *Revives Lucas* Sorry kid, but that was pretty fucking hilarious. NEXT!

Arynne: Umm...*reads next dare* Wario and Waluigi have to fight.

Zea: To the death?

Arynne: Doesn't say.

Zea: Alright, just because I'm the worlds biggest (FIGURATIVE) bitch, then ladies and gentlemen, we have ourselves a deathmatch!

Wario and Waluigi: WHAT? I can't kill my own brother!

Zea: Of course you can! Cause if you refuse I'm going to put BOTH of you through THE MOST GRUESOME AND PAINFUL DEATH THAT ANYONE HAS EVER EXPERIENCED IN THIS ENTIRE STORY! *Happy mode* Okay?

Wario and Waluigi: *Gulp* Yes, ma'am.

Zea: Good! *Warps them to Delfino Plaza* Here, I'll give you some nice scenery to somewhat quell the angst of ripping your own flesh and blood apart!

Arynne: Okay, ready? GO!

Waluigi: *Gets into the most retarted battle stance ever*

Link: What the fuck is he doing?

Zea: I would not be able to tell you, dear.

Wario: *Simply walks over to Waluigi and snaps his brother in half over his motherfucking fat knee* I win.

Arynne: Well that was a lot less excitig than I though it'd be...

Zea: WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT...WAIT!

Arynne: What is it?

Zea: There's a second part to this dare.

Arynne: *Reads* Oh, so there is...

Zea: We forgot to add in that the winner gets to go on a date with-

Samus: *Cuts off Zea* Me.

Zea: Wh-how did you know?

Samus: How could I NOT know by now? A date with me has been the reward of pretty much every death match, has it not?

Arynne: Bitch has a point.

Zea: Hmm...well I usually would've taken out Samus and put in someone else rediculous to be the man's date...but since the man is Wario...yeah...we'll keep it like it is. See ya! *warps them both to a romantic reasturant*

**One garlic and gas filled and totaly unromantic despite the reasturant date later...**

Samus: *Storms into the studio* NEVER. AGAIN.

Zea: Yet, despite how many time you say that, it still happens. Ugh, you smell like garlic and ass, get a wash, blonde. *Turns away*

Samus: *Goes to lash her laser whip at Zea while she's turned around*

Zea: *catches the end of the whip wither her MOTHERFUCKING BARE HAND* Ah, ah, ah, Samus. I wouldn't do that if I were you. *Does a backflip through the air, landing behind Samus and strangles her with her own laser whip* What a dumb bitch. Alright, moving on. *reads next dare* Oh! Third part! LOSER GETS RAPED BY TINGLE! SCOOOOORE! *Revives Waluigi and sends him to Ganondorf's closet* Since the poor bastard lost so badly, we're gonna let him keep what pride he has left and not watch him getting raped on a giant T.V. screen! NEXT!

Arynne: *Reads* Apparently there's a reference here.

Zea: Umm...I don't see one. I'm guessing it has to do with Ganondorf's dare.

Arynne: Why do you think that?

Zea: Well...just because I could make a reference to KBBs fic with Tingle. That's my best guess. Oh well, we'll find out next chapter...

Arynne: And sorry, but the link won't work. SUCKS TO BE YOU HAAAAAAH!

_31 pages? Congratulations, you now know what it's like for me to write my chapters. Seriously, though, you started out with Hitler jokes and NEVER LOOKED BACK. AND IT'S AWESOME. MOST LIKELY OFFENSIVE TO PEOPLE WHO CAN'T TAKE A JOKE, BUT AWESOME. Also, as clarification to the readers, I meant to put "respectively" at the end of my first dare in the last chapter. My bad...DARE TIME! *shoots off fireworks*_

Zea: WTF? I didn't say anything about KH in my review from last chapter. Where did that even come from? o.0  
Original 12: What was the game like when it had a cast with only one girl that constantly wore a suit of armor?  
Arynne(you haven't had enough bad dares, IMO): What is the most embarrassing thing you could possibly do involving a pickle, a rolling pin, and Paul McCartney's left arm? Whatever it is, I dare you to do it.  
Happy Mask Salesman: Scare everyone else as much as you can.  
Navi and Tingle (from my ToD fic): Invade this fic and annoy everyone as much as possible.  
Zea, Arynne, and Kite: I dare you to look up "Marblehornets" and "totheark" on Youtube and watch all of the videos on both channels, and give your responses. Also, get the Slender Man in here to scare everyone sh!tless.  
Zea: I liked your Satanic rant a lot. It was even better when I DID THE SAME THING IN CHAPTER 21 OF MY FIC GODDAMMIT.  
Kite: *gives Kite Author Powers equal to my own, and an overwhelming need to go to the bathroom, then bars off the only bathroom in the world* Kill Zea as revenge for stealing my idea of a demon rant. When she is dead, and you revive her, you will be able to go to the bathroom. (Also, he loses his Author Powers. NO WAY AROUND THIS, YOU NEED AN AWESOME FIGHT SCENE.)  
Everyone: Welcome back to the game. It's good to have you back after all this time. *gives everyone a cookie the size of their own heads. Yes, EVERYONE...Except Tingle and Navi, assuming they're still there*

_~keybladeboy_

Zea: Thanks, dude, I take pride in my amazing and most of the time offensive humor. It's what I do. And I know that respectively wasn't supposed to be there. Hah, you're cute *Sticks out tongue*

Arynne: Oh please, stop. Zea does NOT need mor ego inflation. As if that was even possible...

Zea: You're lucky you're my best friend cause if you weren't you'd be a literal human blood fountain right now. Oh well. And sorry, I though you ment something else, man. Big BIG screw-up on my part. Anyways, you twelve idiots, tell us what you experience with Samus was like in the first game.

Link: Well...it all started the first day...

**Flashback to like...1998. Or something.**

Link: *Walks up to Samus and sticks out his hand* Hey, I'm Link!

Samus: *Shakes Link's hand* name's Samus.

Link: Cool name. I look forward to fighting you in the future, man.

Samus: Thanks, wait, did you just call me 'man'?

Link: Er...yeah, why? Not a custom where you're from?

Samus: Yeah, but it's usually said to just guys...

Fox: *Walks over, intrigued by the conversation*

Link: But you're a guy, aren't you?

Samus: Ah, no. I'm a girl.

Everyone: WHAT?

**Flashforward to present day**

Samus: You see, I was going to take off my suit every once in a while. But after that incident, I felt really awkward and uncormfortable afterwards, so I didn't take it off.

Luigi: That's right. And it all went downhill from there.

Samus: Yep. All the guys were trying to get me to take off my suit. It was like I was freaking Kesha or something. But it was really only Link and Captain Gaylord over there who really tried to dress me down.

Zelda: *Places hands on her hips* Oh, really, now?

Link: Erm...I love you... *gets bashed over the head by Zelda* Oww...

Captain Falcon: personlly, I regret nothing.

Ike: Why not?

Captain Falcon: 'Cause I almost got her to take that stupid thing off!

Snake: Really? How?

Captain Falcon: I seduced her.

Everyone except Falcon and Samus: *Pause for a second and then almost die laughing that's right, I said DIE*

Samus: *Red with anger and embaressment* Hey! I didn't know who he was! I totally regret it now! ARG!

Zea: Okay, that's pretty freakin' hilarious! Let's move on! *reads next dare* Oh, Arynne, you're gonna LOVE this one. And when I mean LOVE I mean TOTALLY AND UTTERLY DESPISE.

Arynne: Aww, shit on a stick...what is it?

Zea: *Gives her the pickle, the rolling pin and the arm* Do the most embaressing thing you can with these things.

Arynne: Aww...what? Whose arm is this anyways?

Zea: Do you REALLY want me to tell you?

Arynne: Yes, please.

Zea: Alright, then, it's Paul McCartney's.

Arynne: WHAT? No fucking way... (A/N: If you understood what that jerk did to where I'm from, you'd be thinking this too)

Zea: I'm sorry, girl you gotta do it.

Arynne: Ugh...fine *Shoves the pickle down her pants, which makes it look like she has an actual...pickle...then beats herself senseless with the rolling pin and then uses it to crush the pickle, which causes the pickle juices to leak through her pants and make it look like she just wet herself and then masturbates with the arm* There you fucking go. *Throws everything at our jerk of a Prime Minister*

Zea: Well done, my friend. Now, we must move on. *reads next dare* Oh dear God help us all...

Arynne: What is it? *Reads* Oh shit...we're about to be mindfucked.

Zea: Quick, let's take cover. *Hides with Arynne in the mindfuck bunker then warps in the Hppy Mask Salesman*

Salesman: *Looks at everyone* You've all met a terrible fate, haven't you?

Link: OH FUCK SHIT IT'S YOU!

Salesman: My my, you were that valiant child that got my mask back for me, aren't you? Oh, you've grown up so much! *Starts position jumping*

Zelda: So this is the guy you told me about. Wow, he's even scrrier than you described.

Salesman: *Talking to everyone again* You all look so miserable here with that girl torturing you.

Roy: Wait a second...how do you know this?

Salesman: *More position jumping and creepy ass smiling* Don't think me rude, but I've been following you all. At once.

Ike: WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN?

Salesman: Why of course, Ike. I'm as human as the next fellow. *CREEPIEST LAUGH/GIGGLE/WHATEVER THE FUCK IT IS THE UNIVERSE HAS EVER KNOWN*

Falcon: *In the fetal position rocking back and forth while sucking his thumb* Mommy...

Salesman: Now, I can give you all a nice happy life *more position jumping, fuck I'm getting creeped out* for a small price...

Marth: *Eyes light up with hope* What small price?

Salesman: *Position jumps to a pure psychotic and twisted face with eyes gone totally white*** YOUR SOULS.**

Everyone except Arynne and Zea: *Get mindfucked and their heads implode. That's right IMPLODE*

Zea: Oh sweet Mother Metroid! I gotta get this pedophile out of here! *Sends the Salesman flying through space and revives everyone*

Arynne: Dude, even I got a little mindfucked. Holy shit on a stick.

Zea: Yeah, bad MM memories, I know. *reads next dare* great, more mindfuck.

Arynne: Oh God...

Zea: You remember Author?

Arynne: How could I forget?

Zea: Yeah, remember when I showed you his fic?

Arynne: Of course.

Zea: Who are your two most hates characters in that fic?

Arynne: Navi and Tingle obviously.

Zea: Guess who's coming to annoy us?

Arynne: Holy flying Paratroopas...

Zea: Yep. But, I am afraid we must... *Warps in Navi and Tingle from KBBs fic*

Navi: HEY, what's going on? I was just in the middle of pleasuring myself with Xalin's mullet!

Link: NO! I THOUGHT I WAS FINALLY RID OF YOU!

Navi: Think again, LinkyPoo. Wait, this isn't Author's studio. Where am I?

Zea: You're in MY studio you pathetic excuse for a lightbulb!

Navi: Zea? You know you're practically famous over at Author's studio? Which by the way is much smaller and lower class than yours.

Zea: Oh? Why?

Navi: Ever since you left after your guest appearance he wouldn't shut up about you off set! It's always "Zea this" or "Zea that" or sometimes even "I miss Zea so much".

Zea: Huh, Tingle, is this true?

Tingle: Very! His mouth won't stop speaking you name, Miss Poweful Lady!

Zea: Wow, thanks! You're a LOT less annoying than I thought!

Navi: Meh, we're only annoying around him, just to piss him off for revenge on what he does to us. But sadly, it's one giant loop.

Zea: Then why aren't you annoying me? I mean, I've done tons of shit to you while I visited.

Navi: Meh, it's not as much as he's done. And really, we just did this just to piss him off even more, he can't control us while we're in another studio, especially one owned by his clone. But don't worry, all of what we've said is 100% true!

Link: Wait a minute, clone?

Zea: Yeah, apparently I'm Author's clone. I got loose somehow and now I'm unleshing my amazing havoc onto the world. Yeah. I'm awesome.

Navi: Yep! And since he's shutting his fic down next chapter, we're free to annoy anyone we please!

Arynne: I've always wondered what happened to authors that shut down their fics. Do they lose their powers?

Zea: Yeah, pretty much. They only have total badass control in the fictional world of their stories, in real life, they're just ordinary jerks and assholes.

Arynne: So THAT'S how that works! Cool!

Zea: *Turns back to Navi and Tingle* Y'know, you guys aren't half that bad! Sorry for bashing you in Author's fic.

Navi and Tingle: It's okay, Zea!

Zea: I'm gonna keep you around for a bit, Navi. Tingle, you can go back to annoying Ganondorf see you! *Warps Tingle back to Ganondorf's closet*

Navi: Thanks, Zea! It's nice to be away from that jackass every once in a while!

Zea: No problem, girl! But anyways, we gotta move on. *Reads next dare* No.

Marth: What's wrong bitch? Scared?

Zea: Actully, you emo girl, you're right for once. I'm scared shitless, actually. From what I can see in Author's fic, those videos should NOT be watched at nighttime. And well...it's past 12:30 right now, so, fuck. No. *reads* Why thank you! And I stole off you on purpose. Just to show I'm better! And look at that, mine was indeed better! It was more descriptive and life threatning. So yeah, I win!

Kite: *Is revived (yes he's been dead the whole time) and gains Author Powers* This Power...feels amazing. I feel the ability of...OMNIPOTENCE! *Erupts into a giant fireball which is instantly put out by Zea*

Zea: With great power come great responsibility. Obviously a fucker like you doesn't have ANY responsibilty so beating you should be a sinch.

Kite: Don't think so easily, Zea, simplicity equals stupidity. *Draws metal guitar sword*

Zea: Look at you, talking all big. This should be FUN! *Summons flaming sword of ice that has mini ice swords sticking out of it*

Kite: *Charges at Zea at the speed of light, burning the ground beneath his feet*

Zea: *Spreads pair of angelic wings and jumps into the air*

Kite: Don't think you're getting away THAT easily *Speads pair of Nazi flag wings (partiotic much?) and flies up after Zea*

Zea: *Smirks* Clever, but try to outwit THIS! *Engulfs herself in a giant tornado that makes her hair swirl around her so that she looks all sexy and goddessly*

Marth: *jaw drops*

Zea: *Hurls the tornado at Kite*

Kite: *Dispells it with a wave of his hand* I really don't want to have to kill such a pretty girl like you, Zea.

Zea: You don't have to. Actually, you're not GOING to! *Creates water whip and lashes it at Kite*

Kite: *Smoothly dodges each shot nd then rushes in on Zea, guitar sword raised*

Zea: *Charges at Kite and gracefully does a BARREL ROLL over his head then stabs him from behind*

Kite: *Turns around at lightning speed and grabs Zea's flaming ice sword and shoots lasers out of his dick at her*

Zea: *Isn't ready for the sudden laser shot and is knocked back into a tree* Ow! Ew, I just got hit by laser sperm, gross. Alright, that's it! *Summons many boulders and hurls them at Kite*

Kite: *Dodges*

Zea: *Passes through the boulders by weaving in and out of them and strikes K ite while he is distracted by them and slices his arm off*

Kite: *Makes a face of pure agony but does not open his mouth*

Zea:_ Good, he doesn't seem to know about the healing part of the powers. I can use that to my advantage._

Kite: *Ditches guitar sword and takes out GIANT AS FUCK sword*

Zea: *Smirks* So, sticking with the sword theme, are we? Fine by me. *Her eyes start to glow gold as she's charging up her sword, turning it into pure light*

Kite: *Charges at Zea, lone arm weilding his GIANT AS FUCK sword*

**Many Gundam-like sword clashes**

Kite: OHMYGOD LOOK! IT'S JOSH RAMSAY! *Points to general area behind Zea*

Zea: Psh, I'm not an idiot, I'm not going to look, you dumbass.

Kite: I'm not kidding.

Zea: Bullshit! I know how many times you've tricked me! And anyways, there is a slim to none chance that Josh fucking Ramsay would come here! (A/N: Most of you probably have NO IDEA what I'm talking about! THE POWER OF GOOGLE HELPS!)

?: Think again, Zea.

Zea: *Whirls around* J-Josh...?

Josh: *Riding on a cloud of EPIC GIBSON GUITARS* Yes, Zea, it is I, the amazing Josh Ramsay!

Zea: Wh-what the hell are you doing here?

Josh: Aiding you. *Takes one of his epic guitars and strums a G chord*

Zea: *Surrounded by an aura of fucking amazingness*

Josh: Come on, Zea , try a little more, little more, little more. Slap him like a bitch and make him take it like a whore because he called my song lame. *Flies off in search of Coke Zero and little babies whose asses he can PWN*

Zea: Y-yes, Josh-samma. *Faces kite and smirks* See, this is what happens when you listen to a band that has a fucking ninja as it's lead singer! And this is what you get when you call one of their best songs LAME. *Paralyzes Kite on the spot with fear and telekenisis and uses her sword of PURE LIGHT and sends the blade right through his heart*

Kite: *Falls to the ground and pisses himself. While he's dead*

Zea: *Floats to the ground, losing her aura and awesome blade* There, how's THAT epic for ya? *stashes away cookies*

_Oh my G-d. Oh my G-d. Destroyed...everything. It's about time you updated this; I read through this back before I joined! Now, I shall joint the insanity because I am insane!__._

Truths:

Link-Where do you keep your stuff? Also, what happened to Navi?  
Toon Link-Which Ganon is better, yours or the other Link's?

Dares:  
Roy-Behold my tradition! Whenever I review a compatible ToD fic, I do this. Fly through Area 6 from Star Fox 64. Good luck, Medieval-man!  
Kite-You like drugs and enjoy killing Jews? *Cracks knuckles and neck* Fun time. First, no more drugs for the rest of the chapter. If this is near the end, next chapter, too. Next, get run over by all three Landmasters. A lot. Then, get shot out of a cannon that shoots you to the Planet of the Apes, where you must tick off the government and suffer their punishments. Finally, eat Snake's C4 and detonate it. If you do not comply with all of these dares, I will find a way to destroy you in the worst way possible.  
Marth-No more emo, please!

The spelling and grammar for this fic are a lot better than a lot of ToD fics you see out there. Good work. Also, I'm only half-Jewish, for the record

_~Foxpilot_

Link: My pockets are actually huge black holes. THAT'S how I keep everything in there. Oh, and sure, Navi's right in front of me.

Navi: HEY! Oh by the way, Zea, that fight was AWESOME. That Josh guy was a fucking piece of gear! Who is he?

Zea: Josh Ramsay is the lead singer of my favorite band (Try and figure it out!) and is a fucking ninja. And yes, he is a VERY nice piece of gear!

Marth: *Seething ith anger but doesn't show it*

Arynne: Shouldn't we get on with the dares? We can all talk about how awesome Josh is later.

Zea: Fine. *Tosses Roy into an Arwing* Good luck, dude.

Roy: *Blows up the Arwing before it starts up, thus, killing him*

Zea: Wow...*revives Roy*

Arynne: *Reads next dare* OMG ZEA!

Zea: WHAT? *Reads* WOO KITE HATE! *revives Kite and takes away his Author Powers, but doesn't give them back to Author, just to be a bitch*

Kite: *Goes to make a joint*

Zea: *Steps on his fingers with 5 inch stiletto boots* Ah, ah, ah. No more drugs for you. For the rest of this chapter.

Kite: OW OW OW OW NOOOOOO! OW OW OW OW.

Arynne: *Motions like a tarmac at an airport* Alright, boys, move 'em in!

Fox, Falco and Wolf: *Bring in their Landmasters*

Zea: *Uses vines to tie kite to the ground and walks away*

Kite: *Made as flat as paper by the Landmasters*

Arynne: *Inflates Kite by shoving an air compressor up his ass then shoves him into a canon and fires it*

Kite: *Lands on Ape planet* Oh, a monkey! *Kicks monkey who happens to be the President of the planet*

President Boom Boom: MONKEYS, ATTACK!

Monkeys: *Swarm Kite and rip him limb from limb, just like cuccos*

Zea: *brings back Kite and pieces him back together* Snake, you know what to do.

Snake: *Shoves a C4 down Kites throat* NOW! *Detonates it*

Kite: *Pops like a flaming balloon*

Zea: WOO! GO KITE HATE!

Marth: Hmph, fine, but if you think I'm getting back with bitchface over here, you are sadly mistaken! *Changes back to normal clothes and hair*

_Snake. I dare to face the Rabbit of Caerbannog(aka the killer rabit)_

Captain Falcon. I dare you to get punched and kicked in the nuts by all the Super Smash women and girls.

Bowser. I dare you breath in on of Wario's farts

_~Mr Crossover_

Snake: A rabbit? ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Zea: Dead. Now, just for our amusement... *Shoves a carrot suit on him*

Snake: You've gotta be kidding me...

Arynne: Stop using lines from your codecs, DAMMIT!

Snake: Fine, fine! Just let me face this...rabbit.

Zea: If you say sooo... *hides with the rest of the cast*

Rabbit: *Stomps around the corner and eats Snake*

Zea: *Warps away rabbit* Yay Snake noms!

Falcon: Hah! These fine ladies would never want to harm me! *Looks at ladies who are putting on brass knuckles and steel toed boots* Right, ladies?

Ladies: *Maul Falcon scoring many painful punches and kicks*

Ganondorf: I am SO lucky not to be that guy...

Zea: *Leves Falcon's broken and bloody corpse* Wario, bend over. *shoves Bower's face up to Wario's ass*

Wario: *Lets out a small little poot*

Bowser: *INHALES AND DIES INSTANTLY*

Arynne: Er...yeah you have problems that we have to fix right now. *Shoves Wario into a smell-proof chamber*

Zea: Acrually, we'll fix those later. For now. MOVING ON!

_Lucario: What's a bat grenade?_

The author and/or aurthoress: I heard from larxene, she kewl you later. o. o By the way, What does Ftw mean? Forget the woman? o. o?

Snake: I dare you to say this, I LIKE RAINBOWS AND SUNSHINE, AND PUPPIES, oh and you must yells to the whole world.

Pit: Do you really want to know?

Kite: Bring an orange! o. o NOWS! The orange shall be my squishy and my squishy only. :P

_~Furryfur_

Lucario: *Facepalm* Are you serious? You have no idea what the hell BAT GRENADES ARE?

Zea: Lucario, shush. Let her find out through the godly powers of GOOGLE. *looks at next question and dies of laughter* OH. MY. GOD. THAT WAS FREAKING AMAZING! FORGET THE WOMAN AHAHAHAHAHA! *instantly composes herself* If you seriously don't know what this means then you deserve to die in Hell. Right now. If you don't come to me next chapter with the meaning of FTW, that will be your fate.

Snake: *Gets megaphone that can announce anything to the entire world* I LIKE RAINBOWS AND SUNSHINE AND PUPPIES!

Mob ofAfghanistanians: *Trample Snake and burn him semi-alive*

Zea: Right...*Gets rid of all the terrorists and revives Snake*

Pit: YES! I WANNA KNOW WHAT'S SO FUNNY!

Kite: But you can't name an orange squishy...they're not squishy on the outside.

Zea: He does have a point. And you don't get it anyways for the LAMEST REFERENCE TO FINDING NEMO EVER! Yay for using loopholes out of laziness!

_OMG Zea you are so totally crazy... i've confirmed it.. the spongebob song was bad.. destroying the world over 4 times im guessing was worce and the pop tarts... O.O oh good the poptarts lol so anyway i thik i might as well start some dares :P_

Ike- can u move your hot chizzled man boobs like that guy in the yellow pages commecial who likes to stay greasy?

Marth- stop writing fringin poetry and win Zea back.. we all know she wants it.

Roy- i want u to dy ur hair black ( HOT! )

Peach- i want you to walk up to pit.. reach down under your dress and say " here ill hold it you suck. " haha

and thats all i can think of for now.. i want a chapter from you very soon Zea and for god sakes make this one shorter!

_~askor_

Zea: But you love me for being crazy, which is why you're my best friend!

Arynne: *Looks expectantly at Ike*

Ike: Um...ew, no.

Arynne: *Slightly dissapointed but goes back happy because she has a hot boyfriend weather he can move his moobs or not*

Zea: I DON'T WANT HIM BACK. I'M THROUGH WITH HIM!

Marth: GOOD BECAUSE I'M SICK OF YOU BEING SUCH A FUCKING BITCH. I NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAYS!

Zea: *Realizes what he just said and tears well up in her eyes* Y-you didn't?

Marth: *Relized what he just did to her* Zea...I-

Zea: *Runs off crying*

Arynne: Zea! *Goes to chase after her*

Navi: Arynne stop. I'll take care of Zea, you keep hosting, okay? *Turns to Marth* YOU, sir, are a BIGGER jackass than Author! *Stabs him with her giant toothpick then goes off to help Zea*

Roy: No way! My hair emphasizes my firery attutude! *Winks charmingly*

Zelda: I have to agree with Roy on this one.

Arynne: Hmph, fine. Peach, you're up next!

Peach: *Walks over to Pit and holds up her dress* here, I'll hold it, you suck.

Pit: You mean...I GET A LOLLIPOP?

Peach: Ah, forget it...*Drops dress and walks away*

Arynne: I hope Navi's doing a good job...Zea has to come back soon...oh well, let's move on.

_Finally, the new chapter is in,  
Lucario: You must burn in hell, then be spartan kicked into the pi of Doom.  
Jigglypuff: You must meet the wrath of my dog Cueball. He thinks you are a chew toy.  
Fox: Get run over by your Landmaster.  
Falco: Your Landmaster must send you into the sea.  
Wolf: You have to be blasted by your landmaster.  
Link: Seeing as how you are my favorite Smash Bros. Character and how I have been recently watching episodes of Deadliest Warrior, we shall find out who's Dark Side is stronger the same way they do on Deadliest Warrior.  
Mr. Game & Watch: How are you able to exist in our world?  
That's all i got. Happy Torture_

_~MLDFK_

Arynne: Hmmm...I think I have a way to make this go more smoothly... *Spartan kicks Lucario into the Pit of Doom which really leads to Hell, in which Lucario burns* See? One move and both parts of your dare was done at the same time!

Jigglypuff: *Tries to run away from Cueball (A/N: nice name for a dog by the way!) but is unfortuneatley too fat and gets ripped to a bloody pulp*

Arynne: Ahhh...it's times like these that makes my life worthwhile.

Zea: *Comes back out with Navi cuddling her little shih tzu puppy named Duchess*

Arynne: Aww Duchess! *Goes over to pet the adorable little puppy*

Link: Oh, Zea! What an adorable little dog!

Zea: Thanks, Link. She always knows when I'm upset and always cheers me up. *Small smile*

Arynne: You feeling better, honey?

Zea: A lot. Thanks. And thank you too, Navi.

Navi: No problem, Zea!

Arynne: Well, it just so happens that we have a dare involving Fox getting run over by his own Landmaster! Wanna drive? *Holds up Landmaster keys*

Fox: HEY WHERE'D YOU GET THOSE?

Arynne: For your information you damn furry, I'm working on my dream career of becoming a pickpocket. It's working out quite nicely too.

Zea: *Takes keys* I would love to. *Yells to Fox while he's climbing into the Landmaster* HEY ROADKILL! LIE DOW RIGHT THERE!

Fox: *Lies down in front of the Landmaster* I hate my life...

Zea: *Continuously runs him over* Ahhh...much better *Jumps out of the Landmaster and revives Fox*

Arynne: *Reads* Hey, looks like the entire Starfox cast have dares involving their Landmasters and utterly gruesome deaths!

Zea: Cool! Who's next?

Arynne: Falco! And he has to drive his into the sea!

Falco: WHAT? No way am I doing that!

Zea: Yes you are. *Throws him into the Landmaster and fills the cockpit with sleeping gas*

Falco: *Falls asleep at the wheel and accidentally floors it on the gas, sending him careening over a cliff into the sea below*

Zea: *Revives Falco* See, wasn't that fun?

Falco: *Coughs up a fish* No.

Arynne: That's the spirit! Now, Wolf, you have to get blasted by yours!

Wolf: Whu- *Gets cut off because he's blown to smitherens by his own Landmaster*

Zea: *Holding wireless blast button* WOO! *Reads next dare* haven't seen that show. NEXT.

Game and Watch: *Falls on the ground because he doesn't have a thrid dimension*

Arynne: He exsists the same way paper does!

_*head-desk* ow. oh my...  
Ahem. *scene switches to dimly-lit room. Catskid is sitting in a chair in the dark corner*  
Hehehehehe...  
It seems that you have returned Zea... how unfortunate. I was just starting to enjoy my life. *le sigh*  
*sips cranberry juice in wine glass*  
But your arch-enemy, catskid100, has returned to make some chaos!  
I believe I have some dares._

Link- you are now invincible to any harmful dare that you get or that anyone else gets that may effect you.  
Roy- QUICK! SAVE THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! AKA, MARTH! (s)he is locked away in the tall tall tower far far away which is guarded by the evil dragon known as NESS! Go on an epic journey, Slay the dragon, and claim  
your princess Marth!  
Mario- Shave your mustache, stir it in with some kool-aid and give the kool-aid to samus.  
Falco- Go die.  
Arynne- Host the show for the rest of the chapter. You're WAY awesome!  
Kite- You now have diplomatic immunity. Go wild. and here's some cake.

My work here is done. *glares at all the reviewers* You better all sleep with one eye open, because you never know when I'm going to come and kill you (brutally) with a cheese grater.  
farewell... FOR NOW! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
*dissappears in a cloud of black smoke*

-catskid100

Zea: Invincibility, huh? Shouldn't be a problem... *Clones Link then makes the original invincible then shoves him in a closet and locks them in there*

Arynne: This clone isn't technically Link, so he's not invincible! YAY!

Zea: *Reads next dare* Psh, he can get eaten by the dragon for all I care. But just for the audiance's sake... *Transforms Ness into a giant dragon and puts Marth in one of Peach's dresses*

Marth: ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Zea: Hell yes I am. Now go away. *Warps him and Ness to a tall tall tower far far away*

Arynne: Alright, Roy, you know what to do.

Roy: Are you sure you want me to save him? 'Cause he seems to be giving Zea a pretty hard time...

Zea: Aww...Roy! Even though I kill you over and over again, you still manage to care about my feelings? That's so sweet! But, sadly, you have to do the dare or it might make viewers angry.

Roy: Alright then, I'm out! *Gives charming wink and then leaves*

**One epic quest that I'm too lazy to write about but might go into detail about further on later...**

Roy: *Comes back with Marth slung over his shoulder and Ness' dragon head in hand* I'm back!

Marth: Whoop-dee-do. Now put me down!

Roy: Fine, princess! *Throws Marth against the wall*

Marth: Ow! Now get this stupid dress off me!

Zea: *Filing her nails, obviously not giving two shits* No.

Marth: Fine, I'll just take it off myself... *Goes to take it off but finds out he can't* Wh-what the hell?

Zea: *Points nail file at him* You're staying like that for the rest of the chapter, jerk.

Marth: You're such a bitch!

Zea: What else is new? Now can we just get a move on? *Reads next dare then throws an electric razor at Mario* You're gonna need it.

Mario: But my moustache is my pride and joy! I can't shave it off!

Arynne: Sure you can, see? *Takes razor and totally shaves off Mario's moustache*

Mario: NOOOOOO! *Cries heavy tears of despair*

Arynne: *Mixes the hair in Kool-aid* Hey Samus, I have a drink for you!

Samus: Not thirsty. You probbly did something with that, anyways.

Arynne: Damn blonde bitch. Oh well...

Zea: *Whispers to Arynne* Give it to Sonic, it'll be so much funnier!

Arynne: Okay! Hey, Sonic! I have some Kool-aid for you!

Sonic: Oh yay! *Chugs the whole pitcher and chokes on a giant massive hairball*

Arynne: What is it that makes torturing Sonic feel so...right?

Zea: *Reads* No.

Arynne: What? Why not?

Zea: You don't have the incredible ability of Author Powers, so you can't revive anyone or do crazy shit like me. But don't worry, you'll get them eventually.

Arynne: EVENTUALLY? IT'S BEEN 21 FREAKING CHAPTERS!

Zea: Oh...so it has. Meh, you're still not hosting.

Arynne: *Pouty face*

Zea: *Reads next dare* **NO.**

Arynne: Do you know what Kite could do if he had that kind of power? We may be bitches, but we're not idiots!

Zea: *Takes deep breath* Alright, catskid, I know why you're my arch nemesis, and well...this may seem sort of shocking to you but...I don't want to fight anymore. I don't like Marth which is why we were fighting in the first place, well, you can have him. I really don't give two shits about that jerk anymore. I call a truce.

Arynne: B-but Zea?

Zea: Let's move on, I'm not talking about it.

_Heya!  
Truths:  
Hey, Roy. I remember some guy asking you to make a new moveset a while back... oh, wait. That was me XD. What is it?  
Everybody, name your favorite webcomic if you have one. You have one chapter to do so. Go.  
Dares:  
Luigi. Change your Final Smash to Weegee.  
Samus. Take off your Power and Zero Suits.  
Umm... Just know that I'm not through with you all yet._

_~JRol_

Zea: I think it's safe to say that we all love Awkward Zombie. That one is hilarious.

Arynne: *Reads next dare* ARE YOU CRAZY? If his current one is mindfucking enough, imagine what Weegee would do to us?

Samus: *Reads* You want me...to strip down naked...

All the boys: *Run and get their cameras*

Samus: No.

Zea: Agreed. Sorry, boys.

Boys: *Mope away very dissapointed*

_I have some ideas.  
Link and Toon Link: Brawl. you decide what the winner gets.  
Kirby: Swallow a house.  
Lucario:YOU ROCK MAN.  
Wario: eat 10 pieces of garlic and 5463456356 hot dogs and fart.  
olimar: call lucario fat. (i picked the weakest on purpose)  
Pit and Samus: make out. (zea hypnotize samus into liking it)  
Everyone: use all final smashes on Kite. hes not allowed to run.  
Ganondorf and bowser: FIGHT TO SEE WHOS THE ULTIMATE VILLAIN!  
Thats all i got. have a cookie the size of my house. *trips on a rock and drops it destroying some building* not my best idea_

_~Ace Investigator_

Zea: Hmm...this should be interesting.

Arynne: Wait, didn't we do something like this before?

Zea: Probably, but this is too much of a good opportunity for seeing lots and lots of blood and badassery.

Arynne: Oh, very true.

Zea: Alright guys, 3...2...1...GO!

Toon Link: *Charges at Link*

Link: *Bends down and picks up Toon Link by the collar of his tunic*

Toon Link: *Flails around but can't hit Link*

Link: *Simply tosses Toon Link over a cliff* I win.

Zea and Arynne: Works for me!

Kirby: *Manages to somehow swallow a house*

Zea: Umm...how come nothing happened?

Kirby: *Blows up a few seconds later*

Zea: Ah, there we go! And Lucario, you rock.

Lucario: YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH! *Plays air guitar*

Arynne: *Reads next dare* Hmmm...I think we can pull that off...

Zea: Yep! *Brings in the garlic and hotdogs then hides in a bunker with Arynne*

Wario: *Eats all said food...somehow*

Zea: ...Why is nothing happening?

Arynne: Hold on, Zea, give it a minute to kick in...

Wario: *Belly starts to rumble*

Zea: OH SHIT HE'S GONNA BLOW! HIT THE DECK!

Arynne: Zea! We're in the bunker, it's not gonna affect us!

Zea: Psh, I knew that! I was just-

Wario: *Farts*

**SUPER BIGASS EXPLOSION THAT DESTROYS THE ENTIRE WORLD EXCEPT THE BUNKER**

Zea: Oh...my...god...

Arynne: You seem surprised at this because...?

Zea: Meh, I dunno, drammtic effect, maybe?

Arynne: Whatever. Just revive the world already.

Zea: Fine! *Revives the world and everyone on it*

Marth: You bitch! How could you put us all through that?

Zea: Because I can! And I especially enjoyed your death because you're a total jackass! *Slaps him*

Arynne: MOVING ON! *Seperated Zea and Marth*

Onlimar: *Walks up to Lucario* You're fat.

Lucario: *Blasts Olimar to smiterenes*

Zea: I need more violence to make myself feel better. *Reads* Okay, fine. *Hypnoitzes Samus into liking Pit*

Pit and Samus: *Make out*

Zea: Romance...angers me... *Shoot Pit and Samus with an AK47*

Arynne: Zea...calm down. Oh! i think you'll LOVE this next dare!

Zea: Oh, yay! Gotta love Kite hate! *Gives everyone Smash Ball power* Alright, everyone, on my signal! Ah, fuck it, just kill the bastard.

Smashers: *Go apeshit on Kite*

Kite: *Totally obliterted*

Arynne: Hmmm...seems that everyone's Final Smash is equal to that of a roundhouse kick from Chuck Norris.

Zea: That's amazing! I'm going to keep that in mind!

Arynne: Oooo! Ultimte villian showdown!

Zea: Wow, this should be wicked!

Arynne: See? Violance IS the answer to depression!

Zea: Agreed! I'm totally fine now! But anyways, we gotta get this fight on!

Arynne: 3...2...1...GO!

**One fight that I'm still too lay to write later**

Zea: Ganondorf wins! Although that's no surpise because Bowser's a pussy.

Bowser: HEY!

_Yeah... thanks for the compliments on the name, Zea. I came up with it all by myself. XD Oh, and sorry about the 'removed-story-from-faves-because-you-took-too-long' thing. Maybe if you finally updated...? Aw, who am I kidding? It took me months to update The Dark Takeover. I would re-fave if you updated, but I can't urge you to speed up. Well, whatever goes down, I hope this story doesn't get reported. It's quite hilarious.  
Okay...  
Marth: Okay, Mr. Emo Prince, get over it. Blame the reviewer if necessary, it was his/her fault. Now for the actual dare. I dare you to admit to Zea that YOU have another love too. I know you do, and I know her name. *Grins wickedly* Actually, so do most others...  
Zea: Electrocute the button that destroys the universe with the epic DG2 Wunderwaffe. Don't know it? look up Nazi Zombies and Wunderwaffe.  
Wolf: Blast the tanks to oblivion with your Landmaster. Don't worry; it's been Pack-A-Punched(also known as upgraded to the max)._

_~Diagon the Uber Lord of Lawlz_

Zea: *Anime style sweatdrop* Ehh...sorry for not updating.

Kite: Told you, you were ruining your fanbase.

Zea: Shut up.

Marth: Zea...I have another love. Her name is Sheeda.

Zea: What? You were cheating on me? *Bursts into tears and then kills Sheeda with her mind. BE AFRAID*

Marth: Well...looks like I don't anymore...

Zea: *Still crying* NO! I'm not destroying my button! *Cuddles Duchess for comfort* AND WOLF'S NOT DESTROYING MY TANKS EITHER!

Arynne: Ugh, Diagon, look what you did! *Comforts Zea*

_Oh, your back, which means it's time for moar dares!_

Zea: Make a reference to Kingdom Hearts.

Toon Link; Ride the King of Red Lions to the middle of nowhere.

Sonic: Do something that only Captain Falcon would do.

Captain Falcon: keep saying "Falcon APOLOGIZE!"

Mario: DO THE MARIO!

truth!

Link: What happened to your Silent Protagonist status?

Well, I keep getting lazy as these chapters go on, bye now!

_~SonikFan112_

Zea: Whew, okay, emotionl breakdowns aside...hmm..a reference to Kingdom Hearts, eh? Y'know what? I'll give you a great reference...*warps in Sora*

Sora: Holy...where am I?

Zea: A truth or dare fic. I had to make a reference to Kingdom Hearts!

Sora: Good choice. By the way, my Keyblade is missing...

Zea: Oh, I know where it is.

Sora: Really, where?

Zea: Not here! *Warps Sora away* There ya go!

Arynne: Alright, thake it away, Zea.

Zea: Alright, the 'middle of nowhere' is not an actual place, hence 'nowhere'. Since you're asking Toon Link to take the King of Red Lions to a nowhere, you can't becuase it's not even a place! Yay loopholes!

Kite: Very clever m'lady.

Zea: Shut up. Alright, what's next?

Arynne: Sonic has to do something only Captain Falcon would do.

Zea: Well that should be easy enough...take it away, Sonic!

Sonic: *Salutes* Show me your boobs!

Kite: Indeed.

Zea: I thought I told you to shut up! Anyways, carry on, Captain Falcon.

Falcon: FALCON APOLIGIZE!

Arynne: What's he apologizing for...?

Zea: I dunno. Probably being a douche or something.

Arynne: Makes sense.

Zea: Oh! The Mario!

Mario:** Do the Mario!** *Starts dancing*

**Swing your arms from side to side,**

**Come on, it's time to go do The Mario!**

**Take one step and then again,**

**Let's do The Mario, all together now!** *More dancing*

**You got it! It's The Mario! Do The Mario!**

**Swing your arms from side to side,**

**Come on, it's time to go do The Mario!**

**Take one step and then again,**

**Let's do The Mario, all together now!**

**C'mon now, JUST LIKE THAT! ***Finishing pose*

Zea: Very good! yet creepy at the same time...

Link: I only have to be silent in the atual games. Outside of those, like here, I'm free to talk as much as I please!

_lolololololol I LOVE THIS STORY!_

Dares:

Kite : Every Jew you killed is resurrected and is coming at you with tanks. (Evil laugh)

Zea: Kill one character that can never be resurrected.

Arynne : Run for president

Luigi: Run for president

Buzz Lightyear: Run for president.

Captain Falcon : Kill Ganondorf with a feather

Truths :

guy who invented poptarts: What's your recipe?

Lucas: Can you whistle the Ode to Joy? (answer must be a paragraph long)

NEVER STOP UPDATING THIS!

_~win-a-bagel_

Zea: Don't worry, I don't plan to! Even though it may take an eternity to get a few chapters out!

Arynne: Oh! Kite hate first dare! Arynne likey!

Zea: Zea likey too! Hey, I think we can kill two birds with one stone here... *shoves Olimar out with Kite as the Jews approach*

Kite and Olimar: *Get mauled and torn limb from limb by the Jews*

Zea: Alright, then, Olimar can never be ressurected! *Revives Kite* But sadly, you do.

Arynn: *Reads* Why Buzz Lightyear?

Zea: Don't question, just win. *Shoves Arynne to a giant campaign speech*

Arynne: Ahem, attention, good citizens of America! I, Arynne, am running for President because I will bring you all an era of prosperity and world peace! Yes, I have the power to do that! And anyways, do you really want to vote for these two nutjobs? *Shows videos of Buzz in Spanish mode and then Luigi performing his Final Smash on giant screens* Think about that. *Ends speech and walks away from the podium*

Zea: Wow, that was great! Let's see the results!

Arynne: But the vote isn't for another week...

Zea: Author Powers, my dear patrion, Author Powers. *Warps ahead to the day of the announcement of the winner and comes back*

Arynne: Well?

Zea: Congradulations, Arynne, you are the first Canadian President!

Arynne: WOO! YEAH! GO CANADA BITCHES!

Zea: Alright then...*hands Falcon a feather*

Falcon: Falcon...APOLOGIZE! *Stabs Ganondorf with the feather, killing him*

Ike: How did he do that...?

Falcon: *Shows feather has a razor sharp tip*

Ike: *Turns to Zea* You are truly maniacle*

Zea: Thanks, pretty boy!

Dude who invented Pop-Tarts: It's a secret!

Zea: I AM NOT WORTHY! *Bows down to Pop-Tart guy*

Arynne: Yeah...you have problems. *Drags Zea away*

Kite: Yah, Lucas, can you whistle Ode to Joy?

Lucas: Well, I dunno I never tried it before. I can whistle a lot of stuff like, the theme song to Kleo the Misfit Unicorn, a few songs by Matallica, oh, the Llama Song, Badger Badger Badger...hah, that's a funny song, badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger MUSHROOM MUSHROOM. Man, the first time I saw that video I cried laughing, which really went with the weather that day because it was really rainy that day. I get really bored on rainy days, don't you? I love shunshine. I'm walkin' on sunshine nd don't it feel good, HEY! Why am I singing again? Oh well...it's so much fun! Do rae me fa so la ti do! Ha, I just sang a scale! I can't remember what one it is but I'm sure Zea could tell you, where is she anyways? Oh well! I really don't lik-

Zea: *Blows him up* MY GOD SHUT UP!

Arynne: My ears...I think...they're bleeding...

Zea: Arynne, what's the next dare?

Arynne: What?

Zea: I said what's the next dare?

Arynne: WHAT?

Zea: *Blows all the blood out of Arynne's ears* I SAID, WHAT'S THE NEXT DARE?

Arynne: Ow! No need to yell! And we're moving on to the next set!

_Captain Falcon: Keep shoving Atomic Fireball candys up a character of your choices ass until they start coming out of his/hers ears_

I have others but you must do this one if you wanna here my evil dares and truth questions.

Everyone gets 1,000,000 cookies the size of the sun except, you guessed it, Kites

_~ass ailent_

Zea: Yay, Canadian reviewer!

Arynne: That's the best kind, eh?

Zea: You did NOT just say eh.

Arynne: Well I'm Canadian, aren't I?

Zea: Meh, whatever...alright, Falcon, go ahead.

Falcon: Falcon APOLOGIZE! *Shoves the candies up his own ass until they come out of his ears and he explodes*

Kite: Anyone wanna tell me what the fuck just happened?

Zea: I would not be able to tell you...anyways, thanks for the cookies! Isn't defying the laws of physics fun?

_Why do I always find out about these awesome truth or dare fics really late? Well anyways, this one is majorly awesome, and definetly a favourite. I LOL'ed all the way through! While I'm here, I guess I might as well submit some dares:_

Link: Get you're little pal Navi out here, get her drunk, and then have her screw anyone of your choice. (Ganondorf, maybe?)

Olimar: (Hands a Pikmin Bazooka) It's you vs. the rest of the smashers. Have fun, mate.

Meta Knight: Guess what? You're a Jedi Knight for the rest of the chapter! If anybody pisses you off, show them the power of the force...or just shove a lightsaber up their ass. Your choice.

I hope those are good enough! This is great so far :)

_~Kattheamazing_

Zea: Thank you very much! It's great to see my fans love this!

Link: Hey, Naviiiii!

Navi: What is it?

Link: Wanna get drunk?

Navi: Um, no.

Link: TOO BAD! *Forces to chug a shitload of beer*

Navi: Woha, *hic* I feeeeeel...weiRD.

Link: Hey, Ganondorf! There's little children in that closet over there!

Ganondorf: YAY! *Runs into the closet

Link: Look, Navi! That closet has Johnny Depp in it! And he wants a good rape! Show him what you're made of!

Navi: Woooooo *hic* ooooooo! *Goes in the closet with Ganondorf*

Zea: Wow, Link, I didn't know you had it in ya!

Link: I did, and it feels GREAT.

Zea: Welcome to my world! *Reads next dare* Olimar is dead foreve so that's not happening.

Arynne: Which means Meat Knight is now a Jedi! Woo!

Meta Skywalker: I shall use the Force. (A/N: Hah, how cheesy is this?)

_Samus: You are to get a cantapult, load two ons of tuna with gunpowder, then get a stoned Polish hippie to fire it into Istanbul._

Zea: Very Good news for you! My little brother was watching a cartoon of fire emblem shadow dragon, starring Marth! Also I've put up my own T or D fic in the fire emblem section and would be most pleased if you would revew it. Castus, OUT!

P.S My B-day is April 10th.

_~Centurion Marus Castus_

Samus: *Reads* What the hell is a cantapult?

Zea: Dunno, NEXT! Great for your brother, although, I don't care about that blue haired faggot anymore...FAGGOT!

Marth: Don't make me come over there. You call me a faggot one more time, I'm gonna rip you to shreds!

Zea: Psh, I'd like to see you try!

_If Kite & Pit don't do their "in bed" dare, I get to kill Ike, Zea, and Samus in Nobody form with my friggin' AWESOME scythe of Ultimate destruction, Skull Crescent! It's blade looks like a crescent moon with a demon face and the handle LOOKS like bones.b You cannot escape this dare! I will leave aafter killing the last victim. Zea can come back to life, but Ike & Samus CANNOT. Period. so you'd better do your dare, Pite & Kit. I mean, Kite & Pit_

_~Alphawolfy28_

Zea: Ugh, fine, we'll do it, but only until chapter 23!

Kite: Yay, in bed!

Arynne: That was pretty lame.

Kite: No, it wasn't in bed.

_*Takes Pit's Mirror Sheild and beats him with it*TAKE THAT!_

Now I got that out of my system

Truths:

Samus:Do you even like Pit as your husband?

Browser:I need to is your kids mother?

Ganandorf:Are you still missing MJ?

Dares:

All girls:*Magicaly makes a shopping mall appear and throws credit cargs galore*Go wild

All boys:They need somepeople to hold the bags,don't they?

Samus:If you said no or anything simiarl to your truth divorce

Pit

Ice Climbers:I don't like in a lake.

That is all I can think can go.

_~azz264_

Pit: Oww in bed!

Samus: But we're not married...I would never marry someone like that.

Pit: Why won't you marry me in bed?

Samus: See what I mean?

Bowser: *Shifty eyes* Nobody.

Zea: Spit it out, Koopa boy or I break your neck in half!

Bowser: IT'S PAMELA ANDERSON, OKAY? DON'T KILL ME!

Arynn: Holy shit! No wonder why they're so screwed up!

Ganondorf: Oh, you just had to bring him up, didn't you? *Tears up*

Zea: Great, let's just move on with the dares.

Peach: YAY SHOPPING!

Zelda: Wait a minute...we can't lift all those heavy bags by ourselves!

Arynne: Agreed! Oh booooyyyyyyss!

Peach: Don't bother calling them, they won't come! You have to do it like this. *Goes over and drags Link, Ike, Marth, Roy, Kite, Pit and Mario with her* This should be enough, let's go!

**Several hours of glorious, glorious shopping later...**

Peach: We're baaaaaaaaack!

Link: Zelda...I love you and all, but NEVER make me do that again, PLEASE.

Zelda: So, let me get this straight, you can defeat the freaking King of Evil, yet, you can't lift a few bags for your beloved?

Link: I'm sorry, but that was just...

Kite: TOO...HEAVY...IN...BED. *Falls over*

Zea: Suck it up, princess. Thanks for that, azza!

Samus: I'M NOT MARRIED, DAMMIT!

Ice Climbers: *Cry then jump in a lake and drown*

Zea: Moving right along!

_Truths:_

Pit: Do you "like" like Palutena?

Link: Why did you name your ball and chain thhing Cynthia?

Ike: I've noticed something funny. Why is your cape ripped on the bottem?

This is good. Update it soon!

_~someone_

Pit: No, I like Samus in bed!

Samus: *Face-desk* Why me...?

Zea: Cause you're a hot blonde bitch with big tits. Why not you?

Link: I name all my weapons!

Zea: 'Cause that's not creepy...

Link: And like you don't.

Zea: *Shifty eyes* No...

Link: I rest my case.

Arynne: Yeah, I've wonderedd that too. Why is your cape ripped like that, Ike?

Ike: One word: fangirls.

Roy: I feel for you, dude.

_awesome T&D. This is gold._

dares:

villians(includes C.F.)- DANCE, BITCHES, DANCE! *throws active grenades for five hours*

Samus- be locked in a room with Pit for 24 hours

Mario- same as Samus, except with Peach

Zea and Arynne: have 5,000 cookies

A th-th-th-th-that's all folks! (sorry, couldn't resist)

Byakurai Namikaze

Zea: LOONY TOONS REFERENCE YOU ARE NOW MY NEW FAVORITE PERSON!

Arynne: But, Zea! I thought we had something!

Zea: Okay, I phrased that wrong. Arynne, you are my favorite person. Bykurai is my favorite reviewer!

Arynne: Oh, okay! Yay!

Zea: YES DANCE BITCHES! *Throws grenade along with Bykurai*

Villians: *Dodge the grenades for a while but end up exploding due to bad timing and fatness*

Zea: Ahh...that was fun...now... *Tosses Samus and Pit into one closet and then Mario and Peach into another* We'll check on them later.

Arynne: Wow, thanks for the cookies!

_i skipped to this and all i see something about hitler and then something about Arynne..._

your weird, talk to me more in school! you havent talk to me in forever! D:

_~SUCKMYGERMANBALLS_

Zea: Umm...who are you and how do you know me?

Arynne: This is sort of creepy. Me and Zea saw this last night and tried to figure out who it was. We just thought we'd show this.

_Huzzah for randomness! (And things blowing up!)_

To that note...

Cheese is your enemy! Fear teh cheese!

Now on to business...

Dares:

Zea: Revive Mr. McDuffkins

Snake: Race against Neil Patrick Harris and his magical unicorn. (I've already asked for this one but someone else's dare trumped mine.)

Kite: Turn into a zombie and eat Zea's braaaaaaaaaaains! With a side of crack!

Zea: As soon you're revived, do the same to Kite. With PopTarts for desert!

Sonic: Do the Numa Numa dance (look it up on YouTube)

Snake: If Sonic does a poor job, it's showtime. You know what to do...

Link: sing "Hungry Like the Wolf" (again, look it up)

Kirby: Swallow one of the authors and obtain their god-like powers!

OK I guess that's it for now. Cookies and hugs for everyone!

_~HeWhoHasBeenBroken_

Zea: Mr. McDuffkins? Now that's a name I haven't heard in while! *Revives Mr. McDuffkins*

Snake: DUFFYYYYYYYYY! *Hugs his beloved unicorn*

Arynne: Aww...how sweet!

Snake: Let's go, Mr. McDuffkins! *Goes off to race Neil Patrick Harris*

**One race later...**

Snake: *Comes back with mr. McDuffkins crying* I lost...

Zea: Aww poor you...

Kite: *Goes zombie and walks over to Zea* BRAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIINNNNSSSS...in bed.

Zea: *Gets her brains eaten*

Arynne: *Screams in peril just to emphsize the fact that ZEA'S BRINS JUST GOT EATEN! GEEZUS!*

Kite: Where's my craaaaaaaaaaaaaack...in bed.

Arynne: No drugs for you for the rest of the chapter!

Zea: *Turns into a zombie and eats Kites brains while he's distracted* Friggin' Nazi zombie...

Arynne: Dude, that's so true. Why didn't I think of that?

Zea: 'Cause you're stupid and not as pretty as I am.

Arynne: Says a bloody, mangeled corpse that has no brains.

Zea: ...*Changes back into a live human and revives Kite* Oh yay, Pop-Tarts! I think I'll save these for later!

Arynne: Now...DANCE BITCH! *Fires a rifle at Sonic's feet*

Sonic: *Does the Numa Numa pretty badly*

Zea: Oh dear lord...SNAKE!

Snake: It's showtime...*Sneaks up behind Sonic*

Arynne: OH SHIT HERE IT COMES!

Snake: *Breaks Sonic's neck disc by disc*

Zea nd Arynne: WOOOOOOOOOO! *Applaud*

Snake: Thank you so much! *Bows*

Zea: I really do love the classics. Anyways, we must move on! *Reads* Oh! This should be interesting! *Warps Link to a stage shirtless with thounsands of screaming fangirls*

Link: Uh...is this really necessairy...?

Zea: Yes. NOW SING FAIRY BOY!

Link: **Darken the city, night is a wire  
Steam in the subway, earth is a afire  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
Woman, you want me, give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behind  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo***Only gets to the end of the chorus before the fangirls rush up on stage and tear him apart*

In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Straddle the line in discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

Zea: *Revives Link* See, wasn't that fun?

Link: No.

Arynne: That' the spirit!

Zea: Now...what's nex-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! *gets swallowed up by Kirby*

Kirby: *Tries to obtain Zea's powers but fails*

Zea: HAH! Fools! My powers are only obtainably if I let you! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And thanks for the cookies and hugs!

_Awesome story *gives Kite a huge cookie* you need it man!_

now onto dares

Marth: *Gives him everyone's voodoo dolls* Do what you want but you have to throw 5 of them into a lake. 3 you have to rip in half.

Zea: *Gives her a life-sized robotic Marth doll* I know you'll love it.

Marth doll: (becomes self-aware and goes on a rampage) Throw Marth's voodoo doll into a pit of lava!

Link: Get smarter and ask Zelda to marry you.

Zelda: Say no to Link in the most horrible way possible. Then kick him in the sac... Then say thanks for the offer

Kite: Run around NAKED... then start making out with the first person you see after you get back from jail

Ike: Trade swords with Marth

Arynne: Make Roy a sword (even if its crappy he'll still use it)

Pit: Get your wings ripped off mid-flight

Zea: *gives her a deathnote) write down everybody's name that you can think of try to make it as horrible as possible

Whew and now I go and take a nap! YOU'RE STILL AWESOME!

_~Thenewguyandthatwhocares_

Kite: Woo, a cookie in bed!

Zea: Oh dear...

Marth: Voodoo dolls, hm? *Wicked smile* Alright then...

Zea: *Gets thrown into a lake 5 times* WHAT THE HELL? YOU LITTLE SHITHEAD! *Takes her voodoo doll back*

Marth: Hmph, fine...

Roy, Link and Ike: *get ripped in half*

Zea: *revives the three*

Roy, Link and Ike: WHAT TH HELL, MAN?

Marth: You're all competition.

Arynne: Competition for what?

Marth: Ah...the best...umm...swordsman in Smash Bros.!

Zea: He's obviously lying, but I'm not gonna torture it out of him. We don't need a peek inside of his twisted mind. AND I DO NOT LOVE IT! *Destroys Marth doll*

Arynne: *Takes Marth's voodoo dolls* I'll be taking those, thank you. Hey, Zea, these might be helpful later on.

Zea: Great idea, Arynne! *Puts them in her Secret Weapons Chamber which has a NEW LOCATION*

Link: *Reads next dare then gets down on one knee in front of Zelda* Zelda...I've been meaning to ask you this for a while...will you marry me?

Zelda: No thanks, I don't exactly want to marry someone who wears the same type of clothing as me. *Kicks Link in the balls*

Link: *Crying in despair and pain*

Zea: Aww...I feel bad. And I'm not lying this time.

Link: *Cough* Really?

Zea: Ye-

Kite: *Streaks the studio* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Arynne: GAH MY EYES! IT BUUUUURRRRNS! POLICE! GET THIS DOUCHEBAG OUTTA HERE!

Kite: *gets arrested*

Zea: I really don't see why we didn't do this before...

Ike: *Trades swords with Marth* Um...I don't see the point of this...

Arynne: Me neither. Oh well, here you go, Roy! *Gives Roy a sword that's better than the one he has*

Roy: Wow, you made this? It's amazing! Thanks, Arynne!

Arynne: No problem!

Pit: I'll go for a nice little flight in bed. *Flies up in the air*

Zea: Heh...*Rips Pits wings off*

Pit: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH...in bed. *Hits the ground and dies*

Zea: WOO! Death Note! Hmm...let's see now... *Starts writing*

Marth: Oh, shit! I gotta get outta here! *Starts running but falls down a cliff where he's skewered by stalagmites then ripped appart by bloodthirsty demons*

Zea: Hmph, that's better...now..for the rest of you...

**Many gruesome deaths later...**

Zea: Ahh...I feel so much better now!

Lawl, funny dares are funny!

_I have some dares/truths, but I forgot if they were already used or not._

Marth: WHY ARE YOU EMO? Turn back to emo or get shocked with the shock collar again.

Lea and Arynne: Why do you two like wolves so much? And I dare you two to be surrounded by wolves and hug them and see what happens next. They might bite. No turning back or killing them if they bite.

Kite: If they refuse to do the dare, then shoot them with Zea's bazooka, oh, and have a cookie.

Crazy Hand: *Hands Crazy Hand a gender swapping gun* Go crazy with that, Crazy Hand.

Sonic: STOP SAYING "You're too slow!" OR I WILL SHOOT YOU WITH A BAZOOKA!

Luigi: You're awesome, here's ten pieces or cookies.

Zea: Eat a lot of pop-tarts and go fall down a pit, if you refuse, then I will have to shoot you with a bazooka.

Ganondorf: Stop being gay for two whole chapters, if you refuse, then I will shoot you with a bazooka.

That's all I have in mind, have fun. Yes, I'm a new reviewer/reader.

_~Fireblast124_

Zea: Yay! We love new reviewers!

Marth: I'M NOT EMO ANYMORE, DAMMIT!

Zea: Um...who's Lea?

Arynne: Beats me.

Kite: You mom does in bed.

Zea: Alright, that was just plain immature...AND NO YOU ARE NOT GETTING MY BAZOOKA!

Crazy Hand: OH! SHOOTY SHOOTY! *Shoots himself and nothing happens*

Zea: Um...yeah, I'll be taking this away, now before any more damage is done...

Sonic: Well you know what I have to say to that? YOU'RE TOO SLO-

Zea: *Shoots Sonic with her bazooka* HE TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT!

Arynne: Here you go, Luigi! *Gives Luigi 10 cookies*

Luigi: Woohoo! *Goes off eating them happily*

Zea: POP-TARTS? *Eats them* WOOOOOOO SUGAR RUUUUUUSSSSSSHHHH! *Runs around then accidentally falls down a very conviently placed hole*

Arynne: Wow...remember kids...don't drink and drive.

Link: Umm...what did that have to do with anything...?

Arynne: I dunno, just felt like saying it.

Zea: *Revives herself* Woo, that was fun! Okay, Ganondorf is now not gay!

Ganondorf: WHAT? NOO MY DIGNITY!

Zea: Um...what dignity...

Arynne: Bitch has a point.

Zea: Alright, we have one more set left! Let's not waste time!

_MARTH WOULD NOT BURN HIS TIARA! HIS SISTER GAVE IT TO HIM *RAGE*_

Dares:

Ike: kill Mist. NOW! oh and tell yer dad you killed her.

Marth: Divorce! DIVORCE DIVORCE DIVORCE!

Toon Link and TP Link... FIGHT TO THE DEATH! muhahahajahahaha... Winner marries Zea

_~Mrs. Lowell3_

Ike: But my dad is dead...

Zea: Thus making this dare null and void. YAY LOOPHOLES!

Marth: I'M ALREADY DIVORCED, DAMMIT!

Zea: Hold on a sec... *gets rid of Link clone and brings in the real Link*

Link: Uh, what's going on?

Zea: This is technically the end of the chapter so we're just gonna let you do one more dare...

Link: Which is...?

Arynne: Another death match with Toon Link!

Toon Link: Agaiiiiiiiin?

Zea: Yes again, whiner. *Warps both Links to Bridge of Eldin...just for atmosphere*

Arynne: FIGHT!

Toon Link: *Fires an arrow at Link*

Link: *Dodges it and rushes in with a bomb then jumps at the last second*

Toon Link: *Goes to swipe at Link but misses because Link is already above him in the air*

Link: *Drops the bomb down on Toon Link then uses his down air attack*

Toon Link: *Is sent flying but quickly recovers the throws his boomerang*

Link: *Dodges both attacks from the boomerang then grabs Toon Link and starts hitting him with the hilt of his sword*

Toon Link: *Struggles to get free but to no avail*

Link: *Throws Toon Link down and then body slams him*

Toon Link: *Totally knocked out*

Link: *Thrusts his sword into Toon Link* I win.

Zea: Great fight you guys! *Revives Toon Link and warps them out*

Arynne: Hey, Zea, there's second part to this dare.

Zea: *Reads then blushes a bit* Well...I said no marrying...but I guess being my boyfriend would work.

Link: Zea, what're you talking about?

Zea: Well...the winner of that match has to be my...boyfriend.

Link: I see...well...since we're both single, I guess we could give it a shot? *Takes Zea's hand*

Zea: *Blushes a bit more* Yeah, sure.

Arynne: N'AWWWWW SO CUTE!

Whew! Finally done! I'm so sorry, everyone for not being around, but listen to me, I would never abandon you guys without telling you first, I'm not that much of a bitch! But really...I can't beieve this...this fic, my very first, is on it's second year now HOLY SHIT! And i seriously couldn't have done it without you guys, thanks! Also, I got a new laptop for Christmas! WOO! I'm still getting used to typing with it's massive keyboard so there might be a few mistakes that I missed. Forgive me on those, please. Also. DON'T FORGET TO GUESS THE SONG AND IT'S ARTIST AT THE BEGINNING, THERE'S A HINT LATER ON FOR YOU GUYS! Also, the person that inspired me to write this is shutting down his fic. We've become very good friends now and it's really sad to see something like this. Go check out his fic, I believe it's funnier than mine and it'd be nice if all of you bade him a farewell! keybladeboy is his name. LAST ANNOUNCEMEN I PROMISE! I have Wi-Fi now eeeeeee! If anyone want to fight me on Brawl, PM me and we can exchange friend codes! I think it's a great idea fighting my readers, and I hope they have tons of fun fighting me too! I look forward to fighting you in the future! With that said, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL DEARLY!


	22. New Character!

Zea: Hey, Arynne, we need to get started on the next chapter!

Arynne: Whaaaaaaat? But didn't we just finish one?

Zea: Yeah, but reviews come in really fast, and I don't want to get too behind!

Arynne: But, I'm President!

Zea: Yes and you're also my best friend/sidekick who helps me tortue the living shit out of worthless Nintendo characters!

Arynne: ...Good point. Alright, let's get this shit started!

_O.o Well, I guess that's that._

...

...

...

Done.

Dares:

Zelda: Live on Mutt Piddle Lane for a week, high-bred princess.

Marth: Find the biggest, most powerful fan in the universe, get on a stool, put your head in range of the fan, and turn it on.

Ike: Watch all the chick flicks in the world, nonstop.

_~Digon the Uber Lord of Lawlz_

Zelda: What's Mutt Piddle Lane?

Zea: Psh, beats me. NEXT! Hmmm...I think I know where to send him...*Warps Marth to City in the Sky*

Marth: Wh-where the hell am I? *Sees an Oocca* GAH! WHAT IS THAT THING?

Oocca: Oh, my! You speak the language of that boy!

Marth: What boy?

Oocca: Oh, dear...what was his name...ah! Link! That was his name!

Marth: LINK? *Starts getting angry but quickly composes himself* Where's the biggest fan you have?

Oocca: Oh, follow me!

**A few minutes later**

Marth: This is it, huh?

Oocca: Yes, yes, that's it! Be careful, now! *Leaves*

Marth: Well...here we go *Turns on the fan*

**Back in the studio...**

Arynne: Ready for impact?

Zea: Three...two...one...

Marth: *Falls out of the sky and crashes into the studio, obviously dead*

Arynne: Wow...what a way to go...

Zea: You're telling me. *Revives Marth*

Arynne: Oh! Chick flicks! Zea can I watch with him?

Zea: Er...I don't see why not...

Arynne: YAY! *Drags Ike off into a seperate room*

Zea: Alright, let's just fast forward here until they're done...

**Fast forward a loooooooooong time**

Ike: *Claws his way out of the room* Can't take...anymore...ROMANCE! *Faints*

Zea: Umm...should this be a problem?

Arynne: *Comes out eating popcorn* Nah, he'll be fine. Just give him some time to get his bearings.

Zea: Well you're very concerned...

Arynne: Meh, it hppens to every guy.

_Bhahahaha this was a ver funny chapter i must say XD lmao :P K so im definatly giving you some dares to work with :D_

Dares

Marth- you are a single man, what the hell are you doing man! You just as pathedic as the guy on the rodgers commercial that keeps running into the guy with the rodgers plan, and he's keeps getting pwned because he has a suckish phone...anyways man up before someone cuts off ur balls.

Ike- Are you sure u can't do that boob thing :(

Arynne- Since I am now elle presisdente, I declare that all bitches and ugly people and grenades (that means you marth, and wario, and C. falcon ) are to be in bed by 8 o-clock, because when I go to clubs, i only what the basterds from jersey shore there! GOT IT.

Zelda-.. your man has been stolden... come to the club with me and i will hook u up with D.J pauly D. BABY :D

Truths

Kite- u german basterd, what are u still doing here? Dont u realise you are just a pinata?

Samus- those are fake breats i know they are

Pit- god.. please.. im sick of you, why havent u hit puberty yet?

ORDER

Zea- UPDATE PLEASE

great chapter, im sooo excited for the next one! LATAZ

_~askor_

Marth: I am too manly! I don't need to man up!

Zea: Sure...

Ike: I'm positive I can't do the boob thing.

Zea: Aww...what a shame...*sarcastic*

Arynne: Hey, that stuff is sexy, okay?

Zea: Wait, since when were you into Jersey Shore?

Arynne: Meh, sorta just grew on me.

Zea: Jeez, if you wanna watch something like that then why don't you just watch the Smurfs?

Arynne: Shut up. Anyways, Zelda, you have to come with me.

Zelda: But my boyfriend wasn't stolen, I rejected him...

Arynne: Who cares? You're getting hooked up with Pauly D. It doesn't even matter if he threw himself off cliff *Drags Zelda out*

Kite: A pinata in bed?

Zea: Oooooh yes...*Whacks Kite with a stick*

Link: Damn, she's hot when she's beating on German bastards...*Grabs another stick and joins in on the beating*

Everyone else: *Eventually gets in on the Kite beating too. It's WAY to good to pass up*

Zea: Ahh...so much better! *Revives Kite*

Samus: THEY ARE NOT FAKE!

Zea: Bullshit. C'mon, they're faker than Kim Kadashian.

Samus: *Runs away crying*

Zea: See? Told you.

Pit: What's puberty?

Ike: Please tell me he didn't just say that...

Roy: ...I think he did...

Ike: And to think I sometimes get paired with that kid! GROSS!

Zea: Don't worry, Arynne, I'll update as soon as I can!

_You didn't like my dolly? -Runs off crying into the sunset. Trips and falls down a hill- I'm ok! Is the song Cross my heart by Marianas trench? Well dare time._

Zea: -Gives her a life-sized Link doll- Be nice to my dolly now.

Marth: Get jealous of the Link doll and throw it into a battle field.

Link: As Zea's boyfriend you have to be nice to her...and if your not I well send my minions after you and stab nails into your hand and kill you with a rusty sewing needle. And then when you think its over the minion shall cast you into the pits of internal suffering! You have to be nice to girls(even b!tches that kill you) Also steal Zea's voodoo without her looking. You get to do what you want with it.

Kite: You have to do the second part of my dare so get on it!

Ike:Fight Marth to the death using your bare hands. Marth doesn't have any weapons either.

Pit: Knock out Samus trap her in a closet and forget about her.

Samus: You get knocked out and stored in a closet for a year! The only thing you have to keep you alive is a drop of water a day and your anger towards Pit. You only have your Zero-Suit on.

Roy: Get roasted over a fire and eaten by Kirby. Lets see if he still gets your power.

Kirby: Give Jigglypuff a flower.

Zea: No blowing up Kirby and Jigglypuff if (1 fall in love (2 just because Kirby gave her the flower.

Link: Start running -takes out a bfg (big f*cking gun) trips him and causes him to land on Zea and have their first kiss (together)-

Zelda: Run off into the sunset crying because you lost your love.

Marth: Because you threw away my dolly you must fight your worst nightmare! Along with Elmo, Barney and Dark Sonic. (if you don't know what he's like go to youtube and paste this at the end /watch?v=ffiiDDJ_Niw

Zea: Record that fight for me well you? Cause I want to see him be killed. And if you do that for me I shall complete your voodoo collection (the ones that Marth tore up)

Well that's all I can think of so happy violent time

~The newguyandthatwhocares

Zea: Correct and correct! *Gives The newguy two cookies* And why do I need a Link doll when I have the real thing? *Holds actual Link's hand* You can keep it!

Marth: Stupid Link, what does he have that I DON'T? *Throws the doll into a battlefield where it's totally olbiterated*

Link: Don't worry, I promise to treat her like a princess. *Cuddles Zea*

Ganondorf: GAH! Too cute...must...SHIELD EYES!

Zea: Oh shut up. Bitches like to be happy too!

Link: Oh, and I don't want that voodoo doll. I don't really need it!

Kite: Uh...what dare in bed?

Arynne: We HATH RETURNED!

Zea: So, Zelda, how was Pauly?

Zelda: *Total starstruck face* Aweeeesome...

Arynne: Yeah, give her few minutes and she'll be fine!

Zea: Anyways...*Gets rid of Ike and Marth's weapons*

Arynne: Alright, we want a fight with lots of Marth's blood! Come on, baby, you can do it! *Cheers on Ike some more* 3...2...1...GO!

**One very bloody fight later...**

Arynne: Ike wins! *Goes and hugs Ike, cause they make such an adorable couple*

Zea: Congradulations, you beat the biggest jackass in history! *revives Marth*

Pit: *Reads* Oh, yay! *Knocks out Samus and locks her in a closet*

Zea: We'll check on her later!

Arynne: *Reads next dare* Hmmm...interesting...*skewers Roy with a giant stick and then puts him over a fire*

Zea: *Sings* Cocky teen roasting on an open fire...

Kirby: *Eats Roy but nothing happens*

Link: Huh, I guess the victim has to still be alive for Kirby to obtain their power...

Zea: Well said! *Revives Roy and continues reading* AWWWW!

Kirby: *Gives Jigglypuff a flower in the cutest way possible*

Jigglypuff: *Accepts the flower and hugs Kirby*

Everyone else: *Dies from cuteness overload*

Zea: *Revives herself then everyone else* TOO...CUTE!

Link: *Sees big fucking gun* OH SHIT! *starts running but trips of Thenewguy's leg and falls into Zea, knocking her over and accidentally kissing her*

Zea: *Blushes* Oh, umm...wow, Link.

Link: Oh, Goddesses I'm so sorry!

Zea: No, no, no! It's okay!

Link: *Gets up* Here, let me help you up. *Helps Zea up*

Zea: *Still blushing* Thanks.

Zelda: I didn't lose him, I rejected him. It's my fault, people!

Arynne: True words, true words.

Zea: *Reads* Oh, this should be fun! *Throws Marth into an arena and takes out a video camera*

Marth: For the record, I regret NOTHING!

Arynne: Well you should, because you're about to get your ass whooped and mindfucked at the same time.

Barney: *Comes out from the shadows* I kill you...you won't kill me...we're a happy FAMILY! *Eyes turn red*

Elmo: *Comes out from the shadows after Barney* Pway wid me...pway wid ME! *grows fangs and eyes go totally black*

Shadow Sonic: *Comes out from the shadows, and says nothing, just 'cause he's awesome*

Marth: OH SHI- *Gets mauled and ripped apart*

Zea: Ooooo, gorey!

Arynne: Now that right there, is pure gold!

Zea: And I got it aaaaaaaall on camera! *Charming wink* Now then... *Revives Marth* Let's move on!

_Huh, looking back at my old review, I sound extremely immature. *Sips a cup of tea* so then, dear miss, shall we get on with the torturous non-falsehoods and...what's a fancy way to say "dares"?_

Truths:

Ridley-what is your relationship to Trogdor?

Kite-how exactly does being a Nazi help when the Hunters are after you?

Snake-if you could choose a better codename, what would it be?

Dares:

Fox-get this guy off me! *Shows a tick stuck on my knuckle.*

Jigglypuff-do what you want 'cause apparently free, you are a pirate!

Zea-no more immunities. I believe you share my sentiments when I say that they just suck.

Happy New Year, Smashers! Wow, this took so long to read that I don't have time to finish my nightly FF rounds

_~Foxpilot_

Zea: Happy New Year to you too Foxpilot!

Arynne: *Reads* Who's Trogdor?

Zea: Beats me. NEXT!

Kite: I get to use big weapons in bed!

Snake: Hmm...probably...Sunshine Daddy.

Zea: I'm not even gonn ask.

Fox: *Shoots Foxpilot's hand with his blaster* Gone.

Jigglypuff: *Puts on pirate hat and starts dancing along*

Zea: I Agree, immunities are VERY annoying. But I have found a way around them! Muahahaha!

_Me: started reading and stopped at the exact time... the next day._

Orrin: you're obsessed with these aren't you.

Me: yep so live with it. Now to talk of war and dares.

Zea: here's two cookie's, but one has a poison that kills immediately. Guess which one. (hands cookies)

arynne: (tackle hug) just felt like it. Also here's a rubix cube made of death note pages and cookies.

Kite: you now have the abilities of x-Ray vision and teleportation. Go nuts.

Link: how many times have you swung your sword. (a true warrior knows)

Zelda; you must sign your kingdom to me or it will burn in the flames of demons along with a group of puppies.

Peach: same as Zelda's.

Everyone: 1, 2 freddy's coming for you.

DK: since you were ignored here's the power of speech.

And now to release my three armies. (releases armies of grunnies, fangirls and headbangers) my work here is done. Oh and my Bday is march 30

_~Anonymous_

Zea: This easy, I can detect poison. *Holds cookies and then concentrates for a second* Okay hey, Kite! This reviewer a cookie!

Kite: Yay in bed! *Takes cookie, eats it and instantly dies*

Zea: *Holds up the real cookie* Told you. *Breaks it in half and gives one half to Link*

Aryne: GAH! *Gets tackle hugged and then receives the Rubix Cube* Woo! Wait...how does this even work...?

Zea: Figure it out yourself.

Zelda: WHAT? No, I won't.

Arynne: *Shows her second part of the dare*

Zelda: Ah! *Signs kingdom over*

Arynne: You do the same, Peach.

Peach: Ugh, fine. *Signs kingdom over*

D.K.: Hello? Cool! I can talk! Lalalalalalalalalalalalaaaaaa!

Zea: Oh jeez, we're pretty fucked now...

Arynne: Actually, we're about to get even more fucked, look, Zea!

Zea: *Looks out in the distance to see the three armies approaching* Oh shit! Everyone, you're fighting for your lives today. Don't worry, I will be aiding you all, but, if I fall, get your asses out of there 'cause you're fucked.

Everyone: *Stare at Zea, totally silent*

Zea: Alright, when they come into your range, those with projectiles, spam like you've never spammed before. We should knock a lot out before the rest approach. When the ones that avoided the distanced attacks come even further, we charge. Of course, I'll we be out front, so don't go ahead of me!

Link: Zea, you're putting yourself out front? Are you crazy, you could get killed!

Zea: Yes, I may be crazy, but I will fight for what's mine! THIS SUDIO SHALL NEVER FALL VICTIM TO THE LIKES OF THEM! WE SHLL PREVAIL!

Everyone: *Cheers*

Zea: Alright, snipers, they should be in close enough range. FIRE!

Everyone with projectile attacks: *Spam they're projectiles like maniacs*

Zea: *Helps by throwing giant balls of fire at the approaching armies* Smashers, they're gaining fast! Get into your lines and on my signal, we charge!

Smashers: *Move into their lines and await Zea's command*

Zea: CHAAAARRRRGE! *Runs forward with the Smashers following behind her*

Arynne: *Goes apeshit on multiple headbangers with her awesome Martial Arts skills*

Kite: *Shooting every person down in sight with his awesome German weapons*

Zea: *Tossing boulders left and right and casting tornadoes to sweep up those in the distance*

**One totally awesome war later...**

Zea: *Slowly straightens up out of her battle stance with multiple scratches covering her body* We did it...we defeated them. Arynne, what's our casualties?

Arynne: *Counts Smashers* None. We fought that well that none of our ranks perished.

Zea: *Turns around to face her now awesome army* Great job, everyone! You all fought well and hard today, not a single one of your lives were lost because of your valiant efforts. I commend you all! *Heals everyone and warps them back to the studio*

_Well...Look who's back! Zea, Hi-Five! How's it going?_

Alright then...Let's rock this joint!

Ike: Let's run off towards the sunset!

Everyone: Hug someone by random

_~Clear Blue_

Zea: *Hi-fives Clear Blue* It's been pretty good, girl! Glad to see we still have our first reviewer!

Arynne: *Reads* Whaaaaaaaat?

Zea: Don't worry, you can have Ike back after. It's not like he's cheating on you or anything.

Arynne: Hmph, fine.

Ike: *Runs off into the sunset with Clear*

Zea: *Reads* Oh, yay random hugging! *'Randomly' hugs Link*

Arynne: *Hugs Roy*

Kite: *Hugs his 'in bed' buddy, Pit*

Zelda: *Hugs Peach*

Mario: *Hugs Luigi*

Samus: *Hugs Pikachu*

**More random hugging later...**

Zea: Aww...don't you just love hugs?

_Dares_

Zea900: give this show to Jigglypuff

Jigglypuff: A sing show YEAH!

Lucario: Do you know that your bro is mewtwo?

Mewtwo: Awwwww very cute

Kirby and Meta knight: Jigglypuff has got an bro!

Jiggleh: Awwww

I am bored and nothin' else

_~Keith T. Maxwell_

Zea: NO! this show is NOT going to star Jigglypuff!

Lucario: Um...no, he's not.

Mewtwo: *Randomly floats in* What's cute? *Floats back out*

Arynne: That was sort of creepy...

Zea: Yeah, no kiddin'. *Reads next dare* What? I don't get it.

Arynne: *Reads* Me neither. Oh well. Let's move on.

_All right, you used mine!_

Let's see, what else can I do...? Oh!

Dares:

Zea: Warp in my Naruto OC, so he can beat the shit out of the villains. And that includes Kite this time!

Zea and Arynne: Have 5,000 more cookies.

Ganondorf: Die in the most inhumane way possible for you...500 times.

Captain Falcon: Deny that you're a pervert, and claim you're a super pervert. Then do Ganondorf's dare.

Wario: same as Ganondorf.

Bowser: Get killed by Mini Mario 20 times. (that's embarrassing for anyone!) Then do Ganondorf's dare.

Samus: Answer all questions you are asked while hooked up to a polygraph machine (or lie detector, take your pick).

Zea again: Do your guillotine threat now! Please?

_~Byakurai Namikaze_

Zea: Of course I'd use your dares! I'd do pretty much everyone's dares! And no OCs, we have enough people here already.

Arynne: Yeah, what do we have, like, 40?

Zea: I dunno...something like that.

Arynne: OH MY GOD ZEA, COOKIES!

Zea: YAAAAAY! *Puts them in her secret stash for later* Man, we're practically swimming in cookies now!

Link: *Takes the dare paper away from Zea and reads for her* Oh! This looks entertaining!

Zea: What is it?

Link: Says that Ganondorf has to die in the most inhumane way possible. 500 times.

Zea: That DOES sound entertaining! Hmm...how should he go...? *Thinks for a minute* Ah I know!

Arynne: What'd you think of this time?

Zea: It's something I saw off KBBs fic. THE DEATH BY PISS.

Ike: Which is...?

Zea: Allow me to demonstrate...*Chains Ganondorf up by his wrists, shoves a garden hose down his throat and turns it on blast for a few seconds then takes it out and places vat of bleach beneath him*

Arynne: So, how does it work?

Zea: Alright, so we all know how bleach has chlorine in it, right? Well, urine has ammonia in it! When these two chemicals react, they create a poisonous gas. This was commonly used in World War I and was called Mustard Gas.

Arynne: Oh, that stuff!

Zea: Yeah, and even if Ganondorf decides not to pee, his bladder will eventually explode from all the pressure of the piss, which might damage some of his internal organs. Really, this is a win-win situation.

Ganondorf: I won't pee. And my bladder won't explode either.

Zea: Oh it will, I shall ENSURE it! *Forces him to drink another lot of gallons of water* Hmm...while we wait, why don't we continue with some more dares?

Falcon: I AM NOT A PERV!

Everyone: *Faces of shock*

Ganondorf: *Gets distracted and accidentally pisses, screwing him over*

Samus: Wh-WHAT?

Falcon: I am a SUPER PERV!

Zea: Oh, well THAT makes SO much sense! Now, you'll have the same fate as Ganondorf! And Wario will be there to accompany you! *Sets up death by piss for both Falcon and Wario*

Arynne: Aww! Mini Mario is so cute!

Zea: True! *Turns Mario into 20 Mini versions of himself* Have fun!

Bowser: *Gets pwned by the Mini Marios 'cause he's lame. Hah, Lameser*

Zea: Well...wasn't that embaressing? *Revives Bowers and sets him up for the death by piss as well* Muahahhahahaha!

Arynne: Oh, minaiacle! Anyways...*Hooks Samus up to a lie detector that totally obliterates her every time she tells a lie and punches her in the boobs, just for fun*

Samus: OW! Wait, do these things exist?

Arynne: They do now, bitch.

_Happy New Year!_

Zelda, Duke Onkled is under attack from the evil forces of Ganon! I'm going to Gamelon to aid him. I'll take the Triforce of Courage to protect me. If you don't hear from me in a month, send Link.

_~JRol_

Zea: GAH! BAD...CD-i MEMORIES...IT BURNS! *Covers ears*

Link: *Gives her a pair of earmuffs with puppies on them. Because he cares and likes puppies*

_Ummm...Did Paul McCartney sodomize Canada? I'm pretty sure I would have heard about one of the Fab Four raping a country directly north of mine. Also, the song is Cross My Heart by Marianas Trench. Gimme my cookies._

Everyone: There is a super-delicious cookie that MIGHT be filled with a lethal poison. Do you eat it? If so, bon appetit. *gives enough cookies for everyone*

Navi and Tingle: Navi? Tingle? Can I see you in my office? (Read: Torture chamber(Re-read: Hell))

Zea: HA! You think I lose my powers outside of my fic? DOUCHEBAGGERY KNOWS NO LIMITS. *gets all dressed in a nice tux and monocle and goes on a killing spree with bullet fingers*

Zea, Arynne, and Kite: Marble Hornets isn't so bad during the day. Avoid watching it at night and you should be all right. That being said, WATCH IT YOU WIMPS. If you don't, I'll harass you from my bedroom somehow.

Zea: Your Satanic rant was NOT more descriptive, mine was, and mine was longer as well. Bolding the text does not increase the word count. For your outright lie, I sentence you to relive the worst memory you've ever had on repeat for one full day while Arynne gets your powers and hosts in your absence.

Kite: You are really bad at the whole "omnipotence" deal. Just saying.

Zea: Josh-"samma"? The least you can do is spell the suffix correctly, it's "sama". Also, NEVER USE JAPANESE SUFFIXES AGAIN OR I WILL DO UNSPEAKABLE THINGS TO YOUR EYE SOCKETS.

Peach: Have you made Mario a cake yet? If not, go do that. If you have, do it again. And make one for Luigi, too.

Ganondorf: Hang out with Zelda from my story.

Everyone: You are now haunted by the Cat in the Hat. Have fun with all that. (RHYMING LOLOLOLOLOLOL)

Kite: You are now Jewish. Whether or not you're a Nazi, I'll leave up to Zea.

Arynne: Take your worst character in SSBB (in terms of playing, not how much you hate them) and go tandem surfing on the lava of an erupting volcano with them, then slap each other until one of you is knocked off.

Zea: Secret notification! I'll PM you with details.

Have fun with this.

_~keybladeboy_

Arynne: Not to Canada, just to our province in general. It's pretty stupid if you ask me.

Zea: HOLD ON, HOLD ON, HOLD ON, HOLD ON! You definitley cheated! First of all, you're a classic rock kind of guy, so Marianas Trench's genre should NEVER register in your mind. SECONDLY...you live in the States, which Marianas Trench released their second album in on September 28th. THIRDLY, they haven't even BEEN to Boston. Yeah, that's right, I know where you live. So, unless you can prove to me you didn't cheat using the power of any search engine or Youtube, you may have your two cookies.

Arynne: You know where he lives?

Zea: Yep. And I know his real name too. It's pretty lame for someone who portrays himself as omnipotent. *Snickers*

Arynne: You have him on Facebook, don't you?

Zea: Yep. Yay for internet creeping! *Claps while jumping up and down* As for the cookies...they're filled with poison. My poison sensors can feel it.

Arynne: Whew, thanks, Zea!

Zea: You are very welcome! And I only did that to save mine, Arynne and Link's asses. So you better be nice for this!

Arynne: Ouch, I knew Navi and Tingle shouldn't have told you that...

Zea: *Warps Tingle and Navi to Author's office* Meh, thanks to the obvious idiocity of those two, I now have the power of BLACKMAIL! MUAHAHAHA! And quite frankly, KBB, the douchebaggery itself knows no limits in the real world, but the powers do not, so you unfortuneatly do not have actual finger gun and you are now running around the streets in a tux and you look like a total idiot. Case solved.

Arynne: Yeah, it's nighttime. 12:00 in the night to be exact. So, no again.

Zea: And you will not be able to harass us because of this! *Put up a force field around the studio that neither KBB or any other sources that he uses to harass cannot penetrate* WHACHA GONNA DO NOW, BITCH? And bolding letters was not for increasing my word count. It was for creating emphasis, which YOU did not do! So yeah, mine was better. I lie not to you.

Kite: I know I suck in bed.

Arynne and Zea: *Burst out laughing* IT'S FUNNY BECAUSE IT'S PORBABLY TRUE!

Zea: I'M SORRY, IT WAS A TYPO I MADE IT BECAUSE I'M STILL GETTING USED TO TYPING WITH MY NEW AWESOME LAPTOP BITCH!

Peach: Okay! *Makes a cake* Here you go, Mario.

Arynne: NO! DON'T EAT IT MARIO AND LUIGI! THE CAKE IS A LIE!

Mario and Luigi: Bullshit. *Start eating the cake and instantly start gagging and spitting it out*

Peach: What's wrong, boys?

Mario: You call this cake? Something that came out of my ASS would taste better!

Luigi: Or even Captain Falcon's ass...

Arynne: *Sing-songy voice* I tooooooold you...

Zea: Hmmm...okay! *Warps Ganondorf to KBBs fic to meet Zelda* We'll see how that works out.

Arynne: *Reads* The Cat in the Hat, huh? DUDE! WE GET TO BRING IN MIKE MYERS!

Zea: OH MY GOD MIKE MYERS! *Warps in Mike Myers* Hey, Mike!

Mike: Uh...where am I?

Zea: You're in my studio where me and my friend here torture Nintendo characters for shits and giggles!

Mike: Wow...um...y'know I think I'm just gonna leave...

Arynne: Nonsense! Since you're not a Nintendo character or a host, nothing bad will happen to you!

Mike: Whew, okay. So, who are you guys?

Zea: I'm Zea, the one that's in charge here. And that's my best friend/sidekick Arynne.

Arynne: Nice to meet you, Mike!

Mike: Nice to meet you too! Wait, why am I here?

Zea: Still with the questions, huh? Well, we got a dare to bring in The Cat in the Hat. You played him in a movie, right?

Mike: Ugh, don't even bring that up! That giant fur suit itched so much, it was unbearable!

Arynne: Huh, I always thought it looked uncomfortable.

Zea: Yeah, anyways, we have to continue with the rest of these dares, nice meeting you, Mike!

Mike: Nice meeting you too, Zea.

Zea: *Warps Mike away* Ah, aren't Canadian comedians the best?

Arynne: Oh, yes! Next time we should try for Jim Carrey!

Zea: We should, but alas, we must move on! *Reads* No, you will not be a Nazi. *Turns Kite Jewish and strips him of his Nazi status*

Kite: *Weeps heavily*

Arynne: Suck it up! There's nothing wrong with being a Jew!

Zea: We discussed this over PM. I'll reveal it at the end of the chapter because it would seem pretty pointless to do it now.

_congrats on the new laptop and wi-fi and happy new year_

villians and olimar: cookies are overrated so have some FALCON PUNCH!

snake: break roys neck and then run like hell

lucario: make a reference so obscure that only zea could get it

marth: who are the patriots? if he gets it wrong, give him breast implants and have snake stab them

wario: armed with only a toothpick and a sheet of paper, you must fight rorouni kenshin. if you don't know who that is, then you will be castrated with a dull spoon

smashers: who ever can survive direct contact with weegee for the longest amount of time gets a lifetime supply of crack and marijuana

deadpool:if someone breaks the fourth wall, walk through it breakthat persons left leg and right arm.

hope you will keep updating. you have hung on longer than most people who start these fics

_~the1undzeloni1_

Zea: *MAJOR EGO INFLATION...AGAIN!* Y'know what I like about you? You always like to compliment me! Thanks, man!

Arynne: Great, that's all she needs...

Zea: Hmm...Olimar can no longer exist because of my kickass powers...soo...

Villians: *Brace themselves for a Falcon PAUNCH*

Zea: Here you go! *Gives villians a punch bowl with a falcon in it*

Bowser: *Quickly squints out of one eye* Uh...what?

Arynne: It's falcon punch! Full of vitmin C and feathery goodness!

Wolf: I'll eat the falcon if nobody else is interested... *Takes out the falcon and bites it's head off* Wow...Arynne is right, this shit is delicious!

Rest of the villians: *Drink the punch*

Ike: Uh...Zea, I really don't think that's what Zeonli meant...

Zea: Well that's what he's going to get! SUCK IT UP, BITCH!

Arynne: *Reads* Aww...poor Roy...oh well!

Snake: It's show time...*Sneaks up on Roy*

Roy: OH NO YOU DON'T! *Draws his flaming sword and slices Snake in half*

Marth: Wh-how?

Roy: Puh-lease. He says that EVERY TIME he does something! It's way to obvious.

Arynne: He makes a very valid point...

Zea: Meh, I saw it coming.

Arynne: Uh, then why didn't you just hypnotize Roy into being stupid or something?

Zea: Because I like Roy better than Snake. ANYWAYS. What's the next dare?

Lucario: "It's true. But I have really big balls so it's hard to look at. It's like the Sun, actually, you can't look directly at it."

Zea: *Cries laughing* THAT IS THE GREATEST THING EVER SAID BY THAT MAN! BAHAHAHAHA!

Arynne: Zea! Composure!

Zea: *Completly composes herself* Okay.

Arynne: So, Marth, where ARE the patriots?

Marth: Up my ass and around the corner for all I care.

Zea: WRONG! *Knocks out Marth then gives him GIANT AS FUCK breast implants*

Marth: Uh...what the...? *Stands up but falls over becuse he's so top-heavy* AAAAAH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?

Zea: Congradulations! You now have tits, MarthA! *Laughs*

Marth(a): Grrrrr...I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *Tries to get up but is still too top-heavy*

Zea: Hey! I'm the only one around here that gets to make death threats without permission! *Revives Snake* SNAKE! GET HIM!

Snake: It's showtime. *Flips Marth over and stabs his breast implants with a dagger*

Marth: *Blood and implant...stuff go everywhere. Then he dies, because I say so*

Arynne: Oooooo! I like gore!

Zea: Ahh...me too. *Revives Marth*

Marth: What, you're not giving me implants just to be a bitch?

Zea: Nah, it's WAY too hard on the eyes. Plus I don't really feel like torturing you THAT much today.

Marth: Why you little...

Zea: Meh, you're fault for not forgiving me. Anyways, let's move on!

Wario: *Reads* Who, now?

Arynne: QUICK, GET HIM! *Throws spoon to Marth*

Marth: Uh...what am I supposed to do with this?

Zea: Basically chop Wario's balls off. Have fuuuuuun! *Throws Marth and Wario into the next room* Now, let's just sit and hear cries of agony!

**One hour of screams from both Wario AND Marth later...**

Marth: *Runs out of the room covered in blood and washes his eyes out with lemon juice and vinegar* Images...imprinted in my eye socket...must...CLEAN!

Wario: *Comes waddling out with a giant bloody spot in the middle of his pants*

Arynne: Oh...my...God. THAT'S AWESOME! *hi-fives Zea*

Zea: Dude, that's so cool! *Reads next dare and the smile is instantly wiped from her face* Oh. _**SHIT.**_

Arynne: What is it? *Reads* Oh my dear God...

Zea: Wait! It says Smashers! We're not Smashers yay!

Arynne: Hold on, neither is Kite.

Zea: Meh, oh well. *Drags Kite to the anti-Weegee bunker. Yes, it seems that there is an anti-bunker for everything*

Arynne: You ready?

Zea: Yep. *Transforms Luigi into Weegee then sheilds her eyes*

Smashers: *Are blown up instantly. At the same time*

Arynne: Um, I guess nobody gets the crack and marijuana...

Kite: I will in bed!

Zea: ESPECIALLY NOT YOU! *Turns Weegee back to Luigi and revives everyone* Ah, there we go!

Deadpool: *Waits in the shadows to shank someone whenever they break the fourth wall*

_Ah. Ah. Ah._

Okay. Well. *relived sigh* good! enemies are soo draining! so glad we called a truce~ *sips orange juice* I was just putting up an act anyway pfft. *throws glass*

so!

Dares:

everyone: I cant think of anything good at the moment, but everyone pick a partner and compete in a thress legged race.

There. Im done. *sighs* I probably wont be a ble to come up with any more good dares or truth or anything after this...

~ctaskid100

Zea: Yay! No more enemies! You were putting on an act too, huh? What a coinkidink!

Arynne: You did NOT just seriously say that...

Zea: Yeah, I did. And you will NOT have problem with it! AND NO CATSKID YOU CANNOT RUN OUT OF DARES. Kill someone, I don't care! Just don't stop reviweing after our newfound friendship! *Falls to her knees and begs*

Kite: Drama queen.

Zea: SHUT UP! *Shoots Kite with a handgun she always keeps in her pocket*

Arynne: Yeah, I'm not even gonna ask.

Zea: Good, cause if you did, you might have the same fate as him. Anyways, everyone...PARTNER UP! *Runs over to Link*

Arynne: *Jumps on Ike's back*

The rest of the crew: *Find partners. Yeah, I'm extremely lazy*

Marth: Ugh, come on! Why do I have to be the referee?

Zea: Because you were the only person without a partner and you suck so nobody likes you, okay?

Marth: I am SO getting back at you for this.

Zea: Try it. Anyways, START THE DAMN RACE YOU SON OF A BLUEBERRY!

Marth: Fine! Three...two...one...GO! *Fires pistol*

Jigglypuff and Kirby: *Fall flat on their faces because they don't really have legs...*

Mario and Luigi: *Take the lead because of their awesome jumping powers*

Zea: HEY, NO CHEATING! *Fires giant fireball at them*

Arynne and Ike: *Catch up with Zea and Link*

Arynne: You're not winning. Not gonna play second gun to you THIS time!

Zea: Oh yeah? Just watch me- *Trips over a conveniently placed rock. Oh, and Link lands on top of her* GAH! Squiiiiiiiished!

Link: Umm...what just happened?

Zea: NOOOOO WE LOST THE RACE! *Tears of ANGST*

Link: *Realizes he's on top of Zea* Oh, crap! *Unties their legs and helps her up* You okay?

Zea: NO! WE WERE SO CLOSE. SO CLOOOOOSE!

Link: Aww... *gathers Zea into a comforting hug* Maybe next time we'll win.

Arynne and Ike: *Cross the finish line first then share a cheesy freeze frame hi-five sequence*

Arynne: *Picks up the trophy then kisses it and then kisses Ike* Woo! Now Imma gloat my awesome new trophy and my super hot boyfriend! *Walks off holding Ike's hand*

Zea: Gah, I'll get you next time, Arynne. I'll get you next time!

Radom Evil Cat: *Hisses/meows/laughs in the background*

Kite: Dude, that was the best reference to Inspector Gadget EVAR!

Zea: Thanks man- wait, how are you alive? *Shoots him with the handgun again* And I am NOT cleaning that up!

Marth: You never do.

Zea: I was making my point clear BITCH! *Shoots Marth too* Anyways, I think it's just about time to end this puppy.

Link: Wait, Zea, you forgot something. *Whispers in her ear*

Zea: Oh, right! Umm...I kinda needed Arynne for the introduction, but you'll do it right, Link? *Sweet innocent look with battering of the eyelashes*

Link: You don't even have to ask.

Zea: Great! *Magically makes a stage appear and dims the lights down* Alright, ladies and gentlemen, do we have a treat for you!

Link: You may know him as The-Retarted-Crazy-Jackass-Who-Likes-To-Blow-Things-Up-Yet-Still-Manages-To-Be-Home-In-Time-For-Supper-Guy.

Zea: Um...that's not in the script...

Link: I know, just felt like putting it in there. It's true, though.

Zea: Right. Anyways, he's always loved to torture Zelda characters for shits and giggles and sees himself as the highest ranking person in the world, but that's not true because MY STORY HAS MORE REVIEWS BITCH! *ahem* He's been here before and he caused total and utter chaos while being totally badass at the same time!

Link: He inspired the lovely Zea to create a fanfiction that tortures Brawl characters for fun!

Zea: Please welcome...

Link: The amazingly badass...

Link and Zea: AUTHOR!

Author: *Walk out onto the stage with fireworks and lights flashing everywhere playing Through the Fire and the Flames on a fuckin' epic guitar*

Zea: Great! Now time to go bye-bye! *Gets rid of all the stage and stuff*

Link: As you may know, Author is shutting down his fic, so he sent a personal request to Zea.

Zea: You see, he didn't want such a lovely jackass to go to waste, so he requested to send him here! And of course, why wouldn't I accept? Here it is, my fucking insparation here to stay in my own studio? It's a dream come true!

Link: *Clears throat and raises an eyebrow*

Zea: Well, of course me dating you is too, I mean, I've been you fangirl since grade six. (A/N: I'm NOT kidding) Well, notes aside, welcome to the insanity that is my fic, Author!

Author: Um...I don't really need an itroduction. I've been here before.

Zea: I could care less! *Caps Author in the face* Heh, this should be fun!

Author: *Revives himself* Well...I see we're off to a lovely start...

Zea: Oh, I forgot about those powers...hmm...how about this, everyone? You get to decide weather Author gets to keep his amazing Author Powers or not!

Deadpool: *Sneaks in because Zea's breaking the fourth wall*

Zea: Don't even THINK about it or I will do things to you that not even the DEVIL would speak of!

Deadpool: *Slowly slinks back into the shadows*

Author: WHAT? That's totally unfair!

Zea: My fic, my rules. And you know me, I'm totally unfair. Alright, people, don't forget to vote!

Author: So, that's it?

Zea: Oh! And Author can be dared and truthed (A/N: Is that a real word? Oh well) as well SEND HIM SOMETHING, GODDAMMIT! Byee!


	23. Chapter 23 Part 1 LOOPHOLES!

Zea: YEAAAAAAAH! I'm back, guys! And during the time I was away I have become a total history nut!

Arynne: You have no idea...how many times...I've wanted to...shoot myself in the head...

Zea: Suck it up, Princess. Not my fault I love learning about warfare and all that good stuff.

Author: Great, great, you can learn about stuff that doesn't really matter anymore 'cause it's all in the past! Now, onto more pressing matters... *suddenly grabs Zea by her shirt* DO I KEEP MY POWERS OR NOT? COME ON, SPIT IT OUT, WOMAN!

Zea: *Pushes Author off her* Calm your bird, buddy. I'll go and count the votes. *Pulls a bunch of papers from nowhere and starts to flip through them* Alright...2 say you don't keep them and 6 say you do. Looks like you still have them...

Author: YEAAAAAAAAAAH! *Jumps ten feet into the air shooting two sets of fireworks out of each finger*

Zea: *Throws a lasso around Author and pulls him back down* I said calm your bird! Or else I will revive every bad politician that ever lived to go batshit on your ass!

Author: Yes, ma'am.

Zea: Okay, well, without further adieu...LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIIIIIIIIIIIIIGT!

_You're supposed to take a guess at what it is from the actual words, O High and Mighty Princess. Mutt PIDDLE Lane. Basically, Cur Piss Lane. That dare's a repeat._

... Where was the disgusting SMACK upon the fan's contact with Marth's head?

New daresies!

Captain Falcon: Kiss... Muleena?... from Mortal Kombat(she's the sexy pink vampire chick).

Olimar: No one gives you attention! Now here's your time to shine! Coach an American football team using the others. Good luck.

Jigglypuff: Inhale Nova Gas(look it up on Call of Duty Wiki if you've no idea).

Marth: Sorry about the fan thing. I thought it was funny. Well, Zea obviously hates you now, so here's a fun freebie(or at least it should be)- perform a totally epic fatality on... whomever(preferably Ike, Roy, or Jigglypuff if she/he's revived from the Nova Gas). You're still the best.

Meta Knight: You're pretty darn awesome too, so you get the next best thing to your own fatality: the EPIC Halo 1 pistol! Kill someone with it! BOOM. Headshot.

And there you have it. Here's to a funny T.o.D.!

_~Diagon the Uber Lord of Lawlz_

Zea: I still don't get it.

Author: Heh, that road's name has piss in it.

Zea: Oh well, he called me a princess. Good enough for me! And onomatapeia isn't a staple in this fic. Sorry. *Reads* Mortal Kombat, eh? Sounds interesting. *Warps in Muleena* You have to kiss that frilly bastard over there. *Points to Captain Falcon*

Falcon: *Runs over and leans in for a kiss*

Muleena: *Drop kicks his sorry ass then eats him*

Arynne: Wow! We should have Mortal Kombat characters in here more often!

Zea: Agreed. *Lets Muleena finish her lunch then warps her away*

Arynne: *Reads* Olimar is frickin' dead forever. FOREVER PEOPLE!

Zea: *Gives Jigglypuff a can of Nova Gas* Here, sniff this.

Jigglypuff: *Opens the can and sniffs, then waddles around bit, sort of whoozy*

Arynne: Alright, here we go...

Jigglypuff: *Takes 13 damage every second*

Author: Um...do we even use a HP system here?

Zea: Who cares? Death is death. And death is fun! *Shoots handgun at Yoshi* See?

Author: True. Man, how much HP does that thing have?

Zea: Dunno. It's taken eight hits now...

Jigglypuff: *Dies*

Arynne: Oh, there we go!

Marth: *Reads his next dare* Of course I'm the best. I'm Marth Lowell, I can only be the best. And an epic fatality, you say? *Looks at Zea*

Zea: *Has her back turned retreiving more dares* Don't you dare. If you do, I will kill you and never revive you again. EVER.

Marth: Hmph, fine. *Performs his awesomely epic Final Smash on Link*

Zea: *Turns around* WHAT THE HELL, MAN?

Marth: He was the closest person to you. (Translation: What does HE have that I don't?)

Zea: So? That doesn't mean you just randomly kill him! *Revives Link then hugs him protectively*

Arynne: As cute as that is, we have to keep this moving!

Zea: Hmph, fine. *Lets go of Link and then reads the next dare* Heh, this should be fun... *hands Meta Knight the pistol*

Meta Knight: * Shoot Marth in the head* BOOM HEADSHOT!

Zea: BOOM HEADSHOT indeed. But, why Marth?

Meta Knight: Just thought I'd give you some help.

Zea: Aww, that's sweet. Thanks Meta! But sadly, we have to bring him back... *Revives Marth* And yes, I'm so glad you guys actually think this is funny! Or else I wouldn't have any viewers!

Marth: Coughyoudon'tcough.

Zea: *Glares at Marth*

Marth: Uh...I meant for the past couple months you haven't had any views because you didn't update! Yeah...that's it...

Zea: Well, I can't be blamed I was on haitus. Want me to elaborate...

Arynne: Nah, we understand you're a busy bitch. Playing MMO's, that is.

Zea: Wh-what? I-I most certainly do not! A-and anyways, the one I've been playing has gotten shitty!

Arynne: Psh, I'm sure...

_*Waves around an empty sleeve* AAAGH! My hand! My hand! *Sleeve falls, revealing his hand.* ...Shut up, all of you. Whoever makes fun of this eats glass. Kirby and Wario get thermometers._

Truths:

AUTHOR-so how does the new life treat you? Any respect yet? Anyone need to die immediately?

Meta Knight-why are you always looking for a fight? It's better let them come to you.

Olimar-you can't answer because you're not here! Ha!

Dares:

Kite-be a Jewish Nazi. I want to see an existential meltdown. Oh, and if you even mention Hitler, let me remind you that Hitler was also not arian (bleh), which probably tortured him to his dying day.

Zea-mind-wipe Marth so that he forgets absolutely everything. Everything. I don't know why, either.

Falco-Reach for the sky, grab the moon, and hang on as it takes a trip through the center of the Earth. Wait...Uh-oh.

You updated quickly! I'm impressed. And this chapter was shorter, meaning the fun is compact. As for AUTHOR, I vote to let him keep his power. It'll make for some good chaos.

_~Foxpilot_

Zea: Yeah, isn't compact fun awesome? Sadly we don't get much of that around here...

Arynne: Agreed, but that's only because YOU PEOPLE SEND IN SO MAY GODDAMNED REVIEWS!

Zea: Arynne, calm down... let's keep the tranquility going...

Arynne: Speaking of which... it's been extremely quiet...well, as quiet as this place can get I suppose.

Author: That's 'cause everyone's in total awe of my awesomeness!

Zea: Ah, no, capitalist pig. I feel like we're missing someone...

All Three: Kite!

Author: Heh, bastard's probably off on a _Jew_balee!

Arynne: No. Just, no. Zea, can I kill him, please? He's getting really annoying really fast. Like, even worse than you...

Zea: Sorry, girl, but you don't stand a chance against him. But, I promise you that you'll get your revenge in the end...don't worry.

Arynne: Yay! Anyways, what are we going to do about Kite?

Zea: Meh, I'm feeling lazy, so, we'll leave him to whatever the hell he's doing until he gets a dare. Which we should probably get started on now...

Author: Meh, it's alright, I suppose. I really miss my MUCH FUNNIER AND BETTER fic, but, I guess this'll do...

Zea: Excuse me? I have surpassed you AND YOU KNOW IT.

Author: Kiss my ass. If it wasn't for my awesomeness, you wouldn't even exist!

Zea: ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT, AFTER THIS IS OVER SOME SERIOUS SHIT IS GONNA GO DOWN!

Author: FINE BY ME! BUT I'LL OWN YOUR ASS ANYWAYS.

ZEA: DON'T COUNT ON IT! *Instantly calms down* Whew, okay...I believe Meta Knight has something to say...

Meta Knight: I've tried doing that before, but it just takes way too long...people would rather fight all those hot-shot swordsmen than me... *Uber sad face that we can't really see*

Arynne: It almost...breaks your heart, doesn't it?

Zea: Yeah...it does... *Gives Meta Knight a cookie because she feels bad.*

Author: And it was then...Zea's heart grew three times that day...

Zea: ALRIGHT, BUCKO, WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN?

Author: Because you got me stuck in this shithole listening to some sort of weird Japanese song! (A/N: He's referring to the music I listen to when I write)

Zea: THAT HAPPENS TO BE FINNISH, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. And you can blame your creator for that, not me. He offered you to me and I accepted.

Author: See? You could've refused.

Zea: And you would've died. Look, can you just shut yer hole before I actually blow something up? I wanna at least get this chapter done!

Author: Fine, but, you're getting your ass handed to you afterwards.

Zea: I doubt it. ANYWAYS, indeed, Olimar is dead. Forever. NO DARES FOR OLIMAR!

Arynne: Yo, Zea, Kite has a dare.

Zea: Great... *warps in Kite*

Kite: *Is a beaten bloody pulp*

Everyone: *Kills over laughing*

Zea: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HE GOT HIS ASS HANDED TO HIM BY THE RUSSIANS!

Author: In Soviet Russia...YOU KILL NAZIS! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Everyone: *Instantly composes themselves*

Zea: Alright... *Revives Kite, making him a Jewish Nazi in the process*

Kite: Wh-what? Wait a second...OH DEAR GOD HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? IT'S LIKE...EVERYTHING IS...TEARING ME IN TWO PIECES! *Dives into corner and fetal position*

Arynne: Hold shit...

Zea: Yeah...really...

Author: Poor bastard...getting beat up by the Russians and now this...

Link: It...almost makes you feel bad for him, doesn't it?

Everyone:...PFFFFFFT NO!

Arynne: Hold on, hold on...don't you spell arian like aryen?

Zea: Um...that's how you spell it in French... (A/N: Me and Arynne take History in French in school)

Arynne: So...doesn't aryen look similar to something? *Wink wink*

Zea: Yes, Arynne, you've told me a million times already. But you don't have blue eyes, so you're not. Now shut up about it.

Arynne: Hmph...fine.

Zea: *Reads* Everything, huh? Finally, he'll be able to leave me alone!

Marth: No! Y-you can't! You WON'T.

Zea: Too late, ZAP! *Makes Marth forget everything. Everything.*

Marth: *Shakes his head* Wh-whoa...who am I? Where am I?

Zea: You're Charlie Sheen! And you're in my studio of absolute torture and chaos!

Marth: Oh wow...you're really pretty...will you marry me?

Link: *Draws his sword* Back off, buddy, she's mine...

Marth: Whoa, whoa...okay...you don't need to slice me in half...but, can I at least know your name?

Zea: It's Zea. And that's Link.

Marth: Nice to meet you...um...don't think me weird for saying this...but, I feel like I've known you before. Have we already met?

Zea: Nope. Maybe you're confusing us for someone else... *whispers to Arynne* what the hell? Why did he pretty much admit his love for me?

Arynne: Zea, he just lost his memories, he's still Marth, so obviously his feelings and personlity will be the same.

Zea: Be the same? But he didn't love me before he lost his memories...

Arynne: Are you stupid? Zea, he loved you like some lovesick puppy! You DO know when a guy insults you he likes you, right?

Zea: Of course I know that! But, it's not true!

Arynne: Yeah, but with Author it's...different...he's not a normal human being. And anyways, I could totally tell because whenever you had your back turned from him, he'd have this extremely sad look in his eyes and once I almost saw him cry.

Zea: Oh shit...what have I done? But we can't deal with it now, we're right in the middle of a chapter! We have to move on!

Arynne: Right! Falco! Go catch the moon!

Falco: *Jumps onto the moon and startes riding it* Piece of cake!

Zea: Alright, Falco, now ride that bitch to the center of the Earth! Wait, center of the Earth? OH SHIT WE'RE SCREWED! EVERYONE, THE MOON IS GOING TO CRASH INTO THE EARTH RUN FOR YOU FUCKING LIVES! *Takes Link and hides with Arynne, Ike, Kite and Author in the anti-moon crashing into the center of the Earth bunker*

Arynne: You really do have a bunker for everything, don't you?

Zea: Uh...I think so!

Author: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH I'M GONNA DIE!

Zea: Um...no you're not...you're in this bunker...

Author: YOU...YOU'RE PLAYING LINKIN PARK ON YOU ITUNES! MAKE. IT. STOP.

Zea: *Evil grin* No. And that's not me. That's Zea900, she's listening to it while she writes this.

Author: AUGH WHAT A BITCH!

Zea: Nah, you just don't know what's good for you. Anyways, I think the apocalypse is over...wanna help me, Author?

Author: Fine. *Revives the world with Zea*

Arynne: Man, why don't you two get along like that all the time?

Author and Zea: I dunno...

Zea: EPIC SONG YEAH! *Dances epically* (A/N: Song is Europa by Globus)

_Hi! I have some dares I would like to send in!_

Link: Drink five gallons of coke and mentos

Wario: Blow up all the garlic in the world

Bowser and Samus: Have a fake wedding

Zea: Get locked in an empty room with nobody but Kite for five minutes

Falcon: Cook twenty pounds of turkey and have Thanksgiving early

That's all I can think of now! Thanks in advance!

_ShadowLugia492_

Zea: Hold on, just regular coke?

Arynne: Well, that's what it says! Doesn't specify!

Zea: Alrighty then! *Gives Link 5 gallons of regular Coke and Montos*

Link: *Drinks it all and nothing happens*

Arynne: And as you can see, only Diet Coke will trigger the explosion!

Author: Man, you're getting a lot better at this loophole thing...

Zea: Yep! And my parents aren't even lawyers! GO ME!

Author: *Reads next dare* This looks fun. *Warps all the garlic in the world to the studio*

Zea: *Sarcastic* Well...I don't think we have to worry about vampires for a long time...

Arynne: *Hooks some TNT up to the giant mound of garlic* Explosives are secure!

Zea: *Hands Wario a button* Don't push this until I say so, okay?

Wario: *Sucks at obeying rules and pushes the button as soon as Zea's back is turned*

**ONE MASS GARLIC EXPLOSION LATER**

Zea and Author: *Revive themselves and the revive the rest of the crew*

Zea: I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUSH IT UNTIL I SAID SO! *Bitch slaps Wario with a fish*

Kite: Um...where'd you get the fish?

Zea: The ocean, stupid.

Kite: HOLY HELL THAT'S AMAZING!

Zea: *Facepalm* Why me...?

Arynne: *Reads next dare* ZEA SAMUS HAS TO MARRY BOWSER!

Author: But it's supposed to be fake...

Arynne: Oh...oops. Missed that part...

Zea: Oh well, we all know that I'm a helluva wedding planner! I'm gonna go for Vegas style!

Samus: Of course she would...

Zea: Shut up, Samus, it's not like this is real or anything. WOO LET'S GO! *Warps everyone to Vegas*

Arynne: AAAAAH I'M BLINDED!

Zea: Whoa, it feels like an acid trip or something...

Author: Um...you two okay?

Zea: Well...you tell me. If you lived on a isolated, constantly cloudy and dark island, what would you do if you came here?

Author: Makes sense. But it's seriously that bad?

Arynne: Only the foggiest place in the world.

Author: Ouch, that really sucks.

Zea: Well, anyways, shitty climates aside...LET'S START THIS WEDDING!

**One awesome Vegas wedding later... (A/N: Yeah I'm being lazy per usual)**

Zea: And now we pretend like it didn't happen at all!

Arynne: Hey, Zea, can we stay here for the rest of the chapter?

Zea: Hmm...I don't see why not. Yeah, sure! It'll be fun, I've never really been to California before!

Author: Um...Zea...we're in Nevada...

Zea: Eh, it's all the same to me.

Kite: I'm German. And even I knew that...

Zea: DON'T JUDGE ME!

Author: So, who wants to get wasted and then lose all our money to slot machines?

Arynne: Wow, you Americans need to get out more...

Author: Nah. Our enconomy is gonna crash in a few years, so why try anything now?

Zea: Umm...wow, anyways, let's move on.

Author: *Snatches the dare sheets from Zea and reads it* Oh? This should be fun...

Kite: What is it?

Author: You, my fine sir get to be locked in a room with Zea for five whole minutes!

Zea: Nope, not happening.

Author: Oh, it's happening. You're not gonna pussy out this time.

Zea: Fine, I can just blow his ass up.

Author: Nu-uh. *Puts a temporary cap on Zea's Author Powers* Now, you're totally helpless.

Zea: WHAT? YOU ASSHOLE!

Author: Yes, I am. Now, GET IN THERE! *Pushes Zea in the room and quickly shuts the door* You ready, dude?

Kite: Oh yeah... *Goes in*

**5 suspenseful minutes later...**

Author: Presto! *Opens the door*

Zea: *Runs out crying hysterically into Link's arms*

Kite: *Casually saunters out with a big smirk on his face*

Link: What the hell did you do to her?

Zea: There were ropes...a-and chains...and h-handcuffs... *cries some more*

Arynne: Dude, how did he get all that stuff...? I thought that room was empty...

Aurthor: It was. I gave him a fraction of my Author Powers.

Link: You bastard! You see what happened to her?

Zea: *Still crying*

Author: *Takes his powers back and takes the cap off Zea's* Dude...what DID you do to her?

Kite: You know what they say: what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.

Link: *Comforting Zea* It's okay, baby, it's all over now, okay? I'm here now, Kite won't touch you like that anymore. *Mouths to Author* You're dead.

Author: Pffft...

Arynne: Here, why don't we continue with the dares until Zea gets her sanity back?

Author: I was just about to say the same thing. Okay, let's go! *Makes 20 pounds of turkey appear* Falcon, cook that. We're going to eat all this.

Arynne: Dude, that's like...one turkey per person...

Author: Well...considering Kirby, Wario and King DeDeDe...yeah, we're not gonna have leftovers.

Arynne: Yeah...good point...alright, Falcon, get cookin! *Goes to tour Vegas with Ike and Author

Captain Falcon: Hmmm...how to cook this turkey...? Oh! I know! FALCON...

**3 hours later**

Ike: Woo! That was so awesome! I love America!

Arynne: Nah, Canada is still better. We have free health care, and better coffee. Ugh, that Starbucks stuff was total crap. I need some Tim Hortons to get rid of this horrible taste...

Author: Hey, Link, how's Zea doing?

Link: She fell asleep not too long ago...poor girl, she almost went insane... *shudders*

Arynne: Yo, Falcon! How's the turkey coming along? I'm starving!

Falcon: I had it cooked as soon as you left! See? *Points to giant mound of ashes*

Arynne: HOW THE HELL DID YOU COOK IT?

Falcon: I FALCON PAAAAWNCH'd it.

Author: Ah, forget it...

_Hi! And umm... That's all, really. On to the truths and dares!_

Dares:

Ganondorf: Go back (Forward? Stupid timeline theory...) in time and challenge the true king of evil: Gannon.

Ike: Go to a physics class and explain how Aether works.

Marth: I like you. You're a cool, skilled, married man. And therefore, you shall go on a massacre. A massacre of all those who would dare write Yaoi about you! Ike, Roy, Pit, and Link may participate.

Truths:

Mr. Game & Watch: Do you wish you were 3D?

Meta Knight: Whose side are you even on?

Jigglypuff: Are you aware that you are by far the most useless of all the Pokemon to appear in this series?

_~RawkHawk 2.0_

Author: Oh! This looks fun! *Warps Ganondorf to whenever it is in the timeline*

_In the past... (We're gonna say that cause it sounds cooler)_

_Ganondorf: Whoa...where am I...? *Hears noises behind him* who-who's there?_

_?: Heh, heh, heh, heh...so...this is the great Ganondorf? Heh...I thought you'd be more...great._

_Ganondorf: Who are you? Show yourself? *Draws his sword*_

_?: Oh? You have a sword of Light? How odd...for the Lord of Darkness..._

_Ganondorf: I ripped this sword from my own body. It was of the Sages of Hyrule. They had used it to kill me._

_?: Impressive...so...tell me...why have you come here?_

_Ganondorf: I have been sent here...to fight you._

_?: Sent here? By whom?_

_Ganondorf: That doesn't matter to you. Now, show yourself so I can fight you!_

_?: Impatient, are we? Alright then, if it's a fight you want...it's a fight you'll get! *A giant pig-like creature drops from above, bearing two giant flaming swords*_

_Ganondorf: Ganon...he's huge...magnificent..._

_Ganon: *Swings his swords at Ganondorf*_

_Ganondorf: *Dodges the swords, rolls bewteen Ganon's legs and slashes at the beast's tail*_

_Ganon: *Quickly swats Ganondorf away*_

_Ganondorf: Dammit...I fight him like this...I guess I'm going to have to... *transforms into his version of Ganon*_

_Ganon: Impressive. I didn't know you were a fan of mine..._

_Ganondorf: You wish. Every ancestor of mine was able to do this. Since I have their knowledge and powers, my form is the strongest._

_Ganon: We shall see... *Clashes his swords with Ganondorf's tusks*_

_Ganondorf: *Pushes Ganon off his feet and bites at him unrelentlessly* Face the power of my ancestors!_

_Ganon: *Grabs Ganondorf by the mane and throws him into a wall* Heh, you're powerful...little piggy. But you are no match for me!_

_Ganondorf: Wanna bet? *Jumps at Ganon then kicks him in the arm, breaking it* _

_Ganon: You'll pay for that! *Punches Ganondorf in the stomach with his good arm*_

_Ganondorf: *Flies back and gets the wind knocked out of him, but quickly recovers and charges at Ganon*_

_Ganon: *Gets ready to counterattack*_

_Ganondorf: *Dissapears at the last second into a portal*_

_Ganon: What...?_

_Ganondorf: Right here! *Charges Ganon from behind and stabs him right through the chest with his tusk*_

_Ganon: *Falls to the ground bleeding black blood* You are certainly powerful...poweful...indeed._

_Ganondorf: *Transforms to his original form* Well, you weren't exactly what I'd call an easy opponent._

_Ganon: You must...be joking...you took me down...faster than...Link..._

_Ganondorf: *Looks away*_

_Ganon: Tell me...is he...is he...still alive...?_

_Ganondorf: Not the original Link...but his descendant...he defeated me a couple of years ago..._

_Ganon: He...defeated you? How are you...alive?_

_Ganondorf: His lover revived me...for buisness purposes..._

_Ganon: Heh...I see...well...it was nice...fighting you...but don't worry...I'll...be...back... *Dies*_

_Ganondorf: I'm sure you will... *Is warped back to the present*_

Author: Well, how'd it go?

Ganondorf: I won...

Arynne: Dude, why do you sound so sad...?

Ganondorf: I killed one of my own...why wouldn't I be sad?

Author: True, good job, man. You can go sulk in your emo corner or whatever.

Arynne: Oh! This looks like fun! *Goes to a physics classroom with Ike*

**A couple of hours later**

Arynne and Ike: *Come back*

Author: Well...how'd it go?

Arynne: I have no idea how he did it...but...he won a Nobel Prize...

Ike: Awwww yeah! *Victory hugs Arynne*

Arynne: Who knew I was dating a genious?

Author: Congradulations! Nobody cares. Let's move on, shall we? Well...Marth is no longer Marth so, looks like it's Roy, Ike and Link on the massacre!

Link: But I don't want to leave Zea...she's still sleeping!

Author: Dude, how long can she sleep for? But, I know you don't want any of THIS going around anymore, do you? *Shows Link a picture of Link x Soren yaoi*

Link: Alright, boys, we're going on a massacre.

Roy: That's the spirit! Alright, kill as many shippers and you possibly can and delete all files on the internet! Search all homes for secret stashes and burn them immediatley!

Ike and Link: Right!

Roy: Okay, break!

All three: *Go running off*

Author: While we wait...shall we continue?

Mr. Gay Man Watch: Beep.

Arynne: Since we have no idea what the hell he's saying, I would like to point out that this little guy here IS 3D...IN HACKS!

Author: Hacks for the fuckin' win! *Hi-fives Arynne*

Meta Knight: *Awesome Spanish accent like he has on the Kirby Show* I am on no side but my own.

Kite: Well said, dude...well said.

Jigglypuff: Jiggly?

Arynne: Rough translation: Whaaaaaat?

Zea: *Comes out of her room with a massive bedhead and rubbing her eyes* Hey guys, what'd I miss?

Author: Oh nothing much. Just Ganondorf beating the original Ganon, Ike winning a Nobel Prize and Link, Roy and Ike going on a massacreto destroy all yaoi containing them.

Zea: ...I hate you all...

Arynne: Speaking of those guys...shouldn't they be back yet?

Zea: Nah. There's a lot of yaoi out there.

Kite: *Raises eyebrow* And how would you know?

Zea: Uh...no reason...I just...know... *cough*

Arynne: I'm sure of that...

Roy, Ike and Link: *Come back covered in blood*

Zea: Oh, God, Link, are you okay?

Link: Don't worry this blood isn't mine. But what we should be worried about is why there's a giant caterpiller eating your head. (A/N: There's some sort of reference here in what link says. You guess the reference, you get a cookie.)

Zea: WHAT? *Shakes out hair frantically*

Link: *Grabs Zea's head to hold it still* I was talking about your hair, honey. You have a major case of bedhead. *Starts smoothing out Zea's hair*

Arynne: Aww...aren't they adorable together?

Marth: Hmph, she'd be more adorable with me...

Author: Shut up, Mar- I mean Charlie.

Marth: By the way, I found some really weird articles about me online. They were claiming I'm a drug addict and stuff...

Kite: Haterz gonna hate, man...

Marth: But I'm not even famous...am I...?

Arynne: Not that we know of. But people have their ways about stuff. Don't worry about it, dude.

_i liekz piez in fact i would rate this as an apple pie (great)_

dares- i dare Samus to go crazy and do random things for the chapter-i dare wario to shove a grenade up his ***-finally i dare link to get rabbies and do REALY REALY RREEAALLY RANDOM STUFF

_~piez randomnezz and rabbies_

Zea: That's um...an interesting name you got there, b'y.

Author: Oh, there she goes again with the "Newfinese"...

Zea and Arynne: IT'S IN MY/HER BLOOD AND YOU KNOW IT.

Author: I'm sorry, but it just sounds absolutley ridiculous...like some sort of Irish redneck or something...

Zea: *Shoots Author in the head* I swear to God...

Kite: Oh! Idea! *Forces Samus to drink 10 liters of vodka*

Arynne: That CAN'T be healthy...

Samus: *Hic* Heheheh...Hitler's in space...AND THE GIANT PANCAKES ARE COMING TO GET YOU!

Zea: Kite...what did you do?

Kite: Something very bad...

Zea: YA THINK? Jumpin' dine, b'y, she's loaded!

Author: Like your mom. OOOOOOOOOOH!

Zea: Gah! How did you get back here?

Author: I revived myself? Duh...

Zea: Blah, I'm not used to having someone else here with Author Powers...

Auhor: Well, you better get used to it soon.

Zea: Yeah, really.

Samus: I KNOWA SONG THT GITSOOOOON EVERYONEZZ NEEEEEERVEEEEEEEEEEES!

Arynne: Holy hell...

Zea: Let's just keep going, okay?

Arynne: Sure. *Hands Wario a grenade* here, shove this grenade up you-

Samus: *Sings while looking into Zea's eyes* CAUSE I'D CATCH A GRENADE FOOOOR YAAAAA! *Kisses Zea passionatley*

Many Guys: *Gets extremely turned on by said event*

Random Black guy: DAYYYYYYYYYYYYUMN!

Zea: *Breaks away from Samus* KIIIITE! YOU GAVE HER TEN LITERS OF _**RUSSIAN VODKA**_?

Kite: H-how did you know?

Zea: I could taste it on her breath, idiot! You know that's just about the worst stuff you could possibly get! Alright, that's it... *Sobers Samus who passes out on the floor* Okay, Arynne, you may proceed.

Arynne: Right, Wario, shove that grenade up your ass.

Wario: *Pulls the pin and shoves the grenade up his ass*

**Giant explosion of gas and human parts**

Zea: *Splattered on by parts of Wario's spleen* Ewwwww...yet awesome at the same time!

Link: *Has Wario's intestine wrapped around his neck like a boa* I really don't want to know weather this is the large or the small one...

Author: *Picking his nose using Wario's severed finger* AWESOME!

Arynne: Author! That's disgusting!

Author: Yeah, cause I'm the one wearing his skull as a helmet...

Arynne: I was comparing his skull to mine!

Author: I'm sure.

Zea: And considering what happened to Samus, Link isn't going to get rabies...

Link: This is why I love you.

Zea: Among other reasons I'm sure. *Cleans up the blood mess and revives Wario* Alright, let's move on!

_Shame you didn't use my OC, but understandable. Though why didn't you show what Samus was saying when she was hooked up to the polygraph?_

Hm... dares...

Kite: *snaps fingers, making a 5-mile long maze appear* Get to the other side, bitch. (he can't. Death traps galore and no exit.) 24 hours, or death by piss.

C. Falcon: same as Kite.

Ganondorf: change your name to Ganondork, then do Kite's dare. No teaming up!

Zelda: I got your kingdom back for you.

Peach: same as Zelda

Author: Roam the death trap maze and kill Kite, Falcon, and Ganondork whenever you find them. You will not trigger any traps, and are immune to any active traps.

Truths:

Bowser: Who the hell is your son's mother? And don't say Peach, cause we all know that's a lie.

Samus: Who among the male smashers do you think is/are cute?

Zelda: Tell us what you think of Midna.

_~Byakurai Namikaze_

Zea: Ganondorf, your name is now Ganondork, cause it's true. NOW GET IN THE MAZE BITCHES! *Boots Kite, Falcon and Ganondork into the maze* And remember, if you don't make it out in 24 hours, you get the death by piss!

Author: Can I go in now?

Arynne: Knock yourself out!

Author: WOO! LEEEEROOOOOOOY JENKIIIIIIIIIIINS! *Runs into the maze wearing a Scream mask and brandishing two katanas made of fire. That's right, MADE OF FIRE*

Zea: Have fun! Now, while we wait, let's keep going on!

Bowser: *Ahem* The mother is...Zea's mom...

Zea: *Does a spit take* _**WHAT? YOU DID MY MOM? THOSE...THINGS ARE MY HALF SIBLINGS?**_

Bowser: Yep...I'm sorry, this is really awkward... *leaves*

Zea: ...Catch me...

Marth: *Appears out of nowhere and catches Zea*

Link: *Ahem* Excuse me? *Raises and eyebrow at Marth*

Marth: Aaah...sorry... *Hands Zea over to Link*

Zea: *More hysterical crying*

Link: Please calm down, baby, at least you didn't turn out like them, right? You're not some spikey shelled scaly midget with Troll hair. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life, and trust me, I've seen a lot of them, and you're absolutley amazing in every way.

Arynne: Awwwww... IT'S SO CUTE! Hey...Ike?

Ike: What is it?

Arynne: How come you don't say sweet things to me like that...?

Ike: Err...I..uh...heh...

Arynne: I kid, I kid. You're much better than Link. You're the best. *Hugs Ike*

Peach: I GOT MY KINGDOM BACK YAAAAAAAAAAY!

Zelda: ...way to ruin the moment, stupid! *Smacks Peach in the back of the head*

Peach: Ah! Well, excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, Princess! Sorry if I can't express my joy! *Slaps Zelda*

Zelda: Oh, that's it! *Pulls on Peach's hair*

Peach: *Pulls at Zelda's hair and scratches her with her other hand*

Ike: *Breaks away from Arynne* Catfight.

Link: *Lets go of Zea* Oh hel-lo.

Arynne: ...Well that wasn't very nice...

Zea: *Now calmed down* Boys will be boys, I suppose...hey, I know how to get their attention back.

Arynne: How?

Zea: We could make o-

Arynne: No.

Samus: I don't find any of them the lease bit attractive.

Zea: Well, Zelda looks a bit busy with Peachy there, so we'll skip hers. And since those three bastards in the maze are never gonna get out, might as well put them through death by piss. *Warps Kite, Ganondorf and Wario to what shall now be dubbed as the "Death By Piss Chamber"* Let's move on!

_for someone who just updated after a few months, you got back to work fast._

zea: if you can name where the cake is lie reference comes from, you get the portal gun which shoots portal

Snake: okay, your first mission failed. alright then, your next mission is to shoot kite in the balls with a tranquilizer cause it's funny

marth: you will be authors test subject

author: russia needs you to find out the best way to torture some one. you will be provided a test subject

Wario: eat something with your ass and shit it out your mouth

Ike: fight tobi from naruto, and if you win somehow, you will be eaten by the moon

link: you must fight gray fox, armed with only a stiching needle and a blanket( one of those rally flimsy ones)

sonic: spontaeneously combust once every 3 chapters

Ganondorf: i am going to send you on the biggest guilt trip ever. you will take a spiritual trip with the sorrow. (links provided on the bottom)

start the video t the 1:20 mark

Remember everyone deadpool is watching you

_~the1undzeloni1_

Zea: Couldn't have been an easier question! It originated at Game Portal! Or gamewise, Super Mario 64! When Peach invited Mario over for some cake, she got captured and even when Mario saved her, he didn't get any cake. How sad...

Arynne: *Reads* Oh! This looks fun, and dangerous! *hauls Kite out of the 'emo corner' and gives Snake a tranquillizer*

Snake: Heh, this should be a piece of cake...

Author: WHAT THE FUCK DID ZEA JUST SAY? THE CAKE IS A LIE, MAN!

Snake: Oh, shit, sorry, umm...this should be a piece of...pie?

Zea: Close enough, just shoot the damn bastard!

Snake: Right. *Shoots Kite in the balls with the tranquillizer*

Kite: *Somehow manages to die*

Author: HOLY SHIT EPIC DEATH IS EPIC!

Zea: And as for you, Author, Mar- I mean Charlie, gets to be your test subject.

Marth: WHAT?

Author: WOOHOO! *Ties ropes around Marth*

Zea: Oh! And lucky you! You're needed in Russia and you were asked to bring along a test subject! Have fun! *Warps Author and Marth/Charlie to Russia then starts laughing*

Arynne: What'd you do?

Zea: I revived the KKK and increased their power! Author doesn't stand a chance!

Arynne: You really do hate that guy don't you?

Zea: "Hate" is a strong word. I like to refer to it as "strongly dislike".

Arynne: Riiiight. Anyways, what should Wario shit out of his mouth?

Zea: That's what I'm trying to think of...umm...oh! I know! BRITISH FOOD!

Arynne: Oh dear God, Zea, just eating that stuff is a form of torture itself!

Zea: Duh! That's the point! *Brings in 5 pounds of Bangers and Mash* (A/N: Bangers and Mash is a British dish consisting of mashed potatoes and sausage. I had it when I went to Britan. Seriously, that shit's disgusting.)

Arynne: Alright, Wario, you gotta somehow eat that with your ass and shit it out your mouth...

Wario: *Takes the Bangers and Mash and goes to shove it in his ass*

Zea: *Hides everyone in a bunker*

Wario: *Explodes after a few minutes*

Arynne: Aww...it didn't work...

Zea: Meh, at least we tried. MOVING ON! *Revives Wario* Umm...I like Gaara better, so, we're going to send Ike in to fight him instead. *Warps in Gaara and then puts him and Ike in an arena*

Ike: *Takes two steps towards Gaara and gets owned by sand*

Author: Well...that was quick...

Zea: See, this is why I chose Gaara! Thanks, man! *Revives Ike and warps Gaara away*

Arynne: Alright, Zea, time for Link to fight Gray Fox.

Zea: Aww man, I don't like where this is going...

Arynne: Suck it up, princess my boyfriend just got beaten by a load of sand, not it's your turn.

Zea: Fine, fine. *Warps in Gray Fox and put him and Link in an arena then gives Link a needle and a flimsy blanket* Good luck, baby...

Gray Fox: *Moves in on Link and cuts him to pieces before the poor boy can even move*

Zea: *Sniffle* Gray Fox wins. *Revives Link and warps Gray Fox away* Also, I can NOT open those links, no matter how hard I try. Sorry, no guilt trip fr Ganny...

_I am now just thenewguy...cause it takes too long to type out Thenewguyandthatwhocares. YAY! COOKIES! Oh and good chapter...though too bad I didn't laugh until I almost cried like last one. Maybe its because I found my dares funnier last chapter. YAY! AUTHOR! Dare time._

Author: You must choose! You either have to stop being such a jackass (you can still be one just not quite as big as one) or give up your powers

Link: Because I feel like being mean, I send my minions after you and stab nails into your hand and kill you with a rusty sewing needle. And then when you think its over the minion shall cast you into the pits of internal suffering! Yeah I know I said I would use that if you were mean to Zea, but I just want to see it happen.

Marth: Same as Link's but 5 times. Also after that is done you get eaten by Kirby. Without you being dead or your power taken so you get eat eaten by him.

Kite: You get the power to combine with Dark magic. You get to also summon huge blades of lightning that could kill any person you want. You also get to call forth my Minions. They like to do such evil things that they could destroy the whole planet. But because I placed a seal on them they aren't that powerful. And the only one that can unseal them is Zea *hands Zea the way to unseal them*. And if Kirby eats you at all you lose the powers. Note if you use them too much you'll die. Oh and you know kungfu.

Kirby: Eat all the villains. and Kite but you get to get his power. No killing Zea, Link, or Jigglypuff. Because you love Jigglypuff.

Zea: Because Kirby gets Kite's power's you get to choose when he gets them back after he dies. You have to give them back.

Link: Truth or dare? If he says truth you have to tell us what you have done with every girl from every game. If you say dare you must have a deep make-out session with Ike while Zea and Arynne watching.

Everyone: *Summons a huge smash field* You must fight to the death! Items are set to low and smash balls are on. So in other words its a huge free for all! Oh and to make it fair *looks at Zea, Arynne (does she even have any powers? Well she can now make Ice and Lightning out of her palms), and Kite (if he hasn't gotten eaten by Kirby yet)* You only get to choose one power out of the ones you have. Zea you can not have the power to wipe everything out or restore yourself after you get hurt.

Zea: Try to type that whole dare out. Please? It would take up quite a lot of room and make the fans happy for awhile.

Me: *Starts muttering a chant* I call forth from everywhere the fangirls and fanboys of this planet(there's over 20000 of them). Go attack the studio where Zea and the smashers are forced to stay. Whoever brings me the head of Zea, Arynne, and Link well get a great reward. Oh and to make it tougher for them I also call forth the people from hell and my own personal demons(the sealed power guys from Kite's gift). Hold out as long as you can!

Zea: *Runs off with Zea's stash of cookies weapons and stuffs Link in a bag* Try to get them back! You can only use your power's to get back. You can use them on the way there but you can't just teleport there or summon them back.

Jigglypuff: Gives her the power to talk.

Truths

Jigglypuff: Are you actually a girl?

Wow I'm down quite a bit of dares/truths so try to put these in the next chapter too please! Also I like Author keeping his powers.

_~Thenewguy_

Zea:...hold me...

Arynne: Oh dear God...this review is way too long...

Author: Now you know how I fell when I write my chapters!

Zea: HOLY SHIT PEOPLE. STOP WRITING SUCH LONG REVIEWS. THERE'S SO MANY OF THEM NOW AND THE CHAPTERS ARE GETTING WAY TOO LONG FOR MINE AND YOUR OWN GOOD. NO WONDER WHY YOU GUYS RUN OUT OF DARES SO QUICKLY! (A/N: I'M SERIOUS GUYS!)

Author: But, we must do it, for the sake of the fans!

Zea: For the sake of the fans! Yes! Hoo, this guy has sent in some pretty complicated ones! I shall do my best to do them all!

Kite: Heh, that's what she said.

Zea: Oh, SHUT UP! *Shoots Kite then revives him* Alright, let's do this!

Author: I see...I see a loophole! Alright, the condition of this dare is that I choose not to be such a jackass or I lose my Author Powers, right? But...this reviewer said that he WANTS me to keep my Author Powers! This makes the dare compleatly null and void! *Pround face*

Zea: That...was impressive, I must say. *Reads next dare* OH YOU ARE SO MEAN! Hmph, fine.

Link: What- *Gets stabbed in the hands with nails and killed by a rusty sewing needles by the minions then gets his sould cast to the pits of eternal suffering for 5 minutes*

Zea: Alright, I can't take anymore of this... *Brings Link's tortured sould back from the pits of eternal suffering and revives him*

Link: *Shudders* Never...again...

Zea: Awww...my poor baby. I'll make it better after this chapter, I promise.

Kite: Heh, that's what she said. AGAIN!

Zea: I'll shoot you again if you say that one more time.

Kite: Okay, ma'am.

Zea: Good boy. *Reads* Oh yay! Marth torture!

Author: Y'know, I'm NOT gonna be a jackass for once and point out that Marth doesn't remember a thing about you and that he hated/loved/whatever the fuck he felt about you and yet you're still going to torture him for what he thinks is no apparent reason?

Zea: Mmm...you may be right for once, Author. Alright, Marth isn't getting the torture...YOU ARE MUAHAHAHA! *Puts a temporary cap on Author's Powers and then puts him through Link's torture 5 times then gets him eaten by Kirby* Yay! As a man once said: revenge is a dish best served cold!

Arynne: *Reads* Umm...Zea, you might wanna take a look at this...

Zea: *Reads* Oh hell no...

Arynne: I'm afraid there's no way around it...

Zea: You're right...okay then... *Permits Kite to recieve his powers*

Kite: YEEEEEEEES! MUHAHAHAHA! *Surrounds himself in darkness and does an awesome drop kick to the air*

Kirby: *Eats the villans including Kite and gains Kite's powers*

Kite: WHAT? NO! *Dies*

Zea: Alright then...*Takes Kite/Kirby's powers away* I'll give his powers back when the world ends. Which won't happen as long as I'm around! And I do believe this DOES count as having to give them back! YAY LOOPHOLES! Alright, what's next?

Arynne: Umm...this... *shows Zea*

Zea: Oh. Umm...okay. Ahh...Link! Truth or dare?

Link: What, I get a choice?

Zea: Yes, now pick already!

Link: Um...dare.

Zea: Dare? Why Dare?

Link: I figured that if I picked truth, I'd have to answer a question I really wouldn't want to answer.

Arynne: You were right...but...the dare isn't that much better. Actually, it'll probably upset me, you, Ike AND Zea.

Link: Oh shit, what is it?

Zea: You...have to make out with...Ike...

Link and Ike: WHAT?

Arynne: While...we...watch...

Link and Ike: **WHAT?**

Zea: Yep. You might as well start and get it over with...

Link and Ike: Fine. *Kiss a kiss that would make any yaoi fangirl squee with delight then break apart after a few seconds.

Zea, Arynne, Ike and Link: NEVER. AGAIN.

Zea: *Reads* Sorry, buddy, but this chapter is already long enough, we really don't need anything to make it even longer. I'll try and put this into a later chapter, but I don't know if that's going to happen. Wait now, actually, I have an idea with this. Keep reading to the end of the chapter to find out!

Arynne: So, we have a massive attack coming to the studio...WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?

Zea: I got this. *Puts up force field around the studio that destroys all mentioned things in that dare* Being lazy for the win. *Reads next dare* AWWW YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME! I'll be back in a minute, God! *Summons flaming electric guitar and rides it like a hoverboard to wherever the hell Link is* (A/N: This isn't teleporting. I'm actually going the distance. WOO!)

Link and Zea: *Come back to the studio each riding a flaming electric guitar*

Link: That was awesome.

Zea: You're very welcome. I am getting so good at this loophole thing!

Jigglypuff: *Now has the power to talk* Aren't I technically classified as an 'it' like all Pokemon?

Arynne: Wow, it's so weird to hear you talk. But yeah, yeah you are.

Zea: So, there you are, folks! Jigglypuff is an it! MOVING ON!

_Time to put my little sadistic mind to work:_

Dares-

Pikachu-Since I hate Mr. Game & Watch, throw him out the window, push him off a cliff into a deep pit of fire, then shoot him with a machine gun, then kick him into a pool of acid.

Ike- You are one of my favorites, but I'm still gonna ruin your life. I dare you to dress up as a girl for 2 weeks.

Kirby- Go without eating for 5 days.

Samus- Admit you LOVE Ike. We all know you do.

Marth- Slap Peach and take ALL of her peaches.

Truths-

Link- Admit you like watching Barney.

Toon Link- Admit that you still wear diapers.

Lucas- Admit you are scared of EVERYTHING.

Ike- Admit you like dressing up as a girl. I still love ruining your life. Also, sing that I'm a Barbie Girl song.

Marth- Do 'inappropriate' things to Zelda, then tell her she's fat.

Lucario- I hate Mewtwo, but admit that you believe Mewtwo is awesome and you believe he is better than you. Also, I hate Justin Bieber, so admit that Justin Bieber is your idol.

That is all I got from sadistic mind...for now.

_~Lizzie the Diamond_

Zea: Oh! I can set this one up! *Creates a perfect line of hazards that correspond with said dare*

Pikachu: *Throws Mr. Game & Watch out a window where he falls off a cliff and into a pit of fire. Pikachu then take the machine gun, shoots Mr. Game & Watch and kicks him into a pool of acid* Pika~!

Arynne: Am I the only one here who finds that slightly...disturbing...?

Zea: Nope...

Arynne: *Reads next dare* NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!

Zea: Sorry, girl, he has to do it. *Manipulates Ike's wardrobe so that it's nothing but women's clothing*

**2 weeks later**

Arynne: *In fetal position* It's over...it's over...it's over...

Zea: Indeed it is! *Returns Ike's wardrobe back to normal. Yay! Moving on! *Reads* Ugh, great, more time lapses...Kirby, you must stop eating for 5 days.

**5 minutes later...**

Kirby: *Dies*

Arynne: WHAT THE HELL MAN, IT'S BEEN FIVE MINUTES!

Zea: FAT PUFFBALL IS FAT, THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO IT! *Revives Kirby*

Samus: I DON'T LOVE IKE. And even if I did, it'd be totally pointless since he's dating Arynne. Actually, for the record...I don't like ANYBODY.

Zea: So it's been said, and gurl, it shall be heard!

Arynne: What was with the random black person accent?

Zea: I dunno. Was being my usual self. Aaaaanyways... Charlie, you have a dare!

Marth: Really? Yay! *Reads his dare* Umm...this seems sorta mean...

Arynne: Right, I don't think you've been here long enough to know that this is actually minor. NOW DO IT, BITCH!

Marth: Fine, fine! *Slaps Peach then goes and steals her secret stash of Peaches*

Zea: Good boy. Now...Link you have to admit you...like watching...Barney...?

Link: What's a Barney...?

Zea: Loophole! No T.V.s in Hyrule, so he doesn't even know what Barney is, let alone watch it! Woo!

Toon Link: I do NOT wear diapers! See? *Hauls down his tights/pants...things...*

Ike: DUDE! UNNECESSARY! *Shields his eyes like everyone else* ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS SAY!

Toon Link: Oh, sorry... *Pulls his tights/pants...things back up*

Arynne: Alright then, disturbing images aside, let's me on, shall we?

Lucas: N-not EVERYTHING...b-but most things...

Zea: Oh really...? ...**BOO!**

Lucas: *Screams like a girl, pisses his pants and runs away*

Arynne: Hey, that was mean!

Zea: Nah, that was actually quite hilarious.

Arynne: Yeah, you're right. Heheheheheh...

Ike: I do NOT like dressing up as a girl!

Arynne: And since him singing the Barbie Girl song was incorperated with him admiting he liked dressing like a girl, means he doesn't have to sing it! ...Right?

Zea: Right!

Zelda: Also, since the "innapropriate things" that Mar-I mean Charlie are supposed to do with me are listed under truths, even though it's supposed to be a dare, cancels itself out, right?

Zea: Right again! Man! You guys are getting good at this stuff! And it's saving me a lot of writing, thanks!

Lucario: *Doesn't catch onto what's going on* Ugh, fine, Mewtwo is better than me and Justin Bieber is my idol...

Everyone: *Busts laughing at him*

Lucario:... What?

_Wow,just love this fic. Okay_

Pit:go kill some random person and drown in a pool of pee

Marth:get burned by a volcano

Samus:Um, make love to Pit

Peach:make love to...GANONDORF

Author:fall into a hole,get eaten alive by rats,and make a tasty,poisonous meal for Kite. Also,NO AUTHOR POWERS FOR YOU,MUAHAHAHAHAH

Jigglypuff:have children with Kirby

Well, that's it for now!

_~Star009_

Pit: Oh yay! I get to kill someone! *Goes out on the street and kills Justin Bieber then gets tossed into a pool of piss by outraged fangirls in which he drowns*

Zea: Yay for convenient dares!

Marth: *Reads* Why is everyone killing me?

Arynne: They must've found the articles about you being a drug addict. Now, buh-bye! *Pushes Marth into a volcano*

Zea: Very nice progress here...oh, Pit needs to come back. *Revives Pit* Alright, you and Samus go have some niiiiiiice sex, and we'll check on you later! *Shoves Pit and Samus into a room and locks the door* Oh, Peach and Ganondork as well, okay. Arynne?

Arynne: Already on it. HAVE SEX BITCHES! *Throws Ganondork and Peach into a bedroom*

Zea: Wait, Ganondork is gay, isn't he?

Arynne: Oh, right!

Zea: Oh well, if he refuses, then I'll just blow him up! Simple as that! *Reads* Shit, we need Author. *Revives Author but keeps the cap on his Author Powers*

Author: HAHAHAHA I'M ALIIiIIIIVE! Wait, why the fuck don't I have my powers?

Zea: Because you have a dare where you're not allowed to use them, so I decided to keep the cap on them until your dare is complete.

Author: What is it?

Zea: Umm...you fall into a hole, get eaten alive by rats and make a poisonous meal for Kite.

Author: What! No way in hell am I doing THAT! *Goes to walk away but falls into a pit which oh-so conveniently has rats at the bottom that eat him alive*

Zea: There! *Revives Author again*

Author: I hate you, I hate you all...

Zea: You're nt done yet, you have to make the poisonous meal for Kite.

Author: Oh, right...*Makes an apple pie laced with poison* Ohhhhh Kiiiiiiite! I have a pie for you!

Kite: Pie? EEEEEEEEE! *Charges towards the pie, takes it from Author then eats it*

Author: Wait for iiiiit...

Kite: *Xs appear in his eyes and dies quite comically*

Zea: Good job. You can have your powers back now. *Removes the cap on Author's Powers*

Author: YEAAAAAAAAAH!

Zea: Use them against me and I take them again. And I'm just saving us the sanity and saying no to this dare...

_While I may be logged in I am still Thenewguy... I thought of some more stuff for the dares and stuff so yay?_

Truths

Sonic: WHY CAN'T YOU BE AWESOME LIKE DARK/SHADOW SONIC?

and now the dares

Zea: I dare you, to fight Link's biggest fangirl (If you know who it is you get a cookie) without your powers (so in other words a cat-fight Here's a hint its the girl who you find in someones gut in OoT (if you still don't know its Ruto)

Link: If the fishy girl wins you have to go and have a 10 minute make-out session with her. If Zea wins well I can't think of anything so I pass the puck to Zea. Ha You have to think of something if you win!

_~Omegaman2012_

Arynne: Should we even count this one...?

Zea: Bah, who cares. Torture is torture and I really need some to revitalize my soul from school...

Author: I hear ya. Anyways, shall we continue?

Zea: Yes, we shall!

Sonic: Um...I don't know...?

Kite: BECAUSE DARKNESS IS AWESOME AND YOU AREN'T ASSOCIATED WITH DARKNESS THEREFORE YOU ARE NOT AWESOME IN ANY WAY!

Sonic: Aww...

Zea: *Reads* Dude, I knew who she was as soon as you said "biggest fangirl". I will gladly take her on...

Link: Biggest fangirl...? Oh no, you don't mean...

Zea: Ruto? Yes, yes I do mean Ruto. But worry not, I won't take long turning her into supper...*Warps in Ruto*

Ruto: What? Where am I? Why does this look so much like Author's studio...? Wait a minute...my Link senses are tingling...*Sees Link* OOOOOOOH LINKY-KINS I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! *Runs towards Link but bumps into something and looks up* Wh-who are you?

Zea: Oh, me? Don't you remember, princess?

Ruto: You...you were that girl that Author invited over that one time! I remember you now!

Zea: Smart girl! Do you know who else I am?

Ruto: U-uh...no...

Zea: *Smirks* I'm his girlfriend.

Ruto: WHAT? NO WAY! LINK'S MINE! *Stands up and gets in Zea's face*

Zea: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Ruto: And why not?

Zea: This. *Summons a lightning bolt from the sky to hit Ruto which instantly turns her into fishsticks*

Author: Oh yay, food! *Eats the fishsticks*

Arynne: Oh dear God, I think I'm going to be sick.

Link: *Runs over to Zea* Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm finally free! *Picks up Zea spins her around and kisses her*

Zea: Aww no problem! It was the least I could do for you!

_Okay, I sent you a box full of Mudkips. (Don't worry, there are air holes.)_

Everybody: Do whatever you want with the Mudkips, barring murder and rape... like you would do that anyway.

_~JRol_

Zea: Oh yay! Mudkips! *Picks up the box and throws it in the air so all the Mudkips fall out* YAY IT'S RAINING MUDKIPS! (A/N: don't worry, they're all fine!)

Arynne: Well, now that that's out of the way...how much more do we have left?

Zea: Ugh, we still have a page and a half of reviews left... you know what? To save myself some of the sanity...I'm going to stop right here and post it.

Author: Awww! But you didn't even do my review yet!

Zea: Don't worry, I'll make a second part to this chapter! And I'll use all the reviews that I didn't get in this chapter! So, consider this part one of chapter 23!

Arynne: Good idea! This way, fans won't be bored out of their minds!

Zea: Exactly! Also: **DO NO SEND IN YOUR DARES FOR THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DO, THEY WILL NOT BE USED AT ALL. REVIEW ON PART TWO OF CHAPTER 23 WHEN IT COMES OUT! I REPEAT: ****DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. YOU WILL REGRET IT!**

Arynne: It's bolded and underlined, people, she means it!

Zea: Well, with that, all we have to say is:

Arynne, Author, Kite and Zea: See you in part two!


	24. CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST!

Hey guys! It's Zea900 here with a special announcement! I'M HAVING A CONTEST WOO! (IT'S ABOUT TIME!)

Over the past two and a half years, this Truth or Dare has turned into something truly awesome, and it's one of the best (and smartest) things I've ever did. Of course, I wouldn't be where I am without you guys, who for some reason find this funny (for what reason I'll never know). So, one day I thought, "why not give back to the fans?" And then **BAM!** It hit me. A contest duh! Anyways, here's what's going down!

**CONTEST SUMMARY: **Okay, so you know that I can get really lazy with my writing and leave whole chunks of it out, right? Well, this is your chance to make what has not been written a reality! Choose your favorite scene/fight/adventure...thing from ANY chapter of this Truth or Dare and write it into a **NON-SCRIPT STORY**. Pretty simple, right? If for some reason you just can't decide on a favorite scene, then you can do either a Free For All with ALL the Smashers (no hosts) OR an epic deul of Author Powers between Zea and Author for ultimate supremicy! **BE CREATIVE PEOPLE!**

**RULES/REGULATIONS: **

**1. ONLY 1 SUBMISSION PER PERSON!**

**2. YOU MUST HAVE A FANFICTION ACCOUNT**!

**3. SUBMISSIONS MUST BE BETWEEN 500 AND 3 000 WORDS ANY WHO DON'T MEET THAT LIMIT WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!**

**4. ENTRIES MUST BE RATED T OR LOWER!**

**HOW TO SUBMIT: **When you finally finish that AWESOME story of yours, upload it to FanFiction and then send me a PM telling me the title of your submission and what you wrote about! I will go to your profile and read it. **DO NOT SEND THE ACTUAL STORY IN THE PM OR I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN. **Seems pretty simple, right?

**DUE DATE: ****ALL SUBMISSIONS MUST BE IN BY JULY 20th! (****If you need an extension on this date, PM me and I'll see what I can do, okay?)**

And now...the part you've all been waiting for...

_**PRIZES WOOOOOOOO! :**_

**3rd Prize: Gets to appear in for ONE set of their dares! (Don't worry, I won't skip out, I'll make it long enough) AND, I will read/review a story by you of your choice!**

**2nd Prize: Gets to appear in for ONE set of their dares, I will read/review a story by you of your choice AND a Skype conversation with me and Arynne!**

**1st Prize: Gets to cohost ONE chapter of Truth or Dare: Super Smash Bros. Brawl, I will read/review a story by you of your choice AND a Skype conversation with me and Arynne!**

Wow, aren't those amazing prizes? It'd be worth your time to enter, I'd say! I tried to be as fair as I could with the prizes, I think I did a pretty good job! So, if you have any questions about this contest, PM me and I will answer as soon as I can! Not questions about the Skype conversations, though, I'll get that sorted out AFTER I announce the winners (which there is no set date for because I have no idea how many entries I'm going to get).

Also, sorry about the delay with the second part of chapter 23, it's coming, don't worry.

**BE CREATIVE AND HAVE FUN! ZEAAAAAA...OUT!**


End file.
